


Phoenix

by MollyMonster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gimli and Legolas fight over who gets to braid Amelia's hair, Kili falls in love, M/M, Other, Someone is actually older than Galadriel!, The company likes to meddle in each other's lives, Timelines are mixed up, Trust Issues, sassy characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 88,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMonster/pseuds/MollyMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Blackwood was nothing special. Until orcs invaded her home and she found herself saved by 13 dwarves and a hobbit. Amelia then learns that she is part of a fight of good and evil- a fight that spans entire universes. And somehow, it always seems to end up back with a certain dark haired dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

“Here?” asked Fili. He glanced over to Kili, who stood next to him with Gandalf. Slowly, his brother nodded, but it was Gandalf who spoke.

“Here,” he said.

Fili turned his attention back to the house. White with red shutters, it was no different than the majority of homes on the street. It was built with very strange materials, some sort of wooden plank, but that, Fili assumed, was normal for this world. Fili also doubted that there was anything abnormal about the residents of the house. At least for now.

He glanced over to Kili. His brother was gulping nervously beside him, and Fili reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. Kili gave him a small smile in response, though that smile was shaky.

“Come,” Gandalf commanded. He led them to the lawn of the house across the street, and once they had all clustered together the wizard lifted his staff and barked something in an unfamiliar language. A moment later a cloudy bubble descended over the group, and Fili frowned as his view of the house dimmed somewhat.

“What is this?” asked Gloin. He touched the bubble with a scowl, and Gandalf resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“It is a barrier, master dwarf,” he said. “It will hide us from view.”

“Why do we need one of those?” asked Nori. “Aren’t we going in?”

Dori made no attempt to hide his eye roll. “She doesn’t know us,” he reminded them. “Not yet. I’d rather not scare her to death.”

“Yes,” agreed Gandalf. “That would be preferable.”

He surveyed the group cautiously. They were each staring at the house with various expressions, and had begun murmuring to themselves. Gandalf was glad his spell would also mute whatever noise they made; otherwise he was sure the entire neighborhood would have heard them.

The only one not saying anything was Thorin. The mountain king stood silently beside Gandalf, staring at the house with hooded eyes. Gandalf knew what thoughts were going through Thorin’s head, and sighed softly.

“She has forgiven you,” he promised.

Thorin snorted. “She doesn’t even know me,” he reminded the wizard.

Gandalf shrugged. “She knows of you. And the Phoenix forgave you for your actions. She bears no grudge.”

Thorin didn’t seem relieved by Gandalf’s words. “I still would apologize,” he said. “And thank her,” he added a moment later.

Gandalf sighed. Between Thorin’s brooding and Kili’s sorrow, this was going to be a rather hard trip.

They stayed where they were for some time, until Gandalf forced them to leave. Holding his magic for so long was taxing, and they couldn’t very well stand there until something happened. They knew something would, but they had no idea when. As they found an abandoned house to hole up in for the time being Kili thought back to the events of the past day.

_The company hadn’t even been together when it had happened; Gandalf had been many miles away from the rest. A blue glow had enveloped Kili, shining increasingly brighter, and Kili’s heart had pounded. He knew that glow well, as well as what followed, but he had thought that only a certain person was capable of such a feat.  
Then everything had vanished. Kili felt his knees slam into something, but he had no idea what. Immediately images and information overloaded his brain, and he suddenly understood what the Phoenix had said about the experience._

_The information had told him what was going on. He was in a small town in Minnesota, or just outside a small town. With him were the rest of the company, save one. Their job here was to find that one member._

_She wouldn’t know them, Kili was informed. How exactly the knowledge came into his brain he wasn’t sure. All he knew that images of a smiling and happy girl with hazel eyes that he knew so well were flashing through his head. With the images, Kili somehow just knew._

_They needed to find her, he was informed. Orcs would soon be attacking, trying to end her before she began, and the company had to keep her safe. It wouldn’t be for long, but as the images faded from Kili’s mind, he knew that it would be agonizing for him._

_When he’d opened his eyes Fili had been kneeling worriedly before him, worry in his brown eyes._

_“Kili?” he asked._

_Kili panted as he recovered. “I’m fine,” he said. “Information boost.”_

_Fili’s eyes widened at the familiar term, and from the side several of the company had gasped._

_“The Phoenix?” guessed Balin._

_“No,” said Gandalf. He tapped his staff on the ground, observing Kili curiously. “I do not think the Phoenix will be present for this,” he stated. Around the group there were several dismayed looks._

_“Well, where are we?” growled Gloin._

_“Not far from her home,” Kili supplied. Several startled eyes turned to him._

_“What exactly did you see?” Gandalf asked._

_Once Kili had filled them in they set off, and Kili had led them through the streets. Somehow he knew perfectly where they were going, and within an hour the company found themselves standing outside Amelia’s house. As Kili came to a stop, he felt his heart pound in a way it hadn’t for many years._

The company rested briefly, but they were eager to get back to Amelia’s house. They knew that before everything had begun for her she hadn’t known anything. More importantly, she hadn’t known how to fight. And they were not going to leave her defenseless.

Gandalf went with them for a while, but finally had to bid them farewell. Keeping them shielded for so long was simply too much for him, and he needed to rest before he collapsed. As he’d left the company had begun pulling themselves into the trees that lined the street, unwilling to leave their watches.

It was another hour before anything happened. Ori had been dosing against Dori’s shoulder when Bifur had caught the movement. With several sharp waves he caught the attention of most of the others, and Dori shook his little brother awake. Though they dared not shout out to alert those who were further down the street, as the orcs began to smash their way into Amelia’s house every dwarf present became aware of what was happening. They leapt from their trees and rushed forward, Kili leading their charge. 

 

_* * * *_

 

Amelia Blackwood hummed softly to herself as she loaded the dishwater. She hated doing the dishes, but it was better than physics homework. She knew she needed to get to her room and study; she had a test the next day, but just couldn’t bring herself to do so. So, she took her time with her task.

Amelia paused as she heard a noise from outside. Her gaze went through the living room and past where her parents sat on the couch to the back door. It was a sliding glass door, allowing her an unhindered view of the yard outside. What she saw made her freeze.

What the hell were those things? The creatures looking in at her were like nothing she had ever seen on earth, wearing strange attire and bearing wicked looking swords. Their eyes were focused on Amelia, and she screamed as they shattered the door. She vaguely registered the battering of the front door, and knew that more of the creatures were storming in there.

“Mia!” Her father stood and shouted as the creatures- which, Amelia noticed, sort of resembled orcs- started across the living room. They completely ignored her parents, and Amelia knew that for some reason, they were there for her.

She grabbed a kitchen knife and backed away, turning to see several more creatures thundering up the stairs. Now she was surrounded, with only a probably dulled blade to defend herself. She highly doubted this was going to end well.

“What’s going on?”

The blood rushed from Amelia’s face as the door to her little brother’s room opened. Jack began to push his way out, and the creatures turned to him. Though Amelia doubted they cared any more about him than they had cared about her parents, even a dumb brute could see the panic written across her face. They were going to use her brother against her.

Amelia slipped past the creatures, dashing down the hall before they could move. “Stay in there,” she shouted. Before Jack could respond she slammed the door in his face, then put herself between it and the monsters.

“Get away,” she ordered. Her voice was shaky and her hand trembled, but her grip was firm. Besides, she was terrified and pumped with adrenaline, and that made for a rather deadly combination.

The creatures only stepped forward, and Amelia was glad that the hall was so narrow. It meant that only one could come at her at a time. The monster in question swung a sword at her, and with a small yelp Amelia ducked. The sword embedded itself in the wall, and she instinctively stabbed out with the knife. The monster fell to the floor.

Amelia didn’t dwell on what she had just done. She left the knife in the monster’s chest, tugging at the sword in the wall. To her satisfaction it came loose, and she hefted it as she readied for the next creature. She might last longer with the larger weapon, even if that weapon was half her weight.

The next creature swung its sword at a different angle, and Amelia brought up her own sword to block. She grimaced as the strong blow drove her sword downward, and it came to a stop inches above her shoulder. Then a solid twang sounded behind the creature, and it spun. Amelia took that chance to stab her sword through its leather armor, and it too fell.

She blinked in surprise as she saw the arrows that were being lodged in the creatures. Someone else had just arrived, and whoever it was didn't like her attackers. Amelia only hoped they didn't hurt her.

The monsters had now tipped the kitchen table over and had taken cover behind it, and two more stomped down the hall towards Amelia. She gulped and lifted the sword again, ignoring her beating heart. She highly doubted she was going to last much longer, but she’d be damned if she was just going to give up. As she heard Jack whine in confusion and fear from the other side of the door she only tightened her grip on the sword.

She didn’t have a chance to fight. Someone leapt down the hall after the creatures, engaging them in a short battle that quickly ended in the monsters’ deaths. Amelia’s eyes followed the movement of several other short men as they darted up the stairs and into the kitchen, and the clash of metal and screams of the dying creatures filled the air.

“Are you ok?”

Amelia turned her attention to the dark haired man before her. She blinked in surprise; he was short, slightly over half her height. Amelia knew she was short for her age, so what was she supposed to call someone who was that short.

_Dwarves,_ chimed a small voice in her head. _He’s a dwarf._

Amelia shoved down the voice. _Shut up,_ she chanted. She had no idea what was going on, or who this man was. This was not the time for her inner nerd to come out.

“Who are you?” she asked. The man stepped closer, and Amelia raised her sword to tell him to keep back. “Who are you?” she repeated.

The man blinked, and Amelia could have sworn she saw hurt flash across his face. Then he sighed, sheathing his own sword. On his back Amelia saw a bow and quiver of arrows.  
Who was this guy? Who fought with swords and bows anymore?

“I won’t hurt you,” he promised. He held out a hand, and Amelia glared at it suspiciously. Though she wanted to believe him, she just couldn't.

“Kili!”

Amelia glanced up to see another man, this one just as short as the first, storm over. Both had dark hair and wore tunics of royal blue, though while the second’s eyes were a piercing blue, the other bore soulful brown eyes.

“Are you two alright?” he asked.

Kili- if that was his name, nodded. “I think so, Uncle,” he said. He cast a glance over to Amelia, frowning.

Amelia’s mind was whirling more than ever now. Kili? That meant that ‘Uncle’ was Thorin. These were characters from the Hobbit. A book and series of movies that she had enjoyed very much, but she knew that the characters were completely made up. Yet two men that looked suspiciously like Kili and Thorin of Erebor stood in front of her, and as the rest of their group finished with the last of the creatures she noted that they _did_ look like the rest of the company. One who could only be Bofur had on his unmistakable great floppy hat, and the axe sticking out of someone else’s head identified him as Bifur. Even Bilbo was there, bearing Sting in his hand. The only one missing was Gandalf.

“Mia?” Jack began to open his bedroom door again, and Amelia reached over and shoved him roughly back inside. The men’s faces flickered to the door, then back to her. “Is that your brother?” asked Kili. “Jack?”

Mia stiffened. “How do you know who my family is,” she asked.

The man who, judging by what his nephew had called him, was Thorin Oakenshield, stepped forward.

“It is a long story,” he told her. “But we will not harm you. Put that down before you hurt yourself.”

Amelia scowled at the glance he leveled at her sword, but she did lower it slightly. When Jack again opened the door she pulled him behind her, putting her back to the wall and scooting past the two men. The gathered company watched her with mixed expressions, but didn’t comment.

In the kitchen Amelia was horrified to see that her mother was sitting propped against the cabinet, a towel held to a gash on her arm by her husband. As Amelia and Jack entered Jack cried out and threw himself at her, taking her unbloodied hand in his. Amelia fought the impulse to do the same, keeping her gaze locked on the company.

“Who are you?” she repeated. Thorin sighed and stepped forward.

“I am Thorin Oakenshield,” he stated. “I was told you would know the meaning of that.”

Amelia nodded, wondering who had told him that. She would worry about it later; for now she had to figure out who this lot really was.

“Prove it,” she demanded. She watched as the company floundered. “If you are who you say you are, you can prove it.”

Behind Thorin one of the men- dwarves- scowled. Dwalin, Amelia noted. “The orcs in your house haven’t proved that to you?” he asked.

Amelia’s only response was to lift her chin.

The company began to murmur softly to themselves, but were interrupted when Amelia’s father cleared his throat. “You can prove it,” he stated, pointing to Bilbo. Like Amelia, he had read Tolkien’s work, and he had been the one to show her each movie. “If you’re Bilbo Baggins, you’ll have the ring.”

Bilbo knew which ring the man was talking about, and he gulped as his hand automatically went to his pocket. For some reason he couldn’t quite state, he didn’t want to show the man his ring. He feared he would try to take it, try to kill him. He even feared Amelia, though he quickly shook his mind of that. Not Amelia. Never Amelia.

With a sigh, he pulled the ring out and slipped it onto his finger. The eyes of the family before him widened as the hobbit vanished from sight, and Bilbo couldn’t resist a small chuckle. When he pulled the ring off again Amelia was staring at him as though she was seeing the world anew. Which, judging by what had just happened, she probably was.

“You really are,” she whispered. “The company. From the Hobbit.” Suddenly her eyes widened, and she brought a hand to her mouth. “Oh no,” she murmured.

They were going to die. She pinpointed Fili, Kili, Thorin, Oin, Balin, and Ori in the crowd. She knew how each of their tales ended, and it wasn’t pretty. She shoved back the tears in her eyes. She could worry about that later. Right now she had to figure out how they had gotten from their universe to hers- for they had to be from a different universe- and why a bunch of orcs had just attacked her.  
“Can you help her?” asked her father. He was looking at Oin pleadingly, and as the healer’s eyes went to Amelia’s mother he nodded softly.

“Aye,” he stated. He crossed over to the woman, kneeling down before her, and Amelia let him pass. With Bilbo’s demonstration the sword had gone limp in her hands, and now she let it clatter to the floor.

“Mia,” said Kili. She whirled to look at him, hazel eyes flashing. The dwarf paused, unsure what to say to her, and she couldn’t help but wish that he wouldn’t continue.

Then another orc burst through the back door, a latecomer. Amelia whirled at the sound of glass being crushed underfoot, watching as the orc surveyed the house sadistically. Jack, having stepped back to allow Oin access to his mother, was the closest to the beast. The orc swung his sword at him.

“No!”

Amelia didn’t think; she just acted. Diving forward, she shoved Jack out of the way. She fell to the ground, the sword barely sweeping over her head.

The orc roared in anger, lashing out with its foot. The blow caught Amelia in the ribs, and she screamed as something cracked. The orc brought its sword back to deliver a death blow, but before it could Kili’s arrow pierced its eye. It toppled to the floor, dead.

“Mia!”

Kili rushed forward, throwing his bow to the side as he knelt beside her. He turned her over, hating the pained whimpers that escaped her lips. Gingerly he reached down to brush a strand of dark brown hair from her face, and hazel eyes met brown. Then, to Kili’s horror, Amelia’s eyes rolled back into her skull, and she went limp in his arms.


	2. A Meeting With Mahal

_Amelia’s eyes fluttered gently, and she fought against the drowsiness that was threatening to overpower her. She felt light and at peace, and all her worries seemed to fade away. She couldn’t even remember them._

_She did, however, know that there was something she was upset about. What it was she didn’t know, but there was a gnawing feeling in her gut that demanded her attention. As she tried to worm her way through it, to figure out what it addressed, she felt her drowsiness slowly slip away._

Oh yeah, _she remembered._ Attacked by orcs. Company of Thorin Oakenshield in my house. Got knocked out.

_Which led Amelia to the question of where was she now?_

_“Hello child.”_

_Amelia gasped and scrambled to her feet, her eyes raking around her. She stood in a great hall of carven stone, with high vaulted ceilings that bore intricate carvings. Sitting in a throne at the head of the room was a man with long brown hair and twinkling eyes. Clothed in carefully wrought armor, a blood red cape billowed from his shoulders, draping over the arm of his throne._

_“Who-who are you?” stammered Amelia. Her voice was small and timid, a quality that seemed to amuse the man._

_“I am known by many titles,” he told her. “Aulë is my true name, but perhaps you may recognize the name Mahal.”_

_Amelia’s mouth all but fell open, and she was sure her eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. “Oh my god,” she murmured._

_Mahal chuckled softly. “Sit,” he commanded. Amelia followed the finger he pointed to see a stone table set up to the side, a large bowl of fruit ready to be eaten. “A gift from my wife,” Mahal explained._

_Amelia licked her lips. She never turned down free food, especially when it looked that good, but she didn’t know what he would ask in return for the meal. Why was she here? Where was here? And, perhaps most importantly, what did he want from her? She highly doubted that she was here- wherever here was- for purely social reasons._

_“Where am I?” she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she cleared her throat. Summoning up her courage, she tried again. “Where am I?” she demanded._

_Mahal smiled. “You are in Valinor,” he told her._

_Amelia gulped. “Why?” she asked. “What’s going on?”_

_“You have been brought to me by Lórien,” Mahal told her. Amelia nodded; Lórien was the master of dreams. Which meant she was dreaming._

_Mahal hadn’t finished speaking. “I have asked for you to be brought to me, for I have a request to make of you,” he told her._

_Amelia gulped. Here it was. The big question. What would happen if she refused his demand, whatever it was?_

_“What?” she asked._

_Mahal tilted his head slightly, inspecting her. “Are you religious?” he asked._

_Amelia bit her lip as she thought. She didn’t want to answer such a personal question; no matter what the answer, someone was always bound to be offended._

_“I’d rather not say,” she said at last. Although Mahal didn’t seem to like her refusal, he did at least seem pleased that she’d been honest in her answer._

_“There are gods,” he told her. “Not for all worlds, and there are different gods for each universe, but there are gods. In Middle Earth the Valar are what you would call gods.”_

_Amelia nodded. “Are there gods in my universe?” she asked._

_Mahal pursued his lips in a small smile. “That, my dear, is not for me to answer.” He sighed, and when his eyes refocused on Amelia, the playfulness had gone from them. “The worlds are failing,” he told her._

_“Failing how?” Amelia had no idea what that meant, but whatever it was, it couldn’t possibly be good. The growing worry on Mahal’s face did nothing to quell her fears._

_“A darkness is spreading,” he told her. “Evil grows strong in the hearts of the universes, and it slowly takes over their inhabitants. The gods in each world are fading, the Valar included.” He lifted a broad hand, and Amelia saw that, unlike the rest of him, it was growing wrinkled and feeble._

_She gulped. Was this real? Surely it wasn’t. What he was telling her was preposterous. Yet she had already decided that she needed to strongly reconsider what her opinion of the truth of things was. Still, her mind just couldn’t quite grasp it._

_“Why are you telling me this?” she asked._

_Mahal sighed and stood, crossing with softly thumping steps to her. Amelia fought back a flinch as his weathered hand came to rest upon her shoulder._

_“You will fight this,” he told her. “You will travel from universe to universe, fighting the spreading evil.”_

_“What- me?” Amelia backed away, holding her hands up. “How? Why me? Isn’t that what the Istari are for?”_

_Sorrow filled Mahal’s eyes as he took her in. This girl, barely out of her youth, who would have no chance to enjoy her life as she should._

_“The Istari’s duty is to Middle Earth, and Middle Earth only,” Mahal told her. “They cannot be absent to wander different worlds. As to why you,” he repeated. “I have chosen you because you possess a rare heart. A rare drive. I believe you will be resistant to the evils that spread. As to how,” and now the Valar’s eyes dimmed further, “we shall bless you with several gifts.”_

_“We? Gifts?” Amelia dumbly repeated his words. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her, and highly doubted the term gifts was accurate._

_Mahal nodded. “The Valar,” he stated. “We shall preserve you throughout time, as well as transfer you to where you must be.”_

_Amelia frowned. “Hold on,” she said. “You’re talking immortality. And- and traveling between universes. Is that how the company got to my world?”_

_Mahal nodded. “Yes,” he said. “And I am sorry.” Again he stepped forward to clasp her shoulder in his hand, and this time, Amelia didn’t move away._

_“What about my family?” Amelia asked. Her mind filled with horror at the thought of what Mahal was asking of her, causing her voice to come out as barely even a scratchy whisper. “I can’t leave them. I won’t. No! Pick someone else.”_

_Her legs began to shake even as her voice rose in desperation, and Mahal led her to the stone table and sat her gently down. Amelia clasped her hands together, fighting her labored breathing and the tears that were pushing at her eyes._

_“I cannot,” he stated. “You have been chosen; there is no going back.”_

_Amelia’s breath shuddered in and out of her throat. She knew the implications of what Mahal was saying. She would have to leave her family. She would travel from place to place, without a home, without anyone or anything to call her own. She would live for centuries, millennium perhaps. A long life plagued with loneliness and what she could only assume was a great deal of fighting._

_“I- I can’t,” she stammered. She gave up on holding back her tears, and Mahal patted her back gently, seeming unsure what to do about the sobbing girl in his halls._

_“You can,” he pressed. “It has been seen.” Still Amelia sobbed, and he sighed. “You defended your brother,” he reminded her. “Now you shall defend the worlds.”_

_Amelia sniffled. “I killed them,” she whispered. Suddenly the full realization of the orcs she had killed flooded down upon her, and she looked down at her hands, half expecting to see them stained in the black blood still. “I killed them!”_

_“They did not deserve to live,” Mahal told her._

_Amelia glared at him. “Who are you to make that decision?” she spat. “You’re no better than they were.”_

_She stood and moved away, and Mahal made no move to follow her. He took in her narrowed eyes, the way her hands were clenched into fists at her side, half raised in readiness to fight._

_“There is your fire,” he murmured. He smiled softly, and Amelia’s eyes widened as she took in his words._

_“I can’t,” she persisted. Even as she defended herself she felt the weakness of her excuses. She could feel her denial of her situation slipping away, little by little. “I’m not- I’m not a warrior. I’m just some kid.”_

_Mahal laughed. Loud and booming, it reverberated through the halls. “You are far more than you believe,” he promised her. “In time you shall see.”_

_Amelia gulped. “I really don’t have a choice, do I?” she whispered. As Mahal shook his head she felt her energy drain from her, and she hurriedly sat again before her knees could buckle._

_“I’m sorry,” he repeated. He came to sit beside her again, bringing the bowl of fruit with him, and for lack of anything better to do Amelia picked up a pear and bit into it. It was sweet and ripe, and the familiar taste helped to soothe her. As her nerves began to calm at an unnatural rate Amelia wondered if someone had put something in the food. Even that worry was swept away, and Amelia was left feeling oddly placid. With that placidity came an acceptance of her fate. She wasn’t happy about it, not in the slightest, but she resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do about the fact._

_“Can I ask you something?” she started. She had been sitting in a comfortable silence with Mahal for several minutes, the two of them picking at the bowl of fruit together._

_“Of course,” he rumbled. Amelia wiped a bit of berry juice off her fingers, using her pants for lack of a better napkin._

_“Why are you the only one here with me?” she asked. “I would think the other Valar would want to be here too. Or the gods from the other worlds.”_

_“We cannot traverse to worlds where we hold no domain, even in dreams,” Mahal told her. “The same is true of the other gods. While you are in their universes, they shall act as a link between us and you, allowing you to retain your immortality, but they cannot breach the walls of the universes. Neither can the Istari,” he added. “You shall be a new race, the only one who can travel between the worlds.”_

_Amelia felt like she should feel special, but all she felt was heavy with the weight of the task being forced upon her. She was to be completely alone, in all respects. “But I don’t live in your universe,” she objected. “So how are you speaking to me?”_

_Mahal grinned. “The mind is a fragile thing,” he told her, “especially when unconscious. The Istari you know as Gandalf the Grey was instructed by us to open your mind to outside touches. From there, the gods of the worlds banded together to bring your subconscious to Valinor.”_

_“If I’m the only one who can jump between universes, how did the company get to my universe?”_

_“An exception was made,” Mahal told her. “For this occasion their world could spare them for a small time, but it cannot happen again. Their fates directly influence that of Middle Earth, and they cannot be lost in other worlds.”_

_Amelia snorted. “So you picked me because I’m expendable?” she asked. A tinge of annoyance rose within her, but it was quickly swept away._

_Mahal didn’t answer, but he did hurry to grab an apple from the bowl, busying himself with inspecting it for blemishes._

_“You seem to be breaking a lot of rules for me,” she stated._

_Mahal’s brown eyes met Amelia’s piercing through her as though reading her soul. “The fate of all things rests on your shoulders,” he reminded her. “If some rules must be broken to prepare you for your task, then so be it.”_

_Amelia gulped, quickly averting her eyes. An uncomfortable silence settled over the halls, and Amelia wracked her mind for something to break it._

_“Why Valinor?” she asked. “Why didn’t you gods bring me somewhere else?”_

_Mahal shrugged. “The gods of the other universes decided that since your role in the fates of the worlds was our idea, we should be the ones to contact you.”_

_Amelia snorted in amusement. “So you gods are basically a bunch of squabbling children?” she joked. “Fighting over who has to do the chores?”_

_She blinked in surprise a moment later; she was more comfortable with Mahal than she should be. Again she wondered if there was something in the fruit, but as soon as the worry entered her mind it was again swept away._

_Mahal threw back his head and laughed at her question. “Yes,” he admitted. “Yes, I suppose we are.” Then his mouth dipped into a frown. “The task of communicating with you from a different world,” he cautioned, “is not an easy one. It takes much effort to hold the link now; we will not be able to do so again.”_

_Amelia nodded, storing the information in the back of her mind. “And why aren’t the other Valar here?” she asked._

_Mahal shrugged. “We felt that all of us at once would be overwhelming for you,” he stated. Amelia shot him a glare, and he chuckled. Perhaps his definition of overwhelming needed work._

_“So why were you the one to come?” she asked. “Isn’t Manwë the head of the Valar?”_

_Mahal nodded. “For that answer,” he told her, “you have but to think over who fought the orcs in your house. My children hold a special liking for you, and I thought I should meet you in person.”_

_Amelia’s eyebrow quirked up at this, but the Valar’s mention of the dwarves in her home brought upon her another thought._

_“They’re going to die,” she murmured._

_Mahal shrugged. “Everyone dies,” he reminded her._

_“You don’t,” she retorted. “I won’t,” she added a moment later, and her voice was heavy with sadness._

_Mahal sighed. “The future you have read in your books is but a possibility. Think of it as bits and pieces of the events of Middle Earth leaking through the walls to your world. It was absorbed by writers and scribes, who added to it and made it their own.”_

_Amelia turned startled hazel eyes to him. “So they don’t die?” she asked. “In the Battle of Five Armies, and at Moria, they won’t die?”_

_Mahal pursed his lips. “That,” he declared, “is for you to decide. You are in a unique position. You know parts of the future, and have the power to change that which you know.” Now he turned hooded brown eyes on her. “You must do so wisely, if you choose to,” he cautioned. “For if you stray amiss, all shall fall to the darkness.”_

_Amelia gulped. Should she chance it? She had all but fallen in love with the company and fellowship while reading their stories, and wanted to spare them their fates. But would it be worth it? What might her actions change; what good things in the world would never live as a result?_

_Mahal stood, crossing the room to the throne he had earlier vacated. Amelia stood and watched him settle into the stone seat._

_“You have much to think over,” he told her. “And it is time you woke. I bid you farewell, for now. When this is over, as it shall one day be, we will meet again.”  
Amelia blinked, confused. Then the throne room she stood in began to fade, the strong grey of the stone fading and turning paler and paler. As everything turned white she closed her eyes._

 

* * * *

 

“Why hasn’t she woken yet?”

Oin sighed and all but shoved Kili back as he started forward again. The dwarf’s eyes were fixed on a small bed pushed against the wall of the house they were in. Curled up in the bed, unresponsive to the world, was Amelia.

“I do not know,” he admitted. The orc attack had left her with two broken ribs, and though she had showed no sign of internal bleeding, Oin was beginning to worry. He masked it though, again pushing Kili back. “Do we ever really know with her? Give her time.”

Kili ground his teeth, but as Fili and Thorin stepped forward to draw him away he allowed them to do so. Bombur sat at the fireplace hewn into the wall, cooking a pot of stew over the flames flickering there. As Kili was shoved into a seat the round dwarf thrust a bowl into Kili’s hands, and obediently he began to eat.

Oin moved to Amelia to check over her once more, then made his way to where her family sat. During the day they had interacted with the company, Amelia’s father prying them for details of their quest the way a young dwarf begged his father for stories of great battles, but as time had passed and a forlorn mood had settled over the group waiting for Amelia to wake, the three had retired to a corner of the room. Huddled together not far away from Amelia, they scanned around them occasionally, as though they still couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Jack, Amelia’s brother, sat between his parents, and as Oin approached the youth watched him with wide brown eyes.

“How’s your arm lass?” he asked. He knelt down beside Amelia’s mother, resisting a groan as his old joints creaked, and took her bandaged arm in his hands. He unwrapped the bindings, inspecting the injury carefully, then applied a fresh salve and rewrapped the slash.

“How is it?” she asked. Though her hazel eyes were wary, her voice small, Oin had seen the way she had charged the orcs in her house. Desperate to defend her children, she hadn’t even bothered with seeking out a weapon. Oin had recognized the same fire within her that permeated the Phoenix.

“It will heal,” he promised. The woman nodded, and her eyes flickered over to where her daughter slept.

“How’s Mia?” asked her father. 

Oin pursed his lips, unsure of what he should say. The Phoenix would keep the seriousness of her condition to a minimum, not wanting to worry others, but the girl curled up in the bed, Oin reminded himself, was not the Phoenix. Not yet. As of now she was still a child, and her parents had the right to know what was wrong with her.

“Her injuries aren’t severe,” he told them. “But she hasn’t woken yet. I don’t know why.”

“Can I see her?” asked Jack. Oin bit back a smile as Jack’s eyes went to his older sister, love clear as day in them. Oin reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair, and was rewarded with a scowl that was half playful.

“Let her rest,” he commanded. “When she wakes and has eaten something you can see her.”

The family nodded, and Oin hauled himself to his feet and went to join the rest of the company. He had been keeping everyone away from Amelia while she slept, not wanting them to disturb her. The only one allowed near her, with the exception of himself, was Gandalf. The wizard in question sat near the door now, surveying the inhabitants of the house with brooding eyes.

Bofur stood to bring the trio at the back of the room some stew, and Oin accepted a bowl from Bilbo, who sat leaning against Thorin. They ate in silence, their eyes continuously moving to the still form of Amelia. Still she slept on, oblivious to the world around her.

Several hours passed. At last the company began to bed down, exhausted from their battle earlier and lack of sleep. Only Kili remained awake, volunteering to take first watch. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep anyway. 

With everyone asleep, there was no one to keep him from approaching Amelia. He examined her in the darkness of the house. He could see her arms poking out from the blankets draped over her, and found himself running his eyes over the smooth skin. Skin unmarred by scars.

Her face was also different. Not quite as hard as Kili knew it; especially in sleep, she looked so innocent. So peaceful. The notion brought tears to his eyes, and he hurriedly wiped them away.

He settled down in front of the bed, leaning against the cot as he glared at the door, bow in his lap. It wasn’t the best place for the watchman to sit, but it was the only place he wanted to be.

He twisted as the bed creaked behind him, and a moment later a pained whimper reached his ears. He turned to see Amelia clutching at her chest, fighting back waves of agony. The sight of her in pain and surrendering to it so easily brought fresh tears to Kili’s eyes.

“It’s alright,” he murmured. He reached out to take her hand, and her hazel eyes snapped to meet his.

“Kili,” she breathed.

Kili gulped. The sound of his name on her voice after so long was like music to his ears. He forced back the flood of emotions that were running through him. This wasn’t his Amelia. This Amelia didn’t know him.

“Hello,” he whispered. He shifted so that he was sitting more comfortably, happily noting how her fingers curled around his.

“Where are we?” she asked. “Where’s my family?” She started to push herself up and whimpered in pain, falling back into the bed. When she tried again Kili sighed and helped her to sit, and she slipped to the floor to sit beside him.

“Some abandoned house not far from yours,” he answered. “Your family is fine. They’re sleeping.” Amelia nodded, following Kili’s gaze to where her brother was curled up in between her parents. Kili sighed. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

He stood and moved away before she could respond, dishing out the leftover stew into a bowl. The company had made sure to save some for her, and though it was now cold, Kili knew it would be better than nothing.

Amelia ate silently, leaning slightly away from him. Kili sensed that although she knew who he was and trusted him, she was uncomfortable around him. Shy. The idea made him bite back a quick laugh.

“How do you feel?” he asked. Amelia simply shrugged, giving a wince of pain at the motion, and he sighed. She was so stubborn. At least that was familiar.

“How long have I been asleep?” she asked.

Kili thought for a moment. “A while,” he said at last. “It’s been a whole day since the attack.”

Amelia’s eyes widened a fraction at that, and Kili could see her mentally berating herself for having slept so long. He bit back a chuckle as he watched her, ignoring the painful squeeze of his heart.

“You were very cute,” he offered. “I think you drooled a bit.”

“What?” Amelia’s voice became unnaturally shrill, and Kili had to clamp a hand over his mouth to quiet his guffaws. Amelia’s eyes narrowed as she realized he was joking, and she overcame her bashfulness just long enough to give him a playful shove.

“Kili?” The two turned to look at Fili as the dwarf lifted his head. In the dark Fili couldn’t quite make out his brother, and he turned his head from side to side, uncertain as to where the younger dwarf was. “Kili, who’re you talking to?”

Kili bit his lip. He knew his brother was worried about Amelia; everyone was. Yet he could see the panicked look in her eyes, and knew that the last thing she wanted at that moment was the entire company swarming around her. 

“Myself,” he called. From across the room Fili sighed.

“Try and get some sleep,” he called. “I’ll take over watch.”

“No,” Kili said abruptly. He winced and forced his voice into a calmer tone. “It’s fine; I’m not tired.”

Again Fili sighed. “You really should sleep,” he murmured tiredly.

Kili didn’t respond, and soon Fili’s snores filled the air.

“Thank you,” whispered Amelia. Kili nodded without looking at her. He would never regret his feelings, but the knowledge that she didn’t know him, even if it wasn’t her fault, tore at his heart. 

Amelia frowned. Something was off about Kili. She knew he and his brother were the pranksters of the company, Kili especially so, yet the young dwarf was being uncharacteristically serious. He seemed so sad. Amelia couldn’t help but think it had to do with the way he’d looked at her in her house.

She pushed it to the back of her mind though. She needed to sort through her dream of Mahal, and all that she had learned. She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking back over what she had been told. 

“What do you know about me?” she asked at last. Kili glanced over, surprised, but after taking a moment to think answered her.

“I think it would be best if you told me what you know,” he said. The Phoenix had always stressed that those who knew the future tried to change it, and it had only been after she had departed from the company that he learned that she had been referring to herself. He didn’t know how this version of Amelia, so young, would take the news of her future. He didn’t want to risk telling her something he shouldn’t.

Amelia gulped. “I had a dream,” she whispered. “A dream of Mahal.” She ignored the way Kili’s eyes widened, pressing on. “He told me I have to travel between universes; that I have to save them.”

Kili nodded. “That is most of my knowledge of who you are,” he told her. “You never spoke of your life much, though you told me a few things.”

Amelia’s eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. “You’ve met me before?” she asked. “Future me?”

Kili nodded. “I don’t think I should say how; I think that’s something you would yell at me for, but I will tell you one thing. When I first met you, you travelled under the name Phoenix.”

Amelia’s eyebrows drew together. “Phoenix,” she repeated. Why that name? She supposed that she would need to choose something else to call herself in order to hide who she really was, but why hadn’t she picked something more normal? And if she were to pick the name of a mystical creature, she would pick a dragon. Dragons had always been her favorite.

But she was talking to a dwarf. A dwarf who she knew had grown up hearing tales of the dragon who had stolen his home. Who had then joined with the group curled up throughout the room to slay said dragon. Amelia could see why _dragon_ would be a bit of a touchy name to pick.

“Where are you in your timeline?” she asked. When Kili looked at her in confusion she elaborated. “I assume you’ve started for Erebor by now, but how close to the mountain are you?”

Kili bit his lip again. “I don’t think I should say,” he told her. His voice was sorry, but it did little to quell the frustration rising within Amelia.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

This, Kili could explain. “We were brought here,” he told her. “By the same force that allows you to travel between the worlds. Somehow the orcs discovered your origins, and they came to kill you before you can become the Phoenix. We were sent to keep you safe.”

Amelia nodded, keeping her face blank as she mulled over the words. Did that mean Azog was in her world? The thought of the pale orc running through the streets sent a shiver up her spine, and thinking she was cold, Kili draped a blanket from the bed over her shoulders.

“Are you ok?” he asked. Amelia gulped, but didn’t answer. How was she supposed to answer that? Kili seemed to realize the absurdity of his question, because instead of pressing her for more answers, he simply scooted closer to her. Amelia was shocked as his arm came to wrap around her, but found that its weight on her shoulders was rather comforting. She didn’t pull away, but leaned against him in the dark. She allowed herself to sink into her brooding of her future, letting Kili’s presence anchor her in place.


	3. Meeting the Company

The first thing Bilbo was aware of, as always, was Thorin. The dwarf was sprawled out on the floor beside him, his snores sounding softly in the hobbit’s ear. Bilbo allowed himself a moment’s smile, turning his head to take in the sleeping king. Thorin’s head was turned towards Bilbo, and strands of his dark hair were falling over his partly agape mouth. Bilbo stifled a chuckle at the sight and pushed himself up, being as quiet as he could manage.

He gazed around him, running through an automatic checklist in his mind as he counted out each member of the company. Everyone was there; Gandalf was doing his creepy, open eyed sleep by the door, and Dori, Nori, and Ori curled up together, as were Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, Gloin and Oin, and Balin and Dwalin. Fili lay nearby, and across the room Bilbo could see Kili sitting against the cot pushed against the wall, still on watch, the Phoenix asleep on his shoulder.

Bilbo’s eyes then moved to the family asleep not far off, and it took him a moment to realize what his brain had originally failed to comprehend. Amelia- for Bilbo had to remind himself that the Phoenix did not exist yet- had at some point woken. When and for how long Bilbo didn’t know, but it was clear that she had, of her own volition, slid to the floor to sit with Kili. A blanket was draped over her shoulders, and Kili’s arm was pinned between her back and the bed. The young dwarf didn’t seem to mind though, staring blankly into space as he thought. His bow sat forgotten at his side, and Bilbo thanked Eros that nothing had attacked in the night.

He stood and moved forward, and Kili’s eyes snapped to meet his. Slowly, with care not to wake Amelia, Kili raised a single finger to his lips, and Bilbo nodded. He tiptoed over, sliding into place on Kili’s other side.

“Have you been up all night?” he whispered. Kili nodded, and Bilbo sighed. “You should have woken me,” he objected. “You shouldn’t have to keep watch all night.”

Kili shrugged. “Fili woke at one point, but I told him to go back to bed. I wasn’t tired.”

Bilbo frowned. He glanced over at Kili, only to see the young dwarf staring forlornly at Amelia. A swirl of emotions was clear on his face, and Bilbo honestly had no idea how to decipher them.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked. 

Kili shook his head, but Bilbo knew when the young dwarf meant it, and knew this wasn’t one of those times. He sat in silence, waiting.

“I just- I can’t believe she doesn’t know me,” Kili said a minute later. He bit his tongue, cursing his weak will mentally, then decided that he might as well finish. “I mean- I know why she doesn’t know anything, but it’s just so odd. She always seemed to know everything; nothing ever fazed her. Now…” He trailed off, and Bilbo reached out to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered. “I really wish there was something I could do.”

Kili nodded. “Thank you Uncle.”

Bilbo smiled softly at the title. “I’m not your uncle yet,” he reminded him. He had the satisfaction of seeing Kili shoot him an amused glance.

“You might as well be,” Kili said. “Uncle plans to marry you as soon as Erebor is rebuilt.”

“Well, that will be many more years,” Bilbo stated. Kili smirked, but said nothing.

Roused by the soft murmur of the voices over her head, Amelia groaned as she shifted position. The pain in her side had dulled somewhat, though it was still sharp enough to make the stiffness in her back menial. She blinked wearily, unsure what her head was resting against. When had she even fallen asleep?

“Good morning Mia.”

Amelia jerked upright at the sound of Kili’s voice, giving a soft hiss of pain as she did. The dwarf in question twisted toward her, panic in his eyes, but a moment later he forced himself to relax.

“Good morning,” she managed. Her cheeks reddened as she realized she had fallen asleep on Kili, and she quickly pulled away from his gaze.

“How do you feel?” 

At the gently probing voice Amelia glanced up again, and Bilbo Baggins gave her a softly encouraging smile.

“Fine,” she managed. “Thank you.”

Bilbo nodded, and Amelia could sense a sadness to his smile. “Of course,” he responded.

All at once the rest of the company began to wake, and Amelia tried not to cringe backwards as each of them caught sight of her. She gulped nervously as they began to swarm, each asking if she was alright, and only Bilbo and Kili’s hard glares kept them at bay.

“Leave her alone,” warned Bilbo. “The poor girl just woke up.”

The company drew to a halt. The phrase _poor girl_ reminded them that this was not the Phoenix they knew, and each averted their eyes as they backed away. As they set about their daily chores though Amelia could feel their eyes on her.

“Mia!”

Amelia barely had time to brace herself before Jack barreled into her, and with a grunt she fell to the floor. She ignored the spasms of pain in her chest, wrapping her arms around her brother.

“Are you ok?” he asked. He pushed himself up so that he was balanced on her, and she nodded.

“It would be nice if I could breathe,” she gasped. Hurriedly Jack climbed off of her, and Amelia heard several chuckles from around the room.

Her parents were next. They waved away Amelia’s questions about her mother’s arm, asking about her own health. Amelia did her best to minimize her descriptions of her pain, and after some time her parents’ worry diminished some.

They ate together, and Amelia inspected the company out of the corner of her eye as she ate. They sat as far from her as they could, clustered around the fireplace with their heads all but buried in their food. Still, she could feel their eyes on her as they ate.

The only one who hadn’t yet approached her was Gandalf. The wizard sat by the door, and as Amelia glanced over their eyes met, hazel on blue. The wizard gave her a short nod, indicating that they would speak later, and Amelia returned to her food.

To her surprise, it was Ori who approached her first. Clad in an oversized sweater that had most likely been knitted for him by Dori, the young scholar clutched a leather bound book in his arms as he approached. Amelia suspected that he was rarely without it.

“Hi,” he began. Amelia offered him a soft smile, pausing in her eating.

“Hello,” she responded. Both blushed, uncertain in social situations, and beside her Jack chuckled. 

“Sit,” ordered the eight year old.

Ori sat, fidgeting with his worn shirt sleeves. “I’m Ori,” he said at last.

Amelia allowed herself a small smile. “I know,” she told him. “I’m Amelia. Mia for short.”

Ori nodded. “I know,” he responded. The two sat in silence for a moment, until Ori again broke the silence. 

“Can you tell me about your world?” he asked. He produced a quill and pot of ink, flipping to a blank page in his book, and Amelia nodded. How was she supposed to refuse Ori, with his sweet face?

“What do you want to know?” she asked. 

Ori bit his lip, considering. “That box in your house,” he started. “There were dishes in it. What was that?”

Amelia chuckled. “That’s a dishwasher,” she told him. Quickly she explained the purpose of a dishwasher, and felt slightly bad when she was unable to provide Ori with a detailed itinerary of all its parts. Ori continued to ply her with questions, eagerly writing down everything Amelia said, and she found herself soon relaxing. She forced herself to ignore the company she knew was staring at them, allowing herself to enjoy Ori’s presence beside her.

Their question and answer was interrupted a bit over an hour later when Gandalf came up, peering down at them with hooded blue eyes.

“Excuse me,” he said. “Might I borrow Miss Blackwood for a moment?”

Ori nodded and stood, and Amelia gestured for Gandalf to sit. Instead the wizard held out a hand, and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. Leading her to the next room, Gandalf composed a bubble around them that would keep others from hearing their conversation, then turned to Amelia. The girl was watching him nervously, wringing the hem of her shirt.

Amelia sighed. She knew that Gandalf would want to discuss who she was, and she was eager to learn more about just who that was exactly. The problem was, she also knew that she would need to ask questions. That had never been her strong suit. She squared her shoulders, telling herself silently that she had to learn to not be afraid to speak. She certainly wasn’t going to be able to save whole universes by going into what her parents called her mouse mode.

“I met Mahal,” she said. Gandalf nodded slowly, inspecting Amelia.

“And what did you learn?” he asked.

Amelia snorted. “That I’ve got to travel from universe to universe and fight evil. Very vague by the way.” She blinked in surprise; like she had been with Mahal, she was very at ease with Gandalf. The Istari chuckled.

“The bubble I put around us not only keeps us from being overheard, but it loosens tongues,” he told her.

Amelia made a face. “That’s not fair,” she stated.

Gandalf chuckled. “But it is more fun,” he objected. They shared a short laugh, and then faded into a terse silence.

“What did Kili tell you last night?” Gandalf asked. When Amelia glanced sharply at him the wizard again chuckled. “I’m not a fool, despite popular belief,” he warned her.

Amelia chuckled. “I know.” She sighed. “Kili didn’t tell me much, just that you guys know me already, and that when we met I called myself the Phoenix.” She raised an eyebrow at her odd choice of names and Gandalf nodded, a fond smile coming to his face.

“Yes,” he answered. “That was indeed the name you traveled under.”

“Any idea why?” she asked.

Gandalf shook his head. “I don’t think any of us ever quite understood how your mind works,” he told her. 

“Why me?” Amelia asked. Her voice was small, and Gandalf sighed at the sorrow prevailing in it. 

“Does it matter?” he asked. “You were chosen; you cannot be unchosen. The best thing to do is to put the past behind you and move on.”

Amelia disagreed, but chose not to say this. “Where do I start?” she asked. “What’s the first place I go to? When? How long?”

Gandalf shrugged. “I do not know,” he admitted. “You rarely spoke of your travels.”

“Why did you bring me out here?” Amelia asked, gesturing to the hallway they stood in. It seemed the wizard had nothing to offer her. 

“To speak with you of course,” Gandalf said. “I wanted to see how you were holding up, and I wanted to be able to do so without being harassed by that bunch.” He gestured to where the company was most likely trying to eavesdrop with a smile that was rather fond, and Amelia chuckled.

“They’re not that bad,” she defended them. 

Gandalf’s eyes twinkled. “I know,” he told her. 

Amelia glanced towards the other room, then looked back to Gandalf. “We need to leave my family,” she told him.

Gandalf nodded, slightly surprised. Though he had come to the same conclusion, he hadn’t expected Amelia to do the same at such a young age. Most people would cling to their family in such a situation, but Amelia, he could tell, was already pushing them further away. Preparing for when they would be separated.

“They shouldn’t be involved in this,” she continued. “By staying with them we’re only putting them in danger. I’ve got a sister who lives in New York, near the Adirondacks. What if we bring my family to her and then sneak off.”

Gandalf nodded. “I will present the idea to Thorin,” he promised. Amelia nodded, relieved; she had been fearful that Gandalf would insist she broach the subject with the dwarf king herself.

Gandalf sighed. “I don’t really think there’s much else to say,” he stated. He cast a worried glance down at Amelia. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

Amelia shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter, does it? Let’s go.”

Gandalf sighed and followed her, allowing the bubble to fade behind them. He made straight for Thorin, whispering into the dwarf’s ear, and Amelia watched Thorin nod. Then the king began to speak with the other dwarves in what she guessed was Khuzdul, and she assumed they were discussing her plan. She was a bit upset by their use of Khuzdul- how was Bilbo to understand them- but the hobbit, to her surprise, seemed to not only understand, but have the ability to speak in the dwarvish tongue.

Soon everyone had agreed that journeying to Mia’s sister was their best option, and they set to organizing how they would do so. They would need three cars to fit the entire company, and they had not even one. There were two cars back at Amelia’s house, but they dared not return there in case the place was being watched by orcs.

It was decided that they would need to steal some cars, and though Amelia disliked the idea, she resigned herself to it. The dwarves seemed even less pleased by their dishonest means than she was, and were even beginning to suggest that they walk to New York. A quick reminder of Amelia and her mother’s injuries shut them up.

It would have to be Amelia and her parents who stole the cars, they realized. They were the only ones who knew how to drive; the task would be impossible for one of the company. Though the dwarves at first objected, they eventually relented, though Thorin insisted that a dwarf accompany Amelia. While her parents likely wouldn’t be recognized by any enemies lurking about, Amelia would be spotted on sight. Amelia disliked the idea of having a babysitter, but she agreed readily enough to the terms. She was even less fond of the idea of facing another orc.

In the end, Fili agreed to accompany her. The dwarf’s many knives were easily concealed, and as one of the younger members of the company his presence with Amelia would be less conspicuous. In the back of her mind Amelia noted that she would rather have Kili with her; already she felt close with the dark haired dwarf, but she didn’t object to Fili’s offer. She also didn’t fail to notice the thankful look Kili shot is older brother.

Before they could leave though, Fili had to change. In his Middle Earth attire he would stick out like a sore thumb, and he donned a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that Jack had brought. Amelia’s family had taken the time to throw together quick traveling bags for themselves before fleeing their home, and Amelia found herself extremely grateful to have her toothbrush. Soon they set off, and Amelia led Fili through the streets of her neighborhood.

“Can I ask you something?” she said. She gave Fili a quick glance, judging the blond haired dwarf’s reaction, but saw no hints that he minded.

“Sure,” he answered. “What is it?”

Amelia bit her lip. “Your brother,” she started. “He seems so sad, and the way he looks at me… what’s going on with him?”

Fili sighed, and was quiet for several minutes. “He lost someone,” he answered finally. “I guess you remind him of her.”

“Oh.” Amelia blinked, surprised. “And did he- did he love her?”

Fili’s answer was immediate and without hesitation. “Yes.”

Amelia let the topic rest after that, sensing that it was sensitive for even Fili. She led him to an elementary school on the edge of her development, picking the car of one of the teachers and approaching it.

“Everyone’s inside the school,” she told Fili. “It’s less likely that they’ll see us than if we were to steal a car from someone’s house.”

Fili nodded, staring at the car. “Whoa,” he breathed.

Amelia chuckled, then inspected the car. On TV shows people who stole cars always had a thin metal rod that they used to unlock the door, but Amelia lacked one of those tools. Even if she’d had access to one, she wouldn’t know how to use it.

Fili solved that problem for her by smashing the window with a knife, and Amelia reached inside to unlock the door. Fili climbed into the passenger seat, staring around the interior of the car with wide eyes as Amelia tried to figure out how to hot wire it.

She stole one of Fili’s knives, using it to pry open the compartment under the wheel that held a jumble of wires. She carefully cut the rubber coating and began to touch the metal cords together, and eventually the car roared to life. She then turned to inspecting it herself. It was a bit on the small side, and would fit five people besides her. 

Her parents were already waiting outside the abandoned house, the company fighting in the yard over who rode where. A sharp whistle from Gandalf had them all quieting, and the wizard proceeded to assign each dwarf seats. Amelia ended up with Gandalf, Ori, Nori, Dwalin, and Kili. Kili and Ori, she suspected, were to make her feel more comfortable. Nori had been assigned to them because Gandalf knew Dori would object to his youngest brother riding without either him or Nori, and everyone knew Dori was more than Amelia could handle at this point. Gandalf, she suspected, was there to make sure no one revealed anything to her that they shouldn’t, and Dwalin, being the best warrior in the group, was assigned the task of keeping Amelia safe. He sat just behind Amelia with Gandalf beside him, and Nori and Ori were in the back. Kili, after a quick glare at them, took the last passenger seat besides where Amelia was to sit. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to,” he hissed.

The only response he received was deceptively innocent looks and some small chuckles.

Amelia stared at the car she was assigned. She had watched everyone get in, and had seen Kili’s hesitation. Fili’s words about how she reminded him of the person he had lost rang in her ears, and she wondered if maybe she should take one of the other cars. She sighed; she knew she couldn’t avoid him. She started for the car, but paused as she felt a hand on her arm.

“Amelia,” greeted Thorin.

“Hello,” Amelia returned. She felt her heart pound; as of yet the dwarf had avoided her. Earlier that day he had been with the company as they’d harassed her, but he’d lingered to the back of the group, silent and scowling. He had been the first to retreat, and had dutifully ignored her all day. As Thorin pulled her ever so slightly away from the others Amelia’s heart lurched at the guilt in his blue eyes.

“How are you?” he asked. Amelia blinked; Thorin Oakenshield was not one to go around sharing feelings. She quickly cleared her mind, giving a soft shrug in response that had Thorin sighing.

The king gave a glance to the others, knowing that the longer they stayed where they were, the more likely it was that they would be noticed. 

“If you need anything,” he told her, “come to me. Alright? We will keep you safe Amelia, I swear.”

Amelia nodded. “I know,” she told him. “I trust you.” 

Thorin gulped, blinking back an onrush of emotions at her words. With his actions towards her the last time they had been face to face, he couldn’t see how that was possible, and once again had to remind himself that this Amelia hadn’t experienced that meeting yet.

He pushed these thoughts from his mind, giving Amelia a nod and soft smile. “Then let us go,” he commanded. Amelia followed him to the cars, where the last of the dwarves were settling down. Her eyes were drawn to where her parents and brother were talking to the side, and she was struck, as she often was, by the odd appearances of the family. Her father had the olive complexion of the Balkans, and still had a slight accent from having grown up there. Her mother was half Korean, though she had been raised in America. Amelia and Jack shared none of their parents’ attributes, both with pale, European skin. Unlike Amelia, Jack had sandy blond hair, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

Yes, she knew, many people did double takes when the four were seen in public together, not expecting such variance in one family. Amelia had long since gotten used to such looks, and she had taught herself to ignore them. She doubted the differences had gone unnoticed by the company, but they hadn’t said anything. She hoped that wouldn’t change.

“Are you sure you can drive?” asked Amelia’s father. Her mother nodded and rolled her eyes.

“Positive,” she told him. “Worst case scenario you just send Jack over to me, and he can take over.”

Amelia snickered as her father’s eyes bugged out of his head. “No!” he shouted.

Jack grinned. “Yeah!” he agreed. Amelia came up behind him and gave her little brother a gentle head slap, and he sent her a playful scowl.

“Come on Dad,” she joked. “We know he can drive.”

“Yeah,” he snorted. “He drives me up the walls.”

Amelia shook her head. “But his specialty is bumper cars,” she reminded him.

Now several dwarves were laughing at the expression on her father’s face.

“Ok!” shouted Thorin. “Let’s go!”

Reluctantly they split up, and Amelia moved to her car, ignoring the hole where the window had once been as she put the car in gear. “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready,” said Kili. Amelia glanced behind her, and the other three nodded affirmations. Her mother pulled onto the road with Thorin, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, and Amelia followed, her father joining them a moment later. With him, she knew, were Fili, Dori, Balin, Oin, Gloin, and Jack.

As they made their way through the streets Amelia let out a deep breath. She was leaving her home behind. There was no going back now, though she knew in the back of her mind that had never been an option. From here on out, she knew, nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. Unfortunately, school and life are picking up right now, so I don't think I'm going to have much time to write over the next couple of weeks. But once my schedule calms down a bit I should be able to get one chapter up per week- at least I hope so.  
> Thank you everyone who's taken the time to read and enjoy my work, and thank you so much for your patience.


	4. All Shall Fade

The occupants of the car were silent as Amelia drove, either staring out the window or around the vehicle with wide eyes. Eventually though, Kili found his eyes straying to their driver. Amelia’s brow was furrowed; the crease between her eyes deepening every so often. She knew that the closer they got to their destination, the closer she would be to saying goodbye to her family. 

Kili resisted a sigh as her eyes moved first to the car in front of them, then to the car behind. She quickly dabbed at her eyes, and Kili glanced away. 

“Mia?” called Ori. “Can I ask you something?”

Amelia nodded, glancing back briefly to where Ori sat. “Of course,” she answered.

Ori gulped. “Why do you and your brother look so different from your parents?” he asked. 

Kili all but groaned as Amelia’s hands tightened on the wheel of the car. He watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye, noting how she gulped, how her face contorted.

“My siblings and I are all adopted,” she answered him.

Ori’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. Now Amelia had everyone’s attention, and she sighed as she realized this.

“Why did they adopt?” asked Nori. “Could they not have their own children?”

Amelia shrugged. “They didn’t want to.” She paused, considering how to explain things to the dwarves. “They really weren’t into that sort of- the things required…”

She trailed off, her cheeks heating up. Was she really about to have _the talk_ with the company? Was she mad?

“So they don’t like sex?” asked Dwalin. Amelia winced at his bluntness. 

“It’s called asexual,” she told them. “Some people just aren’t interested in that sort of thing.”

“Hmmm.” Dwalin thought for a minute, then shrugged. “If it works for them, whatever.”

Amelia sighed in relief; not everyone reacted with such understanding to her parents’ preferences. An awkward tension settled over the car as the occupants again descended into silence. It was only broken by Kili, who, sensing a need for a mood-breaker, began to read every sign they passed out loud. He did so with such a silly accent that soon the entire car was giggling, and Ori had joined. Soon Nori, then Gandalf followed, and even Dwalin warped his voice to a rather unlikely squeak as he read off a mile marker. At last Amelia could resist no longer, reading off a Dunkin’ Donuts sign as they passed it with a ridiculous French accent.

Kili started playing around with the buttons within the car, and Amelia showed him how to turn on the air conditioning and the heat. Then he pressed the button that turned on the music, and he yelped as the speakers situated around the car began to blare.

Amelia snickered as she lowered the volume, and Kili scowled.

“How does it do that?” he asked. “What are those instruments? Where are they?”

“There aren’t any musicians here,” she told him. “This is simply a CD of what someone has done.”

“What’s a CD?” asked Ori. There was a hurried flipping of pages at the back of the car as he rushed to find a blank page in his book. “Uh- Nori, here hold this.” Beside his little brother Nori sighed as he accepted the ink pot, holding it where Ori could reach it.

“A CD is sort of like- well, think of books. You can read them over and over again, and they tell the same tale.” She waited for the assembled dwarves and wizard to nod that they understood before continuing. “A CD is like that, only instead of recording words to read, you store sounds on them. Singing, instrument playing, everything gets stored on the CD. And then you just put it into a compatible music player, and it will play what’s on the CD for you.”

Ori nodded. “How does it work?” he asked her.

Amelia sighed and launched into a very long explanation of film. She told Ori about cameras, those used for pictures and for videos, and how everything was brought together to produce music, TV shows, and movies. To her relief, the dwarves didn’t seem to know about how they were represented in her world in such media, and if they did they didn’t say. They stopped halfway to New York for a rest, and Amelia and Jack slipped into the mobile station they were at, grabbing granola bars and packages of chips off the racks. The clerk at the register raised an eyebrow at the heap of food and drinks they set on the counter, but processed the order without comment. The company ate quickly, then they took to the road again. As Amelia drove she continued to tell the dwarves in her car about her world, Ori scribbling fanatically in the back of the car.

The sun had nearly set on the day after Amelia had woken by the time they arrived at her sister’s home. As they neared Amelia’s breath became more labored, her palms sweaty on the wheel of the car.

Veronica’s house was small, painted a deep blue. Amelia slowly slipped from the car, unable to move closer. There was an excited squeal as Jack ran up the front steps, repeatedly pounding on the doorbell.

Amelia jumped as she felt a hand on her arm. Glancing back, she saw that Kili had come up behind her, and he gave her a warm smile of encouragement that she returned. He squeezed her hand softly, and Amelia pushed tears out of her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Kili nodded. “Anytime.”

Amelia turned back to the house, then took a deep breath and started forward. Kili followed behind her, and within moments Fili was by his side. It didn’t take long for Amelia’s sister to open the door, and when she did the company studied her. Tall with long, blonde hair, she had a red pen stuck behind her ear. As she spotted her family she grinned, then her brown eyes widened as she took in the platoon of dwarves on her doorstep.

“Hi Veronica,” started her mother. She glanced past Veronica, pointedly looking at the interior of the house. With a blush her daughter stepped aside, and the company began to file past.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

Jack chuckled. “It’s the company!” he told her. “From-”

He was cut off as Amelia’s hand covered his mouth, and he quickly fell silent.

“We need to talk,” she told her. Veronica nodded, reading the intensity in her little sister’s eyes. As Amelia pulled her hand off Jack’s mouth Veronica pulled them both to her in a hug.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered. “My students are fun, but it’s just not the same without you goons.”

Amelia fought back tears as she pulled away. “I’ve missed you too,” she choked. Before Veronica could say anything else she slipped into the house. When the rest of her family joined her a minute later they made their way to the kitchen, where the company was already going through Veronica’s pantry. Quickly introductions were made, and as Bombur started shouting orders as to what to do with the food Amelia sighed and dragged her family into the next room.

Veronica shut the door to the spare bedroom behind her. “How are they here?” she asked. “What’s going on? And what happened to you two?” She pointed first to her mother’s arm, then to Amelia’s chest, noticing the stiff way she’d been moving.

Amelia sighed. “We don’t know what’s going on,” she lied. Her heart pounded, but she forged ahead, knowing the truth would crush her family. “A bunch of orcs showed up at the house, and then that lot. We couldn’t stay in Minnesota, so we came here.”

Veronia frowned. “Why did orcs attack you?” she asked. She laughed shortly and sat on the bed, her head in her hands. “This is impossible,” she insisted. “This can’t be happening.”

Amelia sat next to her. “It is,” she said softly. Veronica nodded, looking lost, then pulled her sister to her in a hug.

“Why were you attacked?” she repeated. “I mean, what’s so important about us?”

Amelia shrugged. “No idea,” she said.

“Are we safe here?” asked Veronica.

“We should be,” stated their father. “Maybe don’t tweet about how a bunch of dwarves are hiding at your house.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Thank you Captain Obvious,” she growled. She sighed and stood. “We better get out there before all the food is gone.”

Oin steered her mother off almost immediately to look at her arm, and when he came for Amelia she waved him off. “I’m fine,” she promised. Oin looked skeptical, but he meandered off to help the others set the table.

Amelia found herself squished between Jack and Bofur, staring wide eyed around her at the company that was joking, laughing, and throwing food. From across the table Bilbo caught her eye and laughed.

“I know how you feel,” he called. “I was a bit overwhelmed when I first met them.”

Amelia chuckled, recalling how the hobbit had looked in the movie. “Yes,” she stated. “I imagine so.”

Before she knew it the dwarves were exchanging grins from across the table, and as the meal wrapped up Fili and Kili stood. They nudged Ori and Bilbo, and obediently the two joined them.

“Why do I put up with you?” she heard Bilbo mutter.

The two brothers laughed. “For old time’s sake,” Fili pleaded. Bilbo sighed, then nodded. Amelia watched as the hobbit adopted a very disgruntled expression, staring at the dwarves crowded around the table as Gandalf came to stand by his side. By now the others had begun milling around slightly, though an excited air was overtaking them, and Amelia frowned as Ori approached Bilbo timidly, a plate held in his hands.

“Excuse me,” he said. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?”

Amelia’s eyes widened as Fili tapped on Ori’s shoulder. “Give it to me, Ori,” he commanded. He quickly snatched the plate, then threw it like a Frisbee to his brother, who caught it with ease.

From beside Ori Bilbo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, though there was a playful gleam in his eyes.

“Excuse me,” he shouted. “That’s my mother’s West Farthing pottery; it’s over a hundred years old!”

Amelia’s mouth had dropped open, and she giggled as around her the dwarves began to pound with their silverware on the table. Bilbo scurried over.

“Do you mind not doing that?” he asked. “You’ll blunt them.”

“Oh, do you hear that lads?” asked Bofur. “He says we’ll blunt the knives.”

Amelia ducked as the dwarf chucked a plate over her head to Fili, and within moments it had been tossed to Kili. He then chucked it to Bifur, who had taken up position at the sink. As he threw he began to sing, and Amelia couldn’t help but notice how his chest puffed out, the way he slinked back and forth like a cat.

 

_“Blunt the knives and bend the forks!”_

 

Fili threw another plate to his brother, grinning widely. 

 

_“Smash the bottles and burn the corks,” he sang._

_“Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”_

 

Now the entire company was singing, even Thorin, as the dwarves began to throw the dishes to Bifur. Veronica shot halfway out of her seat, but as Gandalf tugged at her arm she sat again, watching the dwarves nervously. Bilbo for his part staggered around the house, making small noises of protest much the way he had done in the movie.

 

_“Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole!_

_And when you’ve finished, if they are whole!_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

 

Amelia giggled as Bofur descended into a quick solo on his flute, and she caught several of the company grinning proudly at the sight of her twinkling eyes.

 

_“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”_

 

Veronica stood and peered into the kitchen, feeling the need to check that the dwarves had been careful with her dishes. They were stacked neatly on the counter, gleaming after being scrubbed so thoroughly.

“I guess that takes care of cleaning up,” she commented. Around the table there were several chuckles as everyone returned to their seats. Kili shot Gandalf a quick nod, and the wizard replied with a wink. Amelia’s mood had lifted with the company’s performance, and both were glad for it.

“What is music like in your world?” asked Dori. He turned to look at Amelia, and she shrugged softly. Before she could be forced to answer Veronica jumped in.

“I don’t think you’d like it very much,” she commented.

“No,” stated Ori. “I don’t.” He made a face, and Amelia couldn’t help but giggle.

“There’s got to be something decent,” Bofur translated for Bifur. He glanced over to Amelia. “Can you sing?” he asked her.

She cringed backward. “No!”

“Yes,” corrected Jack. He nudged his sister’s arm. “She just doesn’t sing in front of people. Only in the shower.”

Amelia scowled and swatted her brother’s head.

“Then sing,” commanded Gandalf.

Amelia shook her head quickly, resisting the urge to run from the room.

“Mia, please?”

She bit her lip at the wide eyed puppy dog look Kili was giving her. No doubt on purpose. “Just one song,” he pressed.

Amelia sighed. “Alright,” she snapped. She thought, then settled on a song. It was more the length of a poem, which meant that Amelia wouldn’t need to sing for very long. It was also something that she knew from the Lord of the Rings, and although she was with the wrong group, she nonetheless felt that it was appropriate.

 

_“Home is behind, the world ahead._

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow, to the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade._

_All shall fade. All shall fade.”_

 

Amelia gulped and ducked her head as she finished, ignoring the way everyone was staring at her. Her father was giving her a knowing look, and she determinedly didn’t look at him.

“That,” said Bilbo, “was beautiful. Where did you learn it?”

Amelia blinked in surprise. Wasn’t that a Shire song? Only in the movie, she realized. Billy Boyd, the actor who had played Pippin, had written the song himself. It didn’t exist in Middle Earth.

She merely shrugged in response to the hobbit’s question. “From a movie,” she told him. 

“It’s sad,” commented Fili.

“Not always,” Amelia told him. “Sometimes sad songs are actually quite happy.”

This caused the dwarf to tilt his head as he considered. A moment later Gandalf clapped his hands.

“We’ve all had a long few days,” he said. “I think it time we get to bed.” His eyes flashed to the window, through which Amelia could see that the sun had by now completely set. She gulped, knowing what the wizard had on his mind, but obediently stood.

“I have no idea where we’re all going to sleep,” Veronica commented. “I don’t really have the space. Sorry.”

“It is fine,” Thorin promised. “We can manage.” With that the dwarf began to unroll his bedroll in the living room, and the rest of the company followed suit.

“I do have some spare beds,” protested Veronica.

Gloin waved her away. “And we’ve slept on much worse than a carpeted floor,” he told her. “You and your family shall take the beds.”

Veronica sighed, but backed away. As she passed Amelia she muttered something under her breath, and Amelia pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Veronica had two spare bedrooms. Her parents were given one, and Jack and Amelia were put in the other. Amelia made sure to hug each member of her family before they could disappear to bed, knowing that she would never have the chance to again.

Her mother rubbed her good arm up and down her back. “Honey, what’s wrong?” she asked. She pulled back slightly to stare at her daughter, and Amelia shook her head.

“Nothing,” she rasped. 

Her mother’s eyes softened, and she pulled Amelia into another hug. “I know,” she whispered. “We’ll get through this, I promise. We’ll all be fine.”

Amelia nodded against her shoulder. Sniffling back tears, she gave her mother a soft smile. “Night Mom,” she whispered. “Night Dad. Night Vonny.”

Her sister scowled slightly at her nickname, but nonetheless imparted a hug to her little sister.

“Good night Mouse,” she responded. Amelia smiled and slipped into the bedroom, where Jack was already curled up.

“Scoot over,” she ordered. Jack rolled his eyes but did so, then yelped as his sister wrapped her arms around him.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked. He shoved Amelia off him, and she chuckled as she settled down beside him.

“Nothing,” she said. “Can’t I hug my little brother?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “No,” he decided. He turned over and hit the light switch. “Goodnight Mia,” he called, putting a tinge of annoyance into his voice.

Amelia sighed. “Goodnight Jack.”

She waited until her brother had begun to snore, then carefully rose and slipped out the door. The company had already rolled up their bedrolls again, and were smoking quietly in the living room. Smoke drifted out a window that someone had opened, and Amelia waved a few tendrils away from her.

“Ready?” asked Gandalf.

“One minute,” she said. She pulled a notepad and pen from a drawer, then leaned against the counter to think.

 

**Mom, Dad, Jack, and Veronica,**

**I’m sorry I had to sneak off like this, but it’s the only way. The orcs that attacked us at the house were after me, and I can’t risk them looking here for me. As long as I’m with you, you’re all in danger.**

**I’m going to be fine. I have the company to protect me. I’m not going to say that once this is over I’m going to come back, because I can’t promise that. I don’t know when this is going to be over, or how this will end. All I know is that I’m a part of something big, and that I have to leave.**

**I love you. I will always love you. I’m sorry that I have to go; I don’t want to, but I have to. I’ll never forget you, and if I can come back, I will. That much I will promise.**

**I love you,**

**Mia**

 

Amelia tore the paper out of the notebook, folding it in half and setting it on the counter. She hadn’t even realized she was crying until she felt tears dripping down her face, and hurriedly she brushed them away. The company avoided her eyes as she moved to the door, and she knew that they had seen, but none of them commented.

“Let’s go,” she whispered. Silently the company filed past her, until it was only her standing in the doorway of Veronica’s house. She glanced back, trembling. She wanted to run back inside, to crawl into bed with her parents like she’d done as a child. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn’t want this.

“Mia.”

Amelia glanced over at the sound of Kili’s voice. The dwarf stood only a few feet away, watching her with sad eyes. He held out his hand, and slowly she reached out to take it. She glanced back into the house one last time, then back to Kili. Then, with a deep breath, she nodded and began to clamber down the steps.

The group didn’t bother with the cars; Amelia was the only one who could drive, and there was no chance of the entire company cramming into one car. They started down the street, and once they had turned the corner, losing sight of the house, Kili pulled his hand from Amelia’s. She frowned, but, remembering Fili’s words about the girl he’d lost, she didn’t comment.

“Where are we going now?” she whispered to Kili.

“Into the forest,” he told her. “We’re already there; your sister’s neighborhood is right on the edge. It’s perfect.”

Amelia nodded. Sticking to nature did make more sense than trying to blend in among civilization. She tried to imagine the company lounging around a Starbucks, and just couldn’t do it.

They walked until the sun came up. Deeper and deeper into the trees they went, and by the time Thorin called for them to stop Amelia’s eyelids were drooping.  
Wanting the warmth of a fire, they quickly gathered some firewood. The company began to unroll bedrolls, pausing when they realized they were one short.

“Its fine,” Amelia insisted. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Nonsense.” Bilbo handed her his own bedroll. “It’s a bit small for you, but it should do. Thorin and I can share a bedroll.”

Amelia couldn’t help but notice how the mountain king looked slightly panicked at the idea, but he readily agreed. Bilbo too looked unnerved by the thought, but as the two snuggled together by the campfire their nerves fell away, and the two were soon asleep in each other’s arms. Amelia stared at them for a moment; their relationship had definitely not been in the book, then shrugged. It had been somewhat implied towards the end of the movie, and Amelia certainly wasn’t going to complain about it. She just hoped that Bilbo and Thorin’s relationship wasn’t all that changed in Middle Earth. 

Then she stared around her and bit her lip. Where was she going to sleep? She spun as Bifur cleared his throat behind her. The dwarf pointed to a spot on the ground by him, and gratefully Amelia spread out her borrowed bedroll. Bifur looked rather pleased by her presence, and he grunted what she assumed was a goodnight in Khuzdul before settling down. Bilbo had been right; his bedroll was much too small for her, but it was better than nothing. Fili set up his bedroll on her other side, and Amelia thought she saw Kili shoot his brother a glare as he curled up beside him.

Soon the entire company was snoring, and Amelia turned to look up at the trees above her. She had never been camping; her mother hated nature and its plethora of bugs, but Amelia had always wanted to go. 

Thoughts of her family were soon stirring, and Amelia squeezed Bilbo’s bedroll in her hands as she struggled to quiet her sobs. Memories of her old life were flashing through her head; Jack’s first birthday, Veronica’s college graduation, nights spent lounging around the house with her family, just joking and laughing. Several friends ran through Amelia’s mind as well, friends who she would never see again. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears flowed freely down her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she blubbered. “I’m sorry.” 

The only thing that answered her was the crackling of the fire and the snores of the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter; I've been busy studying for AP tests. Luckily, school's winding down now, and I have a few weeks before I have to start stressing about regents, so I should be able to post a chapter every weekend. If I miss a week I'm sorry; I do my best. As always, thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading and enjoying my work!


	5. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I need to stop promising things. Summer is here though, so I hope I'll have more time to write, but once again, I make no promises. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and who puts up with the long hiatuses between chapters.

Amelia woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was several hours into the day, though not long after she had fallen asleep, and the sun was shining down through the trees. Amelia took a moment to gaze up at it, enjoying the way it illuminated the dew covered grass and leaves, then sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had automatically brought it with her, even though she’d known she shouldn’t have. Her heart pounded as she hefted it in her palm; what would she do when her family called her? Would she even listen to the voicemails that they would send? Would she call them back?

She sighed as she glanced down at her phone. At least for now, she didn’t have to worry about that. Showing on her screen was a text from her friend Sarah. 

**Where r u 2day** it read. **R u ditching to get out of physics test?**

Amelia pressed her lips together to prevent a small smile. Sarah was likely sitting in class right now thinking her best friend had finally dared to break the rules. Sarah would be feeling so proud. How long would it take for her to realize that something was wrong?

There were several more texts.

**Test was baaaad,** read the next. **Every1 failed.**

**Hope ur enjoying day off theres lots of hw to make up,** was the next.

**R u gonna respond?**

**Miaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Amelia sighed as she scrolled to the bottom of the messages from Sarah. Her fingers twitched, wanting to type out a response, but what could she say? That she was hiding in the Adirondack Mountains from orcs with the company of Thorin Oakenshield? That she was soon- she didn’t know how soon- going to be travelling to a new universe, and then to another new one? That she would never be coming home? How was she supposed to tell Sarah that? Sarah would never believe her; if it hadn’t been for the evidence that had nearly beheaded Amelia, she wouldn’t have believed it herself.

She sighed and flipped her phone shut, stuffing it back in her pocket. Now that she was up she had to go to the bathroom, and she made her way out of the clearing the company was asleep in. There was a stream nearby, and afterwards she did her best to rinse her hands off in it, wiping them gingerly on her jeans as she returned to the clearing. If this was what camping was like, Amelia could see why her mother had never liked it.

Everyone was asleep; they hadn’t bothered setting up a watch while they slept. Amelia crawled back into her borrowed bedroll, trying in vain to fall asleep again. Sarah’s texts had woken in her the emotions that had never quite faded from the previous night, and she pressed fists to her mouth, struggling to hold back tears. Her shoulders shook, and despite herself a few small noises managed to squeeze out of her throat. She jerked as a hand touched her shoulder lightly, turning over to see Dori kneeling above her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She brushed tears from her cheeks, sitting up. “Did I wake you?”

Dori shrugged. “It’s fine,” he promised. He stood and gestured for Amelia to join him as he made his way to the fire that had since burned low. He quickly began to build it up again, pausing when he noticed Amelia watching him. “Do you know how to do this?” he asked. Amelia shook her head, and Dori smiled. “Would you like me to teach you?”  
Amelia paused, then nodded. Dori grinned and settled comfortably on the ground beside her, pushing his nest of small twigs and leaves in front of her.

“So first you need one of these. We call ‘em nests. They’re basically just small piles of twigs, little things that will burn easily. You also want to have the logs for the fire nearby, some small ones and some big ones.” He glanced over, and when Amelia nodded her understanding he continued.

“You strike together these,” he told her. He showed her the two rocks he held in his palms. “Flint and steel. They should give off a spark when struck together the right way.” He demonstrated quickly, then handed the stones to Amelia. “It might take a few tries,” he warned her.

Amelia nodded and bent over the nest, gingerly hitting the two stones together. Beside her Dori snorted. “That’s no good,” he told her. “You have to really hit them. Not little taps like that.”

Amelia tried again, and Dori nodded approvingly. “Try this angle,” he suggested. He reached over to adjust her hands, and again Amelia struck the flint and steel together. To her surprise a small spark flew off, though it didn’t land in the tinder.

“Good!” Dori grinned up at her, and Amelia grinned back. “Now try again. When the spark goes in the tinder you need to blow gently to help it grow. Not too hard, or you’ll just put the fire out.”

Amelia nodded. It took several more tries, but at last a small spark landed in her nest. The breath she blew onto it sputtered out the small flame that was beginning, and as she frowned Dori chuckled.

“It takes practice,” he said. “Keep going; you’re doing well.”

They sat there, Dori gently coaching Amelia, until at last she had managed to start a small fire. Dori nodded approvingly as she handed the flint and steel back, and he picked up one of the smaller logs.

“Now you feed the fire,” he told her. “Start out small, or you’ll overwhelm it.” As he spoke he gently eased the branch onto the flames, and with a small crackle of glee the fire rose to greet the offering. Amelia fed in another small branch, and soon the two began to add the larger logs. Within a few minutes they had a merry campfire going, and Dori clapped Amelia proudly on the shoulder.

“Good job,” he told her. “Now,” and he scooted closer, taking her hand in his. “Do you want to talk?”

Amelia shrugged, turning her face away. She felt uncomfortable with Dori’s eyes probing gently at her. She knew he meant well, but she didn’t want to be mothered over at that moment. It was reminding her of her own parents, making her want to cry again.

“I’m fine,” she promised. Beside her Dori frowned.

“No you’re not,” he pressed. “Talking will help.”

“Really,” she said. “I’m fine.”

Dori sighed, but this time didn’t object. The two sat in silence until Bombur woke, yawning heavily.

“Morning,” he called. He stood and made his way cheerily over to where Amelia and Dori sat. “Hungry?”

Dori snorted. “Always.” Bombur gave him a quick grin and began to root around in their packs, pulling out slabs of meat that they had taken from Veronica’s house. He set to cooking them, and soon the smell of the food woke the others. Gradually they began to make their way over. At this point Dori was standing behind Amelia, pulling at the pine needles that had caught in her hair while she slept. Amelia winced as he accidentally yanked her hair, and from where he sat a safe distance away Ori offered her a sympathetic smile.

At last Dori decided there was no more he could do for her hair. Bifur had taken Dori’s spot to Amelia’s left, and for a moment the two dwarves exchanged glares. Then Dori sighed and moved off, plopping down next to Ori and Nori. To Amelia’s right sat Kili, and Amelia frowned as she struggled not to stare at him. He had been one of the first to rise with Fili, and as the company began to come to the fire, each smiling in greeting at Amelia, Fili had drawn his little brother to the side. From the corner of her eye Amelia had watched them exchange a few tense words, and then they too had come to sit, Kili settling beside her. He had offered her a smile, and soon had pulled her into a joke.

Thorin studied the forest as they ate, staring back the way they had come. “We should continue into the forest,” he declared. “We are too close to civilization.” There were several nods, and the company quickly shouted agreements.

“How do you feel, lass?” asked Oin. 

“I’m fine.” Amelia sighed and led the old healer prod gently at her chest, and with a nod he stood again.

“You’re healing nicely,” he told her. “Faster than normal folk. I doubt it should be more than a few days until you’re good as new.”

Amelia nodded, offering Oin a small smile. As he moved away her phone buzzed again, and Amelia pulled it from her pocket and glanced down to see who was calling her. It was her mother.

Kili glanced over as he felt Amelia freeze beside him. She sat utterly still, staring at something held in her hand. He recognized it as her phone, which she had passed back to Ori while driving the previous day. As the young scholar had examined it she had explained its use to him, and Ori had scribbled down the information.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered. He shifted slightly closer to her, brushing her hand with his. “Mia?”

Amelia glanced up, and Kili’s heart throbbed when he saw that there were tears in her eyes. Now her hands were shaking ever so slightly, and she bit her lip. “My mom’s calling,” she told him. “I can’t answer, can I?”

“No,” said Gandalf. The wizard had overheard their conversation, and was now giving Amelia a gentle frown over the fire. “In fact, it might be best if you turn that off and leave it behind.”

Amelia nodded and hit the power button, but stuck the phone back in her pocket once Gandalf had turned away. She knew he was right, but she just couldn’t bring herself to relinquish her last tie to her family. 

Kili said nothing as she turned to him, and he gave her a small nod that promised he wouldn’t tell that she had kept the phone. He reached over and squeezed her hand gently, then cleared his throat.

“Gloin,” he shouted. “When was the last time you bathed? You smell as bad as an orc!”

There was a roar of laughter from around the fire, and Kili was pleased to see that Amelia had also chuckled. Gloin scowled and lobbed his fork at the younger dwarf, though he was also chuckling.

“You don’t smell too good yourself,” he returned.

“Seriously,” agreed Fili. He waved his hand in front of his nose, making a mock face of disgust. “Take a bath, brother.”

“You first,” Kili said. Fili grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in a silent challenge. Kili grinned back, and within moments the two were rolling about on the forest floor.

“You all need a bath,” mumbled Bilbo. He sniffed delicately at his underarms, then sighed. “So do I.”

“Tonight,” Thorin said. “First we need to get moving.” As he spoke he stood, kicking dirt onto the fire. “Boys, stop fooling around. Let’s clear out.”

There were several grumbles, but within ten minutes the dwarves were ready to go. Amelia stood uncertainly to the side, following behind the dwarves as they set out. Kili and Fili drew her to the center of the group, somehow managing to keep her laughing as they walked. 

They stopped early, Thorin deciding that they had gone far enough. They were near a stream, just deep enough to bath in, and the dwarves all rushed for the water. Amelia hung back, avoiding looking in the direction of the stream. When the company returned, still with damp hair but smelling much better, they were pleased to find a fire going. Amelia and Dori traded smiles, and then Amelia went to go wash.

She didn’t have soap, a razor, or a towel, so it was with uncertainty that she made her way to the stream. Nearby though, she found that the company had pounded into a bowl-shaped depression of a boulder a root, which had turned foamy and soap like when combined with water. Amelia quickly shucked her clothes and stepped into the river, wincing as the cold water surged over her. She washed quickly, then dunked her head under the water to try and wash out the pine needles that Dori had missed. Carefully she began to tug at her hair, wincing as her fingers snagged on its many knots. 

After accidentally yanking on her scalp for the fifth time she decided to give up for the time being and climbed out, gingerly brushing water off her skin with her dirty clothes. She quickly donned her clean outfit, did her best to scrub her grungy clothes in the river with the remainder of the soap, and returned to the campfire. There she set her clothes with the bundles of cloth the rest of the company had left by the fire to dry, sitting next to Bifur. The dwarf, she had noticed, didn’t talk very often, especially to her, as he knew she could not understand him. He glanced up as she sat, offering her a small smile that she returned. Despite the fact that he hadn’t said much, he had been nothing but kind, and Amelia was already warming to him.

Fili nudged at Kili as Amelia sat by Bifur, gesturing to the girl as she began to pick at her hair. She had put on another pair of those odd trousers from her world, as well as a long sleeved shirt that was a forest green. He bit back a grin as he saw his brother was already staring at her, wistfulness in his brown eyes.

“Go over to her,” Fili urged. 

Kili shook her head, and Fili rolled his eyes.

“You want to,” he pointed out.

Kili scowled. “Of course I do,” he admonished. “But I can’t. She doesn’t know me.”

Fili shrugged. “At first we didn’t know her, but that didn’t stop you. It’s still her.”

Kili sighed. Fili knew him best, knew when to push him and when to back off. The fact that Fili wasn’t backing off meant that the elder brother was likely right. “Fine,” he grumbled. He stood, grabbing his hair brush from his pack, and made his way over to her.

“Would you like help?” he asked. Amelia glanced up and blushed, and Kili’s heart pounded. The gentle red coloring to her cheeks, when combined with the deep green of her shirt, made her hazel eyes flicker and stand out like flames in her face. Wide and framed by long lashes, Kili had always thought them beautiful.

“Ok,” she agreed. Kili sat behind her, ignoring Bifur’s smile, and began to run the brush through Amelia’s hair. There were several tight knots, and Amelia grimaced as Kili eventually resorted to yanking at the brush.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s alright,” she responded. Kili returned to his work, and soon Amelia relaxed in front of him. As he finished she went to pull her hair back in a ponytail, using a small red hair tie, but Kili stopped her.

“Don’t do that,” he said. “It’s not sturdy.”

“You have your hair pulled back,” she reminded him. Kili raised one hand to where the front portion of his hair was bound behind his head, then shook his head.

“Clasps are more secure than- whatever these are.” He stretched the flexible band between his fingers. “But you’re looking to keep all of your hair out of your face, right?”

Amelia nodded slowly, reaching up to twirl between her fingers a lock of her hair. “Yeah,” she admitted. 

Kili nodded. “Your bangs,” and he reached out to touch the sections of hair that were shorter than the rest, “won’t be held back in a ponytail. You need braids.”

Amelia nodded. “I’m not good at those,” she told him.

Kili smirked. “I know. I’ll do them.”

Amelia’s eyes widened slightly, but she nodded and turned around. Kili grabbed her bangs and began to plait them back. Again, it took Amelia several minutes to relax, but eventually both did, and Kili fell into the familiar task. He took his time, carefully braiding back sections of her hair, then pulling them together into one large braid that ran down the center of her back. He tied it all together with her hair tie, and couldn’t help a snort of amusement at the flimsiness of the material.

As he stepped back Amelia reached up and lightly touched her braid, smiling softly. “Thanks,” she whispered.

Kili nodded. “That should get you through a night in the forest,” he promised. He sent her a quick grin that she returned. “Maybe Dori will leave you alone now.”

Amelia chuckled. “He’s not that bad,” she said.

Kili grinned again and sat next to her. He was now feeling rather optimistic, rather like his old self, confident as memories of braiding her hair flooded through his mind, relaxing him. At least that was familiar. He leaned back on his elbows, grinning up at her.

“What’s it like?” he asked. “Being so tall?”

Amelia scowled. While Kili had braided her hair she had forced herself to relax, and now she was feeling very comfortable with him. “What’s it like being short?” she responded.

Kili snorted in amusement. “I’m a perfect height,” he told her. “What do you do when you need to get through a tight space?”

Amelia shrugged. “I crawl. What do you do when you need to reach something high up?”

“I jump.” Kili grinned at her, and together the two began to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” asked Bofur. He sat beside them with three bowls of stew, quickly passing two of them to Kili and Amelia.

“Nothing,” Kili chortled. Bofur grinned and bumped him with his elbow, and Kili returned the blow. Amelia yelped as they nearly smashed into her, and edged slightly closer to Bifur. The old dwarf chuckled, then barked something to Bofur and Kili in Khuzdul. They stopped the battle they’d been moments away from, digging into their stew with some lingering chuckles.

As soon as he was finished eating Bofur stood, drawing the attention of the company as he launched into a story. As he finished everyone applauded, and they began to settle down for the night. This time they set up a watch schedule, and Thorin elected to be the first one to sit guard.

He glanced behind him to his company as they all settled down. They were in their usual pairings, siblings and cousins snuggled up together. Amelia had taken her place between the Brothers Ur and Thorin’s own nephews, and Thorin noticed that Fili and Kili had switched places tonight; now it was Kili who was closest to her. He sighed; Kili had seemed back to his old self that night, but Thorin didn’t know how long it would last. Surely once they had finished guarding Amelia Kili’s newfound spark would fade. 

He mused over this as he sat guard, and hardly noticed when his time was up. He would have sat there for many more hours had Balin not come up and shaken his shoulder gently.

“It’s my turn, laddie,” he said. “Try and get some sleep.”

Thorin nodded, patting Balin’s shoulder as he stood. “Goodnight Balin,” he called.

“Goodnight,” Balin replied. Thorin crawled into his bedroll, where Bilbo was already curled up, trying in vain to gently push the hobbit over. Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open, and with a grumble he shifted to make room for Thorin.

Thorin chuckled, leaning down to plant a kiss on Bilbo’s nose. “Goodnight Bilbo,” he whispered.

Bilbo didn’t respond, already asleep, and Thorin settled down. Sleep was long in coming for the mountain king, but eventually it did come.

The company woke the next morning and prepared breakfast quietly. Amelia was still asleep in Bilbo’s bedroll, and a silent agreement had gone around the camp not to wake her. The smell of food eventually roused her, and she rose to find the dwarves whispering quietly to themselves. As she sat she allowed Oin to check over her, and the healer gave a happy nod.

“From what I can tell, you’ve about healed,” he told her. “How do you feel?”

Amelia shrugged. “Fine,” she said. Oin nodded and stood, patting her on the shoulder.

“I’d say you’re back to normal then.”

Amelia smiled as he moved away, accepting the bowl of stew that was passed to her. She glanced up as Dwalin cleared his throat.

“Since you’re healed,” he said, “it’s time you learned how to fight.”

Amelia bit her lip, then nodded. Dwalin began to pull out his axes, setting them, along with the weapons he stole from the other members of the company, before her.

“Pick one,” he ordered. Amelia glanced up in surprise.

“Are we doing this now?” she asked. “What about breakfast?”

Dwalin scowled and took her bowl, setting it on the ground nearby. “You eat when you’ve trained,” he told her. “Now pick a weapon.”

Amelia sighed and inspected the array before her. There were axes and knives of all shapes and sizes, some bulky for heavy chopping, some slender for throwing. There were several swords, the heavier, dwarven versions, as well as Bilbo and Thorin’s elfish blades. Dwalin had even added Kili’s bow to the pile, though the young dwarf had handed it over with a scowl.

“Can I use this?” Amelia touched her finger gently to a short sword, looking up at Dwalin questioningly. The dwarf hefted the sword and examined it. Wide enough to withstand heavy blows, it was, if used correctly, a powerful weapon. However, Dwalin had seen the way Amelia had held the orcish sword in her house, and knew that she likely wasn’t strong enough to use it. 

“That’s too big for you,” he told her. “You don’t have the muscle or the skill to use a large blade. Try this.” He lifted a large dagger from the pile of weapons, passing it to Amelia. It was, as well as he remembered, most similar to the dagger the Phoenix had carried. Although the Phoenix had always been proficient in all weapons, she had largely preferred daggers and bows, the more delicate weapons.

Amelia nodded, not questioning Dwalin’s choice, and the warrior grabbed another dagger from the pile of weapons. He moved to the edge of the camp, gesturing for Amelia to join him.

“You want to hold it like this,” he told her. He demonstrated, and Amelia quickly copied how he placed his fingers across the hilt. “Good,” he said. “Now, try and hit me.”

Amelia gulped, but did as Dwalin said. She was acutely aware of the others watching her, but she forced herself to ignore them as she lashed out at Dwalin. He sidestepped easily, bringing his own dagger in a sweep towards her neck. Amelia ducked and stabbed at him again, and he blocked her blow easily.

“Try and block me now,” he told her. “I want to see how you do so.”

Amelia nodded, and the next time the warrior struck at her she raised her own blade. His blow was soft, and she quickly disengaged their weapons and backed off.  
Dwalin lowered his dagger and thought. “You flail your other arm,” Dwalin told her. He pointed to Amelia’s left arm, and she glanced down at it. “Whenever you strike or block, your arm goes out to the side. You don’t want to do that; it would be easy for an enemy to hack it off.”

Amelia frowned. “Sorry,” she said.

Dwalin rolled his eyes. “Don’t be sorry, just fix it.”

Amelia nodded, and Dwalin continued. He began to teach her some basic stances, ordering to switch rapidly between them, and for an hour they trained. By the time he released her to eat she was sweating and panting, and all but collapsed on the ground near the fire. For a moment everything was silent as she caught her breath, and then Nori handed over her stew.

“If you want,” said Kili, “I can teach you how to use my bow.”

Amelia nodded, quickly gulping down her stew. “I’d like that,” she said.

“You need to build muscle,” Gloin stated. He reached over and prodded at Amelia’s biceps, noting how they were barely even there. “You can’t fight with twigs for arms.”

Gandalf rolled his eyes. “Let Amelia eat,” he called. “You have all day to work her.”

As Amelia grimaced the company laughed. She took her time eating, but soon Kili was dragging her off with his bow in hand. He stood her several feet away from a tree, handing her the bow and one of his arrows.

“Ok,” he said. “Do you know how to hold them?”

Amelia nocked the arrow and drew back, aiming at the tree. “Like this?” she guessed.

Kili pursed his lips as he inspected her form. “Not quite,” he said. “You want your feet to be parallel to your target, turn them this way.” He nudged at her boots until she turned. 

“Turn your torso towards your target, twist a bit more. Now lower your elbow. Relax. The thing with a bow, or any weapon, is that you have to relax with it. You need to let it become an extension of your arm, until you could use it in your sleep.”

Amelia nodded. “How do I aim?” she asked. 

Kili smiled and stood behind her. “You want to look down the shaft of the arrow,” he told her. “Squint if you have to, though you want to work out of that. It gets disorienting in battle.” He ignored how Amelia gulped nervously at the mention of battle, continuing his lecture. “Line the tip of the arrow up with your target, then release.”  
Amelia did so, and the bow string gave a sharp twang as she released it. The arrow shot forward, missing the tree by a margin of about a foot.

Kili nodded. “Not bad,” he said. He handed her another arrow. “Take your time; line it up. As you get better we can work on rapid fire, but for now just worry about hitting your mark.”

Amelia fired, and her next arrow hit the tree. Kili grinned and pulled it out, then took a dagger and carved away a section of the bark. “Try and hit there,” he told her. 

Amelia was unable to do so, but she did manage to hit the tree several more times. Together they depleted his quiver twice, eventually making their way back to camp. 

“You did well,” Kili told her. Amelia grinned happily, and Kili’s heart soared.


	6. Amrâlimê

Amelia quickly donned her clothes after her wash, but instead of heading back to the company like she usually did, she sat at the edge of the stream, letting her feet dangle in the water. It had been just over a month since she had snuck off in the night with them, and since then they had fallen into a comfortable routine. 

They rose at dawn, and Amelia rushed through her breakfast so that her training could begin. She spent the morning hours with both Dwalin and Kili, though Dwalin often kept her for longer than his half of the morning if he felt she needed extra practice at some skill. Many times other members of the company would help to teach her to fight, and off to the side they worked on their own skills.

After her lessons with Kili came lunch, which was eagerly gobbled down by the assembled company. From there Amelia generally had the rest of the day to herself. She often found herself sitting against a tree, telling the company various facts about her world. Ori scribbled down everything she told him, often attempting to include drawings. He was quite good at the skill, and despite what Amelia was sure was rather poor descriptions on her part, he managed to capture with near perfection things like airplanes and skyscrapers. 

In return, the dwarves told her stories of Middle Earth, legends of glory and battle. Amelia noticed how they carefully avoided mentioning anything of their own quest, and whenever it seemed like the topic might come up Gandalf sent a sharp glare around that silenced whoever was speaking.

Sometimes Amelia would continue to practice her sparring, though it wasn’t the brutal instruction then that Dwalin subjected her to each morning. The afternoons she chose to spar, she found herself whirling around the clearing with Fili and Kili, one of the elder dwarves commenting off to the side. Each dwarf took their turn fighting her, even Thorin. Bilbo was closer to her in skill level, and Amelia soon found that she won at several of their battles. Bilbo didn’t seem to mind, merely giving her a nod and small smile of pride.

Amelia also found herself learning about the dwarves’ culture, and Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur began to teach her Iglishmêk, so that she might be able to communicate with Bifur. Although none dared to teach her the more sacred language of Khuzdul, she sensed that they wanted to. Only the ancient customs of their people prevented them from doing so.  
Her routine was comfortable to her, and she had grown quite fond of the company. Still, over the past month a dark feeling had settled in her stomach, a gut wrenching sadness. 

Caught up in her thoughts, she absentmindedly reached down her hand and picked up an object that had been sitting nearby on the ground, and she tossed it lightly up and down, juggling it with one hand.

She had not turned her phone on since she had first shut it down the day after she had left her family, nor had she revealed its presence to anyone. She didn’t think Kili had told anyone about it, and if he had, they hadn’t said anything to her. She glanced down at it, wondering, as she wondered every day, what she would find should she turn it on. How many messages had her family left her? What pleas; how had they begged for her to return to them? Amelia’s eyes watered as she imagined her family standing around a phone, all sobbing their own heartbroken message to her. The image had lingered in her mind for many days, and she found it suddenly too much to bear.

It took several moments for her phone to turn on, and when it did she received a small buzz that told her she had messages waiting. Her family hadn’t bothered with texts, instead leaving a series of voicemails for her.

“Amelia,” said the first, left by her mother. “Where did you go? God, please don’t tell me you snuck off in the night with those dwarves. Mia, I know that you think you know them from that book of yours, but you don’t. You’re not safe. Please come back. Please. Mia-”

Her mother’s voice descended into tears, which Amelia forced herself to listen to until the message ran out. Immediately, almost frenzied, Amelia played the next message from her mother, which was just as teary as the first. Next came several from her father, as well as Veronica. Even Jack had left a message, and Amelia bit her lip at the fear in his voice as he’d begged for his big sister to come home. With a wet face and more than a little trepidation she clicked the last message, lifting the phone to her ear as it played out.

“Mia.” It was her mother’s voice, wavering but for the most part steady. “I don’t know if you’re getting these messages, or if you’re listening to them. I don’t even know if you’re alive. If you are, I know by now that you’re not coming home.” There was a long pause, during which time Amelia could hear her mother’s breath shudder. She then regained her composure somewhat and continued. “Please, sweetie. If you get this, if you’re safe, just let me know. Just one call. Please. That’s all I ask. Just let me know that you’re alive.” Now Amelia’s mother broke down completely, and her sobs filled Amelia’s ear. “I love you,” she whispered. “I’ll always love you.”

The message beeped, signaling its end. Amelia slowly lowered the phone from her ear, feeling hollow inside. Empty. She sat on the edge of the stream, staring down at the phone in her hands. Part of her wanted to call her mother, to tell her that she was alright, to hear her family’s voices one last time. She stopped herself just before she hit the send button, her thumb hovering over the screen of her phone.

What would she do when her parents picked up? She couldn’t go back; she couldn’t put them in danger. Yet she knew that was what they would ask. She couldn’t handle that. Listening to their messages was bad enough, but to listen to their begging in real-time, when she might actually be able to respond, would surely kill her. Amelia shuddered and dropped the phone into her lap. She couldn’t call her family. She wouldn’t.

She glanced up as Gandalf cleared his throat, drawing her attention. The wizard stood just behind her, watching her with sad eyes. Amelia made no attempt to conceal her phone; it was far too late for that. She braced herself, waiting for the wizard to scold her, but instead he merely sat beside her. For a long minute both were silent, until Amelia spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She glanced down to where the phone was now clenched in her hands, not bothering to wipe away the tears that dripped down her face. “You were right; I should have left it behind.”

Gandalf sighed. “No,” he disagreed. “I think you were right in taking it. I thought that you would not be able to resist the urge to call your family, but I see now that I was wrong.”

Amelia sniffled. “Fat lot of good that does,” she muttered.

Gandalf chuckled. “In time your family will move on, and so will you.”

Amelia glanced over at the knowing tone to his voice, taking in the way he was now staring diligently at the stream. What did that mean? Gandalf knew her in the future; did that mean that she forgot about her family? The thought set off a cold feeling inside of her, and she vehemently rejected the idea.

She pushed it from her mind. It couldn’t be true, so what was the point in worrying about it? She sighed, glancing over to Gandalf again. The wizard had pulled out his pipe, and was lighting a small flame with his fingers. He took a few puffs, then glanced over. Spotting Amelia’s eyes on him, he gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around her.

“I am sorry,” he said. “I do wish there was another way.”

Amelia nodded. “So do I,” she whispered. “So do I.”

They stayed there for a while longer. Gandalf was oddly comforting, in sort of a grandfatherly way. Eventually Amelia relaxed against him, watching the stream rush by in front of her. Finally she stood with a sigh, wiping the last of her tears from her face.

“I’m going to head back,” she said. She paused, biting her lip. “Thanks.”

Gandalf nodded, making no move to join her. “Of course,” he murmured. 

Amelia began to trek up the path, leaving the wizard to his thoughts. Back at the campsite she set her wet clothes by the fire, then went to go sit on Bilbo’s bedroll, which she was still borrowing. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she stared blankly into the fire, her emotions still whirling through her head. Sitting with Gandalf had only calmed her enough that she was able to keep the tears from her face, but now she felt them creeping up again as her hand drifted to where she had stuffed her phone in her pocket.

She glanced up briefly as Kili came to sit beside her, and she absentmindedly handed him her hair tie. He set to work on her hair, as he always did, joking and laughing as he worked. Soon he realized that she wasn’t in the mood to talk, and his jokes faded to a sad silence. As he pulled the hair tie through her hair he sat beside her, reaching out to squeeze her hand in his own.

“Do you want to talk?” he asked.

Amelia bit her lip, then shook her head. What was there to say? “No,” she whispered. “I’ll be fine.”

Kili sighed, inspecting her out of the corner of his eye. He knew that wasn’t true, but how could he tell her that? Instead of pressing her further, as he once would have done, he merely settled into a more comfortable position beside her, letting her take comfort in his presence. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand, and Amelia soon relaxed at his side. 

At dinner that night the company could tell that she was upset, and though they at first tried to cheer her up, they eventually gave up all efforts. They moved their loud storytelling to the side, disturbing Amelia only to bring her food. At some point Bifur joined her, signing a greeting to her in Iglishmêk. She replied with relative ease, and with a small smile Bifur signed something else. Amelia frowned, not able to understand, and Bifur pointed questioningly to her bowl of stew, which remained untouched. Amelia glanced down at it, then gave a soft shrug. She really wasn’t feeling hungry. Bifur sighed and gave her a pat on the back, then took the stew and began to eat it himself, deciding that someone might as well. He received an amused chuckle from Amelia, and he fought back a grin, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

Soon Amelia’s chuckles faded, and she sighed softly as she leaned against Bifur. The dwarf made no attempt to engage her in conversation this time, and soon she was asleep against him, exhausted from a day of worrying. Dori hurried over with Bilbo, and soon the two had her tucked into her bedroll. The three returned to their campfire, and the company’s voices faded to dull whispers so that they wouldn’t wake her. 

* * * * 

Amelia was the first to wake, making her way quietly out of the clearing so that she could relieve herself. As she returned Nori sent her a small smile, and she returned it, crawling back into Bilbo’s bedroll. The sun soon peaked out over the tops of the trees, and the rest of the company began to stir. Feeling bad for how she’d ignored them the previous night, Amelia made an extra attempt to engage in conversation as they ate. Soon Dwalin had whisked her off for her sparring lessons, Gloin joining in. As they finished Kili dragged her off, bow in hand, and the pair made their way into the forest beyond the clearing. 

Over the past month Amelia’s aim had improved drastically, and now Kili was having her practice firing in rapid succession. As she emptied the quiver for the fifth time she went to retrieve the arrows, Kili joining her.

Amelia stooped to pick up an arrow that had been partially hidden by a bush, and found that Kili had gone for it at the same time. Their fingers brushed, and they both yanked away from the contact, blushing.

“Sorry.” Amelia backed up, bending to grab another arrow that was nearby.

Kili shrugged as he plucked the arrow from the ground, shoving it back in his quiver. “It’s fine,” he promised. He sent her a lopsided grin that made Amelia’s heart pound. “I don’t mind.”

Amelia gulped, turning away. Why had Kili’s words set off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach? Why did she feel secretly pleased by them? She shook her head slightly; it could never happen. She was cursed to be on her own, and even if that weren’t the case, Kili was in love with someone else. Someone that he had lost, yes, but his heart still belonged to her.

Kili sighed as Amelia turned away. He had been making an attempt to be his old self around her, ever since Fili had drawn him to the side and all but yelled at him a month ago. 

Kili had at first been angered by the fact that his brother had told Amelia about his failed love attempt, but she didn’t know the whole story, so no harm had come of it.

Still, he felt sadness pluck at his heart as she all but ran off. In a sudden feeling of familiarity, he had forgotten that this wasn’t his Amelia. He scolded himself mentally; he couldn’t keep doing that. It wasn’t good for either of them.

When the two returned to the clearing neither let on that anything was amiss between them, and if the company figured it out, they didn’t say. Kili threw himself to the ground in his usual place beside Fili, Amelia on his other side. Soon she was wrapped up in a conversation with Bifur in Iglishmêk, and Kili watched her from the corner of his eye, admiring how her fingers waved delicately through the air.

That night found Amelia on first watch. Kili lay awake in his bedroll, all too aware that they were the only ones awake. His heart pounded as Amelia sat in the lookout spot, Kili’s bow and the dagger she had been training with clutched in her hands. For several minutes everything was quiet, until Kili gave in to the war raging in his head and rose. Silently he went to join her, and she gave a small jump as he appeared at her shoulder. This caused him to chuckle, and she scowled lightly as he sat beside her.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” she asked. Kili shrugged nonchalantly, carefully avoiding her gaze.

“Bombur’s snoring is too loud,” he said. Amelia gave a small laugh, nodding her agreement as she glanced over to the large, round dwarf. Kili noted sadly that there was a tenseness about her that wasn’t there before, most likely a result of his words earlier that day. He wondered if he should bring it up, but quickly decided against it. The topic would likely only make her retreat further, and despite how her presence tore at his heart, Kili knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it if she avoided him.

He soon began to tell jokes, and Amelia laughed at each. As she did her tension slowly leaked out of her, and Kili felt things return to normal. At one point Amelia began to laugh so hard that she fell off the boulder she was sitting on, landing on her back with her legs in the air. This only made the two laugh harder, and Kili was surprised they didn’t wake the others.

Amelia wanted to stay in her position on the ground. Through the branches of the trees she could faintly make out the stars, twinkling happily above. It was rather peaceful, especially with the campfire still crackling off to the side. Her head lolled to the left, taking in the company. Each was asleep- with the exception of Kili, who was still chortling beside her- and all had weapons lying within easy reach. Amelia’s eyes paused as they washed over Thorin and Bilbo, frowning as she saw a blue light glowing by their sides. The same light was near Gandalf, and Amelia’s heart pounded as she stood. That could only mean one thing.

“Mia?” Kili stood, noticing how she had risen suddenly, all her laughter gone. She turned back to him, and Kili rose himself as he caught sight of the panic in her eyes. She pointed behind her, towards Thorin and Bilbo’s sleeping forms, and only now did Kili see how Orcrist and Sting glowed blue.

“Orcs,” Amelia whispered.

For a moment everything was silent, and then Kili began to shout. “Up,” he screamed. “Everybody get up!”

Immediately Thorin was on his feet, eyes scanning around him. He automatically pulled his sword from its sheath, and as he brandished the blade about him he caught how it glowed. He spat out a curse, reaching down to pull Bilbo to his feet.

“Back to back,” he called. “Bilbo, Amelia, get in the center. Ori, you too.”

Ori made to object, but was silenced as Dori shoved him roughly to the center of the group the company was now forming. A moment later they were all in place, holding axes, swords, and in Kili’s case, a bow at the ready. Amelia, Bilbo, and Ori, trapped at the center of the circle, put themselves back to back. Amelia hefted her dagger, ignoring the pounding of her heart. 

A moment later the first warg burst through the trees, and Kili brought it down with an arrow. Fili dashed forward and beheaded its rider before it could stagger to its feet, then rushed to rejoin the others. Almost immediately several more orcs and wargs burst into the camp, and the company leapt into action. Amelia’s hand grew sweaty around the dagger, and she switched hands just long enough to wipe her palm on her jeans. In that time the circle formed by the company was yanked apart, and Amelia found herself staring not at Balin’s white hair, but at the snarling face of an orc. 

It swung its sword, and Amelia ducked instinctively. She stabbed upward, her dagger going through the orc’s neck, and black blood squirted over her arm. With a yank she dislodged the weapon, and even as the orc fell to the ground Amelia stepped forward to meet the next one. Dwalin’s training was kicking in instinctively, and she whirled to the side to avoid a swinging blade. 

“Mia!” shouted Kili.

Amelia ignored him, stabbing at another orc. This time she was unable to dislodge the dagger from it, and had to throw herself to the side, weaponless, as another orc charged her. She scanned around her for a weapon, reaching for a fallen orc blade. She barely managed to lift in in time, and grunted as the force of the attack drove the sword towards her neck. The blade came to a stop inches away from her skin, and Amelia’s arms began to tremble as she struggled to hold it in place. A moment later the orc let out a roar as it was struck from behind, and Amelia took the opportunity to stab at its exposed back. She stood, sending Ori a smile of thanks as the dwarf loaded another rock onto his stone-thrower, and darted back into the fray of the battle.

Soon it was over. Amelia scanned around her as the last orc fell, making sure that there were no more left. Around her the others were all panting, but they seemed unharmed.

“Bilbo?” called Thorin. “Bilbo!”

The king was staring around him in wide eyed panic, unable to find the hobbit. He stumbled in a random direction, dreading spotting Bilbo among the bodies of the orcs.

“I’m here,” Bilbo said. Thorin spun as Biblo spoke; the hobbit was standing only feet away, stuffing something back into his pocket. Thorin had no idea how he hadn’t seen him, but he really didn’t care. Relief surging over him, he grabbed Bilbo in a fierce kiss that had Bilbo standing on his toes to better lean into it. 

The pair yanked apart as Amelia gave a startled cry. She was standing nearby, staring down at her own body in terror. She was glowing blue, the same color that was now fading from Thorin’s sword.

“What- what’s happening?” she asked. She held her hands up, eyes widening as the blue glare exuded from her skin. Her gaze yanked up, searching for the one person among the company who she had always found comfort in, who she had, over the past month, come to depend on.

“Kili?” she asked. 

The dwarf’s mouth was wide open, and he was pale faced in horror. As Amelia’s eyes met his he regained control of himself and stepped forward, grabbing her hands in his. His heart was sinking in his throat, but this time he would not freeze. He needed to say it this time, even though he knew she would never say it back. 

“It’s alright,” he promised. “It’s alright, amrâlimê.” 

Amelia’s eyes widened, recognizing the word from _The Battle of the Five Armies._ Kili gave her a soft smile, and he squeezed her hands once before forcing himself to step back. He whispered something in Khuzdul, and even though Amelia couldn’t understand it, she was able to guess what it meant. _I love you._

Before she had a chance to respond, to find something to say through the sudden rack of emotions running through her, there was a bright flash of blue light. Amelia cried out as the flash went outwards, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

When Kili opened his eyes a moment later, the place where Amelia had stood was empty. There was no sign that she had been there; it was almost as though she had never existed. He glanced down at his hands. He could still feel her fingers in his palms, her skin warm against his. Tears came to his eyes as her loss washed over him for a second time, and he sank slowly to the ground. He made no attempt to stop his tears, barely noticing as Fili knelt beside him, pulling his little brother into his arms.

“At least he got to say it this time,” muttered Bofur. He too was staring at where Amelia had just been, almost unaccepting of her absence. He sighed as he watched Kili dissolve into sobs; it hadn’t done any good.

“Do you think we’ll see her again?” asked Ori. His eyes were wide, holding onto hope against all else. Gandalf sighed as he reached out to pat the dwarf’s shoulder, offering a grim smile of comfort to the company.

“Perhaps,” he mused. “If we’re lucky. The world works in mysterious ways, and there is none more mysterious than the Phoenix.”

He was unsurprised when a moment later they began to glow blue. Their job in this world was done. Amelia had been guarded until her work could begin, and now it was time for them to return home. As the blue light exploded through the clearing Gandalf closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Valar. _For Kili’s sake,_ he begged, _let us see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me. I promise now we’ll be getting to the quest to Erebor, and we’ll see just who Amelia becomes as the Phoenix. I hope you’ve enjoyed my story so far, and that you will continue to.
> 
> Amrâlimê: My love (Khuzdul)


	7. Joining the Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to the actual quest to Erebor. It took longer than I thought to lead up to Amelia's last moments in her world. But, in case there's any confusion, this is a very long time after that for Amelia- many, many centuries. For the company, the events of the past six chapters haven't happened yet. They won't for a while yet. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy!

Images flashed through Amelia’s mind, faces and places and events spanning the course of a year. Thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and a wizard embarking on a quest to a distant mountain, seeking to reclaim a lost homeland.

It was the mission she had been waiting for, the one she had been thinking of for over- well, how much time had passed since the beginning of her task she had no idea. She had stopped keeping track sometime in the fifth millennia. 

Still, despite so many years having passed, she recognized the faces flitting across her mind immediately. They had been there at her beginning, and somehow, Amelia knew they would be there at her end.

The information boost flooding through her mind told her what her mission would be; to see the company safely through their quest. If at all possible, she was to prevent Thorin from ever coming down with the gold-sickness. The less evil that took root in the worlds, even if it did not last, the better. 

As images of a treasure horde deep within Erebor faded from her mind, Amelia opened her eyes.

* * * * 

It was the second day of the quest, and already everyone seemed to be tired of their burglar. Thorin was positively ignoring Bilbo, though he ignored everyone for the most part, brooding silently at the head of the company. The older dwarves were much the same, and even Gandalf seemed to be growing tired of Bilbo’s constant grumbling. It seemed to Kili that he, Fili, and Ori were the only ones who didn’t outright hate Bilbo Baggins.

Ori often rode beside Bilbo, digging for details about life in the Shire. These facts he scribbled down in his book, ignoring Dori’s complaints about how he was supposed to be writing about the quest and not a bunch of hairy footed farmers.

Fili and Kili laughed at each face Bilbo made, and there were many. Each time his pony went over a bump in the rode, or whenever a bug bit at his arm the hobbit would make a look of disgust, his face crinkling up like an overripe tomato. Several times he had even fallen off his pony, and in those moments Fili and Kili hadn’t been alone in their laughter.

Kili snickered as Bilbo swatted at yet another bug, and then the young dwarf turned his attention to the forest they rode through. Brimming with tall, green trees, it cast the company away from the light of the sun, which was hidden above the wide reaching branches. Not that they minded. The hardy mountain folk could see perfectly in much darker places.

Suddenly a flash of blue light lit up the forest, originating somewhere to the left of the path. The company yanked their horses to a stop- Bilbo falling off of his in the process- and drew swords, axes, and in Kili’s case, his bow.

“What was that?” Thorin edged automatically closer to his nephews, gesturing for the company to bunch together. He glanced over to Gandalf, hoping the wizard would know the answer. 

Gandalf frowned. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

Towards the center of the group Kili grinned. It seemed no one knew what that strange light was, and no one seemed at all eager to go and find out. This was his chance, his chance to show that he was a proper dwarf, worthy of his royal bloodline.

He bounded off in the direction of the light, ignoring the shouts of the others behind him. As pounding footsteps sounded behind him he didn’t need to glance back to know that it was Fili who followed. The others would be close behind.

Kili skidded to a stop before a fallen tree, mouth falling open. Kneeling before the rotting wood was a woman, body bowed as though she bore some heavy burden upon her back. She was dressed in strange clothes, blue trousers that bore an odd texture and a black leather jacket, underneath which was a green shirt. From underneath the shirt Kili could see a thin white scar peeking out of the top of her collar, and there was another scar across her right temple, cutting across her eyebrow. From a belt around her waist hung a small pouch, which was bound securely closed. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her eyes were squeezed shut.

“Kili!” Thorin thundered up behind Kili, grasping his shoulder and spinning him so that the two were face to face. “Don’t do that again!”

Kili frowned. “But look, Uncle.”

Thorin did so reluctantly, frowning as he noticed for the first time the woman that was still kneeling on the ground before him. His eyebrows rose, and he looked over to Gandalf. 

“What is she?” he asked.

Gandalf shrugged nonchalantly, but there was a wary edge to his eyes as he stepped towards the woman. “There is one way to find out,” he stated. “Stand back, and keep your weapons ready.” Then Gandalf put his hand to the woman’s shoulder so that he could shake her and alert her to his presence.

Instead of shaking her Gandalf gasped, and he went rigid. Kili saw a blue light- the same light that had just flooded the forest- flash through Gandalf’s eyes, but then those eyes closed. For a moment the wizard remained where he was, caught up in some mental interaction with the woman whose shoulder he still grasped, and the company shifted uncomfortably, tightening their grips on their weapons as they traded uncertain looks.

Suddenly it was over. Gandalf’s grip relaxed, and he stumbled backwards, barely catching himself by slamming the end of his staff into the ground behind him. Kili glanced from Gandalf to the woman, watching as her eyes snapped open. Blue flashed through them for a brief instant, and then it faded to a flickering hazel.

* * * *

As Amelia opened her eyes she braced herself mentally, knowing what she would find. Sure enough they were all there; the company, all staring at her with mouths agape. At their front was a dark haired dwarf with wide brown eyes that made Amelia’s stomach flitter with butterflies- though why that was she didn’t know.

She shoved them to the side- they were irrational, and would only get in the way. Instead her gaze went to Thorin, and then to Gandalf, raking back and forth between the two of them as she slowly stood.

The company tensed at her movement, raising their weapons slightly. Amelia wrought her mind for a way to ease their tension quickly- perhaps she should lie to them? Say that she was a lost traveler, and from there follow them in secret?

No, she couldn’t do that. It would be impossible to complete her task as a shadow lurking in the background; she needed to somehow gain their trust. Before she could develop a way to do that Gandalf stepped forward, smiling softly.

“Hello,” he greeted her. “I am Gandalf the Grey, though I think you knew that already.”

Slowly Amelia nodded, returning his smile softly. “I know,” she responded. “I am-”

“You are the Phoenix.” Gandalf smiled as alarm flashed through Amelia’s eyes, giving a soft chuckle. “It seems that touching you while you receive your information allows me to view it as well. As I saw the information I realized who you are. I had not expected the Valar to send you here.” He chuckled again, a slightly self-berating look in his eyes, as though he wasn’t sure why he had been so naïve. 

Amelia nodded slowly, her mind backtracking. This was something that had never happened before, someone knowing her secret before she chose to reveal it to them, and she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. In the end she decided to be blunt; there wasn’t much use in hiding behind pretenses with Gandalf.

“Am I accepted then?” she asked. Her gaze flitted to Thorin; had the king also been privy to the information boost? Had Gandalf ever mentioned her to him, just on the off chance that she did show up?

“Accepted where?” he growled. He glared at Amelia suspiciously, and she fought back the sadness that glare ignited within her. She sighed, deciding that it would be best to simply inform the company of the truth.

“I am called the Phoenix,” she began. “I travel between worlds, helping where I can. The Valar have brought me here, Thorin Oakenshield, to see you safely through your quest.”

The assembled dwarves began to mumble amongst themselves, though they took care not to turn their backs to Amelia as they grouped together to whisper. Amelia heard words bandied about such as “spy” and “up to no good.”

After several moments Gandalf rolled his eyes and banged his staff upon the nearest tree. The deep reverberation that sounded as bark sprayed drew everyone’s attention to the wizard, who was glaring at the company with flashing blue eyes.

“What the Phoenix speaks is the truth. I have just seen into her mind, and her intentions are pure. I have also heard rumors from the Valar of a woman chosen to wander the worlds, battling evil; though I have never met her before, I can sense that she is the one whom I have heard of.” He turned to Thorin. “I believe she will be a useful addition to the company, perhaps even vital to the quest.”

Thorin scowled. “And how are we to know that she did not deceive you?” he asked.

Gandalf’s eyebrows raised. “Do you doubt me in my abilities?” he asked. “Or my council? If you do then by all means, continue on without me. I can guarantee that you will not make it out of the western lands without my help.”

He exchanged a knowing glance with Amelia, and she realized that after seeing her information boost, he had seen the entirety of their quest. Just as she had been reintroduced to storylines- both from the book and from the films- Gandalf had been shown them for the first time, alerting the wizard to the outcomes of the quest. Amelia gulped, unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Thorin scowled again. “How do we know we can trust her?” he asked. 

Amelia snorted, addressing the king for the first time. “If I wanted you dead, you already would be,” she promised. She sighed, watching as Thorin automatically lifted his sword higher.

“Give me a chance,” she pleaded. “If I have not proved myself a worthy addition to your company by the time we have reached the Misty Mountains then I will depart, and speak to no one of your quest. But I am confident that very soon you will need my help.”

Thorin’s gaze went back and forth between Amelia and Gandalf, and then he sighed. “You have one chance,” he declared. “If you do anything that puts the lives of my kin or myself in danger, you will find that we are not so forgiving.”

Amelia nodded, relief washing over her. “Understood,” she agreed.

“Thorin.” Dwalin edged forward, glaring distrustfully at Amelia. “I don’t like this.”

“I have made my decision,” Thorin rumbled. He started back towards the path, the others falling in line behind him, but Amelia could still hear him whisper to them as they went. “I don’t like this either,” he confided. “Keep an eye on her. She is to be within our sight at all times.”

Amelia sighed as she fell into line at the back of the group, and beside her Gandalf patted her shoulder.

“Do not despair,” he told her. “They will accept you.”

Amelia smiled softly, recalling a meeting that for the company had not yet happened. “I know,” she told Gandalf. She shot him a quick grin as she joined the company on the path, watching as they each clambered onto their ponies. As they realized there was no steed for her she received several sympathetic smiles from the younger dwarves and from Bilbo. 

Thorin shot a cursory glance back to her as he clicked his reins.

“You will have to keep up with us on foot,” he ordered. “We will not slow our pace for you, even if you are a woman.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose at the mention of her gender, and she adopted an easy pace beside Thorin’s pony. “Why would the fact that I am female matter?” she asked.

Thorin glanced over, but chose not to answer her question. Amelia bit back a smile as a faint blush colored the mountain king’s cheeks; he was no doubt remembering how similar words had gotten him a good chewing out by his sister. He clicked his reins again, and his pony trotted ahead, leaving Amelia behind.

“Would you like to ride with me?” asked Gandalf. His horse drew level with Amelia, taking Thorin’s place, and he offered her a warm smile. Amelia took a moment to consider. She was perfectly capable of walking, and while she suspected Gandalf knew that, she also thought that the wizard was wanting to take that chance to converse quietly with her. 

Amelia bit her lip, gazing around her. The dwarves were simply too close, and paying far too much attention to her; there was no way for the two to speak in peace.

Amelia laughed, putting on a show of nonchalance for the dwarves who were doing a very poor job at subtly listening to what she was saying. “No,” she said. “I am fine.” Then she leaned up slightly, and Gandalf tilted downward so that their heads were closer together. “We’ll talk tonight,” she whispered.

Gandalf nodded and went to join Thorin at the front of the group, and the dwarves all began to file past Amelia, most shooting her suspicious glares as they passed. Soon only Fili and Kili remained by her, drawing their ponies on either side of her. Amelia resisted the smile that was surfacing, knowing that things were about to get interesting.

“I’m Fili,” said the blonde brother. He grinned down at Amelia from her left, his braids bouncing as his pony bobbed up and down on the uneven path.

“And I’m Kili,” responded his younger brother. There was an almost childlike gleam in his eyes as he surveyed Amelia, and his grin was even wider than Fili’s.

“At your service,” they chorused. They attempted to bow, and Amelia reached up her hands to steady them before they could topple off their ponies.

“So,” began Kili. “How would you kill us if you wanted to? You said you could.”

Amelia’s eyebrows shot up, and on her other side Fili gave his brother a glare. From further up the path several dwarves turned to them in surprise, now listening.

Amelia swallowed her surprise, chuckling lightly. “I am a trained fighter,” she told him.

“How?” asked Fili. “You have no weapons.”

Amelia smiled up at him, a smile filled with secrets. “I have weapons,” she assured him. “You best hope we don’t have a need for me to use them.”

Fili nodded, drawing the subject away from its current course before Kili could ask anything else that put the others on edge. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Surely Phoenix isn’t your real name.”

“It’s the name I have gone by for many years,” she told him. “For all intents and purposes, it is my name.”

“What was your name before that though?” asked Kili. 

Amelia shook her head softly. “That is for me to know, and you to wonder.”

Kili pursed his lips, inspecting her. “Hazel?” he guessed. When Fili shot him a sharp look he shrugged. He didn’t know much about human names, and the Phoenix did have hazel eyes. Perhaps her parents had named her for her eyes.

Amelia refused to answer, knowing that if Kili somehow managed to guess correctly her response would automatically be different, and therefore noticed. As Kili took in her silence he grinned, and he and Fili traded glances.

“Daisy?” Fili guessed. “Or perhaps Rose?”

“Brownie?” asked Kili. When Fili shot him an incredulous look he widened his eyes innocently. “What? Her hair is brown!”

“Boys!” called Thorin. “Enough!”

Kili rolled his eyes, but it was Fili who responded. “Yes, Uncle.”

They didn’t stop however, merely lowering their voices as they continued to guess at Amelia’s name. She carefully avoided looking at them, only vaguely listening as their list grew longer. By some luck they didn’t guess her true name, and as the company stopped for the day she scurried off to find firewood.

She sighed as Gloin stepped in her path, hand on his axe. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. “To gather firewood,” she told him. Gloin nodded slowly, then grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the others.

“No you won’t,” he declared. “You’ll be staying right here for the rest of the night.”

Amelia sighed, but settled down willingly. Her feet were sore after walking all day- not to mention the fight she’d been in just before she’d been brought to this universe. Though she was more than capable of looking for firewood, she was glad to give herself a break. Not that she would be mentioning her aches and pains to anyone there.

Amelia settled at the edge of the group as they ate, leaning against a tree as she picked at her stew. As she finished Bombur waddled over to collect her bowl, and she offered him a small smile as she handed it over.

“Thank you,” she said. “Dinner was lovely.”

He stiffened slightly, seeming unsure what to do when addressed by her, but after a moment he nodded, giving her a small smile in return. As he started away Amelia sighed; he was nowhere close to trusting her yet.

Soon Bofur started on one of his stories, dancing around the campfire as he spoke, and the entire company descended into laughter. Pipes were lit, and smoke rings floated upward. Occasionally one of Gandalf’s smoke ships would sail through a ring, and the dwarf whose ring had been intruded upon let out a good natured groan.

As bedrolls were set up Amelia reached into her bag, digging through it for her own bedroll. Her hand scraped past metal pieces and old keys and maps, things that she had found useful in other universes and hadn’t been able to part with. The bag, given to her by an old friend, was bigger on the inside, and could hold much more than a normal bag could, yet weighed only about a pound. Several eyes widened as she pulled her bedroll out of the small pouch, but she ignored the dwarves, setting up her bedroll underneath the tree she had been leaning against. Soon Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur settled near her, having decided that they would be in charge of keeping an eye on her that night. Not far off Kili and Fili set their sleeping bags, though they settled down much closer to the fire.

Amelia smiled softly as she saw Bilbo edge to his horse, discretely handing the pony an apple. He held a finger to his lips, pledging his pony to secrecy about his gift, and was starting back to his bedroll when a howl split the night air. Giving a small squeak of fright he stumbled into the safety of the camp, trembling.

“What was that?” he asked.

Kili grinned. “It was a warg,” he told him. “An orc bearing warg.”

Beside him Fili nodded, and Amelia knew Bilbo wasn’t catching the mischievous glint to the young dwarf’s eyes. “Aye. Real nasty creatures they are; very fond of night raids. They come down from the mountains and slit your throat at night, while you’re sleeping. No screams, no fights, just blood.”

As Bilbo paled Amelia sighed, giving Fili and Kili a glare that they didn’t see. “It’s just a wolf,” she soothed the hobbit. Bilbo glanced over, and after a moment he nodded, giving Amelia a relieved and thankful smile.

“You think night raids by orcs are a joking matter?” snapped Thorin. He stood, standing just in front of his nephews and glaring down at them. 

Fili and Kili both paled. “Uncle,” began Kili. “We didn’t-”

“No,” snapped Thorin. “You know nothing of the world.”

With that he stormed away, standing at the edge of the camp as his eyes roamed the darkness, searching for foes in the night. From beside the fire Balin sighed, offering Fili and   
Kili sympathetic smiles.

“Don’t be too harsh on yourselves lads,” he ordered. “Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.”

With that he launched into the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar, describing the pale orc whose hand Thorin had cut off. Amelia only half paid attention as he spoke; she knew the story well. She only drew her attention back to the story when Bilbo spoke.

“And the pale orc?” he asked. “What happened to him?”

Thorin turned from his scanning of the valley for the first time, responding as he walked past Bilbo, returning to his own bedroll. “He crawled back into the hole from whence he came,” he spat. “That filth died of its wounds long ago.”

Amelia gulped and traded looks with Gandalf, who she thought would have looked skeptical of Thorin’s statement even if information of the quest was not running through his mind. He had long since suspected that they had not seen the last of the pale orc, she knew.

She quickly glanced away though; she couldn’t tell Thorin that Azog was still alive. At least not yet. He didn’t trust her at that point, and if she were to challenge his beliefs she knew she would be met with disgust and suspicion. She couldn’t have the company looking at her with suspicion; if she was to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili, she would need them all to trust her.

For she was going to save them, she decided. Even if that hadn’t been what the Valar wanted- and she could tell that it was, even if they refused to say it- she was going to save them. She remembered well the last time she had seen the company, even though it had been many centuries ago, and her fondness for the group remained. She would save them, even if it was the last thing she did.

There was, however, one thing she would change from what she remembered of the company. The last thing she remembered from her time spent with them was what Kili had said to her in their final moments. She hadn’t understood what those words were, but she had nonetheless gleaned their meaning. 

She rejected Kili’s declaration of love with every fiber of her being. Her life didn’t allow for love; that much she had learned over the centuries. She had tried, yes, she had loved many people. Each had died, leaving her alone and heartbroken. Or she had been moved on to her next assignment, with no heed paid to the relationship she had been building. Love, Amelia had decided, was not for her. In the end she would only get hurt, as would anyone who she fell in love with. 

She would not allow Kili to fall in love with her this time, she determined. And she would not fall in love with him. Another thing she decided on quickly; since she was already changing the fate of Middle Earth, she might as well change it completely. It wasn’t a part of her quest, but she decided that she would encompass it into her itinerary. 

Deep in the Misty Mountains there was a ring, a ring that would one day bring much anguish to Middle Earth. Great empires and friendships would be forged upon the quest to destroy the ring, but at the same time many lives would be annihilated by the small golden band.

Amelia’s gaze went over to Bilbo, who was shifting uncomfortably in his bedroll. She wouldn’t allow him to find the ring. She would keep the company from encountering the goblins in the mountains, and steer them safely through the rest of their quest, so that Bilbo had no need of the ring. Then, when all was done with, she would return to the mountains, take the ring from Gollum, and bring it to Mordor, where she would destroy it, once and for all.

No doubt she would then be required to remain in Middle Earth for many years after, to see to it that Aragorn took the crown of Gondor and that Middle Earth passed into the fourth age on schedule. Amelia was fine with that; she could wait out the years. She was well versed in living longer than those around her. 

Although, she reflected, she likely wouldn’t have the chance to do that. Her mind flashed briefly to the explosion of rock and lava from Mount Doom that had accompanied the destruction of the ring in the film, and how only Gandalf and the eagles’ aid had saved Frodo and Sam from dying in it. Her mission would be a secret, and she would have no such help. If she brought the ring to Mordor she would die, and no one would miss her.

That was fine, she decided. Amelia had long since grown used to the fact that her demise would affect no one, that there would be no one to mourn her passing. If anything, she found the circumstances of her eventual death ironic. Fire and ash. Yet, unlike her namesake, she would not rise anew from the ruins. She would die in Mordor, and her long life would be over.

Somehow, Amelia wasn’t quite as upset at the thought as she perhaps should have been.


	8. Traveling With the Company

The rest of the company soon settled down to sleep with the exception of Gandalf, who had volunteered to take first watch. Amelia waited until each of the others were snoring- Bombur snorting bugs in and out of his open mouth as he did- and then rose silently. Gandalf glanced up as she joined him by the fire, but he didn’t say anything, continuing to smoke his pipe. For several minutes they were silent, and Amelia scanned over the dark land, searching for any signs of trouble.

“What do you want to know?” she asked at last.

She watched Gandalf study her from the corner of her eye, noting how the wizard crinkled his nose as he thought over his words.

“You know what happens on this quest?” he asked.

Amelia nodded, turning her head to face Gandalf.

“What did you see in my mind?” she asked.

Gandalf frowned; he hadn’t quite been able to make sense of everything he had seen. Still, he knew with relativity all the dangers they would encounter, of his capture at Dol Guldur, and of the Battle of Five Armies.

“I saw this quest,” he stated. “Nothing else.” He tilted his head to the side as he watched the Phoenix nod, trying- and failing- to read her expression in the dark. “Do you plan on changing anything?”

Amelia sighed, wondering if she should tell Gandalf. She quickly decided that she might as well; it would become fairly obvious as time went on. 

“I do,” she whispered.

“What do you intend to change?” asked Gandalf.

Amelia cast a quick glance around the camp, making sure that the others were truly asleep. “I’m going to save the line of Durin,” she told him. “All three of them.”

Gandalf nodded slowly, frowning ever so slightly. “Are you sure that is wise?” he asked. When Amelia glanced at him sharply he sighed. “Changing the course of fate could have unintended consequences; you might do more harm than good.”

“I know,” Amelia said. She sighed. “If things go the way I plan, that won’t be the case.”

Gandalf studied her dubiously. “And how do you plan?” he asked.

Amelia pursed her lips, remaining silent. She had trusted Gandalf when she had first met him, but they had each been different at that time. Now she was a different person, with her own agenda, and she was beginning to think that Gandalf, who was not yet the man she had known, wouldn’t agree with that agenda.

She needed to put aside old friendships. It didn’t matter that she had once known the company; they didn’t know her, and frankly, she didn’t know who they were now. The tension between them all made for a highly unpredictable combination; the company wasn’t yet the close knit family that it would grow to be, that she had become so attached to. Amelia couldn’t base her actions on who they would become; she had to act based on who they were now.

“Do you intend to tell the company of your foreknowledge?” asked Gandalf. Amelia bit her lip; that was a question that had been worrying at the back of her mind all night.

“I think I will have to eventually,” she said. “I might as well do so now; if they think I’ve been hiding the truth from them any trust I manage to build will be ruined. It’s best if I’m honest from the beginning.”

“How much will you tell them?”

“Only what they need to know.” Amelia pursed her lips as she thought, running through the quest in her mind. “I’ll tell them of each peril we’ll face as we draw near to it, and how I intend to counter it. They’ll have to contend with trusting me to know things they don’t.”

Gandalf let out a snort. “Thorin won’t be happy about that.”

“No,” agreed Amelia. “He won’t.” She sighed, reaching her hands up to rub the back of her neck. “Don’t tell anyone about Thorin, Fili, and Kili’s deaths. I think it would be best if I simply changed that from behind the scenes.”

Gandalf turned to her, surprised. “I think Thorin might be more willing to listen to your advice if he knew his nephews’ lives depend on it.”

Amelia shook her head, recalling how the dwarves had barricaded themselves within Erebor just before the Battle of Five Armies. “Perhaps at first,” she said. “But if I fail to save Thorin from the gold sickness, the threat of death upon his heirs might just keep him from emerging from the mountain in the end. Even now, while he’s in his right mind, he might very well cancel this whole quest if he’s uncertain of Fili and Kili’s fates.”

Beside her Gandalf sighed, knowing she was right and knowing that they couldn’t afford to let Smaug remain in the mountain. Though Gandalf wasn’t aware of the true danger the one ring would pose in the future, he nonetheless knew that Erebor was a potential stronghold they could not afford not having. 

For several minutes the two were quiet, Gandalf blowing smoke rings up into the night sky. “I am curious,” he stated at last. “Who are you exactly? I have been told of you by the Valar, but I never thought I would meet you.”

Amelia couldn’t help a chuckle at the thought that to the wizard she had been a legend, an awe inspiring figure that he’d heard tales about. Once he had been that figure for her. Instead of answering his question however she shrugged, and Gandalf sighed.

“I am the Phoenix,” she answered finally. “That is all that matters now.”

Gandalf frowned, but said nothing. The two faded into silence, and eventually Amelia rose and began to walk in circles around the camp, scanning the dark for foes in the night. As Gandalf woke Nori for the next watch Amelia returned to her bedroll, pretending to be asleep. Eventually sleep did come, washing away her worries for a few hours.

* * * * 

When she woke the next morning the first thing she saw was a pair of fur lined, leather boots. Automatically her hand went to where one of her daggers would appear should she need it, even as her gaze travelled upward to the owner of the boots. Thorin stood just in front of her, a scowl fixed on his face that made the Phoenix not at all certain of her safety.

She sat up slowly, keeping her hand on her leg. She sensed she wouldn’t need to defend herself, but she had also learned that danger struck when least expected. She took care to conceal her worries however, greeting Thorin with as cheery a smile as she could manage.

“Good morning,” she called.

Thorin’s scowl deepened, if that was at all possible, and he crossed his arms. “Gandalf informed me that there is something you wish to speak of with me,” he stated. “I would advise you to make your words precise.”

Amelia sighed, bracing herself mentally. This was sure to be an interesting conversation. “There is, in fact,” she admitted. She sighed again, settling back against the tree her bedroll was set up under. “Did you wonder at all how I knew immediately who you were?”

Thorin nodded brusquely, and Amelia guessed that it had been his next question. 

“The reason for that,” she explained, “is the Valar. You see, wherever I go, when I first arrive, they place into my mind knowledge of where I am and what my task is; an information boost, if you will. They told me who you all are, where you are going, and, most importantly, what will happen to us as we travel.”

She noticed that the company paused what they were doing, some leaving half bound braids to slowly unwind as they devoted their attention to her. Gloin stepped forward, an incredulous frown upon his face.

“You mean you know the future?” he asked. When Amelia nodded he gave a snort of disdain. “I don’t believe it,” he declared.

Amelia gulped, noting the way several dwarves around the camp were nodding in agreement. The older ones seemed especially biased against her, muttering angrily to each other in Khuzdul. Bilbo seemed unsure what to think, staring at Amelia with mixed admiration and disbelief, but she switched her gaze quickly away from him, turning her eyes to Fili and Kili.

Fili looked like he might be pressed to believe her, but he took one look at his uncle’s scowl and adopted an identical one. Amelia sighed; as long as Thorin didn’t trust her, Fili wouldn’t allow himself to either. She shoved away sadness at the thought, turning her eyes to Kili. The dwarf had a pensive look upon his face, looking as though he wanted to believe her but at the same time felt that he should remain skeptical. Their eyes locked, and something clicked in Kili’s brown eyes. He gave her a small nod, letting her know that he was on her side.

Somehow, even though it shouldn’t have, that gave her the strength to stand up to Thorin. She stood, meeting Thorin’s blue eyes with a glare that rivaled his. “Believe what you will, Thorin, son of Thrain, but what I tell you is the truth. You swore to me that I would have until we reached the Misty Mountains to prove my worth; you will find that I have   
shown you my foreknowledge within a month’s time.”

Thorin’s eyes flickered with a furious blue fire. “I’ll not be reminded of my vows by you,” he spat. “I won’t have some madwoman travelling with my company.”

Amelia opened her mouth to retort, but before she could Gandalf stepped in. “You will allow her to stay,” he ordered. “I can assure you that she speaks the truth, and she is vital to this quest. If you refuse we will both be leaving, and good luck to you without us.”

Gandalf’s gaze softened then, and he stepped forward, kneeling down so that he was on the same level as Thorin. “Please,” he pressed. “If you do not trust her, trust me.”

Thorin narrowed his glare at the wizard now. “I know you no better than I know her.” He jutted his chin towards Amelia, and she rolled her eyes.

“Listen here,” she scolded. “I have a job to do, and I won’t see myself fail for the first time because of the stubbornness of dwarves! By the end of this quest you will be glad for my presence!”

Thorin’s eyebrows shot up. “And what is that job?” he asked.

Amelia sighed. She didn’t want to tell Thorin that she intended to change the future; that would set him on edge as to whether or not she would fail. The knowledge that something dreadful would happen if she didn’t succeed wouldn’t bear well for anyone there.

“To ensure that this quest is successful,” she said. She had to force herself not to hold her breath as she spoke, carefully avoiding looking at Gandalf. She knew what the wizard’s expression would be.

Thorin pursed his lips. “You believe you can guide us safely through danger?” he asked.

Amelia gulped. “I believe that I can get you through the worst of it; there may be things I can’t predict. However, I won’t be able to do anything if you won’t listen to me.” She crossed her arms, adopting a stern but kind expression. “Are you willing to do that?”

Thorin scowled, but didn’t answer. “And I assume by your lack of details that you won’t be sharing your knowledge with me?”

Amelia shook her head ever so slightly, then sighed. “I’ll share with you each danger I know about as we draw near to it.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “Absolutely not,” he declared. “I’ll not have you knowing secrets that I do not know myself.”

Amelia sighed. “I can’t tell you,” she pressed. “This is knowledge meant only for me, and I won’t share it with you until the time is right.” She forced her face into a softer expression, resisting the urge to kneel before Thorin as Gandalf had done. “I promise you I will tell you everything in due time.”

Thorin studied her for a solid two minutes, weighing his options. He didn’t trust her one bit, but the truth was he needed Gandalf, and Gandalf refused to stay if he sent away the Phoenix. Besides, his gut was telling him to let her stay for the time being, and he had learned over the years to trust his gut.

“Fine,” he growled. “Our agreement will hold- for now.” With that he turned and stalked away, leaving Amelia to her thoughts. 

She ignored the way the others were still staring at her, stooping down to roll up her bedroll. Soon Bombur had breakfast ready, and once more Amelia ate on the outskirts of the group, picking absentmindedly at her food. She noticed, but found she didn’t care that the others were staring and whispering.

They set out quickly, and Amelia started walking at the back of the company, adopting an easy lope that would allow her to stay near the others as long as they kept their ponies at a slow pace. About halfway through the day it started to rain. Not a drizzle- which Amelia sometimes enjoyed- but a downpour harsh enough to rival a small waterfall. Amelia scowled up at the sky; her jacket didn’t have a hood, and she was unprotected from the rain. 

She glanced up to where the company was; most were protected, but Bilbo’s coat was perhaps worse than the sturdy leather of her jacket. The hobbit was drenched, his somewhat shaggy hair weighing down into his face. 

“Gandalf,” called Dori. “Can’t you do something about this deluge?”

Gandalf rolled his eyes with an amused smile. “It is raining, master dwarf, and it shall continue to do so until the rain is done. If you have an issue with that, I suggest you find yourself another wizard.”

“Is there another?” asked Bilbo. He glanced imploringly at Gandalf, curiosity overriding his annoyance at the rain.

Gandalf nodded. “There are five of us,” he stated. “Saruman the White is the head of our order; he is a great and wise wizard. Then there are the two blue wizards.”

“And the last?” asked Bilbo.

Gandalf crinkled his nose. “That would be Radagast the Brown.”

Bilbo nodded. “And is he a great wizard?” he asked. “Or is he more like you?”

Gandalf slanted an offended look back at Bilbo, arching two bushy eyebrows. Promptly he turned back to the path before them with a huff, and several dwarves gave laughs. Even Amelia couldn’t resist a chortle, which drew the attention of the company to her. She received several looks of horror as they realized her drenched state, their gazes slanting guiltily to their own hoods. They might not like her, but each felt that they were honor bound to see that she was properly cared for, being the only woman among them. Bifur was the first to approach, shrugging off his cloak and trying to hand it to her. Amelia waved it away, giving the hardened dwarf a smile of thanks as she assured him that she was fine.   
Several members of the company protested, and so Amelia retreated from them, walking under the shade of the trees. They didn’t provide as much cover as she would have liked, but it seemed enough to quiet the dwarves’ grumbling.

To her surprise, that night she found that the brothers Ur again settled down near her, led that way by Bifur. He set down his bedroll not with a suspicious glare, however, but with a small nod that indicated something akin to companionship. Amelia didn’t know what had prompted it, but she wasn’t about to send him away.

Fili and Kili sat on either side of her as she wrung out her hair, shooting her identical grins as they resumed their guessing of her name from the day before. Amelia gave a small smile as the two boys continued to trade names back and forth, pulling her hair back in her customary ponytail. She sighed as her fingers scraped through forest debris and knots; she would need to find a stream to bathe in soon.

Having apparently decided that as long as she was there they might as well enjoy her company, the dwarves soon pulled Amelia forwards until she was a part of the group, and she sat in between Kili and Bifur. Kili was yammering happily in her ear while Bifur sat quietly, nursing his stew with a placid expression. Again Amelia wondered why he had taken to her, but as the dwarves soon turned away from her, unintentionally excluding her from the conversation, she knew why. They were doing the same to Bifur.

The axe he had taken to the head in the battle of Azanulbizar had cost him more than just his ability to speak in anything other than Khuzdul or Iglishmêk. Sometimes the dwarf seemed happy, as though nothing bad had ever happened in his life, and sometimes he descended into barely contained fits of rage, muttering angrily to his pony as he guided it through the muck that coated the Great East Road. Although he was as loyal and as strong a fighter as ever, he was still different from the others, and difference, Amelia knew, was always met with some degree of shunning. Even if it wasn’t intentional. As such, the two had both spent the day quietly at the back of the group, given little other option.

A bond had subconsciously joined between her and Bifur, a bond that even Bilbo seemed to be benefitting from. It seemed that the old dwarf was less bitter towards the unwanted hobbit than most of the others; he even shifted over a few inches to allow Bilbo closer to the fire. The three were soon sitting quietly at the edge of the company, enjoying their silent companionship as Bofur started on one of his nightly stories.

Before Amelia knew it the dwarves were comparing weapons, proudly showcasing carefully wrought swords and axes. Fili twirled his twin blades through the air proudly, while Kili held up his bow. He did so somewhat timidly, knowing how his kin looked down upon his elven weapon. Off to the side Ori was pouting as he fingered his one weapon; a simple slingshot that he had fashioned with Nori’s help- and at the time, without Dori’s knowledge. Dwalin chuckled as he slapped his knuckle dusters together, and Oin tapped his iron staff upon the ground.

“What about you, Bilbo?” asked Nori. “Can you put that walking stick of yours to any use?”

Bilbo glanced to the wooden pole strapped to his pack, a look of horror forming on his face. “Eros no,” he exclaimed. “I am a Baggins of Bag-End; we do not carry weapons.”  
There were several exasperated eye rolls from around the company, and Thorin all but growled. Despite her inclination to go easy on Bilbo, for she knew he would prove his worth, Amelia was still a tiny bit exasperated by the hobbit’s soft skin. She could only imagine how the others were feeling without her foreknowledge.

“What about you?” asked Bofur. He turned brown eyes on Amelia, wrinkles from constant laughter around the edges. “You said you carry weapons, yet I see none.”

Amelia smiled softly. “They don’t appear unless I require them,” she stated. “Therefore, I can walk anywhere and escape notice, yet still be able to defend myself at a moment’s notice.”

“And what weapons do you use?” asked Thorin. “Do you know how to use them?”

Amelia nodded. “I carry a bow and a dagger, though I can use any weapon should the situation require. I am a well-trained fighter.” 

“A bow?” asked Kili. His gaze travelled down to where his own bow sat in his lap, and he felt a hint of relief that finally there was someone other than him who used the weapon.

Amelia nodded, smiling. Then there was a silver shimmer around her shoulders and right leg for a moment, and when it faded the company oohed at the weapons now visible. 

First was a triple bladed dagger the length of Amelia’s forearm, strapped to her right thigh. Across her back was slung a quiver, bearing a series of arrows sharpened to lethal points; beside them was a bow. Amelia produced it to show the others, and they stared curiously at it. The bow was not made of wood but of aluminum and composite materials, with a series of gears and wheels connecting various parts. On the front of the bow, right where her hand held the weapon, were two buttons, and attached to the bow were two rows of small containers, each no larger than a small acorn. One row of the containers held on their fronts a blue line, the other row red.

“Why does it have so many parts?” asked Kili. “And what are those?” He pointed to the buttons and the small containers, and Amelia smiled as she returned the bow to her quiver. As soon as it was in place the weapons disappeared.

“It’s a different type of bow than you are used to,” she told him. “A compound bow it’s called. The gears allow me to shoot the same distance as your bow with less effort and more stability, which comes in handy. As for the buttons and containers,” and here she shot Kili a small grin. “Those are surprises.”

Kili pouted. “Please,” he asked. “What are they?”

Amelia shook her head as she sat again. She didn’t think the company would try and harm her, but she still liked for some things about her to remain a secret.

“I’d like to train with you at some point,” said Dwalin. “So that I can see just how well you can really fight.”

Amelia nodded, and she couldn’t help but notice that several dwarves looked relieved. Ori leaned forward excitedly, staring at where her weapons had just disappeared.

“How do you do that?” he asked. “How do you make them appear and disappear like that? Where do they go?”

Amelia pursed her lips as she thought over the best way to explain the feat to the company. It involved physics, which was, even after so many years, not her strong suit. 

“I’m not too sure about the specifics,” she said. “But basically my weapons are out of sync with the rest of the universe. Only slightly, but just enough that they don’t exist on the same plane of existence as we do. When I need them I can bring them into sync with the rest of the universe, and send them out of sync again when I’m finished with them.”

Several dwarves were making faces that said they had no idea what she was talking about. “What do you mean?” asked Oin. “Out of sync with the universe?”

Amelia sighed. “Someone start a beat,” she ordered. “Tap out a rhythm, keep repeating it over and over.”

Bofur jumped to do as she said, drumming out a quick tap-tap-tap on his legs. Each series of three taps was followed by a brief pause, after which followed three more taps.

“Alright,” said Amelia. “Hypothetically, assume that’s the rhythm that the universe is on.” She pointed to Bofur, and the dwarves nodded as they took in his repeating rhythm.

“Now this,” she said, “is the hypothetical rhythm my weapons are on.” She began her own tapping sequence, beats of four separated by a slight pause. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap.

“The two rhythms are off sequence,” she told the company. “The result is two different planes of existence; we exist on one.” Amelia pointed to Bofur and the rhythm he was still tapping. “And my weapons exist on the other.” Now she nodded down to the rhythm she was drumming on her own leg.

“When I need my weapons, I have the ability to call them to our plane of existence, so that the two rhythms are in sync.” She changed her rhythm then, matching it to Bofur’s. 

“When I’m done with the weapons I put them out of sequence again, and they are forced to disappear.” Again she resumed her initial rhythm. “Get it?”

There were several nods, though Amelia suspected the dwarves understood far less than they were claiming. Several of them, Bifur and Kili included, had rather pained expressions on their faces. Even Thorin looked slightly uncomfortable, recognizing- and disliking- the fact that Amelia knew more than him, even if it was about something he had no use for.

“Alright,” he declared. “Enough with the lessons. Head to bed; we rise at dawn. Phoenix, since you are so intent on being helpful, why don’t you take first watch.”

Amelia nodded, keeping her face expressionless as she found a boulder at the northern edge of camp to sit on. Behind her the others settled down to sleep, and soon their snoring filled the air. Amelia sighed and stood, beginning to walk in circles around the clearing they were camped in, scanning the spaces between the trees for foes. As she walked she was unaware that one of the company was still awake, watching her silently.

Kili closed his eyes each time the Phoenix stalked past him, assuming a light snore that he had perfected over the years. It had always come in handy when he had wanted to sneak out late at night, especially when he had been young enough that his mother had checked on him in his sleep every night. Now he utilized this old skill, curious about what the Phoenix would do when she thought no eyes were upon her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her; for some reason he already felt a strong compulsion that she was extremely trustworthy. He simply wanted to know more about her; she was an enigma, and while Kili had never much been interested in deciphering complicated things, he sensed that the reasons for the Phoenix’s guarded behavior led to many a good story. Kili had always enjoyed stories.

He surveyed the Phoenix carefully as she paced slowly around the perimeter of the clearing, scanning over the forest with keen hazel eyes that missed nothing. Guarded and enigma were definitely good words to describe her, Kili decided. She wouldn’t be quite so mysterious if she were to tell them something more about herself, but of course, that was where the guarded part came in. She was perhaps more secretive than Thorin, a task Kili had always thought impossible. 

Still, despite the tough outer shell brushed with cheery humor that the woman bore, Kili could sense something underneath. He wasn’t sure what, but he was certain that it would come out when the Phoenix didn’t need to keep up any pretenses. He was not disappointed.

She paced for several minutes more, then returned to her original position on the boulder, letting out a soft sigh as she faced out and away from the camp. As she did Kili raised his head slightly to watch her, taking in how her shoulders drooped slightly, how her arms curled inward, almost as though she was hugging herself. 

It was a demeanor Kili was very familiar with; it was one Fili often bore. One that told of sadness and of a heavy burden that one was doomed to carry alone. Kili had always sensed this sadness in his brother, who, as the heir to the throne of Erebor, had always been placed under a stronger pressure by their family to be perfect in all aspects. Kili had never told Fili that he knew how his older brother felt; he had simply done his best to lighten Fili’s burden slightly. Even as his own clumsiness and occasional stupidity caused Fili stress, Kili knew that he was often the only one who was able to bring a smile to Fili’s face. So he had made it his personal mission to never be unhappy, to always have a smile burning and a joke on his tongue, so that he could help with that weight on Fili’s shoulders.

Something told Kili that humor wouldn’t be enough here. He had no idea what to do for the Phoenix, or even what afflicted her mind, but as he watched the woman before him curl her arms closer around her torso as she fought to keep away her troubles, Kili determined that he would find out.


	9. Trouble in Bree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to post the next chapter. I've been working every day, and I just had my wisdom teeth pulled on Friday. Plus there's been a bunch of other stuff going on. Ugh.  
> Well, enough of my ranting. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

The next morning Amelia again resumed her usual place at the back of the group, but she found that Kili, followed by a slightly annoyed Fili, soon joined her.

“Hello,” greeted Kili. He adopted a cheery grin on his face as he drew his pony level with Amelia, and she couldn’t help but respond with her own smile. “How are you this fine morning?”

Amelia shrugged. “Fine.”

Kili waited for more, but when it became clear there wasn’t going to be he rolled his eyes. “Just fine?” he asked. “Well that’s not very good at all.”

Amelia chuckled to herself. “How are you?” she asked.

Kili smiled. “I’m very well, thank you very much.”

Amelia nodded. “And you, Fili?”

Fili’s smile was slightly more strained than usual. “I’m well, thank you Phoenix.”

Kili soon resumed trying to guess Amelia’s name, and after some hesitation Fili did the same. After some time Kili’s train of thought diverged, and he began to ask her different questions.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

Amelia shrugged. “Some would say everywhere. Others would say nowhere.”

Fili and Kili raised an eyebrow each.

“You’re as bad as an elf,” commented Bilbo.

This caught the attention of the others. “Have you met elves before, Bilbo?” asked Ori.

Bilbo shook his head. “I’ve heard of them though. Maybe we’ll meet some.”

From the front of the group Thorin scowled. “That won’t be happening,” he stated.

Amelia purposefully avoided looking at Gandalf.

“Maybe it will,” Bilbo said. “I never thought I’d meet dwarves, but then you all showed up at my house.” He chuckled. “That was definitely a surprise.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow, pretending she didn’t already know exactly what had happened. “Oh?” she asked.

Bilbo nodded. “Imagine thirteen dwarves and a wizard turn up unexpectedly at your door, raid your pantry, and then throw around your dishes and somehow clean them all in the process. And then, to top it off, they somehow manage to convince you to run off with them and kill a dragon!”

Bofur chuckled. “Well when you put it like that…”

Amelia chuckled. “Sounds fun,” she said. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

Kili grinned, seeming pleased with this. Soon he had resumed his usual pestering, and Amelia smiled as she jokingly evaded his questions.

The next few days were the same, until finally they reached Bree. They arrived around mid-morning, and Thorin ordered them to wait inside the nearest inn, the Prancing Pony, while he and his heirs gathered what few supplies they needed to restock on.

Feeling the need to get some fresh air, Amelia slipped from the table, ignoring the company’s eyes staring at her back. The streets outside the inn were wet with a light drizzle, and Amelia sighed. She didn’t mind the rain, but she knew that in the coming days a proper hood wouldn’t be unwelcome. She also considered buying a horse, not looking forward to walking the rest of the journey to Rivendell. She decided against it however; why get a horse when she knew she would only lose it in a few weeks’ time? Besides, the purchase would only draw attention to her, something that she didn’t want.

She started for the nearest cloth store, rummaging through her little bag for the sack of coins she had. The currency wasn’t from Middle Earth, but it was still gold, which was accepted in all worlds.

She didn’t make it far before a small group of men staggered down a side alley, nearly bumping into her. They were clearly drunk, two of the five still holding half empty bottles in their hands. As they passed onto the main road Amelia slipped into the shadows, waiting for them to simply pass by her. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quite fast enough.

“Helloooo.” One of the men swaggered up to her, his eyes running up and down her body as an eyebrow rose at her odd apparel. “What’s youurr naaame?”

Amelia resisted the urge to grind her teeth as the man slurred his words. Instead she adopted a pleasant smile on her face, edging slowly away from the men as she did. 

“Time for you to head home,” she laughed. She turned and began to walk away, but the man grabbed her arm.

“Don’t goooo,” he pleaded. “You diiiidn’t answer my queeestion.”

Amelia’s gaze slid down to where the man’s hand was still clutching at her forearm, his other hand waving by his side, wrapped around the neck of a bottle. Her eyes grew dark, all pretenses of joviality fell away. 

“I suggest you release me,” she said quietly.

The man laughed, and so did his companions. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a swig before offering it to Amelia.

“No?” he asked. When she simply glared at him he shrugged and took another swig, then threw the bottle to the ground. It shattered against the cobblestoned streets, shards flying in all directions as a petrid odor filled the air. Amelia resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose, turning her gaze back to the man.

“What’s youuur naaaame?” he asked again.

“Last chance,” warned Amelia. “Release me. Now.”

The man laughed, and his free hand came up to stroke Amelia’s cheek. She caught it and twisted, and with a yell he released her.

_Finally,_ Amelia thought.

The man swung, and Amelia ducked. A moment later she was ramming him to the ground, then she rolled off him and to the side. She was just on time, and the foot one of his companions aimed at her missed by an inch.

Amelia stood and put her back to the wall of the nearest building, feeling her weapons start to shimmer to life around her. As the five drunk men rushed her she drew her dagger, using it to stab the bottle descending toward her head. The clay material shattered, ale pouring down Amelia’s arm, and she quickly swept her dagger to the side, blocking the knife someone had drawn. 

The man with the broken bottle used the jagged remains to slash at Amelia, and she lifted her left arm to block, her arm connecting with his. Kicking out with her foot, she sent the man flying back and into a barrel. Before he could stand again she had spun away, and her drunken opponents were hard pressed to turn towards her without falling over.

She saw a flash of movement to her left, and glanced over towards the crowd that was now assembling to see the company, led by Thorin, rushing towards her. Silently she shook her head at them, telling them to keep out of things, and though she saw confusion flash across their faces, they did as she wanted.

The rest of the fight took only moments. Amelia only needed to knock down each opponent, and once they hit the ground they stayed there, waving their arms around as though uncertain how to rise again. As Amelia sheathed her dagger she glanced around her, taking in the crowd that had formed a circle around the fight.

Briefly she locked eyes with Thorin, and he began to edge backwards, bringing the company with him. Amelia began to back the other way, keeping the crowd’s attention focused on her, and as the last of the dwarves disappeared down a side street she spun and ran. By the time the assembled crowd had fully wrapped their heads around the scene she was gone, rounding the corner.

She found the company in the stables, hurriedly saddling their ponies. Immediately they crowded around her, mixed expressions on their faces.

“Are you alright?” asked Dori. Though his face hinted at concern his voice just sounded irritated, and he seemed happy when Amelia nodded that she was fine. She guessed the last thing he wanted to deal with was the possibility that she was hurt.

“That was amazing,” oohed Ori. His eyes were wide, and he seemed to be looking at Amelia in a new light. She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Not to mention very obvious,” stated Thorin. His glare bored into Amelia. “We’ll be lucky to escape the town.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Why do you think I told you not to interfere? They don’t know that we’re travelling together. You lot slip out; I’ll join you when I can.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kili. He edged closer to Amelia, seeming uncertain.

“This is no place for a lass to go wandering off by herself,” objected Oin.

Dwalin snorted. “I think she has just proved that she can handle herself,” he pointed out. He cast a glance at Amelia. “Your fighting was impressive,” he complimented.

“I had a good teacher,” she told him. “Several, in fact.”

“Who were they?”

Amelia gave a small laugh as she reached the door to the stable, turning ever so briefly back to the others. “Spoilers. Continue on without me; I’ll find you at your camp tonight.”

With that she was gone, leaving them staring after her.

Nori shook his head. “She’s an odd one,” he stated. 

Around the group there were several nods of agreement.

“Let’s go,” commanded Thorin. “I want some distance between this town and us.” 

Obediently the company finished saddling their ponies, and to their relief no one seemed to notice as they swept from Bree. They didn’t stop, continuing on as the Phoenix had ordered.

* * * *

That night’s camp found Bifur gazing anxiously back in the direction from which they’d come, watching the forest for signs of the Phoenix. The attack on her that day had put him ill at ease, and he felt rather guilty for not interceding on her behalf. 

He had raised this to the rest of the group, and they had all had the decency to look shame faced. Even Thorin had been visibly bothered, though Gandalf had simply rolled his eyes at their concern. Apparently the legends he had heard about the Phoenix erased such concerns from his mind. However, upon being asked about such legends, he refused to share.

There was a flicker of grey to the west, and a moment later the Phoenix appeared, looking tired from walking but other than that in perfectly good health. She was greeted with several bashful smiles, and Bombur held out a bowl of stew. 

“Here yah go,” he said. “You’re just on time.”

With a smile of thanks Amelia accepted her dinner, settling, as she always did, on the edge of the group. Bifur sat beside her, and though Amelia could feel his gaze on her face, she didn’t say anything. 

After several minutes though he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find him signing to her briefly in Iglishmëk. _I’m sorry._

Amelia frowned, only barely keeping herself from signing back. Her basic foundation in Iglishmëk so many years ago, combined with some remaining gifts from the TARDIS, allowed her to perfectly understand what the dwarf was saying. However she knew how sacred the dwarven language was, and could only guess at the company’s reaction if they found out that she knew it.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I don’t understand what that means.”

Bifur fixed her with a look that said he didn’t believe her, again signaling to her.

_We both know that’s not true. I see you understand Khuzdul. Where did you learn?_

Amelia sighed. Maybe Bifur did know then. At least he hadn’t seemed to have told anyone.

_I know all languages,_ she signed back. 

Bifur seemed pleased with this, and his face transformed into a rare grin. 

_What are you sorry for?_ Amelia continued.

_For not helping you today._

Amelia rolled her eyes. _I didn’t want help, she reminded him. I didn’t need it._

Bifur scowled. _We still should have defended your honor. It was wrong of us not to._

Amelia sighed. There was just no convincing him, was there? Dwarves.

_It’s fine,_ she signed. _Really._

Bifur looked unconvinced, but thankfully he let the subject drop. For a minute both ate quietly, Amelia casting a glance around them. None of the others seemed to have noticed her knowledge of Iglishmëk. She doubted her uncanny knowledge would make them trust her.

Bifur seemed to sense her fears, because he placed a hand on her leg, drawing her attention back to him. _Your secret is safe with me,_ he promised.

Amelia smiled. _Thank you._

She glanced up as Kili plopped beside her, babbling excitedly in her ear. Their time apart seemed to only have strengthened his curiosity about her, and it wasn’t until Thorin ordered everyone to bed that she escaped his name guessing. Somehow, he still hadn’t guessed her original name.

* * * *

Amelia was due to take first watch that night, and though the majority of the company all volunteered to take it for her, still feeling guilty for not aiding her earlier that day, she dismissed their offer with a roll of her eyes. At last the sound of snoring filled the air, and Amelia settled down by the fire.

With a sigh she stretched out her left leg, pulling up the bottom of her pants. Just above where her boot ended were several small cuts, where she had been hit by fragments of a shattering bottle earlier that day. 

They were minor injuries, barely noticeable at first in the heat of the fight. It had only been after she had sent the company out of town ahead of her that she had noticed them, spotting a trickle of red on the dirt where she was hiding behind a shop. She had done her best to pick the clay out of her leg, then had bandaged the cuts.

She peeled back the bandage now, inspecting them. The small cuts were slightly red around the edges, protesting at Amelia having been on her feet all day. She poured some water from her water skin onto them, doing her best to rinse them, then began to rewrap the cuts.

“You’re injured.”

Amelia spun, cursing silently when she found Kili standing just behind her, dark eyes wide. He stepped forward, into the light of the campfire, looking worried.

“It’s nothing,” she protested. “How long have you been there?”

Kili shrugged, coming to sit beside Amelia. “Not long. I thought for sure you would hear me.”

Amelia scowled slightly, mentally berating herself for not catching him. Ducking her head, she again began to rewind the bandages around her ankle, but Kili’s hands stopped her.

“Let me see,” he commanded.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. I promise. I’ve had worse.”

Kili’s eyebrow rose, but he shoved aside the questions forming in his mind at her words. Gently pushing her hands to the side, he examined the cuts on her ankle himself. Though he didn’t know much of anything about healing, he was relieved to see that they didn’t look serious.

“This happened in the fight?” he asked.

Amelia nodded. “A few shards of one of the bottles caught me when it shattered.”

Kili nodded slowly, looking unhappy. 

“Anything else?” he asked.

Amelia considered lying, then with a deep sigh rolled up her sleeve. On the back of her left hand was another shallow cut from the second bottle, the one she had stabbed. 

Though it was just as minor as the injuries on her ankle, Amelia allowed Kili to fuss over her for a minute.

“I’m sorry,” he said as she tugged down her sleeve. “I should have helped you.”

Amelia shook her head. “I keep telling you guys, I don’t need help. I’ve dealt with plenty of drunk idiots in my life. I’ve dealt with worse. I really don’t need the help.”

Kili frowned.

“Don’t tell the others, alright?” she asked. “I don’t need them worrying about me. My job is to keep the company safe, not the other way around.”

Kili shook his head. “You’re part of the company,” he objected. “We keep each other safe.”

Amelia smiled sadly. “I’m not part of the company. Thorin barely tolerates me.” She sighed and patted Kili’s shoulder, then stood. 

Kili watched as she made her usual series of laps around the camp, muscles tense and ready to fight. Nothing disturbed the depths of the forest however, and eventually she sat again.

Kili scooted closer, fingers fiddling with his belt. “You said you’ve had worse before?” he asked. “Like what?”

Amelia shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I survived.”

Kili’s mouth dipped down in a frown. “Why are you so evasive?” he asked. “You don’t talk unless spoken to, you always find a way to dodge my questions, and you refuse to let anyone worry about you. Why?”

Amelia sighed, shrugging. Beside her Kili’s eyebrows drew together.

“That’s not an answer,” he noted.

“It’s not,” she agreed.

“Please?”

Amelia sighed. “Can’t you leave it alone?”

Kili thought for a moment, then shook his head with a grin. “Nope.” There was a pause as he waited for the Phoenix to speak, but when she remained silent he frowned. “Phoenix.”

The Phoenix sighed. “With what I do— with who I am—” she sighed, took a deep breath, and then continued. “Divulging information about myself is dangerous. For me and for the person I’m talking to. I’ve learned not to.”

She dipped her head away from Kili, but he could still see a flash of pain in her hazel eyes. Worry and sorrow filling his heart, Kili reached out and took her hand in his own.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “What— what happens generally?”

The Phoenix shook her head. “Please just leave it alone,” she whispered.

“Phoenix.”

The Phoenix stood, wrenching her hand out of Kili’s. He watched in near openmouthed amazement as she began to once again circle the camp, staring out into the darkness of the forest. Gently he tried to call her name, but she ignored him, keeping her eyes focused outward. Eventually Kili simply sat and watched her until her time for keeping watch was up. As Gloin took over Kili crawled back into his bedroll, feigning sleep.

He watched as the Phoenix slipped into her own bed, carefully turning and facing away from him. Kili watched as she tossed and turned, knowing that it wasn’t the hard ground beneath them that was troubling her.


	10. Trouble with Trolls

Amelia took care to distance herself from Kili over the next few days. However, eventually it just became impossible. Not only did the close quarters they were all forced to keep with each other prevent her from pulling off such a distancing without being obvious about it, but Kili simply refused to leave her alone. He sat with her whenever he could at meals, ignoring his uncle’s glares, and rode his pony alongside her throughout the day. 

Amelia managed some brief reprieves, slinking into the forest where Kili’s pony couldn’t follow. When she finally returned to the company she usually had no more than ten minutes of walking in between Bifur and Bilbo before Kili returned to her side.

Bifur and Bilbo, who were rapidly becoming something near friends for Amelia, were being no help whatsoever. In fact, whenever Kili began to join them Bifur and Bilbo would exchange smiles and pull ahead, leaving Amelia along with the young dwarf.

He seemed to have given up on guessing her name for the time being, and was instead trying to learn more about the places she had been. For this task he had enlisted Ori’s help, the two riding alongside Amelia throughout the day, Ori with his large book balanced precariously in his lap.

Amelia was happy to see that the cuts on her wrist and ankle were already healed the morning after the incident in Bree, and Kili had the good sense not to tell the others of the injuries. However, she still saw him glance worriedly towards her as she walked, and at night he seemed to be trying to get her to sit faster, thinking that she was still healing. 

A few nights later, when it was again Amelia’s turn to take one of the watches, he still joined her, unfazed by her estrangement the past days.

“How’re your injuries?” he asked, sitting beside her.

“Fine,” Amelia stated. She gazed out past the flickering flames of the campfire, feeling Kili watching her. 

“You’ve been distant these past few days,” Kili remarked.

Amelia didn’t respond, and Kili sighed.

“I’m sorry if I upset you,” he continued. “I just- I want to know more about you.”

Amelia’s eyebrow rose. “Why?” she asked. 

Kili shrugged. “You’re intriguing. Then, on top of that, you’re a legend to Gandalf of all people, some hero he adores. We’re all curious.”

“You’re the only one who bugs me incessantly,” Amelia reminded him, ignoring the notion of herself being anyone’s- especially Gandalf’s- hero. “Either way, once this quest is finished you’ll likely never see me again. There’s not much point.”

Kili frowned. “The point,” he said, “Is that people get lonely. Even you.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t know that.”

Kili smiled softly. “Yes I do.”

Amelia sighed and stood to do her usual laps around the fire. Kili waited, watching her expectantly. When she finally sat again she sighed, finally meeting his eyes.

“Alright,” she said. “Fine. We can talk. Just not about my past. Anything else.”

Kili nodded, grinning. “Ok. So what do you want to talk about?”

Amelia shrugged. “I don’t care. What about your past. There’s got to be some funny stories there.”

Kili nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks. “Yeah,” he admitted.

He cleared his throat, then quickly chose a story and launched into it. It was of the first time his uncle had attempted to watch Kili and his brother for a day, and it had not gone well. For anyone.

“So my uncle is stumbling around the kitchens with flour in his hair and beard, and—”

“Flour?” asked Amelia. “Where did the flour come from?”

Kili grinned. “Well, you know how I said Fili and I were hiding on one of the upper shelves? And how when Uncle heard us there we had to scramble away quickly?” He waited for Amelia to nod before continuing. “There was flour up there too. One of us- I’m not sure which, though I like to imagine it was me- accidentally kicked the sack of flour onto his head. The stuff went everywhere.”

Amelia dissolved into giggles, imagining a small Fili and Kili scrambling through the upper shelves of a kitchen while Thorin staggered along beneath them, cussing as he tried to see through the thick blanket of flour in the air. 

“So then what happened?” she asked.

Kili grinned. “We ran for the window, of course,” he said. “It wasn’t a far jump, and Fili pushed me out before I could even consider it. Then he, well, look at him.” He gestured over to where his fair haired brother was asleep. “He looks like a lion, right?”

Amelia nodded, smiling. “Yeah,” she agreed. “So?”

“So, he always has. Even worse, he’s always known it. So I’m sitting in these bushes below, and I look up to see Fili just standing in the window. Then he roars at Thorin. Like a lion. Then he jumps.”

Amelia blinked for a solid ten seconds. Then she and Kili broke down into laughter so raucous she was surprised they didn’t wake the rest of the company.

* * * *

Over the course of the next couple of weeks Amelia and Kili again fell into their earlier friendship. They took to sitting through their watches together, Kili relating to Amelia humorous tales of his childhood. In return she described some of the places that she had been, though she took care never to mention what mission she had been caught up in at the time.

One evening as they set up camp however, Kili noticed that Amelia seemed rather absentminded. Her eyes were focused on the ruined house only a few meters away, then her gaze would wander off into the forest, past where the ponies were sheltered for the night.

Amelia joined Gandalf as the wizard dismounted from his horse, frowning. The two drew close together, so that the others wouldn’t hear their whispered words.

“You know what will happen here tonight,” she stated.

Gandalf nodded, looking slightly worried. “You plan to let it happen,” he guessed. When Amelia nodded he sighed. “Thorin won’t be happy.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “He never is. I need him to trust my foreknowledge, and when I tell him what will happen just before it does, it should be enough to convince him of my legitimacy.”

Gandalf nodded slowly. “And if he sees only the fact that you allowed these events to occur?”

Amelia bit her lip. “He knows that he needs you for this quest, and you’ve made it clear that you leave if I do. We have to trust that he remembers that.”

Gandalf nodded, looking uncertain. Nonetheless, he allowed Amelia to slip off into the forest to gather firewood, approaching Thorin for his scripted argument. Amelia returned just in time to see Gandalf stalking in the opposite direction, brushing roughly past a very flustered looking Bilbo.

“Gandalf,” called the hobbit. “Where are you going?”

“To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense,” Gandalf snapped.

“And who would that be?” called Bilbo.

“Myself, Mr. Baggins!”

A moment later Gandalf disappeared, leaving Bilbo staring after him, and Amelia clapped Bilbo on the shoulder.

“It’s alright,” she said. “He’ll be back.”

Bilbo nodded, though he looked uncertain as the pair returned to the others. Soon Fili and Kili were sent off to keep an eye on the ponies, and Amelia braced herself, readying for what was to come.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Bilbo, eager to please Thorin in any way he could, left to bring the brothers their dinner. Settling back against a nearby tree, Amelia began to count the minutes. Barely five had passed before Fili tore into the camp, quickly rousing the others. Immediately they surged forward, pausing as they spotted Amelia still leaning against her tree.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked Thorin. A heavy scowl was on his face as he drew his sword.

Amelia shook her head. “Nope.”

Thorin all but growled. “And why not?”

Amelia smiled, crossing her arms behind her head. “You’re going to get captured by the trolls, but they’ll spend the whole night bickering over how best to cook you. Bilbo will buy you some more time until Gandalf shows up with the dawn. The sunlight will turn the trolls to stone, and you will all be fine.”

Thorin stepped forward. “This is what you say will happen?” he asked.

Amelia nodded.

“Even if I believed that, why would you allow it to occur?” asked Thorin.

Amelia knew her smile only served to anger the dwarf king further. “To prove to you that I know what I’m doing.”

Thorin took a step forward, looking like he wanted to attack Amelia. A sharp whinnying of fear from horses in the distance snapped Thorin’s head to the side, and with a curse he bounded off into the forest. With several outraged looks in Amelia’s direction, the others followed.

Amelia waiting until they had disappeared from sight, then rose herself. Just because she knew what would most likely happen in the future didn’t mean it would. To be safe, she would still join the company. Just behind the scenes.

She slipped silently through the woods, rolling her eyes at the sounds of battle issuing from the clearing. At the edge she scaled a tree, finding a perch in a branch that was slightly higher than the trolls’ heads. Settling into a comfortable position, she watched as the company were shoved into rather disgusting looking sacks.

Kili, Amelia noted, was looking around him frantically, and she realized he was searching for her. When he realized she wasn’t there a mixture of anger and relief settled over his face, but he quickly wiped it clear of emotion, not wanting to give off any signs that they still had a member of the company free.

Soon half the company was strapped to a large spit over a fire, Fili included, and Amelia heard several of them cursing her in Khuzdul. She rolled her eyes as Bilbo wobbled to his feet, hopping forward as he shouted for the trolls to stop their bickering.

When they started considering simply sitting on Bombur to squish him into a paste, Amelia saw Bilbo’s eyes widen.

“I really wouldn’t recommend eating him,” he stated, voice quaking. “He’s got worms.”

“Worms!” The troll holding Bombur released him with a squeal, and with an oomph the dwarf landed back on top of the pile that was the others.

Bilbo nodded quickly. “Yes, yes. Quite nasty really. He’s infested. They all are. I simply wouldn’t risk it, I wouldn’t.”

Amelia rolled her eyes as the company began to shout objections, as well as several insults at Bilbo. She resisted the urge to chuckle at the look on Kili’s face as Thorin delivered a sharp kick to his side, urging the younger dwarf to shut up.

Realization flashed across Kili’s face. “I’ve got the biggest worms,” he shouted. “Mine are the biggest.”

Catching on, the rest of the company began to change their shouts, each fighting over who was the most infested. Where he was standing at the feet of the trolls, Bilbo let out a sigh of relief.

He was too soon though. The smartest of the three trolls noticed that Thorin was the only one not saying anything, merely lying with a sour expression in his burlap sack. Amelia cursed as the king was plucked from the ground; she had been hoping the trolls wouldn’t notice Thorin’s obstinacy.

“What about you?” they asked. “You don’t got worms, do yah?”

Thorin scowled, but didn’t say anything. The three trolls exchanged gleeful looks as the company insisted that Thorin had the worst of the worms.

“I say we eat him raw,” said the one holding Thorin. He raised Thorin up so that he was dangling above the troll’s gaping mouth, and the king began to squirm, spitting out insults and curses as he struggled to free himself.

Another troll slapped his hand. “Nuh-uh,” he argued. “He’s the only decent one. You gotta share.”

“I don’t got to do nothing!”

The trolls began to bicker, waving Thorin through the air as they did. The king’s face was now turning a rather unhealthy color, and though Amelia found the greenish tint to his face rather amusing, she was growing increasingly worried. This hadn’t happened in the story she knew.

She decided she could wait no longer, especially as the trolls began to toy with the idea of chopping Thorin in three pieces. Rising into a standing position, she quickly nocked an arrow, taking careful aim. She needed to time things perfectly.

Thorin was in another downward swing as the troll holding him flailed his arm when Amelia released the arrow. The troll screamed as it struck him in the arm, automatically dropping Thorin. He fell back onto the pile with the others, looking like he was going to be sick.

“Who was that?” asked the shortest troll. “Show yerself!”

The company was murmuring amongst themselves as the troll started towards where Amelia was perched. The other two trolls were clustered near the fire, one seeing to the other’s injury.

“There yah are!”

Amelia glanced in front of her to see that the approaching troll had spotted her. As he reached up she leapt forward and off the tree, landing on the top of the troll’s head.

“You stink,” she muttered. She quickly fired two arrows downward into the troll’s skull, but they seemed to have no effect other than to anger the creature. With a roar of fury he swept his arm back and forth above his head, and again Amelia jumped.

She slid down the troll’s other arm, letting the friction of the rough skin slow her descent as much as it could. A moment later she hit the ground with a thud and rolled, lurching upright and nocking another arrow.

The troll paused for a moment at the sight of the weapon aimed at his eye, but then, with a snarl, he reached down and grabbed at Amelia. Her arrow sank into his forehead, but she was still plucked from the earth, her bow falling from her hand.

“Gottya!” exclaimed the troll. Amelia winced and squirmed, trying to no avail to reach her dagger.

“Phoenix!” shouted Kili.

Amelia ignored the sound of his voice, glancing to the east. Dawn was already on the horizon, and as she watched she saw Gandalf’s form slink by. Bilbo saw too, for Amelia saw his gaze to go to where the wizard was soon standing on a boulder at the edge of the clearing.

“Hey, who is he?” asked the troll with the arrow in his arm.

“I dunno,” said the other. “Can we eat him?”

This question received a shrug from the troll holding Amelia. “We can try.”

“The dawn will take you all,” shouted Gandalf. Ignoring the confused looks of the trolls, he brought his staff down with a sharp thwack, and a magical blast split apart the boulder he stood upon. Dawn’s first rays split the horizon, and within moments the trolls were shuddering as they began to transform.

Amelia’s mind flared, and she kicked out, knowing that she had moments to free herself. A second magical blast from Gandalf forced open the hand that was holding her, and even as the troll turned to stone Amelia fell.

She forced herself into a roll as she landed, grabbing her bow where she had dropped it. Her right hand came to hover near her quiver, just in case, but the danger had passed. For now.

“Is everyone alright?” called Gandalf. 

Lowering her hand and allowing her weapons to fade from existence, Amelia gave him a thumbs up. “Just on time,” she returned. “Nice dramatic entrance.”

Gandalf snorted in amusement, looking pleased.


	11. Calculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter. I've been swamped with homework, and I'm still not done. But I know I've put you on hiatus for way too long, so here's the chapter.

It took a few minutes to get everyone out of their burlap sacks and fully dressed and armored once more. The entire time Amelia received varying looks from the dwarves. Some were of gratitude for interceding on their behalf, others were confused, and some were angry.

Thorin’s reaction was predictable. He hurriedly strapped on his weapons, then charged for Amelia, fury in his eyes. Amelia tensed slightly, but took the fact that his weapons were- for now- sheathed as a good sign.

“You allowed this to happen,” Thorin snarled.

Amelia nodded. “Did it not happen as I said it would?” 

Thorin’s scowl deepened. “For the most part,” he admitted. “But why, if everything was going just fine, did you feel the need to step in? Or perhaps were your predictions incorrect?”

Amelia sighed; the fact that things had changed was bothering her as well. She had known it was a possibility, but the fact that it was now a reality didn’t settle her nerves. 

“I always knew there was a chance of things going sideways,” she explained. She held up a hand as Thorin opened his mouth to start yelling, pausing his tirade. “That’s why I watched everything. Just to be safe. The story I know is merely a blueprint; a general idea of what should happen. In my experience things generally go according to that plan unless efforts are made to divert the course of fate, but small differences are always possible.”

“So you don’t actually know what will happen, do you?” asked Thorin.

Amelia sighed. “I know enough. I might not be able to tell you every time someone is going to stub their toe, but I can predict major conflicts ahead of time. It’s the details within the individual conflicts that can vary, but the general plot remains the same.”

“Unless you change it?”

Amelia nodded. “Exactly.”

Thorin eyed her curiously. “Do you plan to change things?”

Amelia bit her lip, twisting her gaze away from the king’s. “I told you,” she said. “The future is for me to know. Trust that I will handle things.”

She started to move away, but Thorin reached out and grabbed her arm. Amelia glanced down at him sharply, noting the fury still present in the blue irises. 

“That will not suffice,” he growled. “You have just shown me that you are not all knowing. I won’t have you endangering my company or my quest for a few secrets that you may or may not be correct about. Especially since if you change anything, you will know even less than the little you already do know.”

Amelia yanked her arm roughly away. “All of my efforts here are to ensure the safety of your company. Any secrets I keep are for its wellbeing.”

“Do you think I am incapable of handling your knowledge?” Thorin asked.

Amelia sighed. “I don’t know you well enough to decide. Until I do, the only person I shall trust with my foreknowledge is myself. I’m sure you can understand that.”

For a moment she and Thorin glared at each other, and then he sighed.

“I can,” he acquiesced. “I do not like it though.”

Amelia nodded, and when she spoke next her tone was much more sympathetic. “I know. But I am here to help you, and I do know what I’m doing. Can you reconcile yourself with that much?”

Thorin scowled slightly as he thought. “I suppose I can,” he said at last. “For the time being.”

His tone made it clear that at some point in the most likely near future he was going to want more information from her. He sighed though, and for a moment he gazed around him at the forest, then turned his eyes back to Amelia. “Are there any other surprises I should be made aware of?”

Amelia bit her lip. “There is,” she said. “However it is something that is unavoidable, and I feel that the best course of action would be to let things play out as I know they will.”

“And why is that?” asked Thorin. “What is coming?”

“Nothing we can’t handle. As long as everything goes according to plan, you won’t even need to draw your sword.”

Thorin’s eyebrows rose. “And if things don’t?”

Amelia shrugged. “Then we handle it. Together. If something happens Thorin, I will fight beside you. You have my word.”

Thorin studied her for a moment, then gave a curt nod. “So be it,” he stated. “But if any harm befalls any member of this company, I will hold you personally accountable.”

Amelia nodded and moved away.

_So will I,_ she thought.

A moment later Kili ran up to her. “Are you alright?” he asked, ignoring the glares sent his way by the others for his concern.

Amelia nodded. “Fine. You?”

Kili rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He glanced over to Fili, who was now speaking with their uncle. Immediately after the troll encounter Fili had rushed to ensure his little brother was alright, and from there the two had watched, along with the rest of the company, as Thorin and the Phoenix had spoken. Now the two seemed to have reached a sort of temporary peace, but Kili was uncertain just how long that would last.

“That was pretty impressive,” he said, gesturing to the tree Amelia had been sitting in to indicate her leap onto the troll’s head. “Though probably smelly.”

Amelia let out a small laugh. “Extremely,” she agreed. She paused, studying the look in Kili’s eyes. “You wish you had done that.”

Kili shrugged. “I’ve always been the baby of the family. Sometimes I think the others don’t take me seriously. Part of why I came on this quest was so that I could prove that I’m more than they think.”

Amelia offered a small smile and squeezed Kili’s shoulder. “You’ll prove your worth,” she promised. “Just don’t be an idiot about it.”

Kili grinned and clapped Amelia heartily on the back. “But what’s the fun in that?” he asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. Before she and Kili could say anything else Gloin burst into the clearing, shouting that he had found the troll’s cave and that it was filled with treasure. Eagerly the others bounded off after him, and with a small chuckle Amelia followed.

She hung back at the entrance as everyone crammed their way inside. She had no desire to see what was in there as she knew none of it would ever come to her. Instead, as the others started hiding treasure for later collection, she returned to their camp site and began packing all their things up. 

As she returned, their bags all strung over her shoulders, Kili started towards her. He was stopped as Fili grabbed his arm, holding him in place.

“What?” asked Kili.

“You should keep your distance from her,” Fili muttered.

Kili’s eyes grew wide. “What? Fili, that’s—”

“Completely logical,” Fili interrupted. “Kili, we almost died. She let it happen!”

“You said she predicted everything,” Kili said. “She knew we would come out of it alright.”

“Then why did she feel the need to intervene?”

“You already know the answer,” Kili snapped. “I saw you talking with Uncle. What’s your true issue?”

Fili sighed. “We don’t know her,” he reminded Kili. “She refuses to even give us her true name. How do we know she isn’t plotting to lead us to our deaths?”

Kili rolled his eyes. “Gandalf says she’s a figure of legend, a protector of good. I think leading us to our deaths is the last thing she would do. If she was going to, anyhow, she’d have done it already!”

Fili scowled. “Minds can be corrupted,” he reminded Kili. “What if she’s no longer the person Gandalf has heard of?”

Kili sighed. “I don’t believe that. I think we need to trust her.”

“Why? Why don’t you believe that? Is it because of your late night chats?” Fili nodded at the horror stricken look on his brother’s face. “Yes, I know about those. And no, I haven’t told Uncle. Yet. But I don’t think becoming so close to her is a good idea.”

Kili frowned and pulled away. “I disagree.”

“Kili, you don’t—”

“Don’t what? Don’t know her? I know enough. Right now it’s you I feel as though I don’t know. Since when are you so wary?”

Fili scowled. “Since I grew up. You need to do the same.”

Kili snorted. “Whatever.” He stalked away, roughly kicking his way through the grass towards the Phoenix. She met him with raised eyebrows, sensing his distress.

“Fight with your brother?” she asked.

Kili scowled. “It’s nothing.” He threw himself to the ground next to where she was sitting, grabbing a stick and twirling it through his hands. “He’s just being a prick.”

Amelia chuckled. “I’m sure he’s only looking out for you.”

“I don’t need him to look out for me though,” Kili snapped. “I can handle myself!”

Amelia sighed and reached over, squeezing Kili’s hand. “I know,” she soothed him. “But he’s your big brother. It’s his job to worry.”

Kili slanted a glance at her. “You speak as though from experience.”

Amelia froze, tilting her head away so that Kili couldn’t see her face. He sighed and went back to twirling his stick, absentmindedly watching the others emerge from the cave, brushing cobwebs and dirt off their shoulders.

Then there was a rustling from behind him, the sound of many hurried feet dragging something heavy. Kili sprang to his feet, but didn’t even have time to draw his bow before the oncoming object burst forward. 

It was a wooden sled drawn by a series of rabbits. On the sled stood a little man who was simply a mess. Leaves and twigs were all caught up in his hair and brown robes, and there was even bird scat on the side of his head. Kili could see several small insects peeking out of the man’s disheveled beard, and his eyebrows were nearly as bushy as Gandalf’s. One of the stranger’s hands clutched a railing on the sled; the other held a gnarled staff that looked like it had seen better days. 

“Gandalf!” the man exclaimed. He leapt from the sled as it slid to a stop, hurrying towards the grey robed wizard. “Gandalf, oh, I’m so glad I found you!”

Gandalf frowned as the man skidded to a stop. “Radagast?” he asked. “What on earth are you doing here?”

Kili glanced over to Fili, but his brother looked just as confused as Kili felt. He then glanced to the Phoenix, but she was already striding forward, moving to stand next to Gandalf.

“Hold on, hold on,” said Radagast. “I can’t remember. Ohh, it’s right on the tip of my tongue. Oh, wait.”

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth, revealing a stick bug sitting on the edge. Amelia chuckled as off to the side Bilbo gagged, and Gandalf reached out and gently moved the bug off of Radagast’s tongue.

“Gandalf,” called Thorin, stomping over. “Who is this?”

Gandalf sighed. “This is Radagast the Brown. Radagast, might I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

As a series of understanding noises went around the company- who all remembered Gandalf’s purposefully vague description of the brown wizard- Radagast smiled and offered a hand to Thorin. 

“Hello,” he said. “It’s a pleasure to—”

“Why are you here, Radagast?” Interrupted Gandalf. 

Radagast thought for a moment, and then his gaze fell on Amelia. His eyes swept up and down, and Amelia watched as he silently put the pieces together. When things finally clicked into place his eyes widened, and he swept into a low bow.

“The Phoenix,” he breathed. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Really?” called Dwalin. “Like what?” He was eyeing Amelia distastefully, and was eager to jump at any chance of information on her.

Amelia didn’t allow Radagast to elaborate. “Show us,” she commanded.

For a moment Radagast gazed at her in amazement, wondering how she knew why he was here. Then he pulled from his robes a long, cloth wrapped package, holding it out as though uncertain if he should hand it to Amelia or Gandalf.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and grabbed it, quickly unwrapping it. As he did Thorin cast a glance around the forest; something seemed off. Everything was suddenly much quieter, and that never boded well.

Suddenly there was a fierce growl from above, and Thorin spun to see a warg standing on a rock outcropping above, beady eyes glaring down at him. The creature leapt, but a moment later an arrow struck it in the chest, causing it to tumble to the ground feet away from Thorin.

He glanced back towards the Phoenix, but she hadn’t even drawn her weapons. Thorin’s gaze went then to Kili, who was already nocking another arrow, eyes scanning around.

“Good job Kili,” he called. “Thank you.”

He glanced back over to the Phoenix, wondering why she hadn’t acted. Then as he saw the calm, expectant look in her eyes, he realized. She had known Kili was going to handle it.

He sighed. This woman was far too confusing for him, and he was growing tired of it.

Gandalf spun towards the warg. “A scout,” he observed. “There will be more shortly.” He turned to Thorin. “Who did you tell about this quest?”

“No one.”

“Who?”

Thorin clenched his hands into fists. “No one, I swear!” His gaze went to the Phoenix, but no, it couldn’t have been her. Thorin shook his head. He would worry about who had betrayed their quest later; right now he needed to see to the safety of his company.

Amelia bounded easily up the slope, pointing with one slender hand East. “I suggest we run that way,” she stated.

“What about the wargs?” asked Ori. “They’ll catch up to us!”

Amelia’s gaze went to Radagast, and she was pleased to see that he had already come up with his course of action. 

“I’ll distract them,” he offered. “I can buy you time to get to safety.”

He leapt onto his sled, but Gandalf frowned and grabbed his arm. “These are wargs,” he said. “The worst of them. They’ll overtake you in moments.”

Radagast raised an eyebrow challengingly. “These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I’d like to see them try.”

With that he was off, giving a shout of glee as his sled tore through the underbrush. Gandalf gave a sigh of resignation and stuffed the package Radagast had brought into his robes.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Each person seized their bags and began to run, Gandalf in the lead. Amelia hung to the back, shoving Bilbo ahead of her. 

“What about the ponies?” he panted back to her. “They’re lost in the woods.”

Amelia glanced behind her, then back towards Bilbo. “They’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Hurry up.”

Bilbo nodded and huffed forward, and with a roll of her eyes Amelia took his sack from him and swung it over her own shoulders. Unburdened, Bilbo was able to run slightly faster than before.

They soon emerged from the forest into a series of yellow fields dotted with large boulders. The company ducked behind the nearest cluster of these rocks and peered around them. As they did Amelia took Bilbo’s new sword and helped him strap it to his belt, so that he could focus on running and not dropping the weapon. 

“There,” whispered Bombur. He pointed, and the others followed his gaze to where Radagast was wheeling rapidly through the field, tailed by a small force of orc bearing wargs. At the front of the group Thorin swore darkly, his hand going to his sword.

“Follow me,” whispered Gandalf. “And stay together.”

He darted out from behind the rocks, hurrying over to the next set. The company followed, quickly pressing their backs to the stone.

“Gandalf,” hissed Thorin. “Where are you leading us?”

Gandalf ignored him, leading the company forward once he was sure the coast was clear. Beneath the next rock outcropping they were forced to pause as a snuffling sound came from above them; a warg.

Thorin tapped Kili’s shoulder, gesturing upwards. Kili nodded and nocked an arrow, took a deep breath, and stepped out from under the cover of the rock. Before the warg had a chance to focus its eyes on the dwarf it was dead, tumbling down and carrying its rider with it. Immediately the company jumped forward, and the orc rider was disposed of.

As a howl sounded to the side Amelia allowed her bow to appear in her hand. “Now they know where we are,” she called. “I suggest we hurry.”

Gandalf nodded and moved forward again, to the next outcropping of rocks. Here Ori nearly ran past him, but Thorin grabbed the boy’s tunic and yanked him back to safety. He cast a scalding glare back at Amelia as he did.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Amelia nodded. “Nothing different has happened,” she assured.

“So far,” Thorin muttered. He sighed and followed Gandalf as the wizard continued forward again, freezing halfway across the expanse of the field as a second howl split the air. Turning to his left, he saw a pair of wargs charging for him.

The Phoenix and Kili stepped forward to deal with them, both firing arrows with rapid precision. Both wargs and orcs fell.

“There’re more coming,” shouted Fili. The crown prince had both swords drawn as he began to move back through the high grass towards the others. “Kili, let’s go!”

Kili ignored him, edging further away from the company as he fired off another arrow. He grinned as a warg toppled to the ground, and a moment later he had eliminated its rider.

Thorin swore and cast his eyes around him. “Where did Gandalf go?” he asked.

“He’s abandoned us!” shouted Dori.

The Phoenix rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she reprimanded. She shrugged off the bags she was carrying, shoving them at Bilbo. “Head that way,” she ordered, pointing him towards another set of boulders.

A moment later Gandalf’s voice could be heard from within the boulders. “This way, quickly!” he shouted.

The company bolted in the direction of the voice, and Amelia scanned around her. A group of wargs that had separated from the group chasing Radagast were getting too close for her comfort. She frowned, wondering how that had happened. The company must have taken too long reaching the tunnels. She wondered if the time added by Radagast’s wonderment towards her had cost them the precious moments, but pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She could worry about this later; right now she had to make sure the company reached Rivendell safely.

“Kili,” she called. “Come on!”

Kili scowled as he continued to fire off arrows. Warg and orc alike fell under his aim, and with each kill his ego seemed to flare more and more.

_Worry about that, Fili._

“Kili!”

He glanced behind him at the sound of his uncle’s voice, only to see the dwarf sprinting straight at him. Panic was on Thorin’s face as he drew his new sword, pointing it at a place above Kili’s head. 

“Behind you!”

Kili spun to see a warg on a nearby outcropping of rock. It had slipped silently past him, and even as Kili reached for another arrow it leapt. Kili knew he would never fire off an arrow on time.

There was a whizzing sound as an arrow soared above his head, and the warg fell to the ground. Kili glanced behind him to see the Phoenix moving towards him, already firing another arrow at the wargs closing in to their left.

“Move,” she ordered. Reaching Kili, she shoved him roughly towards where the others were disappearing, being shoved down the hidden tunnel by Balin and Fili. A moment later Balin shoved Fili to safety, much to the younger dwarf’s disdain, and Amelia allowed herself a sigh of relief. She spun and fired off three arrows in rapid succession, but even as she did the first of the wargs reached them, and Amelia cursed and drew her other weapons to life.

She soon lost sight of the others, whirling around amid the small battle. An orc dismounted its warg and charged her, and Amelia used her bow to block his sword even as she drew her dagger. This was plunged into the orc’s neck, and as black blood squirted over her arm the orc screamed.

She turned to see another orc grinning at her. It didn’t rush her however but drew a bow, pulling back the string with a steady hand, its arrow aimed at Amelia. She was about to fire her own arrow at him when something else caught her eye.

Thorin, engaged in a fight with a pair of orcs some way away, didn’t see the orc creeping up on his back. The orc brandished a mean looking sword that was inches away from the king’s back, and Amelia knew it would kill Thorin. 

Cursing, she swung her bow to the side, sending her arrow flying at the orc advancing on Thorin. Even as she released it she tensed, waiting.

She almost screamed when the arrow bit into her shoulder. The force of it sent her flying, twisting her to her right and sending her tumbling to the ground. There she lay for a good two seconds, gritting her teeth to keep from shrieking in agony.

As she finally regained control of her body she forced herself into a kneeling position. The arrow was embedded in her right shoulder, just beneath her collarbone, and she grabbed at it and pulled. With another flash of pain that had Amelia’s vision turning red the arrow came free, and she quickly nocked it on her own bow. A moment later the orc who had shot Amelia was falling backwards, his own arrow protruding from between his eyes.

Amelia staggered to her feet, letting her bow fade out of existence as she unsheathed her dagger with her left hand. She took a moment to ensure that both Thorin and Kili were alright, then she sidestepped an oncoming orc and stabbed at the creature.

“Kili, go!”

Amelia chanced a glance behind her to see Thorin shoving his nephew towards where the others had disappeared. Kili hesitated, his eyes moving to Amelia, and with a growl of frustration she started backing towards him.

“Go!” she shouted. “I’ll be there in a minute!”

She turned back to the battle. There were only two orcs left, though she could see the rest approaching in the distance, having given up on catching Radagast. Ducking under the first’s swing, she chopped off the second’s arm and spun, appearing on the other side of the first orc before he even knew what had happened. A moment later his head hit the ground, and then his body.

Amelia stabbed the second orc in the eye and then ran, hurriedly sheathing her dagger as she went. Thorin was standing by where the entrance to the tunnel was, waving for her to hurry up. As Amelia approached he stepped aside to let her slide down first.

“Go,” he ordered.

Amelia shook her head. “You first.”

Thorin rolled his eyes and shoved at Amelia, and with a yelp of surprise she tumbled down. As she went she tucked her injured arm against her side and used her left arm to cover her head, gritting her teeth as her shoulder screamed in protest. At the bottom of the tunnel she had barely scrambled to the side before Thorin himself came sliding down, landing much more gracefully than Amelia had.

“Is everyone here?” he asked. 

Slowly everyone nodded. A moment later the sound of a horn split the air, causing everyone to glance up.

“What’s that?” asked Bofur.

Before anyone could answer a warg came tumbling down the slope of the tunnel, and with cries of surprise the company leapt to the side. Amelia almost chuckled at the sight, but the adrenaline of battle was fading, and the after effects of exhaustion, being multiplied by her injury, were making it hard for her to even stand.

Thorin strode forward and pulled an arrow from the warg’s throat. “Elves,” he spat.

There was a murmur of distaste around the company, and Gandalf rolled his eyes. A moment later, deciding they had better find a way out of their little hole in the ground before the elves came to finish them off, Dwalin started forward, finding to his surprise that the tunnel they were in continued on quite a ways.

“Should we see where it leads?” he called back.

“Of course,” replied Gandalf. He paused, casting a glance around the company. “Is everyone alright?”

Thorin scowled. “Fine,” he snapped. “No thanks to your Phoenix.”

Balin sighed and stepped forward. “That’s not quite true, laddie.”

Thorin paused, frowning. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Amelia gulped and slipped into the darkest section of the tunnel, attempting to start ahead while she could still walk. As she did Balin’s eyes went pointedly to her, and Thorin reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

Amelia hissed in pain as his grasp jolted her shoulder, automatically yanking away. Thorin’s eyes widened as he saw for the first time the red stain spreading across her shoulder.

“You’re hurt,” he stated.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. We need to keep moving.”

To her chagrin Gandalf tapped his staff on the dirt floor of the tunnel, and the white glow that emitted from the end fully illuminated the blood slowly soaking her jacket. Amelia took a moment to send him a glare, then tried to start down the tunnel again.

Thorin scowled and moved to block Amelia’s path. “What happened?” he asked. His eyes moved to Balin, who was staring at Amelia with an unreadable expression.

When Amelia refused to answer Balin sighed. “She took an arrow for you.”

Thorin’s head snapped towards Amelia so fast she decided it probably hurt him. “You did?” he asked.

“It was a calculated injury,” she said. She had to force the words out through gritted teeth, and knew she didn’t have long before she passed out. She needed to get the company moving.

“Calculated in- what does that even mean?” asked Dori incredulously.

Amelia sighed. “It means that I had a choice between stopping an orc from shooting me or stopping another one from skewering Thorin. I chose the latter.”

She chanced a glance down at Thorin. The king was blinking rapidly, evidently unsure what to say. Amelia raised an eyebrow, pointing down the tunnel. 

“Can we go now?” she asked.

“Not so fast,” said Oin. He all but shoved Amelia down onto a protrusion in the wall, and was slightly alarmed at how easy it was to move the usually steady warrior. “First let me see that shoulder.”

“I’m fine,” Amelia stated. “I’ve had—”

“Don’t say it,” warned Kili. “Don’t you dare. Phoenix, you need that bandaged before you bleed out on this tunnel floor.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so melodramatic,” she mumbled. She shook her head slightly to clear it, but the action only caused the red spots in her vision to expand. 

She winced as she felt Oin cut through her jacket and shirt with a small knife. He sighed as he surveyed the wound in her shoulder, a jagged hole that was bleeding profusely.

“Where’s the arrow?” he asked. “It might have been poisoned. I need to look at it.”

Amelia shook her head. “You’re not going back out there,” she stated.

“Where is the arrow?” asked Fili.

Amelia managed to send a smirk in the dwarf’s direction. “In its owner’s head.”

This earned a chuckle around the group, but it was short lived as Amelia began to waver in place.

“Phoenix?” asked Kili. He jumped forward, resting his hand on her left shoulder to keep her from toppling over. “Oin?”

Oin sighed, doing his best to stitch together her shoulder with some cord and needle. “I’m trying,” he said. “I’m not sure that I have the right supplies on me. We need to get her to civilization.”

“Gandalf, where do these tunnels lead?” asked Bilbo. He glanced down the dark chamber, then back to the wizard. Could it lead to elves?

Gandalf sighed. “It leads where we need it to,” he said. “Phoenix, can you walk?”

Amelia nodded, reaching out to brace her left hand against the wall. As she pulled herself to her feet she gave a small cry of pain and staggered forward, but a moment later someone wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’ve got you,” promised Kili.

“Aren’t you a bit short?” she managed.

She could imagine the scowl Kili sent her way. “I think it’s the other way around. Come on.”

He started forward, and with a groan of pain Amelia forced her feet to move, to shuffle forward. A moment later another arm wrapped around her waist, and she somehow knew without looking that it was Bifur.

The dwarves hurried along after the trio, watching Amelia nervously. Bifur and Kili were half dragging her along, but she was just conscious enough to keep her feet moving. To conserve her energy she let her eyes close, putting all her strength into forcing her legs to move, and as her head began to loll ever so slightly she heard several upset murmurs from behind her.

The feel of the sun on her back told her when they emerged from the tunnels, and Kili and Bifur came to a stop. On either side of her they gasped in wonder, and Amelia wished she had the strength to open her eyes, so that she could see what had them so enthralled.

“Welcome to the Rivendell,” said Gandalf. 

Whatever words were exchanged next were lost on Amelia as her sense of hearing began to fade, but she could vaguely make out Thorin’s ever angry baritone mixed in. Eventually they began to move forward again, over a wooden bridge and into the heart of the city. 

Amelia knew that they were outside Elrond’s house when they stopped again, and vaguely heard the sound of clopping hooves. From there she could make out a series of words, a mixture of Sindarin and Thorin’s angry rumble. The last thing she knew as her senses fled her was the sensation of someone lifting her up, and then she felt no more.


	12. Rivendell

The first thing Amelia was aware of when she woke was the pain. It was a stabbing sensation starting at her right shoulder, radiating outward from there. Through her arm, her chest, straight to her head. She had to bite her teeth together to keep from screaming.

She forced herself to relax though, knowing tense muscles would only make her shoulder hurt worse. For a moment she lay where she was, cataloguing her body. Beside the pain in her shoulder her head was pounding, but Amelia expected that was just a side effect of her other injury. Other than that she seemed to be in fairly decent health. 

With a sigh, she began to slowly push herself upright, unable to resist several moans of pain as she did. She gave up for a moment and collapsed backwards, dimly noting in the back of her mind that she was in a bed. That meant they had reached Rivendell.

Bringing her left hand up, she moved it to her shoulder, gently probing at the area near her injury. She could feel a cloth bound securely around her shoulder, and as carefully as she could she wedged her fingers underneath it. 

She pulled back slightly as her fingers came into contact with the hole in her shoulder, and she let out a hiss of pain. She forced her fingers back a moment later, feeling the area as gently as she could.

It had been stitched rather neatly; no doubt an elf’s work. As good of a healer as Oin doubtless was, Amelia knew no dwarf could make stitches that fine. Overtop the stitches was a salve, one that Amelia assumed was supposed to speed the process of healing. It felt cool to the touch still, and Amelia guessed it had been freshly applied not that long ago.

Satisfied that her shoulder had been tended to, she began to again push herself up. It took several minutes and quite a few breathless breaks, but at last Amelia had wrested herself into a sitting position. There she sat, blankets gathered at her waist, gazing around her.

She was most definitely in Rivendell. The room she was in was made entirely of graceful curves, wood coming together flawlessly, almost as though it had grown that way. Out the doors to her right she could see a small balcony that overlooked the front of the house she was in- presumably Elrond’s. Across the city stretched other buildings, each with the same graceful curves, and in the distance a waterfall shone as it fell to Earth. It was truly beautiful.

Amelia glanced down at herself. She was sitting in a bed carved of dark, polished wood. It was made up of finely woven sheets, so soft they could have been silk, with a pillow she assumed was stuffed with feathers from the feel of it.

Apart from the bed the room was relatively bare. There was an armoire against the wall beside the bed and a writing desk pushed against the opposite wall, a high backed chair with a soft looking red cushion accompanying the bureau. 

She was about to attempt to stand when the door opened, and in stalked an elf. She was young looking, though that didn’t mean much where elves were concerned, wearing a white gown that was elegant and practical all at once and matching slippers on her feet. Her dark hair was bound back in a braid that reached down her back, revealing finely pointed ears and dark, piercing eyes. Amelia thought the elf maiden was gorgeous, especially with the olive hue to her skin.

The elf paused, a look of shock coming over her face. A moment later she regained her composure, offering Amelia a smile.

“I’m glad you’ve woken,” she said softly. “Though I don’t think anyone expected you to so soon. My name is Anwë.”

Amelia nodded, returning Anwë’s smile. “Hello, Anwë. I presume you know who I am?”

Anwë smiled. “I do,” she affirmed. “It is an honor to meet you.” Anwë dipped into a low curtsey that made Amelia extremely uncomfortable, and she quickly waved a hand to signal the elf to stand.

“Please, don’t do that.” She ignored the perplexed look Anwë gave her, beginning to scoot forward on her bed. “How long have I been here? Can you tell me where my companions are?”

Anwë nodded. “You reached Rivendell a little over a day ago. As for your companions-”

“A day?” Amelia’s eyes widened, and she automatically shot out of bed. She regretted it instantly, giving out a small cry of pain and stumbling forward. Anwë caught her before she could tumble to the floor.

“Aye.” Anwë fixed Amelia with a look of concern. “Is something amiss?”

_Just the fact that I’ve been sprawled out in bed for the past twenty four hours while the company I’m supposed to be protecting gala bands all over Rivendell. What if something had happened to them?_

Amelia shook her head to stop her thoughts. This was Rivendell. The Last Homely House East of the Sea. She knew no evil- with the exception of the one ring- would ever cross its borders. Even that she planned to prevent, if her plans worked out.

“No,” she stated. “I am sorry. I was simply alarmed to find that I had been unconscious for so long.”

Anwë gave a small chuckle as she stepped back, allowing Amelia to balance on her own two feet. She remained close by though, ready to jump forward again should Amelia fall. 

Amelia for her part wavered slightly, but managed- barely- to keep her feet.

“You were shot,” she reminded Amelia. “I’ve seen elven warriors who have not recovered with the speed and endurance you possess.”

Amelia nodded and accepted the compliment silently. Her ability to heal quickly was the one gift from the Valar she would always be grateful for.

“My companions?” she urged.

“They are washing for dinner,” Anwë informed her. She frowned. “You don’t mean to join them, do you?”

Amelia gave a one shouldered shrug. “Why not?” She started towards where her little bag sat on the desk, glancing down distastefully at the white sleeping gown someone had put her in.

“You just woke up,” Anwë protested. “You should be resting. Please, let me bring your food to you.”

Amelia waved a hand. “I need to move around. Trust me.” 

Behind her Anwë sighed, sensing there was little point arguing with Amelia. “At least allow me to aid you.”

Amelia bit her lip. She really did dislike having people mother over her. She also knew though that if she refused Anwë the elf was likely to go fetch a couple of others in order to subdue her, and Amelia wasn’t going to let that happen. Reluctantly she nodded, forcing herself not to roll her eyes as Anwë gave a sigh of relief.

There was a bathing room adjoined to the room Amelia was in, and Anwë hurried to fetch water to fill up its tub. Amelia had insisted she was fine using the more public pools she knew were featured in Rivendell, but Anwë had insisted that Amelia allow her to treat her. Apparently she thought it was an honor to treat someone from legends, someone even Lord Elrond had only heard of, yadda, yadda. Amelia didn’t really pay attention to her reasoning; the special treatment was already growing annoying. 

As she waited she began to meditate. It would be a while before Anwë had the tub filled, and the pain in Amelia’s shoulder was growing quite distracting. Meditating, she had learned, both helped with the pain and helped her to heal faster.

She forced herself to ignore Anwë’s curious glances as she settled on the floor with her pillow under her, crossing her legs. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to relax, settling into the position that had become natural to her over the years. It took several minutes for her to completely unwind, but when she did her breathes began to come slower, easier. Amelia opened her mind to the world, allowing sounds to drift over it- the chirping of birds, the wind in the trees outside- but didn’t focus on any one.

After some time she opened her eyes to find Anwë watching her silently, curiously. Offering a sheepish smile, Amelia pushed herself up.

“How long have you been standing there?” she asked.

Anwë shrugged. “Not long. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“No, it’s fine.”

Amelia was actually glad Anwë hadn’t paused her meditation, but she decided not to say that. Instead she stepped forward to glance at the tub of water, which had several pink rose petals floating on the surface. Steam was rising from the top: Anwë had gone so far as to heat it. Amelia sighed uncomfortably, making a mental note to do something for the elf to make up for the courtesy.

It was easy to slip her nightgown off her left shoulder, but Anwë had to help her with the right sleeve and with getting the fabric over her head. Amelia settled happily into the water, unable to help a soft moan of pleasure as the warm liquid washed over her. It was the perfect temperature, and Amelia felt herself beginning to relax all over again.

She only allowed herself to soak for a few minutes. Then she grabbed the soap sitting nearby and set to scrubbing her body down. Anwë helped her with what her shoulder wouldn’t allow her to do, and Amelia watched as the water in the tub began to turn brown.

Anwë chuckled as Amelia crinkled her nose. “It’s not so bad,” she promised. “Your dwarves turned the fountain in the courtyard black, they were covered in so much mud.”

Amelia blinked. “The fountain?”

Anwë nodded. “Aye. They refused to accept Lord Elrond’s offer of private rooms and baths.”

Amelia groaned. She hoped they hadn’t been sleeping outside on the pavement this entire time. 

“Don’t worry,” Anwë elaborated. “They’ve since moved into the house. Mostly, I think, to keep an eye on you. They’ve been very concerned.”

Amelia glanced up in surprise. “Really?”

Anwë nodded. Amelia studied her face, and found no traces of a joke there. The elf was telling the truth.

She had expected Kili to be concerned; the dwarf was, despite Amelia’s best efforts, growing increasingly attached to her. Bilbo as well, and perhaps even Bifur. Not the others though.

She pushed thoughts of the company aside and allowed Anwë to help her out of the tub. Once dry, Amelia began searching for her extra pair of clothes in her bag; the ones she had been wearing were covered in blood and had likely been disposed of. She made a mental note to ask about them later, wanting to see if there was a way to salvage her jacket. Anwë cleared her throat, and Amelia turned to see the elf holding up a blue dress. It was delicate looking, with long sleeves that would trail behind Amelia as she walked. She immediately rejected it.

“Do you have any pants?” she asked.

Anwë frowned. “What’s wrong with this?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Try fighting in it. I guarantee it’ll be impossible.”

“Why would you need to fight?” Anwë looked offended. “Do you not feel safe here?”

Amelia sighed and placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “Forgive me,” she murmured. “I meant no offense. I simply like to be prepared for all things. I don’t doubt the safety of Rivendell, however I should like to be able to move freely. It is more for my peace of mind than anything else.”

Anwë nodded, an understanding smile flickering across her face. “Of course,” she said. “Wait here. I think I can find you something.”

She slipped quickly from the room, and Amelia sank gratefully onto the bed. The pain in her shoulder, though much more manageable after meditating, was still quite distracting, and Amelia was glad to not have to pretend to not feel it. She allowed a grimace to pass over her face, squeezing her eyes shut to block against tears. 

By the time Anwë had returned Amelia had reassembled her composure, and she surveyed the clothes the elf presented to her. There was a pair of trousers, a dark earthy brown in color, as well as a green tunic. The material seemed much sturdier than that of the dress, though still light. 

“Thank you.” Amelia began to step into the trousers, pausing with her right foot raised. Her gaze drifted to Anwë’s tall, slender form, then back down to the pants. “These are children’s size, aren’t they?”

Anwë didn’t respond at first, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. Sensing this, she allowed herself a small laugh as she nodded in affirmation. “Aye, they are. A teen’s, to be fair to yourself.” She chuckled again. “I did not think a larger size would fit you.”

Amelia sighed and swallowed her embarrassment. It wasn’t her fault elves were so tall. Again Anwë helped her with the tunic, carefully pulling it over the woman’s head and shoulders. To Amelia’s indignation, it fit perfectly. A moment later a brown belt was tied around Amelia’s waist, the same color as the trousers, and Amelia stepped into the matching boots. They were made of several layers of cloth woven tightly together, and seemed, after being poked at for several moments by Amelia, surprisingly sturdy.

Anwë gave Amelia a sling to hold her arm in place, and reluctantly Amelia slipped her arm into it, hating how much it really did help. Next the elf forced Amelia to sit as she combed through her knotted hair, then wove it into what Amelia could assume was an elaborate braid. When that was done Amelia focused for a moment, letting her weapons shimmer slightly, and once she was satisfied that they were all in place she nodded. Anwë slipped from the room, and Amelia followed.

Elrond’s house seemed deserted; not a single elf looked to be around. Amelia didn’t hold that at any consequence though, the pointy-eared folk were so light of foot that there could be an entire army behind her and she wasn’t sure she’d know. Anwë padded silently ahead of her, and though Amelia herself was quite adept at moving silently, she had to admit that even she wasn’t that quiet.

“They have been eating in the courtyard,” Anwë told Amelia. “The weather has been pleasant, and Lord Elrond senses your dwarves’ distaste of being within his house.”

Amelia nodded. They were already nearing the courtyard, and she could hear a jumble of voices issuing from it. Most were caught up in relatively small talk, and Amelia pushed it out of focus. Instead she wrapped her ears around the one voice out of all the others that seemed rather upset.

“I want to see her,” demanded Kili. 

As Amelia drew level with the courtyard she could hear the angry pout in the dwarf’s voice. She hid in the archway and watched Kili, Fili, and Thorin talk mere feet away, curious to see how things would play out.

Thorin scowled. “I know, lad. But you have watched over her enough. We all have. You need to eat.”

Beside him Fili frowned. “Are you sure she’s safe here?” he asked.

Thorin paused for a moment, then nodded. “I believe so. Elrond seems as enamored by her legends as Gandalf is, and even elves have some sense of honor. I don’t think they would harm her.” His tone of voice made his true thoughts clear. Amelia might be safe from unwanted attention, but Thorin didn’t think the rest of the company was. He didn’t want any of the dwarves splitting off from the group, where they might be caught unawares.

“But Uncle,” protested Kili. “I’m worried about her. What if…” He trailed off, unable to finish his thought, and Thorin sighed. He reached out to place a large hand on his nephew’s shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

“I know how she looked,” he rumbled. “And I know it must be frightening.”

“She looked like death,” muttered Fili. He too now sported downcast eyes, and Amelia’s heart clenched in sympathy that they had been so worried.

Thorin reached out to grasp Fili’s shoulder too, leaning forward and butting his head gently against each of his nephews’. “I know what you’re thinking,” he soothed. “But she will live. She is strong. You must believe that.”

Both Fili and Kili nodded, and while Fili looked slightly reassured, trusting his uncle’s judgement, Kili still looked close to tears. Growing increasingly uncomfortable with the raw emotions on display before her, Amelia decided it was time to make her entrance.

“Besides,” she said, stepping forward into the courtyard. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

All eyes in the courtyard flashed towards her, and Amelia was surprised to see that each member of the company looked relieved to see her. Bilbo looked about ready to faint from happiness, while Gandalf laughed at her dramatic entrance. Amelia’s eyes moved quickly to the line of Durin, and though she saw that all three looked relieved by her presence, Fili and Thorin both looked embarrassed that their display of emotion had been observed. Kili however, had no such reservations.

“Phoenix!”

Kili rushed forward, grinning broadly. Before Amelia could react he had seized her in a great big bear hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Amelia laughed, forcing herself to ignore the flaring of pain in her shoulder as she returned Kili’s embrace with her good arm.

“Kili,” Gloin barked. “Put her down. You’ll hurt her!”

Instantly Kili dropped Amelia, and she stumbled slightly. She hid her wince carefully though, rolling her eyes at the concerned look taking over Kili’s face.

“I’m fine,” she said, cutting off the apology she knew was coming. “Really.”

Kili nodded, for once not objecting to her statement. Amelia sensed he was feeling rather embarrassed about aggravating her shoulder, and was eager to put it behind him.

“How do you feel?”

Amelia glanced down sharply at Thorin, not used to seeing such concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. 

Thorin nodded, shuffling his feet nervously. Amelia barely held back a groan, knowing what was coming next.

“You saved my life,” he pointed out.

Amelia shrugged, careful to only move her left shoulder. “I did my job. Anyone else would have done the same.”

For a moment Thorin studied her, working through her words. Then he shook his head.

“No matter,” he said. “What you did caused you injury, an injury you were not required to receive. If it weren’t for you I would not be alive. Thank you.”

Amelia sensed he had to force the words out of his mouth, but he sounded truly sincere, so she decided to be nice and not point that out to him. For a moment she simply stood there, unsure of how to respond. Gratitude was foreign coming from the dwarf king, and Amelia was loathe to do anything to disrupt the newfound trust it seemed to be igniting in Thorin.

Her upset was only increased when behind Thorin the company began to exchange handfuls of gold. Even Bilbo and Gandalf.

“Really?” she asked.

Dwalin shrugged as he pocketed his bags of money. “Why not?” he asked.

Thorin looked annoyed, but it seemed to be a good natured kind of annoyed. He pulled his nephews into head noogies, and Amelia was glad that at least the dwarves’ bet had diffused the tension in the courtyard.

A moment later Amelia turned, feeling a presence watching her. She found, to her surprise, an elf standing in the archway she had just emerged from. Tall, taller than even Anwë, who Amelia guessed stood at about six feet, the elf was clothed in fine yet deceptively humble robes of red and tan. He sported a long length of dark hair, small sections of which were braided in front of his pointed ears. He gazed down at Amelia with dark eyes filled with centuries of wisdom, thrown into shadows by brows that could, Amelia knew, be drawn into a near perfect V on his forehead. 

As their gazes locked the elf stepped forward, a gracious smile tainting his lips. The entire courtyard was instantly aware of him; despite the fact that he entered silently, he commanded an air of respect that naturally drew the eyes of all present. Behind her even Thorin shifted uncomfortably, and Amelia knew Gandalf was the only one who was undaunted by the elf. 

She pushed aside her own nerves, dipping her head down in a sign of respect. When she straightened she saw the elf’s gaze had never faltered from her, deep brown eyes unreadable.

“Greetings,” Amelia said. “Lord Elrond.”


	13. Questions, Tests, and Unwanted Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that since I've been so behind on updating lately, I might give you the next chapter early. Enjoy!

For a moment everything was still, and then Amelia dipped into a low bow. She did so carefully, trying not to aggravate her shoulder, but couldn’t help a grimace as she did. By the time she’d straightened again the courtyard was still silent, and the silence was growing deafening.

“It’s an honor to meet you,” she continued. Still there was no response, and Amelia resisted the urge to fidget under the elf’s gaze. She had no doubt this was a test. One she was determined to pass.

“No,” Elrond said at last. His eyes seemed to clear; whatever judgement he’d held in them had passed and now his smile was wider, more sincere. “It is an honor to meet you, Phoenix.”

He dipped into a bow that was just as low as Amelia’s had been, which Amelia considered impressive considering that he was at least a foot taller than her. When he straightened he stepped closer, offering Amelia his arm. “Shall we?”

Amelia nodded and took the proffered arm, allowing Elrond to steer her further into the courtyard. There were two tables on the smooth stone floor, and Elrond led her to the smaller, taller of the two. Then Elrond started to pull out a chair for her, and Amelia gritted her teeth to keep from stopping him. From where he was standing behind the table, Gandalf chuckled at the expression on her face.

Taking their cue the others sat down, albeit silently. The dwarves were seated at a different table, though Amelia doubted that was due to discrimination on Elrond’s part. More likely that was the distrust of the dwarves combined with their messy eating habits. 

She and Gandalf were Elrond’s only two guests at his table at that moment, though there were two empty seats for people who hadn’t yet arrived. Thorin was at the head of his own table, and she couldn’t help but notice that while he looked relieved to not have to sit beside the elegant elf, he seemed to want to be able to sit near Amelia. Most likely, she thought, to question her.

There was already food on the table, having been laid out already, and those assembled dug in. Amelia could hear the dwarves grumbling about the lack of meat behind her, though as it was their second day in Rivendell, she suspected they were more used to it. 

Amelia began to scoop salad onto her plate, grimacing in annoyance as half of the spoonful fell onto the table. Forced to use her left hand, she was much clumsier than usual. Elrond seemed to notice this, because he kindly averted his eyes from the mess that was Amelia’s dinner.

“So,” he said. “I’ve heard legends of the Phoenix, but I never thought to look upon her. What might you be able to tell me of yourself?”

Amelia shrugged. For a long moment she poked at her salad, all too aware of the way everyone was listening- though the dwarves were attempting to be subtle about it. She knew Elrond was studying her, trying to work out the answers to his question. She also knew that over the years she had become very good at hiding behind a blank face.

“What do you know of me?” she asked.

Elrond set down his fork, leaning back in his chair and interlocking his fingers. “I know you travel between worlds, fighting evil where it takes root. I know you are considered very wise, and excel as a fighter.” He leaned forward then, gazing at Amelia with deep brown eyes. “But that is hardly anything. It’s not what matters. What can you tell me about _you_?”

Amelia bit her lip, resisting the urge to glance away from his scrutiny. “There’s not much else to tell,” she stated.

Elrond’s eyebrows came together. “I doubt that.” His voice was friendly, and Amelia was struck suddenly with the comparison between Elrond and a teenage girl plying her friend for details about her personal life. She had to press her lips together to keep from smiling.

“Really.” Now Amelia set down her own fork. “I am what you described. I take care to be nothing more.”

She let enough firmness leak into her voice to make her point clear. She wasn’t interesting in sharing personal details; she only wanted to complete her job. All the same, she made sure that the overall tone of her voice was gentle, so as to not offend the elf.

However she might have come off, Elrond merely nodded, maintaining his pleasant smile. “Of course,” he murmured. He dabbed at his food again for several minutes, then looked back to Amelia.

“What can you tell me of your travels in this world?” he asked. “I’ve of course heard of your journey from Mithrandir and the King Under the Mountain, but I’m interested in what you have to say.”

Amelia nodded, glad for a break from trying to eat with her left hand. She began to tell of the company’s journey, beginning with when she had joined and ending with her awakening in Rivendell. The entire time Elrond listened intently, nodding occasionally but not interrupting.

“How is your arm?” he asked as she finished. He cast a concerned look toward Amelia’s shoulder.

“Fine, fine,” she assured him. She cast a sudden look at Elrond. “Were you the one who attended to my injuries?”

Elrond nodded. “I am.”

“Thank you.” Amelia glanced down at her shoulder, then back to Elrond, suddenly self-conscious.

“Of course.” Elrond looked amused by Amelia’s uncomfortableness. “Mithrandir, may I?”

Gandalf rolled his eyes and nodded, and Elrond picked something up off the ground. There was a sound of metal sliding across metal, and Amelia automatically stiffened. A moment later Elrond was placing Gandalf’s new sword, Glamdring, on the table before her.

“A bit large for a dinner knife, don’t you think?” she asked.

A laugh sounded throughout the courtyard, and even Elrond chuckled.

“Yes,” he agreed. “I was wondering what you could tell me about this sword.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose. She knew Elrond was well aware of the sword’s history, most likely more so than she was.

_This is a test,_ she realized. _He’s trying to see how extensive my knowledge is._

“I know it’s called Glamdring,” she told Elrond. “We took it from a troll’s cave. While there we also took Thorin’s sword, Orcrist, and Bilbo’s sword.” She barely stopped herself from titling Bilbo’s sword Sting. As of now the sword had no name. It wouldn’t be good for her to go giving away things that hadn’t yet happened.

“Bilbo’s sword?” Elrond glanced over to Bilbo, ignoring the shocked looks on the dwarves’ faces at how Amelia knew of their swords. She had been, after all, unconscious when Elrond had stated the swords names the day before, and she hadn’t gone into the cave with them. “I was not aware Master Baggins had taken a sword. Master Baggins, would you allow me to look at it?”

Bilbo gulped, seemingly uncomfortable with so many eyes focused on him. “I don’t have it on me right now,” he managed. “I can- I can get it if you’d like.”

Elrond shook his head softly. “Later,” he said. “I wouldn’t take you from your dinner.”

Bilbo nodded, gave a grateful smile, and promptly hid behind his salad. Amelia chuckled at the tomato red blush to the Hobbit’s cheeks and turned back to Elrond. It seemed the elf was about to say something else when there was a loud cheering from off to the side, and suddenly two elves burst into the courtyard. They were wearing travelling clothes, with swords on their hips and bows on their backs. These they deposited against the wall, slipping elegantly into the two free chairs at Elrond’s table. The two elves were identical in looks, with dark hair and eyes and mischievous grins.

“Hello,” said the one next to Amelia. “I’m Elladan, son of Lord Elrond. This is my brother Elrohir. You must be the Phoenix.” He shot Amelia a grin that was somehow filled with trouble yet still rather homely, and Amelia automatically returned it.

“I am,” she confirmed. She glanced back and forth between the two elves, who were watching her with twinkling eyes and barely contained smiles. “But I think you’re actually Elrohir. That’s Elladan.” 

Amelia had the satisfaction of watching the boys’ mouths fall open. A moment later they were exchanging incredulous looks, and on Amelia’s other side Elrond and Gandalf were laughing.

“Well done,” Elrond congratulated her. “Even I sometimes have trouble knowing when they’re pulling one of their pranks.” He sighed and cast a loving, resigned look at his sons. “Tell me, what were the two of you doing that required your weapons?”

“Ah, yes,” said Elladan. He looked suddenly uncomfortable, glancing toward Elrohir for help. “We just got back from a nice day out with our horses.”

Elrond’s eyebrows slanted into a sharp V. “You were out hunting orcs, weren’t you?”

“What?” Elrohir looked offended, crossing his arms over his chest. “After you told us not to? Do you really think we would-”

“Elrohir,” cautioned Elrond. 

Immediately Elrohir deflated, looking suddenly like a skulking child. “Yes,” he admitted. “We were hunting orcs.”

Elrond sighed, and though his face remained mostly impassive, Amelia thought she could see a pained look flash across his features ever so briefly.

“I’ll deal with you later,” he promised. 

The boys nodded nervously, having the common sense to look ashamed of themselves.

“Did you find anything?” asked Gandalf. He looked slightly amused by the two elves’ disrobements of their father, though he was doing his best to hide it.

Elladan shook his head. “No, Mithrandir. Father’s hunting party killed all the orcs and wargs that came near the city yesterday. There aren’t any signs of another party coming in.”

Gandalf nodded slowly, mulling over the information in his head. Amelia saw him glance her way again, but he didn’t say anything. Amelia didn’t offer any remarks; she had no relevant information for the wizard at that time.

Realizing that, she frowned to herself. No one had ever figured out who had alerted the orcs to the company’s quest. Amelia knew the list of people who had known about it to begin with was slim, though she didn’t know who exactly was on it. She would need to find out. Not that it made much difference at that point; the orcs already knew of the company, but she could at least ensure the person responsible didn’t cause trouble in the future.

_How are you going to do that?_ She asked herself. _Are you going to kill them? When did you become a stone cold killer?_

Amelia stabbed her fork into her salad, struck suddenly by the implications of her own question. When had the taking of a life begun to matter so little to her?

She hadn’t cared when the three trolls had died, but Amelia told herself that was because she had known they were going to die anyway. She turned her mind back on her previous missions, trying to scan through them, but it was impossible. There were simply too many, and after a while it all became a jumbled mess in her mind.

Amelia sighed. She was becoming too hard. Too willing to kill, to cross that line that she had once feared and despised. She was far too close to becoming that which she had spent the majority of her life fighting.

“Phoenix?” asked Elrond. “Are you alright?”

Amelia glanced up to see the lord watching her carefully, a worried expression in his dark eyes. “I’m fine,” she whispered. Again she began eating, forcing her worries from her mind and wresting herself into the conversation around her.

* * * * *

After dinner Amelia turned down Elrond’s offer of a tour of Rivendell, promising to take him up on his offer another time. She found Gandalf and whispered a few words in his ear, then made her way across the courtyard to where Thorin was talking quietly with Dwalin, the two glaring distrustfully around them.

They looked up as she approached, and surprise flickered across their faces. Quickly they stood, and Amelia could see them both eyeing her, trying to gauge how she was.

“How are you, lass?” asked Dwalin. His voice was uncharacteristically concerned, and Amelia had to fight the urge to raise an eyebrow.

“Fine,” she lied. In truth the pain in her shoulder had built up again; now a steady stream of fire was flashing through her arm and upper chest. She ignored it though, gritting her teeth slightly as Dwalin’s question brought her attention temporarily to her injury.

She looked past the disbelieving looks both dwarves were giving her, fixing her gaze on Thorin. “I would speak with you in private,” she said softly.

Confusion flashed across Thorin’s face, but he quickly smoothed it over and nodded. 

“Of course,” he said. He allowed Amelia to lead him away from Dwalin, and though Amelia knew his hand had drifted closer to the dagger he kept at his waist, his gait was easier, more trusting. At least her injury had done one good thing.

She turned the corner out of the courtyard, leading Thorin into Elrond’s gardens. She had been able to see them from the balcony of her room, and had spied a little gazebo there that was relatively secluded. She wasn’t quite sure of the way, but she figured that if she started walking she would reach it eventually. It was right at the center of the garden.

Thorin grumbled as they pushed their way past leafy trees and delicate flowers, and Amelia knew he was resisting the urge to pull out his new sword and simply hack his way through. Just as Amelia was beginning to resist the same urge they broke through the line of foliage and found themselves in front of the gazebo. 

It was simple but delicate, looking, as did the rest of Rivendell, like it had been grown and not carved. The walls looked like a series of thick branches that ran up and down, the occasional smaller branch jetting out to the side. They tapered at the top to form a series of brambles that had netted together, forming a roof that still held a few green leaves. In fact, Amelia could see many places on the walls and roof where no one had bothered to trim away leaves or flowers, and as she and Thorin approached the gazebo Gandalf reached up to finger a pink flora by the entrance, smiling softly.

“Gandalf,” greeted Thorin. He cast a wary look at Amelia. “What is the meaning of this, Phoenix?”

Amelia sighed and gestured for Gandalf and Thorin to step into the gazebo. After a moment’s hesitation they did, and while Gandalf sat on one of the benches lining the walls Thorin remained standing, switching his gaze back and forth between the other two.

“I wanted to speak with the two of you in private,” she told them. “So I asked you to meet me here, away from prying eyes or ears.”

Thorin nodded, seeming to relax a bit more. “What do you need?” he asked.

Amelia sighed. “I need to know who you told about this quest. The both of you.”

Thorin’s brows drew closer together, anger brimming. “I told no one who I cannot trust,” he stated.

Amelia held up her left hand slightly in a gesture of peace. “I don’t mean to imply you were careless, but someone alerted the orcs to the company’s presence on the Great East Road. Now I highly doubt it was either of you, so it had to be someone else.”

Thorin’s lip curled up slightly, but it was Gandalf who spoke next.

“I did not think you would be concerned about this,” he said. “The damage is done. Is there much point in agonizing over how the orcs found out?”

“Will this person make more trouble for us on this quest?” asked Thorin. His eyes narrowed in concern as he studied Amelia, and she bit her lip.

“Not that I know of,” she said. “As Gandalf said, the damage is done. The orcs know we’re heading east, and there’s nothing we can do about that. However, I fear the person who alerted the orcs in the first place might make trouble for you after the quest. Is there anyone who wishes you harm?”

Thorin snorted. “I think the better question is who doesn’t. I’m a king; there is no way to not make enemies. Even among my own people there are those who dislike me.”

Amelia blinked in surprise; that wasn’t something she’d expected. “Why?” she asked.

Thorin shrugged uncomfortably. “Many feel as though I haven’t done all that I could to protect them. Who feel my decisions as King Under the Mountain haven’t been the best ones. However, my people do not know I am on this quest, and none hate me so much that they would resort to allying with orcs.”

Amelia’s eyebrows raised. “Then where do they think you are? Surely they’ve noticed your absence. And that of your heirs.”

Thorin nodded. “I told them I was travelling to visit my cousin Dain in the Iron Mountains. As my heirs, it would be only right that Fili and Kili accompany me, to learn about diplomatic relations.”

Amelia nodded. “Does Dain know what we’re doing?”

Thorin nodded. “He does. I asked him for aid, but he says that to challenge Smaug is to embrace death. If we succeed he will back me in what follows, but that is only if I have the Arkenstone.”

Amelia nodded, doing her best to hide her disgust at the mention of the King’s Gem. She knew how much trouble that blasted rock was going to cause, and was still trying to work out how she would keep Thorin from coming down with the gold- sickness.

“He is the only one who knows?” she asked Thorin.

“I told my sister Dis,” he said. “She’s managing the Blue Mountains in my absence. But she would never betray me.”

Amelia nodded. She didn’t know much of the dwarrowdam, but she had no doubts about what Thorin had said concerning her. Dain though, she wasn’t so sure about. If she remembered correctly he became King Under the Mountain after the death of the line of Durin. Amelia hated to admit it, but she wasn’t uncertain the dwarf wasn’t trying to secure his place on the throne by disposing of his cousin. She simply didn’t know him enough to be sure otherwise.

She didn’t say this to Thorin, knowing it would only start a quarrel. Instead she turned to Gandalf. “What about you?” she asked. “Who did you tell?”

“Nobody.” 

Amelia raised an eyebrow. “Absolutely no one? Are you sure? Not the White Council? Not anyone? How did Radagast know where to find you?”

Gandalf sighed. “Radagast was always very good at finding people. But he had no idea of what we’re doing. Neither does the council.”

He cast a look toward Elrond’s house, knowing that soon they would. The elf would call them, and the company would have to sneak out of Rivendell in the night. For a moment Amelia considered warning Thorin of that then, but decided against it. He would want to leave immediately, and would never allow Elrond to read his map. Amelia thought she remembered most of what the map said, but not nearly enough. Something about dawn’s last light on Durin’s Day. They needed Elrond’s help.

She sighed. “Alright.” Amelia rubbed her left hand up and down her face, racking her mind for an answer and coming up with none. “I suppose that’s all.”

With that she slipped from the gazebo, leaving Gandalf and Thorin staring after her. Finding her way back to Elrond’s house was about as trying as finding the gazebo had been, but at last she was back at the courtyard. There she saw Anwë deep in conversation with Elrohir. Elrohir glanced up and saw Amelia as she arrived, but she sent a small wave his way telling him to ignore her. She knew Anwë had been waiting for her, and would leave Elrohir to see to Amelia. Amelia didn’t want to take her away from such an intimate looking chat, and she felt confident that she could manage just fine on her own.

To her dismay, however, she soon found herself lost. Elrond’s house was big, and everything looked alike. Amelia began to wander down random hallways, hoping she would somehow end up back at her room. Though how she would tell it was her room she wasn’t exactly sure.

“Lost?”

Amelia turned to see Kili making his way up the hall, a small smirk on his face. Though like the rest of the company he still bore his weapons, he seemed much more relaxed than the others had.

Amelia scowled. “No,” she lied. “Just wandering.”

Kili chuckled as he reached her. “Nice try. Come, I can show you to your room.”

He started back the way he’d come, and with a sigh Amelia followed him. He was walking slowly, making it easy for her to keep up with him, and the two adopted an easy pace side by side through the halls.

“How do you feel?” Kili asked. “I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier.”

Amelia waved her good arm dismissively. “I’m fine,” she assured him. “What about you?”

Kili glanced over to her, his cheeks reddening. “You heard that, huh?” 

Amelia grimaced and nodded. “Sorry.”

Kili nodded but didn’t respond, and Amelia didn’t press. However, as they walked she saw a shadow pass over Kili’s face, and she frowned. For some reason her reference to earlier had saddened him. Automatically she reached down, taking his hand in his and squeezing it in her own.

Kili glanced up sharply, and Amelia quickly pulled away, mentally scolding herself for her brashness.

“Sorry,” she said. 

Kili smiled. “No, no,” he said. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.” His smile widened to a lopsided grin, and Amelia had to glance away to quiet a sudden flaring of butterflies in her stomach.

_Why is this happening?_ She thought to herself. She couldn’t have feelings for Kili. She couldn’t let herself. Roughly she shoved any thoughts of a relationship with the dwarf from her mind, but to her annoyance the butterflies continued to swirl around her stomach.

The two were silent as they made their way through Elrond’s house, and Amelia was beginning to think Kili had lied when he’d said he could get her to her room. A minute later though he came to a stop outside one of the many doors, giving Amelia a proud smile.

“Here you are.” He executed a low bow that had the desired effect of making Amelia giggle. He righted himself, flipping his dark mane of hair behind his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Amelia said. She quickly opened the door. “Goodnight, Kili.”

“Wait!”

Amelia blinked in surprise at the way Kili nearly shouted the word, and his cheeks reddened.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Amelia frowned. “Why?”

Kili bit his lip, looking like he was suddenly regretting his outburst. “Just- just to talk.”

Amelia sighed. While she felt bad saying no, her shoulder was really starting to pain her and she was already tired, despite having just woken up a few hours ago.

“Another time,” she promised. “I’m not really in the mood for another inquisition tonight.”

Kili smiled ruefully at the mention of his constant bugging. Then embarrassment took over his face, and his gaze dropped down to his toes, cheeks turning tomato red.

“Right,” he muttered. “I’m sorry.”

Amelia gritted her teeth. She hadn’t meant to make him feel bad.

“Kili,” she said. “Another time. I promise.”

Kili glanced up, brown eyes lit up with hope. “Really?”

Amelia nodded. “Really.”

Kili grinned and took a step back, looking pleased with himself. “Ok then. Are you sure you’re alright for tonight?”

Amelia nodded with a small chuckle, hiding a wince as her shoulder flared in pain. “Positive. Goodnight, Kili.”

“Goodnight Phoenix.”

Amelia kept the door open just long enough to see Kili saunter down the hall. Then, as he started to whistle happily, she shut the door with a small smile.


	14. Resolving Trust Issues

“Hello Uncle,” greeted Kili. He was just reaching the room the company was sharing down the hall from the Phoenix when he ran into his uncle just outside the door.

Thorin glanced over at Kili from beneath knotted brows, and Kili knew something was troubling his uncle.

“Hello, Kili,” Thorin said. “Where is the Phoenix?”

Kili fought off a frown. Thorin rarely ever sought out the Phoenix; as a general rule when he did it was so that he could yell at her. She handled herself very well under his berating, but Kili could tell that each angry word Thorin spoke hurt her. He could also tell that she didn’t yet realize how much so. 

“She’s retired for the night,” he answered cautiously. “Why do you ask?”

Thorin nodded and slipped silently into the company’s room, pausing only long enough to clasp Kili on the shoulder. Inside the room the king stopped, glacier blue eyes sweeping over the inhabitants of the room.

“I thought you said she had retired,” he grumbled to Kili.

“She has. To her room.” Kili pointed down the hall.

“Why is she not in here with us?”

Kili frowned. “I didn’t realize she was supposed to be. Do you still not trust her?” Disbelief colored his mind and tone as he spoke. The woman had taken an arrow for Thorin. She had nearly died! How could he not trust her?

“I don’t trust these elves,” Thorin corrected. “She should be in here with us, where she is safe.”

A rush of emotions mixed in Kili’s mind. Relief was forefront; at last his uncle was beginning to trust the Phoenix. Perhaps the others were as well. Second was concern and confusion. 

“Safe?” Kili frowned. “I thought you said she was safe from the elves. That they wouldn’t hurt her.”

Thorin sighed. “That was when she was in dire need of their aid,” he explained. “When we had no choice but to trust them. Now that she is recovered, I see no reason to leave one of our own open to attack.” 

He spun and stormed from the room, and Kili followed him worriedly down the hall.

“Uncle, I think she’s fine. She’s probably asleep by now.”

Thorin ignored him, pounding on the door to the Phoenix’s room. It took several long moments, but then the door swung open. The Phoenix stood on the other side, looking no worse than she had five minutes before.

“Hello,” she said. Kili could barely detect surprise and pain on her tone as her hazel eyes flickered between the two dwarves before her. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes,” answered Thorin. “Why are you not with the company?”

The Phoenix blinked. “My quarters are in here,” she reminded him.

“You are safer with us.”

The Phoenix snorted. “I am perfectly safe here,” she argued. “Rivendell poses no threat to us.”

Thorin ground his teeth. “Phoenix, you are wounded. You cannot defend yourself.”

The warrior’s eyebrows raised. “I can defend myself better than you think, Thorin Oakenshield,” she reprimanded. “Either way, there is nothing to defend myself from here.”

“Phoenix-”

The Phoenix let out an exasperated huff. “Thorin, allow me to put it to you this way. I have not slept in a proper bed for months. I’ve been on the road much longer than I’ve been travelling with your company, and I’m not about to go sleep on the floor of an already overcrowded room just because you have trust issues. _Good night_.”

With that she slammed the door in Thorin’s face, leaving him fuming.

Kili gulped and placed a hand on his uncle’s shoulder. “There’s nothing we can do short of dragging her from the room,” he stated. “And I think she might object to that.”

There was a part of him that feared his uncle might try to do just that. Kili braced himself, ready to stop Thorin should he try, but the king simply glared at the wood door before him. Then he sighed and started down the hall again, grumbling angrily under his breath. 

Back in the room the company shared a quick conversation in Khuzdul, and then Gloin promptly strode from the room, axe in hand. When Bilbo wandered in a minute later he had a perplexed look on his face.

“Why is Gloin sitting outside the Phoenix’s door?” he whispered.

“Because we don’t trust the elves and she’s refusing to join us in here,” explained Nori. He tugged at the hobbit until Bilbo folded in a heap on the floor. “Speaking of which, you shouldn’t go wandering around on your own.”

Bilbo let out a squeak of protest, glanced around the room for help, and then, seeing the looks on the faces of the dwarves, shut his mouth.

* * * * * 

The next morning Amelia rose in a foul mood. She had barely slept; her shoulder had kept her awake most of the night. What little sleep she had managed to claim had been haunted by nightmares of her ever growing fear of the fact that things were not going to plan. 

Her foul mood only increased when she found herself without clothes to change into and unable to even lift her arm. While she didn’t have any clean clothes to change into anyway, she couldn’t even manage to put her hair into its usual ponytail, as it had come out of its braid during the night, leaving tangled, frizzy strands falling across her face. After meditating to little effect she sighed and made to leave the room, only to have a sleeping Kili fall on her feet when she opened the door.

“What the- Kili!”

Kili jerked awake, wrenching to his feet and turning to face Amelia. A guilty flush crept across his cheeks, though he did his best to hide it.

“Good morning,” he began.

Amelia’s glare cut off whatever more he had been about to say.

“What were you doing outside my room?” she asked.

Kili sighed. “We’ve been keeping watch on you throughout the night,” he explained. “Uncle doesn’t trust the elves.”

Amelia sighed. “Yes, I gather that much. I’m going to have to have a serious talk with your uncle about his trust issues. And if you were keeping guard, why were you sleeping?”

Kili snorted. “Because I trust the elves not to slit my throat in my sleep. And speaking of trust issues; you’re one to talk.”

Amelia’s glare quickly had him shutting up. She started down the hall, and Kili fell in step behind her.

“If it helps at all,” he pleaded, “I purposefully took the watch at dawn. I knew you would be getting up, and I thought one of the others might annoy you.”

Amelia nodded but didn’t respond. She knew those weren’t quite his reasons, but she would let him slide this once. Besides, he was a bit annoying himself.

“Where are we going, anyway?” asked Kili.

Amelia paused halfway down a random hallway. “To the kitchens. Thorin is ok with me eating the food, right? Or do I have to check with him?”

Kili snorted. “Even my uncle isn’t that unreasonable. The kitchens are this way.”

He started in the opposite direction, ignoring the look Amelia shot him that said she disagreed with his statement about Thorin. Soon they came to the kitchens, where Elrond and his two sons were already eating.

They all settled down quietly to eat, and while Kili was at first cautious of the noble elf and his bright eyed twins, he soon found himself relaxing. Elrohir and Elladan were much like he and Fili, and while Elrond certainly liked to tap dance around matters in that way only elves could, he seemed trustworthy enough. The Phoenix certainly seemed to trust him.

It wasn’t long after that the rest of the company clomped down the stairs. Thorin and Fili were in front, and both visibly relaxed as they spotted Kili and Amelia seated safely at the table. 

“Where’s Gandalf?” asked Ori a minute later.

“Mithrandir has already eaten,” Elrond informed him. “He’s off attending to some personal matters. I do not know what.”

Amelia stood. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said. “I have matters of my own to attend to.”

She began to back away, but was stopped by Elrond’s soft voice.

“Phoenix,” he called. “If you would come see me later, I believe I can provide you with some medicine that will help to heal your shoulder faster.”

Amelia smiled gratefully, knowing Elrond had been watching the slow, painful way she had eaten her breakfast. “Thank you,” she whispered.

She slipped away before anyone could say anything else, pausing just around the corner to lean against the wall. There she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain in her shoulder, struggling to recompose herself.

“My lady?”

Amelia turned to see Anwë making her way towards her, a worried look on the elf’s face. 

“Are you alright?” Anwë asked.

Amelia waved her left hand. “Fine, fine,” she said through gritted teeth. “Do you know where Gandalf is?”

Anwë nodded, frowning as Amelia pushed herself off the wall and wavered slightly. “My lady, you really should rest.”

“No, I shouldn’t.” Amelia began to stumble forward, sighing and allowing Anwë to take her arm and help her walk. 

“Fine then, allow me to aid you.” Anwë carefully steered Amelia through Elrond’s house, not giving Amelia a chance to refuse. 

They went to the upper floors of Elrond’s house, Anwë leading Amelia to a wide, stone room open to the air. There Gandalf stood at the round table in the center of the room, staring down at an object spread out over its surface. Even with his form blocking it, Amelia knew what it was.

“Thank you Anwë,” she said. “I think I can manage from here.”

Anwë looked doubtful, but nonetheless she slipped silently away. Amelia waited for her to leave before approaching Gandalf, who still had his back to her.

“You know what this is?”

Amelia nodded in response to Gandalf’s question, surveying the sword sitting before her. It was simple in make, seemingly ordinary. However, Amelia could faintly feel a dark, unnatural sense emitting from the metal of the weapon, a sickly evil that reeked of Mordor. 

“Do you know what you will do?” she asked Gandalf.

The wizard nodded. “Dol Guldor,” he breathed. There was a worried frown set deep into his face as he gazed at the sword before him. After several moments of silence he glanced over to Amelia. “Are you coming with me?”

Amelia bit her lip. She honestly hadn’t thought much of the sword and Dol Guldor over the past weeks. Her main priority had been seeing the company safely through their quest, stealing the ring, and taking it to Mordor.

Now though she recalled the events she knew would occur at Dol Guldor. She knew Gandalf would be captured, and that he would have to be rescued by Galadriel, Elrond, Saruman, and Radagast. A part of her was tempted to go with Gandalf, so that he might never be captured to begin with.

But that would mean abandoning the company. Which path was more important? She knew that both parties would in the end accomplish their goals, and that Gandalf would make it to the mountain in time for the Battle of Five Armies. But to go with the company meant leaving Gandalf to imprisonment and torture. Accompanying Gandalf, on the other hand, meant allowing Thorin to fall to the gold-sickness. To go with Gandalf might mean that she would be unable to save the line of Durin.

Somehow, above everything else, that possibility was unacceptable to her. Amelia’s very heart rejected the idea, scorning it with a ferocity that both stunned and frightened her. Deciding she would have to work through her tangled emotions later, she sighed and shook her head.

“My duty is to the company,” she said. She grasped Gandalf’s arm with her left hand, hoping to convey just how hard the decision was for her. “You will face hardships on your journey, and while I would aid you with them if I could, I must save Thorin from himself. That is why I was brought here.”

In her mind, she reasoned that her appearance at Dol Guldor would put Sauron on high alert, for surely he would recognize her and panic. It would speed up events and give them less time to destroy the ring. It was best that she remain hidden from his sight, least her intentions and knowledge be discovered.

Gandalf nodded. He looked disappointed but not surprised, and Amelia realized he had been expecting her response. She only felt worse for the fact, but steeled herself. She had a job to do. She couldn’t fall prey to emotions.

“Elrond has summoned the White Council,” Gandalf told Amelia. “But you know this already. Do you think we should attempt to leave before they arrive?”

Amelia blinked. She hadn’t expected Elrond to have guessed their plans so quickly. After all, there hadn’t yet been any mention of the map. 

She quickly scolded herself. This was _Elrond_. It was impossible to hide the quest from him.

“Wait for them,” she instructed Gandalf. “When they arrive draw them into a meeting; seek their council on the sword. While you’re all up here the company and I will sneak out, so that they can’t stop us.”

Gandalf’s bushy eyebrows lifted. “Would it not be easier to simply leave sooner, so that no sneaking is necessary?”

Amelia shook her head. “You know what happens at Dol Guldor?”

Gandalf nodded.

“Then you know that you will need the council’s help. Unless you meet with them, they will never know to come for you. We will wait for you before the high pass of the Misty Mountains.”

Gandalf considered for a moment, and then nodded. “Are you sure Thorin will wait?”

Amelia cocked her head to the side as she thought. “Once I tell him the dangers of passing so quickly he will.”

Gandalf bit his lip. “If you change events on the mountain, you change the fate of the ring. Are you sure it might not be better to allow events to progress as they would?”

“You just suggested we leave early; that would be changing events.”

“I had planned on taking our time on the road, so that we reached the mountain at the same time as we would have otherwise.”

Amelia sighed. “Thorin will never trust me if I allow him to fall right into the jaws of a warg. Literally. If he doesn’t trust me, how am I to help him? Events have a way of evening out. If Bilbo doesn’t recover the ring on his way to the mountain, he will surely find it on his way back.”

“But he will need it on the quest,” pointed out Gandalf.

“I will see them through safely,” Amelia argued. “There will be no troubles requiring the ring.”

Even as she said it, she wasn’t sure if she was lying or not. One thing she was absolutely certain of; she was not going to let Bilbo take the ring. She would not let it destroy his mind. She would end the foul creation, once and for all. 

She didn’t dare say that to Gandalf though, knowing he would try to stop her. Instead she all but held her breath, hoping he didn’t call her bluff.

Whether or not he trusted her advice on the matter completely, Gandalf still nodded. 

“So be it,” he said. Carefully he rewrapped the Morgul sword, slipping it back into his robes. He began to leave the room, pausing at the entranceway and turning back to Amelia.

“You don’t plan to change the outcome of this quest, do you?” he asked.

Amelia gulped. Whereas before she had been able to just skip around the truth, now she was faced with outright lying. Would Gandalf see through her?

“I will do the task the Valar have assigned me,” she said at last. “If events change as a result; so be it.”

Gandalf nodded and swept away, a musing expression on his face. As he disappeared around the corner Amelia let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the table.

* * * * *

Dinner that night was less awkward than the previous night, if only slightly. Halfway through the meal Amelia and Thorin switched places, and as Ori pulled her into a conversation Amelia attempted to keep an ear on what the king was discussing with Elrond. She couldn’t make out as much as she had hoped, but she heard enough to realize they were discussing Thorin’s map.

After dinner Amelia rose and slipped away in a moment when no one was focused on her. Instead of returning immediately to her room she trailed silently through the halls of Elrond’s house, gazing out the windows to the wide garden that stretched below. It was several minutes later that she encountered Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond walking together, engaged in a whispered conversation.

“Ah, Phoenix,” greeted Gandalf. He offered a small smile in greeting and nimbly stepped away from Thorin. 

Elrond did the same. “Good evening, Phoenix. Mithrandir, if you would accompany me, I would enjoy showing you a new species of flower I have been cultivating in my gardens.”

“Of course, my friend.” Gandalf allowed Elrond to lead him away, leaving Thorin and Amelia alone together.

Thorin snorted as he watched them depart. “How subtle,” he muttered sarcastically.

Amelia chuckled in agreement. She moved to the railing of the hall she walked, one open to the air, and leaned against it. After a moment Thorin came to join her, and she could feel his glacier-like eyes watching her. When he finally broke the terse silence between them his voice was cautious.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he accused.

Amelia frowned to herself. Had she been avoiding him? She didn’t think she had been, but come to think of it, she had seen very little of the dwarf over the past day. 

“If I have it was unintentional,” she soothed. “I’ve simply had a lot on my mind.”

Thorin’s eyebrows lifted. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Amelia raised her own eyebrows as she turned to face Thorin. “You’ve never been much for talking with me,” she commented. “What’s with the change?”

Thorin harrumphed. “If something is troubling a member of my company it is only right that I know about it, so that I may help however I can.”

Amelia blinked rapidly, then turned abruptly back to the railing. As she dug her way through Thorin’s words she could feel the king watching her, but dutifully ignored him.

“So,” she said at last. “I am part of your company?”

Beside her Thorin huffed out an irritated breath. “I may not be overly fond of your presence, and I may not agree with your methods, but you are as much a part of this company as Master Baggins.”

Amelia slanted a look. “That fills me with so much confidence.”

Thorin’s eyes widened. “What does that mean?”

Amelia snorted. “You’ve barely said two words to him this entire journey. When you do speak, you are as demeaning as possible. Do you realize how much he is risking by joining you? He is risking his very life. His status among his people. I know you understand the implications of status and what it means to people, _King_ Thorin.”

Thorin was staring at Amelia with wide eyes, apparently unsure how to react. Amelia again returned to staring out over the railing, and this time, Thorin was silent.

Eventually Amelia sighed. Yelling at Thorin the one time he decided to be civil wasn’t going to help her gain his trust.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. She risked a glance to her side, taking in Thorin’s blank face. “I should not have said that.”

“No. It- it is alright.” Thorin sighed, looking like he had just bitten into a sour lemon. “I will consider what you have said to me.”

Amelia nodded, and together the two stood in silence. She could tell neither of them were quite sure where to go from there. As the silence became unbearable she backed up, offering Thorin a small smile. 

“I think I’ll retire for the night. Goodnight Thorin.”

Thorin nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, probably a request that she sleep in the same room as the company, but he managed to hold his tongue. Gratefully, Amelia fled.

* * * * * 

Thorin watched the Phoenix all but run from him, her unraveling braid flying behind her. As she disappeared from sight Thorin leaned against the railing, staring out over Elrond’s gardens as he thought. So many things were whirling around in his mind; it seemed impossible to sort through them all.

His brooding was interrupted as he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. Thorin brought his hand to the dagger he kept concealed on his person, slowly turning. There was no one standing in the corridor behind him, but Thorin didn’t relax. He knew he was being watched.

His eyes roamed up, to the higher tiers of Elrond’s house. There. On a balcony a floor above stood Bilbo Baggins. The hobbit was silent as he stared at Thorin, frozen in fear at having been caught eavesdropping. 

Thorin let out a growl beneath his breath. How much had the hobbit heard? He didn’t think he had said anything that the little man shouldn’t know, but he didn’t like the thought of anyone- even his own company- spying on him.

Had he heard the words Thorin had exchanged with the Phoenix? Thorin felt his cheeks heat at the prospect, and he briefly averted his eyes from Bilbo’s wide ones. It didn’t matter, he decided momentarily. 

He signaled for Bilbo to join him, then began to push back his emotions. Why, if it didn’t matter if the hobbit had heard anything, did he care so much about it? Why did the thought of Master Baggins feeling hurt fill Thorin with such guilt?

It wasn’t like Bilbo had done anything special. He’d whined the entire time they were on the road. He couldn’t even ride a pony properly. And Thorin knew Bilbo had been sneaking apples to his pony at night, when he thought no one was looking. Thorin wasn’t sure why he had never yelled at Bilbo for such a waste of food. He should have. But it was such a kind thing to do, and a part of Thorin had been oddly wistful at the gentle manner of the hobbit.

But it was still stupid. Thorin decided he was going to yell at Bilbo for it. And for nearly getting himself killed by trolls. He should have waited for help before going and trying to free the ponies. He wasn’t a dwarf, he was a hobbit, and hobbits clearly didn’t know how to hold a sword, let alone use it. What exactly had Bilbo been thinking?

Thorin frowned. The hobbit did have a few redeeming qualities, he admitted to himself. Bilbo had refused to admit to the trolls that he had companions, and he was rather quick witted. Thorin knew that without Bilbo stalling for time, they would not be alive. The trolls would have eaten them and returned to their caves by the time the sun had come up.

And he _had_ risked a lot by joining the company. Thorin had no idea why the hobbit had ever agreed. Maybe some awakened sense of adventure. Or maybe a sense of pity for the ravaged dwarves. Thorin decided he didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

He glanced up as Bilbo appeared. The hobbit moved slowly, silently. His eyes were wide and muscles tense, and it was clear he was ready to run. When he took in the hard look on Thorin’s face Bilbo let out a small squeak and held up his hands.

“I- I’m sorry,” he offered. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I swear. I was just enjoying the air when I heard you speaking with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. And then Phoenix came along, and well- I’m sorry.”

Bilbo grimaced as he edged back slightly, clearly aware of how weak his explanation was. 

Thorin kept his expression blank as he studied the hobbit. It would have been comical how afraid Bilbo was if it weren’t for the fact that he was afraid. Of Thorin. Thorin had never meant for Bilbo to fear him. If anything, he had wanted the hobbit to respect him, the way a king should be respected.

The Phoneix’s words echoed through his mind, and Thorin scowled and pushed them away. Yet he couldn’t ignore her wisdom, at least on this matter. Something had to be done.

“Tell me, Master Baggins,” said Thorin. “What do you think of the Lord Elrond?”

Shock flashed across Bilbo’s face, but the hobbit did a good job of covering it up. He couldn’t quite wipe the fear from his features though, and Thorin felt guilt stir in his gut.

“I- I think he is honest enough,” Bilbo said at last. He glanced nervously at Thorin, clearly gauging his reaction. When he was satisfied Thorin wasn’t about to attack him he continued hesitantly. “I don’t think he is a danger to us, and I believe he would like to help us.”

Thorin cocked his head ever so slightly. “You think he knows about our quest?” It was something Thorin suspected, but he couldn’t be sure.

Bilbo nodded. “I believe he’s guessed. I don’t think he approves of it, but he knows he can’t stop us. I believe he will help us, should we ask, so that we are less likely to get ourselves killed along the way.”

Thorin’s eyebrows lifted slightly. It wasn’t quite like Bilbo to be so blunt about a matter such as death. Or so calm. Looking into Bilbo’s eyes, however, Thorin could tell that the hobbit was anything _but_ calm. He was just attempting to put up pretenses in a hope of earning Thorin’s approval.

Something inside of Thorin softened.

“Thank you for your opinion, Master Baggins,” Thorin said. He fingered the map tucked into his shirt pocket, watching Bilbo’s gaze flicker curiously to it. “I shall weigh it into my judgements.”

This time, Bilbo was unable to wipe the shock from his features. “Of- of course,” he stammered. “Uh- you’re welcome?”

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh at the flush overtaking the hobbit’s face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he found he liked seeing Bilbo flustered; there was a certain appeal to it. 

The sound of Thorin’s laughter seemed to shake some of the nerves loose from Bilbo, who let out a timid laugh of his own. Thorin found he enjoyed the sound of Bilbo’s laugh even more than the sight of the hobbit. He endeavored to elicit a true laugh from Bilbo at some point.

“Come.” Thorin gestured down the hallway, and after a moment Bilbo fell into step beside him. Thorin lead the way back to the company’s room, where the others were already retired for the night. 

“Well?” asked Balin. The dwarf didn’t seem at all fazed by the sight of Thorin and Bilbo entering the room together. “Your talk with Elrond? How did it go?”

Thorin pursed his lips as he moved to his sleeping pack in between his nephews. “I must think over it some more,” he said finally. “But I believe I might just accept the elf’s help.”

A murmur swept over the company, mostly conveying notes of disapproval. Thorin ignored them, shifting his gaze to where Bilbo was still lingering by the door. The hobbit looked surprised but pleased, knowing his opinion had been behind Thorin’s words. 

Movement caught Thorin’s eye, and he looked toward where the brothers Ur had set their sleeping rolls to see the Phoenix watching him. They locked eyes, and she sent a single nod Thorin’s way before lying down. Drawing her blanket over her shoulders, she settled down for bed with the rest of the company.


	15. Plotting

The next morning Amelia returned to her old room for the privacy of a bath. She was among the first to rise, sending a small nod to Bombur as she slipped out. To her pleasure, Anwë had left a small, neatly folded pile of clothes on the bed for Amelia, and she took a moment to run her hands over the deft fabric before heading for the bathroom.

She encountered some difficulty with removing her shirt, but luckily the fabric was loose and Elrond’s salve had done quite a bit to withhold her pain. Amelia sank happily into the tub of water, taking her time with washing herself.

Upon finishing she dressed with difficulty, and found herself unable to bind back her hair as she normally did. Her wounded shoulder refused to stay upright long enough for her to work a knot into her hair, and when she tried a wave of pain washed along her arm.

When a knock sounded at the door Amelia cursed quietly under her breath, trying and once more failing to fix her hair. With a sigh she rose, hoping that it would be Anwë on the other side.

It was Kili.

“Morning,” he greeted her. His voice was high and chipper, and there was a broad smile on his face. “How are you this morning?”

“Fine.” Amelia let the door hang open as she headed back into her room, and Kili followed her.

Kili’s eyebrow raised. “It doesn’t sound like it. There is pain in your voice. Is your shoulder hurting again? I thought Elrond’s salve-”

Amelia waved a hand dismissively. “The salve works very well,” she assured. “It’s putting my hair up that doesn’t.”

Kili frowned and moved to stand behind Amelia. His hands lifted, dropped, and then wavered hesitantly by his waist.

“May I?” he asked.

Amelia bit her lip, then sighed and nodded her consent. Kili moved forward and began to pull back bits of her hair, weaving them back into some pattern she couldn’t see. After several minutes he stepped back with a proud “there!”

Amelia reached back to run a hand over her hair. Kili had woven her hair into a single plait down her back; simple and sturdy yet verging on elegant at the same time. 

“What is that thing you use to tie back your hair with?” he asked. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Amelia let out a chuckle. “It’s called a hair tie,” she told him. “It’s made out of rubber.”

“It’s pathetically weak,” Kili commented.

Amelia snorted. “Thanks.”

She stood and turned to Kili, who was grinning playfully at her. 

“Breakfast?” he asked.

Amelia nodded. “Lead the way.”

Kili did, smirking as he started down the corridor. “You still don’t know your way around, eh?”

Amelia scowled. “I’ve never been good with that sort of thing. I need a map.”

Kili laughed, and Amelia elbowed him lightly in the side. Kili returned the jab, and the two laughed the entire way down the hallway.

* * * * *

Amelia hadn’t forgotten her talk with Gandalf the previous day, nor her growing worries over the fate of the quest. However, she found it impossible to mull over them during breakfast; Kili kept her attention. Soon the company joined them, and though several eyebrows went up at the sight of Kili’s craftsmanship on her hair, no one commented.

Instead of allowing Amelia to slip quietly away from the meal as she normally did, Kili dragged her off to a secluded area of Elrond’s gardens, and she was drawn into another hearty conversation that lasted several hours. The two laughed and traded stories, and Amelia even found herself opening up about some of the people she had met over the years- though her details were vague and she always avoided divulging how each story ended.

Kili found it odd how his companion would often begin speaking about a particular adventure and then suddenly cut off, glancing away with tense muscles. For several moments she would sit quietly, reliving some memory in her head, and then change the topic.

“Why do you do that?” he asked. “Why do you avoid talking about every person you know? The way you look… one would think they must be dead.”

Amelia bit her lip, her gaze sloping downward. “Everyone dies in the end,” she reminded Kili.

Kili snorted. “Yes, but some of these people you’ve mentioned have lifespans of thousands of years. Immortality, practically! They can’t all be dead.”

Amelia’s gaze locked with his, holding steady. “Yes,” she said solemnly. “They can be.”

For the briefest of moments Kili saw a flood of emotions in her eyes. Hurt and anger and despair mixed together, raging a war with hope and passion. All was overshadowed by fear, though whether it was a fear of letting go of her past or embracing new relationships Kili wasn’t sure.

He changed the topic though, relaying to her several antics he and Fili had gotten into as children. Amelia listened in rapt attention, grateful for the diversion.

Dinner over the following days was cheerier than before. The sense of distrust that had pervaded the company’s early interactions with the elves was slowly fading, replaced by not quite trust, but a sort of begrudging respect. Amelia noticed that the two tables were slightly closer than they had been before; in fact they had been drifting gradually closer each night. She didn’t comment however, merely taking her seat as Gandalf shifted the final chair into place.

She also noticed that Bilbo begun moving down the table, closer to Thorin. The hobbit and king seemed to be growing rather close, something that Amelia was sure no one missed. Dwalin and Balin were shooting glances at each other over the table, Fili and Kili kept whispering things back and forth in each other’s ears, and Dori was attempting to subtly induce conversation between them. Gandalf needed absolutely no convincing to help the company’s efforts, and even Amelia made the occasional remark to the others.  
After dinner one night Thorin and Bilbo rose together, but were unable to slip quietly away.

“Where are you off to, then?” called Nori.

Thorin scowled. “Somewhere private. Master Baggins and I have some business matters to discuss.”

Bifur snorted and signed an amendment to Thorin’s statement. Neither Thorin nor Bilbo saw but the others did, and a raucous laugh went off around the table. Amelia herself couldn’t help a snicker, nearly giving away her knowledge of Iglishmëk.

That night, once the company had retired to their room, Bifur tapped Amelia on her knee to draw her attention. 

_Why don’t you tell the others that you speak our languages?_ He signed. _I believe they would react better than you believe._

Amelia glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention before responding. _I can’t be sure,_ she said. _I prefer to keep my cards close to my chest._

Though Amelia was sure Bifur didn’t understand her analogy, he didn’t ask for elaboration. _We trust you,_ he stated.

Amelia made a face. _Not entirely. My interactions with the others are warmer, yes, but not entirely as they should be._

Bifur sighed, knowing she was right. Though faith in the Phoenix had increased rapidly since she had been injured protecting Thorin, there were still several members of the company who were reluctant to trust her completely. Even Thorin, who disliked how she was constantly sneaking about.

_“Bah,” Bilbo had objected when Thorin had said this two days previous. “She’s a private person; she always has been. That doesn’t mean she’s up to no good.”_

_“Besides,” said Ori, “Kili’s with her. He can keep an eye on her. I’m sure he’d tell us if she did anything wrong.”_

_There was a murmur around the group, and it became clear there were varied opinions on that particular matter._

_“What are they even doing?” Oin had asked. “Are we sure their intimacy stops at hair braiding?”_

_At this Thorin and Fili had both choked on their drinks and issued forth a series of defenses for Kili’s honor. A minute later Kili and the Phoenix had entered the room together, and though Oin still looked suspicious, the question was put to rest for the time being._

Bifur decided not to divulge any of this information with the Phoenix, instead sighing and withdrawing slightly. The two settled into a companionable silence beside each other until Kili plopped down beside Amelia and drew her into a series of jokes.

* * * * *

It was halfway through the month of June before Amelia’s arm began to properly heal. It still hurt her to do many of the tasks she performed on a day to day basis, and she could not yet use her bow without a spasm of pain, but at least she could dress in the mornings. This didn’t deter Anwë from doting on her, much to Amelia’s dismay.

She allowed Kili to continue to braid her hair in the mornings. She knew it made the young dwarf happy, and his bubbly, puppy like personality had grown on her over the course of their journey. Though deep within her gut Amelia knew she should try to distance herself, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

 _Besides,_ she reasoned. _It’s impossible to distance myself from Kili. He’s far too persistent._

Amelia was usually the first to rise in the mornings, slipping off to the room where she had spent her first day in Rivendell for a bath. By the time she had finished and dressed Kili was awake, and he carefully braided back her hair. They finished just as the rest of the company rose for the day, and together they made their way downstairs for breakfast.

One morning, as Kili worked through the knots in the Phoenix’s hair, he noticed a pensive mood about her. Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

As his hands stilled in the Phoenix’s hair she turned ever so slightly so that she could see him. “Anwë,” she answered. “She’s been so kind to me since our arrival; I’ve been wanting to repay her.”

Kili nodded. “And you have a plan forming?”

The Phoenix shrugged, and Kili noted happily that the movement was no longer accompanied by a wince of pain. “I have an idea of what I want to do; I still need to figure out how to do it.”

Kili grinned; this was sounding like something right up his alley. Quickly he finished his work on the Phoenix’s hair, then sat beside her on the bed and fixed her with what he liked to consider his most evil face.

“Do tell,” he urged.

* * * * *

It took a week to make all the preparations. Kili attempted to enlist the help of some of the more accepting members of the company, but at the first mention of elves each of the dwarves backed out of the plan. To be honest Kili wasn’t very fond of the idea himself, but he was willing to aid the Phoenix because he knew it was important to her.

In the end it was Kili, Amelia, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Elladan involved in the plan. Amelia suggested bringing Elrond into the fold, but had quickly been assured by Elladan that while the noble elf would not prevent their plans, he would be of no help to them either.

At nightfall Amelia found Anwë, a perplexed and irritated look upon her face. Embarrassment colored her cheeks red as she made her way to the elf.

“Might you be able to help me find my way around?” she asked reluctantly. “I still haven’t gotten the hang of this place.”

Anwë laughed quietly and nodded. “Of course,” she agreed. “Hasn’t it been two weeks since your arrival?”

Amelia scowled. “Shut up. Now, Gandalf has asked me to meet him in a secluded area of Elrond’s gardens to discuss matters of importance; an area, he says, walled by the most beautiful flora and a small waterfall. Do you know the place?”

Anwë nodded, her eyes misting over slightly. “Aye. It is my favorite place within Rivendell. I can bring you there.”

Amelia allowed the elf to lead the way, hiding a small smile. It took several minutes for them to arrive, and when they did Anwë gasped.

The land was a small patch of grass, surrounded on three sides by brightly colored flowers of all shapes and sizes. Some of the flowers opened their petals only at night, and as the moon finally ascended above the tree line they bared their petals to the air. On the fourth side a small stream bubbled merrily over rocks and down a small incline; gentle as it pooled into a small pool just within the clearing. It truly was beautiful, Amelia reflected, even without the décor.

Candles had been lit and placed throughout the clearing, they sat on the highest of the rocks within the stream, just out of reach of the water, and they dangled like chandeliers from the trees that sat just beyond the rows of flowers. A small blanket spread at the center of the clearing had a tall candle placed at its side, casting flickering shadows over the feast spread beneath it.

“Oh!” Anwë clapped a hand to her mouth. A moment later she whirled to Amelia. “You did this? For me? Why?”

Amelia laughed. “Because you have been so kind to me over the past two weeks. And it’s not just for you, my friend.”

Anwë’s brow creased in confusion, but before she could comment voices filled the air behind them.

“You’re sure it’s Arwen’s?” asked Elrohir. 

“I’m positive,” Elladan confirmed. “Imagine her horror when she returns from Lothlórien and finds her carefully hidden bauble missing!” He let out a laugh of glee, and soon his brother had joined him. Beside Amelia, Anwë was blushing a bright shade of red at the sound of Elrohir’s voice.

A moment later she seemed to realize the plan in play, and her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t,” she accused.

Amelia grinned and stepped back. “I did.”

A moment later Elrohir and Elladan emerged into the clearing, and Elrohir froze in much the same way Anwë had. He cast a beseeching glance toward Elladan, who was laughing with Amelia.

“Right then,” said Elladan. “I doubt the kitchens will take back the food, so you better eat it. We’ve brought your favorites. We better not see you again for many hours. Enjoy!”

With that he grabbed Amelia’s hand and ran for it, giggling like a little boy. They made it halfway back to the house before doubling over, roaring in laughter.

“Did it work?” Bilbo burst from the foliage, fidgeting in excitement. Just behind him was an equally worked up Kili and a grinning but calmer Gandalf.

Amelia laughed. “It went perfectly,” she promised. “Thank you, all of you.”

She bestowed each plotter with a hug. When she pulled back there were many red faces, but no regret on any of them.

Kili turned to Elladan. “Soooo,” he started. “Is there anyone you’re interested in?”

Elladan let out a laugh, and Amelia was happy to see that much of the tension that had pervaded his and Kili’s interactions thus far had faded. “No one I’m telling you about.”

Bilbo sighed dreamily. “We did a very good job though, did we not?”

Gandalf laughed and clapped Bilbo on the shoulder. “Are you wishing for a similar scene for yourself, Master Baggins?”

Kili wriggled his eyebrows, and Amelia couldn’t help a short laugh as Bilbo flushed as bright as a tomato. “No, no!” he assured them. “I simply was enjoying our work.”

“Sure.” Amelia started back toward Elrond’s house, laughing silently. Within moments Kili had caught up to her, and the two exchanged evil looks. Bilbo would get his scene. They would make sure of it.


	16. Departing Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you haven't given up on me.  
> Merry Christmas! Or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa. If you celebrate something that I haven't named I'm sorry I haven't, but I hope you enjoyed it.

By the morning before mid-summer’s eve, Amelia was doing her best to ready the company to depart from Rivendell without actually letting them know what she was doing. Which was more than a little difficult, and she was sure more than a few had caught on, but thankfully no one commented. They seemed eager to leave behind the city of elves, and Amelia had no doubt that Thorin had been planning to leave as soon as they could after the map reading anyway.

As the sun began to set the company became increasingly agitated, and Thorin had to reassure a good deal of the dwarves that allowing their sacred map into the hands of an elf wasn’t nearly as bad an idea as it seemed. Amelia supposed his argument would have been a good deal more convincing if he looked certain of it.

As the sun finished arcing behind the trees and the pale moon of mid-summers eve first lit up the sky Thorin, Gandalf, Elrond, and Amelia met in a small room at the very upper reaches of Elrond’s house that opened to the outside air. A podium stood at the opening of the cave like room, and the moon’s rays were beginning to kiss its smooth stone surface.

“You are sure we can trust him?” Thorin hissed to Amelia.

Amelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as they paused just inside the door. “I am. He will read the map and hand it back to you. No more, no less.”

Thorin looked uncertain, but with a deep breath strode to where Gandalf and Elrond were conversing by the podium. If either elf or wizard had heard the words Thorin and Amelia had exchanged they didn’t say.

Thorin withdrew the map from within his breast pocket, but hesitated before handing it over. Elrond’s eyebrows twitched, but he said nothing. Beside him Gandalf gave a sigh of impatience.

Finally, Thorin moved his hand forward, a sour look upon his face. Elrond gently slid the map out of the dwarf king’s hand, unrolling it and gazing down at the worn page.

Wordlessly he turned and padded toward the table at the mouth of the room, spreading it with pale fingers over the stone surface. Those assembled behind him waited in near breathless anticipation.

As the moon rose higher still the silver light touched upon the map. Runes appeared, glimmering blue-silver in the light. Elrond’s dark eyes skimmed over the runes, and then he turned back to the others.

“There is one set of runes here,” said Elrond, pointing to a series of lines scrawled out on the left side of the page, “That say, ‘Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast.’” He paused. “I would assume this is the size of the door to the mountain which you seek.”

Now Elrond pointed to a second set of runes that graced the center of the map. “These pertain to the location,” he informed them. “It says, ‘Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's day will shine upon the keyhole.’”

“Is that all it says?” asked Thorin.

Elrond nodded and began to hand the map back. Before he could, Thorin yanked it roughly away and stepped backward.

“Thank you,” he managed. Then he was gone, stalking from the room with a brooding expression upon his face.

Amelia and Gandalf sighed as one.

“I’m sorry for his behavior,” said Amelia. “Thank you though, for your generosity in aiding us.”

Elrond nodded, looking troubled. “Phoenix,” he asked. “Are you certain it is wise, entering the mountain? The dragon Smaug lives there still, and would seek revenge on any who helped in the effort to retake Erebor.”

Amelia nodded. “Only if our quest fails, and I can promise you that it won’t.”

Elrond’s eyebrows rose. “How can you be so certain?”

Amelia floundered for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. Luckily for her, Gandalf was ready. 

“My friend,” he assured. “Regardless of our doubts, we cannot risk the mountain falling into the hands of the enemy.”

“What enemy?” asked Elrond.

Gandalf sighed. “There are forces at hand that we have met before. That have returned against all odds.”

Elrond blanched. “I know of what you speak. That is not possible.”

Amelia edged away from the two, gazing out over Rivendell. A flicker of motion caught her eye, and she saw two figures on white horses tearing through the city. Both were clad in white, and from one Amelia could see locks of silver streaming, from the other a pale blonde.

Resisting the urge to curse, Amelia backed away.

“Lord Elrond,” she called. “I believe your guests have arrived.”

Elrond didn’t react to the accusatory tone to her voice, peering over the city and nodding. “Aye, they have,” he murmured.

“You summoned the council,” Gandalf accused.

“I did.”

Gandalf sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After giving him a look of pity Elrond swept from the room, moving to welcome Saruman and the Lady Galadriel. As soon as he left the room Gandalf dropped his façade of shock and betrayal, though the unhappiness in his eyes remained.

“Get the company ready to leave,” advised Gandalf. “Once I have the council distracted lead them from the city.”

Amelia nodded. “We’ll wait for you before the Misty Mountains.”

Gandalf nodded, and the two hurried from the room. They encountered an extremely flustered Thorin, and nearly barreled into him.

“What is going on?” he demanded. “Elrond has just gone running off, and you two are clearly after him.”

Gandalf sighed and took Thorin by the arm. The three returned to the room that had just been vacated, where they spoke in hushed tones.

“Elrond has summoned the White Council,” Gandalf confessed. He waited a moment for Thorin’s cussing to subside before continuing. “They will concern themselves with me before anything else.”

“Hopefully they’ll want to rest from their travels before they start in on you,” interjected Amelia.

“I will draw them to the meeting room,” Gandalf told Thorin. “While they are occupied you will leave Rivendell with the rest of the company. Wait for me before the Misty Mountains; I will meet you there.”

Thorin scowled. “Are you certain we will be able to get out?” he asked. “We have not even readied for departure.”

“I’ve already taken care of that,” Amelia said. “I knew Elrond would summon the council and have readied our supplies. We have enough food and water to last us a while.”

“Did anyone see you compiling these things?” asked Thorin.

“I took care to go unnoticed. I don’t think anyone other than the company itself suspects anything.”

Thorin looked ever so slightly relieved. “At least there is that. Let us hurry; I want to leave this place as soon as possible.”

Amelia nodded, and together the three left the room. Gandalf split off quickly, moving to intercept the rest of the council before they could run into any of the company. Thorin and Amelia started toward where the company was gathered for the night, anxiously awaiting news of the map reading.

“You gather the company,” Amelia told Thorin as they walked. “Meet me at the stables. I’ll ready the horses.”

Thorin nodded, and the two swept off in different directions.

* * * * *

Amelia was just nearing the exit to Elrond’s house after several minutes of rushed hurrying through the place when she sensed someone approaching. Turning, Amelia had to resist a groan when she saw none other than the Lady Galadriel gliding up behind her.

“I had hoped I would find you,” Galadriel said. Her voice was light and soft; it had the effect of calming Amelia. She resisted the power behind the intonation however, forcing her mind to stay alert.

“Lady Galadriel.” Amelia bowed. “I am pleased to have met you.”

Galadriel made a soft humming noise that told Amelia she knew better. Thankfully though the elf didn’t outright contradict Amelia.

“I am sure you are wondering what the White Council is doing in Rivendell.”

Amelia nodded, deciding to play dumb. Chances were Galadriel would see through it, but it was worth a try.

“Elrond called us as a result of the arrival of your company. I feel the council does not approve of the dwarves’ attempt to retake the Lonely Mountain.”

Amelia’s eyebrows rose. “You disagree with the council?”

Galadriel took a moment to answer. “I visited the Lonely Mountain once,” she told Amelia. “I have also seen Moria, before it was overrun. The halls of the dwarves are of unparalleled majesty to behold.”

“High praise,” acknowledged Amelia. “I am sure King Thorin would appreciate it.”

Galadriel smiled. “I am sure. I hope to meet him; I shall be sure to mention it when I do. Long ago there was a friendship between the races of elf and dwarf, or at least a peace between tensions. I am sure you know this already; there is a hidden entrance to Moria that was forged in equal parts by elves and dwarves.”

Amelia nodded, remembering. She decided not to mention the watcher that by now resided in the lake outside that door.

“The bondage of such friendship,” continued Galadriel, “creates a certain mark of magic. One that can only be kindled by the most pure of passions.”

“Love,” Amelia guessed.

“Among others.” Galadriel’s blue eyes twinkled. “I felt that magic when last I visited the Misty Mountains. It is sleeping now, in the wake of so much despair, but I feel that when the time is right, it may again awaken.”

Amelia slanted a wary look at the elf, but Galadriel only smiled. 

“I will leave you now,” Galadriel said. “I would enjoy a few moments rest before the council gathers, and I am sure you have things you need to see to.” Again the elf’s eyes twinkled knowingly, but before Amelia could respond she slipped around the corner.

Amelia groaned. One thing was for sure; Galadriel had guessed that the company was going to make a run for it. It didn’t seem that she was going to stop them though. Amelia was glad for that.

What was with that cryptic speech about friendship and magic though? Amelia puzzled over it as she continued out the door, heading for the stables. She couldn’t worry about it now. She had other concerns. 

At the stables Amelia took the saddles and bridles she had set to the side and began readying the steeds. They were the shortest she had been able to find, and though they were surely too large for the company, they would nonetheless be faster than walking. Once they reached the mountains they would set the horses loose; they would be able to find their way home. 

The only issue was that Gandalf would likely walk to meet them. Amelia knew that if they waited for him to join them they would end up following the timeline laid out by the books and movies once more. She had no intention of that; her goal was to move past the Misty Mountains without ever entering them. Hopefully Thorin would adhere to his stubborn side and refuse to wait for the wizard.

Amelia was just finishing with the bridles when the company joined her. Each had their fully stocked packs strapped to their backs, and were each fingering their weapons. Kili moved to Amelia’s side and helped her with the last horse.

“This will be interesting,” he said. “I’ve never been on a horse this large before.”

Amelia laughed. “Sorry. I couldn’t find any of a smaller size.”

“They’ll do just fine,” assured Balin. “We’re glad you were able to secure any for us.”

Amelia nodded. “We need to wait a short while,” she informed them. “The council hasn’t yet gathered. Once Gandalf has them distracted we’ll leave.”

“How will we know when that is?” asked Gloin.

Amelia shot him a grin. “Don’t worry. I have that covered.”

The company seemed distrustful, but Amelia refused to answer their questions further. They took to bickering over who would take each horse, and once they had reached an agreement and tied down their packs they settled upon stacks up hay to wait.

By the time the sun again dawned several members of the company were asleep. Ori had his head on Dori’s shoulder and Oin and Balin were napping to the side, both with weapons sitting ready on their laps. Bilbo was curled up in a pile of hay, his back pressing gently against Thorin’s leg. If the dwarf minded he didn’t make a fuss of it, which went unnoticed by no one. 

Kili and Fili both took short naps as well, leaving Amelia to sit quietly beside Bifur. They did a bit of signing back and forth, but otherwise watched the sun rise together. When the princes woke a few hours later Fili moved to talk with Thorin, and Kili slipped to where Amelia sat by the door. As he did Bifur sent Amelia a wink and went to join Bombur and Bofur.

“What’s that?” Kili asked.

Amelia folded up the slips of parchment she held in her hands and slipped them back into the bag on her waist.

“Nothing,” she told Kili.

Kili clearly didn’t believe her, but he sat beside her anyway, crossing his legs. “How much longer do you reckon it’ll be until we can leave?” he asked.

Amelia bit her lip as she gazed at the rising sun. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. “Hopefully soon.”

They settled down to wait side by side, their arms barely brushing. Amelia for once made no effort to pull away; for some reason the feel of Kili’s stiff jacket pressed against her arm, warm with his body heat, was comforting.

The sun had been ascending the sky for a few hours and the valley of Imladris was fully lit by the time a shadow passed by the door of the stables. A moment later Anwë appeared, a tentative smile on her lips.

“The council has gone into session,” she told Amelia. “They’ve asked that none disturb them. Based on the few words I heard, I don’t think they’ll be emerging for some time.”

Amelia nodded and stood. “Thank you, Anwë. Farewell, my friend.”

Anwë reached out to grasp Amelia’s arm in her own. “Farewell,” she returned. “Good luck. Be safe.”

Amelia nodded, but didn’t make any promises. Instead she took her horse by the bridle and began leading him out. Thorin was just behind her.

“I’ll go ahead of you,” promised Anwë. “I’ll do my best to ensure none attempt to stop you.”

“Thank you,” said Amelia. 

Anwë smiled and disappeared. Amelia started forward, and as the company left the narrow aisle of the stables Thorin drew side by side with her.

Silently they made their way from Rivendell, and true to Anwë’s word, no one tried to stop them. The gates of Rivendell stood open and unguarded, and it was a simple matter for the company to cross over the bridge.

On the slopes outside the city the company paused, struggling to mount their horses. With a small laugh Amelia went around to boost each into their saddles, though many refused to bow their pride enough to accept the aid. It was a group effort to hoist Bombur on top of his horse, leaving Amelia wondering if her back would ever recover.

Finally each dwarf and one hobbit was seated, looking not at all happy about the height of their steeds. Amelia swung herself with ease onto her own horse, then glanced back.

“Ready?” she called.

There were various sounds of readiness from the company, some articulating very clearly just how eager some of the dwarves were to leave behind the elves. Amelia sighed and gently clicked her reins, starting her horse forward.

“Are you coming, Master Baggins?”

Amelia glanced back to see Thorin pausing several feet back, his gaze fixed on Bilbo. The hobbit had paused his horse at the foot of the bridge, and was gazing back on Rivendell with a longing expression on his face.

“Huh? Oh, yes, yes.” Bilbo started his horse forward, sending one last glance back at Rivendell. 

He offered Thorin a small smile, and though Thorin didn’t quite return it, his face did soften considerably. The rest of the company exchanged gleeful looks as Thorin hurriedly moved back to the front of the procession.


	17. Love Lives

The company made good progress throughout the day. Amelia found herself riding at the front of the group alongside Thorin. To her surprise, no one disputed her place of honor. 

Throughout the day they joked and laughed together, pulling Amelia into conversation. For once no one was excluded. Kili acted as an interpreter, translating Bifur’s Khuzdul for the Phoenix and Bilbo, and neither Amelia nor Bifur admitted that only one of the non-dwarves needed the translations.

When night finally fell the company set up camp, still laughing happily. Amelia was pleased with their progress. They had moved twice as quickly they would have on foot. With any luck, they could simply avoid any issues upon the Misty Mountains.

From there Amelia wasn’t quite sure what they would do. With the added time they might be able to skirt around Mirkwood and avoid it altogether, but she wasn’t sure if Thorin would risk the extra time. 

There was also the issue of the woodland elves. Amelia knew that though they would be an annoyance if encountered, they would ultimately be needed in the Battle of the Five Armies. Despite her efforts to change the future, she knew that battle was inevitable. The only thing she could alter was who died in it.

Amelia was at a loss. If they avoided the trouble in the Misty Mountains Bilbo would never take the ring, and wouldn’t be able to rescue the company from the dungeons of the elven king. So if everything went according to plan, Amelia couldn’t let them be captured in Mirkwood. On the same token, if they didn’t meet the elves Thranduil would have no cause to come to the mountain, and wouldn’t be present at the time of the battle. It seemed there was no winning.

There was of course the option of bargaining with Thranduil for his aid in the battle, but she knew Thorin would never agree to it. His hatred of elves ran too deep. It was something she hoped he would overcome, but she wasn’t holding out too much hope.

Amelia sighed. She would work out a solution at a later time; for now she had to get the company past the Misty Mountains.

* * * * *

As the company travelled Amelia found herself- much against her will- growing closer with Kili. The dwarf’s bubbly personality made it impossible to not get along with him, and he seemed to both know it and use it to his advantage. At the same time Bilbo and Thorin were also growing closer. One morning, after waking to discover the king and hobbit had taken watch all through the night, sitting up together and talking, the company had begun to bet on how long it would take for the king and burglar to get together.

“Eh, Phoenix?” called Bombur. “Care to weigh in?”

Amelia snorted. “Really?” she reprimanded jokingly.

“Really!” chirped Bofur. “Come on, lass.”

“I’ve nothing to bet with,” Amelia replied.

“We’ll work something out should you lose,” replied Nori. “There must be something interesting in that bag of yours.” He gestured to the bag on Amelia’s belt, where she was inserting her rolled up bedroll.

She laughed lightly. “I’m sure,” she admitted. “But nothing I’m willing to part with.”

“Come on,” Fili said. He seemed much friendlier with her than before, most likely because his uncle was. From across the remains of their campfire Thorin was watching them, but not with his usual scowl.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“Nope!” chorused the company.

Amelia sighed. “Fine. By a year after the conclusion of the quest.”

Gloin scoffed. “You bet far too warily. Have some fun with it. Narrow your range.”

“I’ve cast my bet,” Amelia stated. “If I do so with caution, it only ensures that I will win.”

“Thorin?” called Balin. “Bilbo?”

Both shook their heads. 

“I would think you would be above gambling over the love life of your king,” Thorin mused.

“Never!” shouted Fili and Kili. They laughed and began jumping around near Thorin, who rolled his eyes lovingly.

“Come on,” pushed Oin. “What’ll it be?”

“Nothing,” Thorin insisted.

“Same,” Bilbo said.

With dejected faces, the company nodded. Amelia threw her hands up. 

“How come you leave them alone?” she demanded.

Nori smirked at her. “Consider it a sign of affection that we pester you.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Amelia saddled her horse, shaking her head in mock sadness. As she began helping members of the company to mount their steeds she saw Bilbo whisper something in Bofur’s ear. 

“What did he say to you?” she asked as she helped Bofur onto his horse.

Bofur grinned. “He was casting his bet. He’s going for a year past the quest, just like you.”

Amelia snickered and went to mount her own horse.

* * * * *

Kili joined Amelia that night when she took first watch, settling happily beside her by the fire. Both sat with their bows in hand, back to back so that they could watch both ends of the camp. Amelia found she quite liked the feel of Kili’s warm form pressed against her back, as well as the musky scent that clung to him.

“What do you think of Uncle and Bilbo getting together?” Kili asked suddenly.

Amelia frowned. “I hadn’t realized you had reservations.”

Kili shrugged. “Dwarvish tradition runs deep. I don’t recall a time when one of our own has married a non-dwarf.”

“There’s more,” Amelia prompted.

“Well,” said Kili. “Bilbo is so… unexpected. The exact opposite of what I would expect for my uncle.”

“Because he’s male?”

“Because he’s afraid of his own shadow. Thorin respects power. He barely tolerates those without courage.”

“Bilbo Baggins has far more courage than you know,” Amelia said sternly. “Far more than he himself realizes.”

“Really?” asked Kili.

“Mmm-hmm.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Have you ever been in love?” asked Kili.

Amelia tensed, surprised.

“Why do you ask?” she questioned warily.

She could feel Kili shrug against her back. “I was curious,” he said. “You’re one of those people who is very likeable once known, but somehow I can’t see you settling down. But you’ve lived so long; surely you must have loved before.”

Amelia sighed. “Once or twice,” she admitted.

“What happened?”

“It ended,” Amelia stated. “Either I moved on to another world or I watched those I cared for wither and die. There’s no happy-ever-after for me, Kili. It’s best for me to stay on my own.”

She didn’t need to turn around to know that Kili was frowning. “Not everyone could die on you,” he objected. “That can’t be possible.”

Amelia closed her eyes, taking her time to answer. “There is such a thing,” she said slowly, “as living too long. Eventually everything fades; the earth, the stars, even time itself. I’ve stood by and watched whole universes pass into oblivion; I’ve marked their ends in solitude before moving on. Yes Kili, it is very possible for everyone to die and leave me alone. It has happened many times before.”

She broke off. Why was she being so forthcoming? She never discussed herself, not in any great detail. Why was she sharing these things with Kili?

“I’m sorry.” Kili turned so that he could see Amelia, and by glancing out of the corner of her eye she saw that his were wide. “It sounds like a lonely life you lead.”

She shrugged. “I manage. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not all bad. It’s sad when a world ends, yes, but they’re beautiful while they last.”

“Do you reckon you’ll be around to see the end of this world?”

“I don’t know,” Amelia said. “Probably not.”

Kili sighed and settled back into place. The two leaned against each other, and despite Kili’s shorter status, they propped each other up perfectly. 

“Would you tell me a story?” Kili asked.

Amelia frowned. “About what?”

She felt Kili shrug behind her. “Tell me of the stars. You’ve said before that you’ve seen them up close. What are they like?”

Amelia tilted her head to the side as she thought. “They- they are beyond imagination,” she murmured. “Bright and hot, a burning mass of light in the dark nothingness of space. Sometimes they clump together, their light mixing and spreading outward until all the darkness is chased away.”

Amelia sighed softly and leaned her head back, ignoring Kili’s indignant “hey!” as she rested her head on his. “I’ve walked on worlds where there is no night, where there are so many suns surrounding it that the light never fades. There are also worlds where the sun never shines, dark planets where no life grows.”

Behind her Kili shivered. “Why would anyone ever go to such a place?”

Amelia laughed, lifting her head again. “I never said it was by choice. I was stranded on such a world once. It’s a long story.”

“We have all night,” reminded Kili.

“Until Dwalin takes over watch.”

“Meh. Let Dwalin sleep. He’s in a much finer mood when he gets more of it.”

Amelia laughed. “True,” she admitted. “Ok, so first, you must understand that in some worlds, they have what are called space ships. They’re used to travel through space.”

Kili nodded. He listened in rapt attention as the Phoenix detailed a daring space battle between the crews of several such ships. The odds had been rather stacked; three against the one ship Amelia had been on, as they had shot back and forth at each other. It had ended with her and several friends stranded on a lifeless planet, relying solely on the life-support system of their ship- whatever that meant- to keep them alive in the unhospitable environment. 

By the time the sun dawned the two were still talking quietly, and at some point their hands had joined gently together. As Bifur woke Amelia pulled her hand from Kili’s, her cheeks reddening. Kili scrambled back to his bedroll and pretended to be asleep, so that the rest of the company wouldn’t know they had been up all night.

Bifur sent Amelia a wink, and she scowled.

* * * * *

Later that day Kili fell back so that he was riding side by side with Bifur. The dwarf had fallen into a foul mood some hours ago, and had pulled to the rear of the group to grumble on his own. He was silent at this point, yet it was with trepidation that Kili approached.

“What do you want?” Bifur demanded in Khuzdul.

Kili grimaced. “I want to speak to you about this morning.” He too replied in Khuzdul, his voice hardly above a whisper. He slowed his horse so that they fell slightly behind the others, and Bifur did the same.

“What about it?” asked Bifur.

Kili bit his lip. How would he go about this?

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others what you saw,” he said. “The Phoenix wishes for our conversations to remain private.”

“I didn’t hear anything of what you were saying,” Bifur grumbled.

Kili dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Still, the fact that we sat together all night might imply a sort of intimacy. For this very reason the Phoenix doesn’t want our chats divulged.”

“So you’ve done this before then?”

Kili turned away and cussed quietly under his breath. He didn’t notice the quick grin Bifur flashed at the sight of the floundering young prince, and by the time he turned back Bifur’s scowl was back in place.

“We have,” he admitted. “We find solace in the other’s company. Is that so wrong?”

“It is not,” Bifur admitted. “But to keep it from the king…”

Kili sighed. “My uncle wouldn’t understand. He has grown somewhat more trusting of the Phoenix since the orc attack before Rivendell, but that trust is a fragile thing. I wouldn’t endanger it if I could help it.”

Bifur nodded. “Very well. I’ll keep my silence.”

Kili breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He clapped Bifur on the back, then moved quickly to the front of the group, ignoring how the Phoenix was watching him warily. 

Bifur avoided speaking to Kili for the rest of the day, though he was surprisingly subtle about it. Still, Kili was glad that the dwarf hadn’t divulged his knowledge. He settled down happily to sleep, unaware that as Bifur took watch the Phoenix joined him. In the quiet of the camp Bifur told Amelia what had transpired that day, the old dwarf laughing quietly at his deception of Kili.

_He cares for you,_ he signed in Iglishmëk. _It’s rather sweet._

Amelia sighed. She was becoming increasingly aware of the fact, despite all her intentions to keep the dwarf prince from developing any feelings for her.

_I know,_ she signed back. 

_You look upset by it._

Amelia shrugged, and Bifur patted her back understandingly. For some time they sat quietly together, watching the stars travel through the heavens.

* * * * *

Two days later the company reached the foothills of the Misty Mountains. They paused their horses, gazing up at the monstrous peaks.

“Tomorrow we cross,” Thorin declared.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. “Did Gandalf not say to wait for him?”

Thorin scowled. “The wizard should travel faster.”

Amelia had to duck her head to the side to hide her smile.

“Is there anything I should know now?” 

Amelia sighed. “The events of our crossing are not known to me. We’ve moved faster than we were supposed to. I am hoping this allows us to circumvent several issues we would encounter otherwise.”

Thorin frowned. “You are changing fate?”

Amelia nodded. “Aye. If all goes to plan, you shall be the better off for it.”

Thorin frowned, but didn’t ask what that meant. “So there is nothing I should be aware of?” he asked.

Amelia sighed. “There are goblins within the mountains, but this you likely knew already. If things were going according to the script, we would first be caught in the crosshairs of a thunder battle between two rock giants. Then we would take shelter for the night in a small cave on the high pass, where we would be captured by the goblins within the mountain. Gandalf would arrive just in time to rescue us, and we would make our escape.”

“This will not happen now?” Thorin asked.

“I can’t say for sure,” Amelia admitted. “Hopefully not. But Thorin, there is something you must know. There is an enemy of yours who you believe dead but isn’t. We would have encountered him during our escape from the mountains if all had gone according to the original plan, with nearly dire consequences for you.”

Thorin’s face paled ever so slightly. Behind him the company fidgeted nervously.

“Who do you mean?” he asked dangerously.

Amelia could see Balin from the corner of her eye, and going by the look on his face, it was clear he had guessed who she meant. She was fairly certain Thorin was guessing too, but the dwarf clearly didn’t want to admit it.

“Azog,” said Amelia. “He’s alive.”


	18. The High Pass

“It cannot be.”

Amelia ducked her head. “I’m sorry Thorin, but it’s true. Even now he hunts us. The orc scouts we encountered before Rivendell were his.”

Thorin glowered at her, blue eyes dark with anger.

“You did not think it pertinent to tell me?” he roared. “What reason do you have, Phoenix, for failing to inform me of this?”

Amelia sighed and ground her teeth, fighting to keep control of her temper. “I knew no further trouble would befall us before we reached these mountains. Now as the threat draws near, I have informed you. Even still, we’ve moved faster than we should have. Hopefully that changes events enough that we’ll not be troubled by the pale orc.”

Thorin’s face twisted, and he seemed about to start yelling again when Bilbo called his name.

“Thorin?” Bilbo’s voice held none of the shyness it had displayed toward the beginning of the quest, and immediately the king turned to the sound. “Might I have a word?”

Thorin considered for a moment, then sighed and turned back to Amelia.

“Don’t think our discussion over,” he growled.

With that he and Bilbo dismounted their horses and walked some distance away. Out of earshot they began to discuss things unknown to Amelia. She watched them. Thorin’s gesticulations were sharp and angry, his face set in a deep scowl. Bilbo’s motions were softer, meant to calm.

She dismounted her horse with the rest of the company, walking a few paces to stretch her legs after riding all day. The company began to mingle behind her, and angry whispers filled the air.

“Well,” said Kili. “That was interesting.”

Amelia turned to see the dwarf standing behind her with a grin on his face. 

“I never lied to him,” she grouched. “Nor did I put anyone in unnecessary danger.”

Kili nodded. “I know. I believe you. Give Thorin time; he’ll come around.”

Amelia sighed, glancing behind her. “The rest don’t seem too pleased,” she commented.

Kili shrugged. “They’re loyal to my uncle. Your news was quite a shock. They too shall forgive you.”

Indeed, some time later Balin approached. By this time Amelia and Kili were sitting on a boulder at the edge of the company, the young dwarf attempting to lift Amelia’s spirits. They glanced up as Balin cleared his throat.

“Might I have a moment of your time?” he asked Amelia. He sent a pointed look in Kili’s direction. “Alone?”

Kili rolled his eyes but stood, joining his brother. Amelia remained sitting on her boulder, Balin standing above her. After a long moment of gazing at her silently, Balin sat next to her.

“I had wondered if Azog was still alive,” he said at last. “I suspected it to be true, though I’d hoped otherwise.”

Amelia nodded. “I could tell.”

Balin chuckled. “So you could. I must tell you lass, you’re an odd one. Every time I think I have you figured out you surprise me once more.”

Amelia lifted an eyebrow. “How have I surprised you this time?”

“By keeping your temper.” Balin fingered a loose thread in his tunic. “A month ago, you and Thorin would be in a screaming match at this point. One that would last an hour at best.”

Amelia chuckled. “I think we might still have ended up there, if Bilbo hadn’t intervened,” she admitted.

Balin nodded. “Aye, I think that hobbit is good for Thorin.” He slanted a glance to Amelia. “I don’t suppose you can tell me anything of the matter.”

Amelia shook her head. “Sorry. In the events that I know, they never became more than friends. Though I must say I don’t mind the change.”

Balin nodded. “Nor I.”

They sat for a moment in silence. 

“You don’t seem upset with me,” Amelia said at last. “Why is that?”

Balin stretched, groaning slightly as he did. “You hadn’t done anything wrong,” he said. “Not this time. A few of the others are slightly peeved, but I think that’s just because your news has come as a shock to them.”

“It needed to be said.”

Balin nodded. “I agree completely. It is best to be ready for what may come, regardless of whether or not it is set in stone.”

“I do hope it isn’t.”

“So do I.” Balin reached up to pat Amelia on the shoulder. “But if it is, that’s what axes are for. To break it.”

Amelia barked out a laugh at that. For a minute the two chuckled lightly together, then faded into silence.

“What exactly was supposed to happen with Azog?” asked Balin. “You were rather vague about it.”

Amelia sighed and fiddled with the dark grey fabric of her cloak, which she had taken from Rivendell. “We would escape to the outside of the mountain and regroup there, until orcs and wargs began to chase us. Pursued, we would run until we reached the edge of a cliff, and with no other option climb into the trees. The wargs would tear down the trees, and we would all find ourselves taking shelter in the last, the closest to the cliff. First we would throw flaming pine cones at the orcs, until the tree was torn from its roots by the wargs to the point where it dangled over the edge of the cliff.

“Thorin would go to face Azog alone. He wouldn’t make it far though, and would be struck by the pale orc’s mace. Then the white warg Azog uses as a steed would bite him, and Thorin would barely be able to loosen its grip. An orc would move to take off his head, but Bilbo would kill it at the last second. A moment later the entire company would come to their aid, and as everyone fought on the mountainside the great eagles of the east would come and save us all.”

Amelia glanced over to Balin. The dwarf’s face had gone white, and he was staring at Amelia with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I shouldn’t have been so detailed.”

Balin shook his head, gulping. “No, no, it is fine.” He cast a glance to Thorin as though he feared the mountain king would be suddenly lying injured on the ground, but the dwarf was still arguing with Bilbo. Balin let out a shaky breath. 

“Well,” Balin said at last. “I think it is a good thing you have taken it upon yourself to change our crossing.”

Amelia nodded. For a while the two sat in silence, until Thorin and Bilbo began to come back. Thorin still looked upset, though much calmer. 

Amelia stood as the king approached, and he came to a stop just in front of her. The company began to group about them, and Amelia guessed they had made bets on the outcome of the conversation.

For a long moment Amelia and Thorin glared at each other, until Bilbo cleared his throat loudly from the side.

Thorin sighed. “While you should have told me-”

“Thorin,” warned Bilbo.

Thorin ground his teeth. “While I am displeased by-”

“Thorin!”

Thorin snapped his teeth angrily. “Let me speak, Bilbo!”

Bilbo rolled his eyes, muttering about demented dwarves.

Thorin turned back to Amelia. “I am not happy about your silence,” he informed her. “However I understand and accept it. All is forgiven.”

“There isn’t anything to forgive,” muttered Amelia.

“Phoenix!” exclaimed Kili. He gave Amelia a beseeching look. “It’s as close to an apology you’ll ever get. Take it and run.”

“Aye,” agreed Balin. “I’ve not heard him apologize to anyone in over a century.”

Amelia sighed and nodded.

“Let us be going,” declared Thorin.

He began unloading his bags from his horse, and the others rushed to do the same after exchanging bags of coins. Amelia approached Bilbo as they worked.

“That was quite a sharp tongue you displayed,” she told him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you yell at anyone like that, let alone Thorin.”

Bilbo shrugged. “You spend half an hour trying to work some sense into his thick skull. Your nerves will fray as well.”

Amelia laughed. She slapped her horse on the rump, and with a neigh he tore off to the west, back towards Rivendell. Soon the others had done the same to their horses, and the company turned to the mountain towering above them.

“Ready?” Bofur called.

* * * * *

The High Pass of the Misty Mountains lived up to its name. It consisted of a single path on the side of the mountain, wider in some places than in others. Occasionally two of the company could walk side by side, though most often they were forced to move single file. At the path’s narrowest points the company inched along sideways, precariously gripping at the rock face behind them.

None of the company was too fond of the heights, Bilbo especially. The hobbit kept squeezing his eyes shut, and far too often Amelia had yelled at him to open them again. She was beginning to get frustrated.

It didn’t help that she wasn’t too crazy about heights herself. She wasn’t anywhere near as frightened as Bilbo seemed to be, but the sheer drop beneath her, combined with how, as far up as they were, they could feel every shift of the wind and every moan of the rock beneath their feet, was making even the Phoenix frightened.

She sucked in a deep breath and forced herself to put one foot before the other. She was towards the front of the group, third behind Thorin and Bilbo. The hobbit all but clung to the king’s jacket as he stumbled along, eyes surely shut once more. Amelia would have found their contact amusing were she not focused on her own fear.

“Open your damn eyes, Bilbo,” she snapped.

A sudden blast of wind had Amelia burrowing into the cliff to her left. She dug her fingers into the rock, wincing as the rough edges dug into her skin. Gasping in fear, she closed her own eyes as she waited for the wind to pass.

“It’s a good thing we crossed when we did,” shouted Nori from further back. “In a few days’ time this wind will become a full on thunder storm! It would be nearly impossible to traverse these mountains then.”

Amelia decided not to point out that it wouldn’t have stopped Thorin. Instead she staggered to her feet, continuing forward with the rest of the company.

At long last they reached a wide stone ledge. It rested several meters above the path, and was only just visible in the fading daylight. From where they stood, they determined it was just large enough to house the entire company with relative comfort. 

“We should rest there for a bit,” suggested Bifur. “If the winds aren’t too bad, we might spend the night.”

Kili, who was directly behind Amelia, translated.

“No!” Bilbo’s face paled at the thought of sleeping on such a rock crag. “Are you insane?” 

“Probably,” Gloin grumbled. “It is a good plan though. Thorin?”

The king bit his lip. “Let us first see the condition of the ledge,” he decided. “Then I shall make my decision.”

He began to climb, and Amelia sighed. She herself began to pick her way up the cliff, forcefully keeping her eyes focused upward- anywhere but down.

“Come on, Bilbo,” she called.

With that she slipped, and couldn’t help a small shriek. A moment later her hand caught on a hold, and she clung to the rock.

“Are you alright?” yelled Kili.

“Fine!” Amelia stayed where she was for a moment, gasping. Then she started up again, moving slowly and carefully until she had reached the ledge. Kili pulled on her hand, helping her up.

“Bilbo!” Thorin called from beside her. 

Amelia glanced down, gulping at the sight of the drop far below. On the path Bilbo still stood, gazing upward with a sheet white face.

“No, no, I think I’ll just stay here,” he called.

Thorin sighed and swung back over the edge of the ridge. On the path he made Bilbo climb onto his back, and then the king leapt back onto the cliff.

Near the top he slipped as well, and it was only Dwalin’s quick reflexes that kept both king and hobbit from falling to their deaths. For a moment they hung there, suspended solely by the warrior’s hand, Bilbo screaming in Thorin’s ear. Then the king found a foothold and pushed up, bringing the two of them to safety.

“I’m never doing that again,” moaned Bilbo.

Thorin sent a glare in the hobbit’s direction. “Agreed.”

“Well?” called Bombur. “What do you think? Is the place suitable?”

Thorin pursed his lips, gazing around him. Here the wind buffeted the company, but the ground was stable and they had cord with which to tie themselves to the rock face. 

“Yes,” he began to say. “I think we can mana-” 

He cursed and ducked as something whizzed over his head, barely missing him. It struck a nearby boulder and spun off, and Thorin turned to see a small group of goblins racing toward them. One of them was already drawing back his bowstring once more.

“Never mind,” he growled.

He drew Orcrist, which glowed blue in the darkening air. Two arrows soared over his shoulders, from Kili and the Phoenix. Behind him the rest of the company was drawing their own weapons.

“Behind me, Bilbo,” Bofur said. “We’ll protect you.”

With that the goblins descended upon the company. Amelia continued to fire off arrows until the goblins began to leap down onto the ledge the company was on, and then she drew her dagger and charged into the fray.

The air filled with shouts and screams. Not far off Fili was twirling his twin swords through the air with expert precision, and somewhere off to the side Oin was battering at goblins with his staff. Amelia stabbed a goblin through the throat, then spun and blocked a jab from another that was coming up behind her.

Soon reinforcements came, and Amelia cursed silently. There were beginning to be too many of the creatures for the company. 

Off to the side Thorin backed up to avoid two goblins charging him at once. He tripped over the body of an orc, falling with an “oomph.” Orcrist skidded out of his hand.

Amelia cursed and threw her dagger. It took down the first of the goblins rushing toward the king, and she dove forward and seized Orcrist, which was about to tumble off the side of the ledge. She had barely stood before several orcs leapt at her, and she did her best to fight without moving around. Hemmed at the edge of the cliff as she was, she would have fallen if she had tried.

Then an orc leapt onto her back. It went to bite at Amelia’s neck, and she reached up to grab at its head. As she did she stumbled backwards, and to her horror her foot met empty air.

She fell with a shriek, seizing at the rock with her left hand. Her right still clung to Orcrist, and she nearly took off her own foot with the blade. The goblin on her back fell, then grabbed her again, clawed fingers digging into her skin. It bit downward, into Amelia’s back, and she screamed.

“Phoenix!”

Amelia’s hold on the rock slipped, but at the last moment a hand grabbed hers. She looked up to see Kili, shaggy hair hanging into his face and panic in his eyes.

“Hold on!” he shouted.

“I am!”

Amelia cried out as the goblin clawed at her back, trying to climb to safety. With a snarl Kili groped around for the sword he had dropped, then reached down and stabbed the creature. When he dislodged his sword the goblin fell, disappearing quickly into the darkness beneath.

“Kili, look out!”

Kili glanced upward as two goblins came charging at him. He knew there was no way he could fight them and hold onto the Phoenix. At the last moment a stone sailed through the air, striking the first on the side of the head. It fell to the ground, and Kili glanced over to see Bilbo searching for another projectile.

The second goblin was still coming though. As its sword descended Kili rolled to the side, still clinging to the Phoenix’s hand, and sparks flew as the metal blade struck stone right where his head had been. Kili swung his sword in a wild arc, lodging it in the goblin’s armor.

He tried to pull, but the weapon was stuck. Then, to his horror, the goblin began to fall forwards, off the side of the cliff, dragging Kili down with it. 

The last thing he heard as he fell was his brother screaming his name.


	19. The Old Tunnels of Moria

They were falling.

Screams filled the air; Amelia wasn’t sure which were hers and which were Kili’s. All she knew is that at some point they each tugged on the other’s arm and had drawn together. They were pressed against each other, arms wrapped around the other as they screamed in the other’s ear.

They were falling. Falling, falling, falling…

Amelia cried out as they landed with a thud on a rock ledge, and she automatically clutched at it, unwinding one arm from around Kili’s neck as she did. The other, which still held Orcrist, stayed anchored around his body. 

Pain reverberated through her entire left side, and her head bounced on the hard stone. Her vision swam red for several moments, and when it cleared she was left with a pounding headache that was sure to only get worse.

Amelia groaned. Still entwined with her, Kili did the same. They slowly fell apart, lying on the ground for a moment panting and trying to accept the fact that they were alive.

“Are you ok?” asked Kili. He turned his head to the side to look at Amelia, wincing slightly as he did so.

“Yeah.” Amelia sat with a grimace, scanning around them. “You?”

Kili nodded, staggering to his feet. For once, Amelia didn’t object to the hand that reached down to help her up.

The ledge they were on was relatively small, big enough to fit them and perhaps one other person. No other ledges sat nearby, and the cliff face surrounding them was uneven, stretching on as far as they could see. Which wasn’t very far in the failing sunlight, but it was too far for comfort.

“Well,” said Kili. “At least we’ve escaped the goblins.” He sent Amelia a grin that quickly faded when she sent a glare his way. 

Amelia leaned Orcrist against the wall and began to walk on their little ledge, swinging her arms back and forth and rolling her neck. Kili watched her for a moment, then did the same. They paced past each other, all but silent as they moved.

“Now what?” asked Kili once they had worked out the majority of the soreness from their muscles. He peered up at the rock wall. “I can’t even see the path. I doubt we can call up to them, certainly not without alerting the goblins.” He paused, then glanced at Amelia worriedly. “Do you think they’re alright?”

Amelia sighed. “They’re probably being captured as we speak. We’ll have to rescue them. First we have to climb this blasted cliff until we reach the path again.”

Kili didn’t look at all thrilled by the idea, which she didn’t blame him for one bit. She was just as unhappy.

“Climb up that?” he asked. He sent a skeptical, fear tinged look above them. “That’s impossible.”

Amelia sighed. “It’s either that or stay here and wait for the goblins to find us.”

“Or Gandalf,” suggested Kili.

Amelia paused. Gandalf would surely know to look within the mines for the company, for he would assume the events of the book and movie were still holding true. They weren’t though. Once he had been told by the company what had happened, he would assume she and Kili had died in their fall. The entire company likely thought that.

Either way, it would still be days before Gandalf even reached the mountains. They didn’t have the supplies to wait out his travel, and there was little chance they would go undiscovered in that time.

Amelia shook her head. “No. We climb.”

With that she seized Orcrist, sliding it into the bag on her waist. After rolling her muscles one last time she leapt onto the wall, starting to climb.

With a sigh Kili followed. Amelia could hear him shuffling upward, and very quickly he had passed her. She didn’t change her pace, she only focused on finding her next hand hold. She very much concentrated on not looking down.

Somewhere in the distance there was a rockslide, and the sounds of stones tumbling down the mountainside could be heard. Amelia gulped and clung to the cliff face, then, as the sound faded, resumed climbing.

She and Kili rested briefly on another ledge some distance above where they had started, then started climbing again. By the time they came to the next ledge the sun had faded almost entirely.

“We can’t continue on like this,” Kili said. “We’ll kill ourselves.”

Amelia didn’t respond, though she was forced to agree. She didn’t want to spend the night on the ledge, a thin little crag that looked ready to crumble under their feet.  
“What’s that?” asked Kili. He pointed to the right, where there seemed a place darker than the rest of the cliff.

Amelia frowned. “It looks like…” She inhaled sharply with hope. “That’s a tunnel!”

She laughed hugged Kili, breathing a sigh of relief. The dwarf seemed shocked, but eagerly returned the hug.

“Sorry.” Amelia realized what she had done and pulled away, blushing.

Kili shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Amelia didn’t say anything. At this point she was so desperate to escape both the cliff and the awkward situation she started to climb over to the tunnel almost eagerly.

“We’ll make camp as soon as we can,” she called over her shoulder. “In the morning we’ll go after the others.”

They made the climb sideways quickly enough, swinging from rock to rock. Inside the tunnel they gazed around them. It was made of stone hewn smoothly, seamlessly. Braziers, most bereft of torches, were anchored to the walls every few feet, decorated with runes.

“These are of dwarvish make,” breathed Kili. He ran a hand over one, which was just above his head, his brown eyes wide with wonder. “We are in one of the old tunnels of Moria!”

Amelia shushed him as his voice reverberated down the hall.

“Yes,” she hissed. “And we don’t know what resides here now. Quiet.”

She took a step or two forward, her bow shimmering into life in her hand. She nocked an arrow and swept her eyes around, searching every shadow. 

She had no idea what they might encounter here. Goblins were already in the mountain, but she didn’t know if they had come this way. The corridor looked relatively untouched, undamaged, with the exception of what had clearly once been a ledge and adjoining wall that had broken from the tunnel entrance. Remnants of a door that had fallen with the ledge protruded as jagged outcroppings from the stone.

Amelia vaguely remembered the balrog that would one day be found in Moria, but if she recalled- and she wasn’t sure she was recalling correctly- that creature would be found far beneath the earth, not high up in the abandoned tunnels on a cliff.

Might they meet Gollum? Amelia’s heart raced at the concept. It might be her chance to take the ring now. Then she wouldn’t need to backtrack to the Misty Mountains after they retook Erebor. She could simply head south to Mordor.

She glanced behind her to Kili. He might notice her taking the ring. Moreover, she knew Gollum was a sneaky little bugger, with or without the one ring. She wasn’t crazy at the idea of someone else being with her, someone who, unaware that Gollum was creeping around invisible, might be clobbered on the head.

Amelia sighed. One problem at a time. She quickly pulled a torch from the hall and lit it with a match she found in her bag, then handed the torch to Kili. 

“We can’t stay here,” she declared. “We don’t know what might come along, if these tunnels are used or not.”

Kili nodded. He moved back to the mouth of the tunnel, peering out into the nearly pitch black sky.

“Tis a good vantage point from here,” he stated. “I suspect this place was once a look out for guards.” Suddenly Kili started down the hallway, pace brisk as he searched for something.

“Wait!” called Amelia. She jogged to catch up with him, surprised at how fast his smaller body had gone in the short time. “What are you doing?”

Kili glanced over and up to her. “We dwarves build all of our halls the same basic way,” he told her. “The lay out here should be relatively similar to that of Ered Luin. Which means, if we continue on…”

He trailed off, for they were reaching a break in the tunnel. Many different paths diverged in different directions, some leading up, some down, and others at varying other angles. Amelia spun around slowly.

“Now what?” she asked. “Where should these lead?”

Kili pointed to the tunnel straight ahead, the only one running in that direction. “That will bring us to the heart of the mountain,” he told Amelia. “I don’t think we want to go there quite yet though, for we’ll find goblins.” Still, he gave the passage a longing look, for both knew it was in that direction they would find the company.

“Tomorrow,” promised Amelia.

Kili nodded, still looking worried for the others. “The rest of these lead to other vantage points on the mountain. If we follow this one here,” and he pointed to the tunnel that sloped the steepest downward, “we should come toward the foot of the mountain.”

Amelia’s heart picked up again, her mind flashing to Gollum. “How far down?” she asked.

Kili considered. “We’ll still be very high up within the mountains,” he told her. “But there will be trees and life and good things green. No more rock cliffs or narrow paths.”

“Would you recommend it as the safest place?” asked Amelia.

Kili paused for a moment, and then nodded. “It is our best chance to not spend the night on cold rock.”

“Then let us go.” 

Amelia started down the path. Kili kept pace with her, the torch in his hand throwing flickering, jagged shadows ahead of them. In the tunnels it was eerily quiet, the only sound the faint crackling of the flame and their breaths in the air. Occasionally one of their boots would strike a loose stone, and Amelia jumped and nearly loosed an arrow as Kili sent one ricocheting off the walls.

“Sorry,” Kili whispered.

They continued on. Eventually a spot of darkness more complete than the grey stone around them appeared ahead, and the pair rushed forward. They found themselves on the mountainside, on yellow grass and surrounded by trees. Boulders dotted the land here and there, large monstrosities under which shadows lurked.

Kili grinned, and so did Amelia.

“Good job,” she praised. “I think I’m quite glad you’re with me, Kili. I’d have been wandering around in there for ages.”

Kili was positively beaming at this point, and after chuckling briefly Amelia sighed. 

“Come,” she said at last. She led him further up the mountain, hoping to find a place to take shelter for the night where they would be able to have a good vantage point. She wanted to know if anything followed them out of that tunnel.

There was a place some ways up, its size somewhere between a large hollow in a rock outcropping and a small cave. After thoroughly checking it for animals and secret doors, Amelia and Kili agreed it was the best place to spend the night.

It was a simple matter to gather firewood, and soon a small fire was going. Amelia groaned as she settled down beside it, roaming through her bag for some food and water. They ate quickly, and then Kili gestured for Amelia to approach where he sat a foot or so away.

“Let me see your back,” he commanded.

Amelia’s eyebrows drew together. “What do you mean?”

Kili rolled his eyes. “I saw that goblin bite you,” he reminded her. “You best let me look at it, least it become infected.”

Amelia snorted. “I wasn’t aware you had medical experience,” she said. “Either way, neither of us has anything with which to treat an injury.”

“You’re telling me you’ve nothing in your bag?”

“Basic bandages; nothing for an infection.”

“Then you should let me bandage it so that it doesn’t become infected.”

Again Kili gestured for Amelia to join him, eyebrow lifted quirkily. Yet there was concern in his eyes that prompted her to do as he said. 

She tugged at the string on her cloak, setting it carefully to the side. Kili kindly turned away as she drew her top, which was a dark blue, over her head.

The goblin had bit near her left shoulder blade, and the bite mark was uncovered by Amelia’s bra. She left the garment on, calling for Kili to come back. As he did her cheeks reddened, and she purposefully avoided looking over her shoulder at him.

Behind her Kili gasped. Amelia knew why.

The Phoenix had accumulated many scars over her lengthy years. They were long and short, thin and thick, some bumpy while others had healed better, to a smoother touch. There were blade scars and whip scars and even burn marks, mottling her skin a dark, splotchy red. Some of the scars even extended further than her back, wrapping around her torso- where there were plenty of other scars. One scar that began as a red line across her back curved over her shoulder, and if she glanced down Amelia could see where it ended just beneath her left collar bone.

“Mahal,” muttered Kili. Gently he ran a hand over Amelia’s skin, his touch sending shivers down her back. “What happened?”

Amelia shrugged, though it pained her newest injury to do so. “Many things. I’ve forgotten most of them. They’ve been long in accumulating over time.”

For a minute Kili was silent, and Amelia chanced a glance back at him. His eyes were wide with horror, shock written on his face as his eyes traced the red lines and bumps and ameba shaped marks on her skin.

The blush on her cheeks deepened, and she began to shrug her shirt back on.

“No.” Kili grasped her wrists in his hands, his large fingers wrapping easily around her slim wrists. “Don’t.”

He took a deep breath, then slowly released his hold on Amelia. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I just- I wasn’t expecting…”

He floundered, and Amelia nodded.

“I know,” she whispered. She let out a bitter laugh. “It’s a shock.”

Kili was silent.

“The bite isn’t that bad,” she told him. “I can manage.” She began to shrug her shirt back on again, but Kili wouldn’t let her.

“Let me see it,” he commanded. His fingers traced over the injury on her back, and Amelia winced as he accidentally pulled at it.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s fine.” Amelia glanced back at him; though Kili still seemed a bit unnerved by the mess that was her back, he had largely regained his composure and was carefully checking over the bite. “How bad is it?”

Kili bit his lip as he considered. “It’s quite a bite,” he admitted. “A bit red around the edges. I can’t tell how deep it is.”

Amelia nodded and pulled some bandages from her bag. She handed them back to Kili, reaching with her right hand to feel along the bite herself.

She sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll have a new scar for the collection.”

Behind her Kili chuckled. It wasn’t his usual light hearted laugh, but it was good enough for now. The sound helped to lift Amelia’s spirits a small bit.

He made quick work of bandaging the bite, and when he had finished Amelia gratefully pulled her shirt back on. She scooted away, gazing into the fire.

“We should sleep,” Kili said at last. “We’ll need our strength if we’re to rescue the others tomorrow.”

Amelia nodded. “I’ll keep first watch.”

Kili shook his head. “Nonsense. Nothing will find us here; these mountainsides are deserted.”

“Would you chance something comes from within Moria?”

“Goblins don’t much like the sunlight,” Kili reasoned. “There is a reason they took over a mountain of all places.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, it’s not daylight.”

“Phoenix, please. I’m certain nothing will happen. We’re both exhausted. We’ll do the others no good if we’re dead on our feet.”

“We’ll do them no good dead.” Amelia sat at the mouth of the cave, drawing her cloak around her shoulders. She hugged it to her, but her muscles were tense and ready to move into action should something near their cave.

Kili sighed, then, realizing she wouldn’t give in, settled down.

“Here.” Amelia rummaged around in her bag, then tossed her bed roll to Kili. “It’s better than the ground.”

Kili thanked her and curled up in it, setting his weapons within easy reach. For several long minutes the night was quiet, the only sounds the cackle of the flames and the hoots of owls outside.

“Phoenix?” called Kili.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think the others are alright?”

Amelia bit her lip. She truly had no idea. She had hoped to change events for the better, but things had gone very wrong very quickly. 

She couldn’t tell Kili that though. She had to reassure him.

“They’ll be fine,” she told him. “We’ll get them back tomorrow, and we shall all escape these mountains just fine.”

Kili nodded, looking slightly reassured. Amelia sighed as she turned her eyes to her watch, wishing she had managed to reassure herself.


	20. The Consequences of Being Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some gruesome moments, aka torture. I don't know if anyone has a squeamish stomach or just doesn't want to read that sort of stuff, but if that's the case then skip the end of this chapter. When I post the next chapter I'll put in a quick "previously" note to clear things up for anyone who had to skip the end of this one.
> 
> Sorry for any inconveniences.

Halfway through the night Amelia and Kili switched watch, and when the sun again rose Kili was sitting at the mouth of their little cave, watching its ascent with wistful eyes. He sat there for a few minutes longer, and in that time Amelia had woken and moved silently to sit by his side.

“It’s beautiful,” she commented softly. 

Kili nodded. “Tis a sight to behold,” he agreed. He sat back with a sigh. “There is something about the sight of a sun rising over mountaintops that I love. Streaks of pink and pale gold against the grey stone. A brighter hope against a seemingly bleak barrier.”

“Don’t you dwarves love your stone?” asked Amelia. 

“It is not the stone itself that we love, but what lives within it,” Kili said.

Amelia nodded. “Ah, yes. Within each bleak, stony mountain, there are gems that glitter as bright as any sun.”

Kili grinned, nodding his head in agreement. “Tis the light of the sun that makes them shine so.”

“The brightest gems need no sun to shine. The world surrounding them is lit by their very presence.”

Amelia glanced over to Kili, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t fight so hard against them now, though there was a voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to do so. That warned her only pain would come of those butterflies.

Kili glanced over toward the Phoenix, eyebrows drawing together as he saw she was already watching him. As their eyes locked a small smile passed between them.

“I think you’re quite right,” he said at last. “These gems of which you speak are the best of the lot. I do wish they didn’t hide so much beneath shields of rock.”

Amelia shrugged, and her face became tinged with sadness. “They hide for protection,” she told them. “Their own and that of others.”

With that she rose, walking from the cave and into the morning air. Kili watched her, watched the way the sun bounced off her brown hair, alighting its red pigments. She moved with wary grace, always alert to the world about her yet confident in her ability to face its dangers.

He felt his heart twist in his chest.

She turned back to him and, catching him watching her, raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“What?” she asked.

Kili shrugged as she made her way back to the cave. “Nothing,” he said. “I’m just worrying. Do you think the others are alright?”

Amelia sighed as she sat again. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “How I know events we were captured and held until Gandalf came to rescue us. The goblins meant to keep us all alive until Azog could arrive, for they sent word that the line of Durin is in the Misty Mountains.”

“But you said you changed events.”

Amelia nodded. “I believe that much will hold true.” She glanced back into the cave where her bag rested against the wall. “It is a good thing we have Orcrist.”

Kili frowned at her. “Why?”

Amelia slanted him an amused look. “The _goblin cleaver_ , it is called. The goblins would take off Thorin’s head themselves the moment they saw he wielded it.”

Kili gulped, face paling, and Amelia put a hand on his arm. “Relax,” she said. “They will be fine.”

Kili nodded. He seemed about to say something when Amelia frowned and stood, her eyes sweeping downward.

“What is it?” asked Kili.

“Shh.” Amelia held up a hand. She crept forward, bow appearing in her hand. “I saw something.”

Kili gulped and swept dirt onto their fire, which had been burning low anyway. Amelia swung her bag onto her waist; Kili had lost his in the fight above the high pass and had none. Both then nocked arrows and crept forward silently.

“What did you see?” Kili whispered.

“I’m not sure.” Amelia’s voice was hardly more than a breath. “Something or someone was emerging from the mountains, below where we came out. I couldn’t see who.”

They moved quickly through the trees, knees bent against the slope of the mountain. Soon Amelia signaled for Kili to slow; they had reached where the figure had emerged.

They moved silently forward, but whatever was there had gone. Still, the two could feel someone watching them, and their eyes scanned about warily.

“Phoenix! Kili!”

Amelia spun just as Bilbo appeared. The hobbit was grinning broadly, the sword in his hand lowering. He was dirty and all the buttons were missing from his vest, but he looked no worse for wear. Amelia thought she saw him shove something into his pocket, and her heart sank.

“Bilbo!”

Kili strode forward and swept the hobbit into a wide hug. He swung him about, something which he knew very well Bilbo hated. This time, however, Bilbo didn’t complain.

“I thought you two were dead,” Bilbo said. “You fell… how are you alive?”

Amelia chuckled. “We were lucky,” she said. “We landed on a ridge and managed to climb to safety. But let’s not speak here. We have a camp nearby, out of the way of prying eyes.”

With that she led the way uphill, the others behind her. The morning was still a bit chilly, so she lit a new fire that the three gathered eagerly around.

There Amelia and Kili took turns explaining what had befallen them. Bilbo listened intently, eyes wide.

“What happened to you?” asked Kili as he finished. “How did you escape? Where are the others?”

Bilbo blushed, his head hanging down. “I managed to slip away from the goblins. I’m not sure exactly what my intentions were; to sneak after them as a rescuer or to flee.” He paused after this admittance, gazing fearfully at his two companions as he waited for their reactions.

Kili looked uncertain, glancing at Amelia. She remained blank faced though, so the prince decided to hear out his burglar. 

“Then what happened?” he asked.

Bilbo grimaced. “A goblin came upon me, and while fighting we fell into the deep tunnels. Caves, really. There was a- a creature there. He called himself Gollum.”

Bilbo broke off as some expression he couldn’t name twisted across the Phoenix’s face. She nodded for him to continue though, and so he did.

“We had a game of riddles,” Bilbo said. “I won, and my price was for Gollum to show me a safe passage from the caves. Only now have I emerged onto the mountain side, not at all sure of what to do. I am glad to have found you.” 

Kili nodded and smiled, albeit a bit uncertainly. “Well, it is good to have you back.” 

“So,” said Bilbo. “What do we do now?”

“How tired are you?” asked Amelia.

“Fairly tired,” admitted Bilbo. “But I was knocked unconscious for some time when I fell; I think I slept a bit then besides just from conking my head. I have enough strength to go after the others.”

“Are you sure?” asked Kili. His face hinted that he didn’t want to hear the answer, that there were doubts of the hobbit playing in his mind. What if Bilbo decided to abandon them?

Bilbo took only a brief moment, and then he nodded. “I know you’ve doubted me,” he said. “So have I. But I’ll not leave Tho- the company to imprisonment and death.”

He locked eyes with Amelia and Kili, and gradually both nodded. Kili broke out into a wide smile, much reassured.

“Alright,” said Amelia. She turned to Kili. “Explain to me everything we can expect from the layout of those tunnels.”

* * * * *

“Remember,” said Amelia. “We can’t expect the goblins have stuck with the intended purposes the dwarves set to the tunnels of Moria. We may have a general idea of where the company may be right now, but we can’t be sure.”

On either side of her, Kili and Bilbo nodded. They were creeping silently down the tunnel that lead to the heart of the mountain, all three with weapons drawn and ready. Bilbo’s eyes were wide in fear, but he held steady.

“I can sneak ahead,” he offered. “Find them and report back to you.”

“No,” said Amelia. “That’s not an option.”

“This place is crawling with goblins,” admonished Kili. “Even you would be caught. And you have not the training to defend yourself.”

Bilbo sniffed indignantly, but didn’t argue.

“We go together,” Amelia said. She didn’t want Bilbo to use the ring- which she knew he was planning to do; the less he used it, the better off his mind would be for it. She highly considered drawing him to the side and warning him of the ring, but they didn’t have time for the long explanation that would be needed with that.

It didn’t take long for them to come to where the goblins resided. The tunnel opened up into a great cavern, where shaky bridges crisscrossed and multiple tunnels branched off, curving back into the mountain. Goblins swarmed all over the place, and even Amelia gulped worriedly.

“Now that I have a chance to properly look,” whispered Kili. “They’re ugly.”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Where should we go from here?” she asked.

Kili bit his lip as he considered. “There,” he said. He pointed down and to the left, to a tunnel that disappeared into the mountain. “That should bring us in the right direction.”

Amelia nodded and swung out of the tunnel, onto the inside rock face of the mountain. Sighing about having to contend with yet another cliff, she began to work her way sideways, the others following.

At each tunnel they passed along the way they rested briefly, until they had reached the one they wanted. It was dark here, but they didn’t dare light a torch.

Kili took the lead, but as they went on his footsteps began to falter. Within fifteen minutes he was frowning, and Amelia felt annoyance stirring.

“You’re lost,” she guessed. “Aren’t you.”

“No, no.” Kili dashed between two nearby side tunnels. “I’ll figure this out. Just give me a moment.”

Within two moments he was standing between the two corridors, glum looking and scowling.

“Great.” Bilbo threw his hands in the air. “What will we do now?”

“Shh!” Amelia signaled for Bilbo to lower his voice, but it was too late. There was a noise from down the tunnel, and shadows began to move on the wall.

Kili shoved Bilbo behind him just as the first goblin appeared. Amelia took it down with her bow, and Kili shot the one behind it. There was a last creature, and to his surprise the Phoenix stepped forward, drawing Orcrist from the bag on her waist.

The goblin wielded a nasty looking blade, but it wasn’t a match for her. Within moments it was pinned against the wall, Orcrist shining blue at its throat. To Kili’s surprise the Phoenix didn’t strike the killing stroke.

“What are you doing?” he asked. “Kill it!”

Amelia ignored him, holding the sword in the goblin’s face so it could see.

“Do you know what this is?” she asked.

The goblin studied it with beady little eyes. A moment later its eyes widened in recognition, and with a snarl its struggles to break free intensified.

“Yes,” said Amelia. “It’s the goblin cleaver. Now, I am going to ask you some questions. You will answer them honestly, or you will face the bite of this blade.”

The goblin snarled and fired off some curses in a language that Kili didn’t recognize. Amelia’s face hardened, and she dug the sword into the creature’s neck until a bead of blood appeared against the point.

“You captured twelve dwarves yesterday,” she said. “Where are they being kept?”

The goblin snarled, and Amelia sighed. She tore a large chunk of cloth from her cloak and stuffed it into the goblin’s mouth, then, with a quick swipe of her sword, slashed the creature along the arm. It howled, the sound masked by the cloth bundled in its mouth.

“Stop!” Bilbo and Kili leapt forward, both pale faced. 

“Phoenix, what are you doing?” asked Kili.

Amelia didn’t bother looking at him. “Getting information.”

Again she cut the goblin, higher up on its arm, and again it screamed. Amelia lifted Orcrist once more to hover over the goblin’s throat, the blue glowing blade now stained with black blood.

“Where are they?” she growled.

The goblin spat several more curses at her, and Amelia responded with several more cuts. As she did she chanced a glance over to Kili and Bilbo. Bilbo was green looking, and was nearly to the point of hurling on the wall. Kili stood stock still, watching Amelia with horror filled eyes that burned from a pale face.

She pushed down the guilt she felt and turned back to the goblin.

“Where are they?”

Amelia made to strike another cut, but the goblin made a series of frenzied noises. Frowning, Amelia removed the cloth from its mouth.

“One tunnel down,” it snarled. Tears leaked from its eyes, which burned with hate. “You’ll die,” it hissed. “All three of you. You’ll never escape the tunnels alive!”

It began to cackle, but Amelia pressed against one of its wounds, and the goblin hissed in pain.

“Where did you put the weapons you took from them?” she asked. “Where?”

The goblin hesitated, but when Amelia moved to slash it once more it began to talk. “Two tunnels to the right, if you’re standing at the center of the cavern looking toward this tunnel.”

Amelia studied the goblin for a moment. It seemed as though it was telling the truth. She would have to hope it was.

She drove Orcrist through the goblin’s eye. When she pulled the sword loose it slid down the wall, leaving a smear of black blood.

Amelia turned to Kili and Bilbo to find them watching her still, both looking shocked- and could that be disgust in their eyes? She gulped under their stares, and her gaze dropped from theirs.

“What have you done?” whispered Kili.

Amelia struggled not to let the fear in his voice affect her and failed.

“What I had to.”

She turned away, stalking toward the entrance to the tunnel. She wasn’t sure what had happened. Just that something had come over her, some sort of hard, cold, trance. A murderous rage, a need to be the one inflicting the pain for once, not just enduring it.

She looked down at Orcrist, which was still stained in goblin blood. Disgust overcame her, and she had to resist the urge to throw away the sword. 

“Go find the company,” she ordered. She didn’t turn around as she spoke, unable to face her friends once more. “I’ll find their weapons and join you. Wait for me in the cells.”

With that she disappeared, leaving Kili and Bilbo staring after her.


	21. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Kili and Amelia find Bilbo outside the mountain. The three sneak back in to rescue the company, and soon get lost. Amelia tortures a goblin to get the directions they need and then splits off from the others. Kili and Bilbo go to free the company while Amelia goes to retrieve their weapons.

For several long moments, Kili and Bilbo could only stare after where the Phoenix had disappeared.

Shock swam through Kili’s mind. His mind was playing tricks on him, he knew it. None of the past few minutes were real.

One glance at the goblin slumped against the wall told him that what he saw had been very, very real.

“Kili,” whispered Bilbo. “What was that?”

Kili shook his head. “I don’t know, Bilbo. I don’t know who that was.”

He gulped. He really didn’t. Yes, that had been the Phoenix standing in front of him, but it hadn’t been _her_. The woman there had her face, but she hadn’t been the woman Kili had grown to treasure over the past weeks. 

This stranger was dark and deadly. Uncaring. The exact opposite of what the Phoenix stood for. 

She hadn’t even felt anything when she’d tortured that goblin! Kili felt bile rising in his throat, and he gulped it down. Her eyes had held no pity for the creature, no regret for her actions. She had tortured the goblin and then killed it, and she hadn’t even blinked.

Kili felt like his entire world was falling to pieces. Fili’s words rang in his mind. 

_“Minds can be corrupted. What if she’s no longer the person Gandalf has heard of?”_

He gulped back fear. It couldn’t be. She wasn’t bad, she wasn’t evil. Kili refused to believe it. Yet, the image of her blank, emotionless eyes swam before his vision, eyes that only an hour ago he had considered beautiful.

Now they seemed bleak and hard and uncaring for the sufferings of the world.

Kili shivered. “Come on, Bilbo,” he said. “Let’s get the others.”

They made their way shakily from the tunnel, climbing down to where the goblin had said the prison cells were. There they ran down the corridor, which was just as dark as the tunnel above and smelled no better. Very soon the tunnel split, and Kili cursed.

“One of these will lead to the prison cells,” he said. “The other likely leads to guards’ quarters, if they’re following the layout of the original mines.”

“And we have no idea which is which.”

“Yep.” Kili bit his lip, gazing back and forth between the two hallways. Which should they take?

“I’ll go ahead,” volunteered Bilbo. “Report back to you which is the right tunnel.”

Kili looked about as uncertain as he felt.

“Don’t worry,” said Bilbo. “I can manage it. I’m a burglar, remember?”

With that he started off, not giving Kili a chance to respond. He seemed to almost vanish into the darkness of the tunnel on the right, and Kili blinked, surprised.

* * * * *

Once Amelia reached the proper corridor she nocked an arrow, creeping slowly forward. It was dark, but she could just make out two goblins guarding where the weapons were kept.

It was a simple matter to deal with them. The first arrow struck before they even knew she was there, and the second followed before the last goblin had a chance to do more than gap at its fallen companion. Amelia retrieved her arrows; they were undamaged, so she stuck them back in her quiver.

Inside the room Amelia found things the goblins had taken from a multitude of unfortunate captives over the years. There were also bits of gold and gems that had been recovered from the abandoned dwarf home. Everything had been thrown carelessly inside, and Amelia sighed as she began to go through it. 

Luckily, the company’s belongings were at the top, and Amelia began to shove everything into her bag. Oin’s ear piece had been crushed beyond repair, but by digging through the pile of forgotten items, Amelia found something else she thought might work well enough. Her own dagger went back in its sheath, and she felt the better for its presence. She was just about to return Orcrist to its scabbard when the blade began to shimmer a blue-silver color, and Amelia cursed.

She had hardly scrambled from atop the unstable pile of weapons and treasure before the horde of goblins descended upon her.

* * * * *

“They might still be alive.”

Bilbo paused as the voice washed over his ears, recognizing it instantly. It was Ori, the young dwarf ever optimistic.

“They’re not.” 

Bilbo could practically _hear_ the scowl in Thorin’s voice He continued to creep ahead as the dwarves spoke, grinning and eager to reveal his presence to them. He toyed with the ring on his finger, ready to pull it off.

“They might be,” argued Ori. “What if Gandalf arrived just on time and caught them.”

“If he had, the three would be here by now,” Gloin stated gruffly. “You heard the Phoenix. Gandalf won’t reach these mountains for several days at best. Even then, he likely won’t even realize what happened to us. Kili and the Phoenix are dead.”

As Bilbo reached where the company sat in a wide iron cage, he couldn’t help how his heart squeezed at the sorrow on each dwarf’s face.

“My brother.” Fili was all but crying. “My baby brother.” He sniffled, then glanced beseechingly to Thorin. “I was supposed to keep him _safe_. Ma made me promise… I was… I was…” 

Thorin shushed him gently, his head barely knocking against his nephew’s. “You did everything you could,” he said softly. “This was not your fault.”

Bilbo was so gripped by the emotional scene that he forgot all about taking off the ring. His eyes began to water, his heart twisting as he watched the king and prince cry quietly together.

“It’s _her_ fault,” accused Nori. “He died trying to save _her_.”

“She didn’t ask him to do it,” Balin reasoned. “You can’t blame her.”

Nori scowled. “Nothing has gone right since she came along. In fact, this whole quest went down the throat of a dragon the moment she appeared!”

Bifur yelled something in Khuzdul. Bilbo had no idea what it was, but it caused everyone else to pause in shock.

“How would you know enough of her to defend her?” asked Dori finally. “It’s not like you ever spent much time with her. You can’t even speak to her!”

Bifur said nothing, but even Bilbo didn’t need a translation for the gleam that shone in his eyes.

“No!” The dwarves began to exchange looks. “How?”

Bifur’s expression read something along the line of _oops_. He sighed, then said something else in Khuzdul.

“You’re sure?” asked Bombur. “Every language?”

Bifur nodded, and the dwarves began to shout curses.

“Why didn’t she tell us this?” demanded Thorin. “What else did we not know about her?”

Bilbo bit his cheek as an image of a screaming goblin flashed through his mind.

“She’s been meeting with Kili in secret,” Fili said. “At night. They take their watches together; they sit up all night talking.”

“What?” Dwalin glared at Fili. “You didn’t think to tell us this?”

Fili blushed. “I wanted to give her a chance. I had hoped nothing would come of it.” He shook his head bitterly, and tears flung from his eyes. “I should have. I should have told you straight away. I’m sorry, Uncle.”

Thorin sighed and rubbed Fili’s arm, saying something softly in Khuzdul.

“And you?” Bilbo had never seen Bofur this angry before. “What have you to say for yourself? Why didn’t you tell us she knows Khuzdul?”

Bifur glowered around him. Bilbo didn’t know what he said, but he doubted it was very nice.

“Alright.” Balin clapped his hands. “We can all assign blame later. Right now we need to figure out a way to escape these tunnels.”

“Nori, you were the last to see Bilbo,” Thorin said. “Did you see what happened to him?”

Nori scowled. “He slipped away. Left us all here. He’s headed home now, I’ll tell you that.”

“No.” Thorin shook his head vigorously. “It can’t be.”

“He’s thought of nothing but his armchair since he left the Shire,” grumbled Gloin.

Bilbo felt anger rising in him. He held onto the fact that Thorin still believed in him, but to his astonishment, doubt was beginning to flicker across the king’s face. Bilbo felt his heart slowly shatter.

“We’ve seen the last of our burglar,” Balin commented sadly.

Bilbo couldn’t take anymore. Balin, who had never had anything unkind to say to him the entire journey, who was like the wise old father figure for the company, had lost faith in him. Thought the worst of him.

 _Did they ever have any faith in you?_ He asked himself.

Hurt and anger swept over Bilbo, and he pulled off the ring and stepped forward. He cleared his throat to draw the company’s attention, and couldn’t help a grin at the happy astonishment that came over their faces.

“Actually,” he said. “You haven’t.”

“Bilbo!” Thorin lurched to his feet, stepping forward with his face lit up.

“You’ve come back!” exclaimed Fili.

Bilbo nodded. “Of course I did.”

“Why?” Dwalin was glaring at Bilbo, though his glance was softer than it had been in the past. “Why did you come back?”

Bilbo gulped. He shoved aside the obvious answer- he was _not_ going to win anyone’s bets for them- and racked his brain for something else. There had to be another reason why he was there besides just Thorin.

“You were right,” he said at last. “To doubt me. I would too. And you’re right, I’ve missed Bag-End. I miss my armchair, and my books, and my garden. You see, that’s my home. And well, I suppose that’s why I came back. Because you don’t have one. It was taken from you. And I will help you take it back if I can.”

Bilbo finished with a resolute nod, feeling very proud of his little speech. The company took a moment, but then they erupted into cheers. More than a few had tears in their eyes.

“I don’t suppose you have the key to this place, do you?” growled Gloin at last.

“Here!”

Kili grabbed it off the wall and tossed it to Bilbo. Behind the hobbit, the company gasped.

“Kili!” Fili rushed to the bars of the cell, straining to reach his little brother. “You’re alive!”

Kili laughed. “You underestimate me so,” he teased. He turned his gaze to Bilbo and shrugged at the indignant look on the hobbit’s face at being rushed after like a child. “You were taking too long.”

“How are you alive?” Thorin frowned. “Where’s the Phoenix?”

As both Kili and Bilbo’s faces darkened, the company frowned.

“What happened?” asked Oin. 

Bilbo finished unlocking the door and opened it. “It’s a bit of a story,” he said slowly. “She’s alright,” he added hastily. “But erm-”

“She went to get the weapons.” Kili’s voice was brusque. Bilbo glanced at him in surprise, and was met with a hard glare. “She’ll be along in a moment.”

Bilbo frowned, and as the company filed from the cage he dragged Kili off to the side. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Aren’t you telling them?”

Kili shook his head. 

Bilbo sighed. “All her other secrets are out in the open,” he said. “Your fireside chats, her ability to speak every language.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Kil held up a hand. “How? And what do you mean, she can speak every language?”

He staggered as his brother and uncle launched themselves at him. It was only once they separated that his question was addressed.

“You didn’t know that?” asked Fili. “I would think you did.”

Kili didn’t bother with a rebuttal to the accusatory tone in his brother’s voice. “It seems there’s quite a bit I don’t know about her,” he intoned quietly.

Fili frowned, and was just about to ask what that meant when the company heard a great clamoring from outside. Frowning, they rushed from the cells, and they arrived at the entrance to the tunnel just in time to see a large horde of goblins dragging a limp figure onto the wooden platform that hung at the center of the cavern. They dumped the person at the feet of the goblin king, a giant monstrosity who sat on a crude throne at the head of the platform.

“Well, well,” he exclaimed. “What is this?”

He stepped down from his seat, crushing a small pile of goblins beneath his feet, and approached the limp figure with footsteps that shook the wooden boards. The other goblins backed away, and for the first time Kili got a proper look at their captive. His heart lurched at the sight of the torn grey cloak matted with a mixture of black and red blood, and at the hands bound crudely behind her back. 

“Oh Mahal,” muttered Kili. “Phoenix.”


	22. Escaping the Mountain

Amelia groaned as she was dumped unceremoniously on the wooden floor. Blurry shapes darted around above her, and she was getting a headache just trying to make sense of them.

She fought to remember what had happened. What had seemed like a small army of goblins had attacked her. She had done her best against them- and plenty of goblins had fallen under her wielding of Orcrist- but in the end, it hadn’t been enough. Combined with the unsteady ground and the overwhelming numbers against her, Amelia had inevitably fallen. 

Floorboards shook as thunderous footsteps approached, and Amelia recognized the booming voice of the goblin king.

“Well, well, what is this?”

With one large toe he nudged at Amelia, tipping her over. She toppled onto her back, staring weakly up at the ugly monstrosity sneering down at her. 

“A human?” he asked. “I’ve not seen one of your folk for many years. This is indeed a fine couple of days! First dwarves; now a human!”

Amelia snarled and tried to rise, but found that her hands were bound behind her back. She grimaced, and as she struggled an injury across her lower back sent pain shooting throughout her. The pain in her head increased, and Amelia realized there was also blood caked on her left temple.

“Tell me,” said the goblin king. “Why do you enter my kingdom? Is it to free those dwarves? Hmmm? Are there more of you?”

Amelia didn’t say anything; she merely glared up at the goblin with burning eyes. It produced a large, sharpened piece of wood from seemingly nowhere, holding the tip against Amelia’s throat.

“Tell me,” he urged. He dug the point in enough so that he just broke her skin, and a bead of red blood blossomed against the wood of his pike.

“Go to hell,” snarled Amelia. She thrashed once more, but only succeeded in hurting herself further.

The goblin king sneered. “As you wish. Bring the bone breaker!”

Cheers erupted from the assembled goblins, and Amelia bit back a curse. Her mind began to spin. How would she get out of this?

“What does she carry on her?” demanded the king.

“This.” A goblin threw down Amelia’s bag. 

“Meh. Looks small. Can’t hold much. I’ll go through it later.” The gobbling king gestured for the bag to be thrown aside. “What else?”

“This.”

Orcrist was thrown down at the king’s feet, and as he screamed and scrambled back onto his throne Amelia couldn’t help a curse. She should have foreseen this. She had practically predicted it.

“It’s the goblin cleaver!” The goblin king pointed a shaky finger at the sword, which lay shining dully in the lights of the caverns. “Take off her head!”

Amelia grunted as a goblin leapt at her, sword brandished, and she barely managed to roll to the side. Suddenly several goblins were on her at once, holding her down. Another stood above with a roughly hewn sword, hissing at her.

Then the goblin fell back with an arrow protruding from between its eyes, and Amelia blinked in surprise. More arrows followed, assaulting the confounded goblins, and Amelia began to kick at them.

“Wh- there!” The goblin king pointed to someone standing far above.

Amelia glanced up to see Kili standing in the mouth of a tunnel, firing arrow after arrow at the goblins. Despite the overwhelming odds as the goblins scrambled for their weapons his stance was steady, his face set determinedly. Amelia felt her heart leap.

A moment later someone seized her and dragged her backward. Or at least tried to. Strained grunts met Amelia’s ears, and she cursed.

“Bilbo?”

“Hi.”

Amelia cursed again. “Leave me,” she ordered. “My bag, grab it. The weapons are in there.”

She wasn’t sure if Bilbo had listened or not until she saw her bag being lifted from the ground. The goblins were too preoccupied with Kili to notice as it floated to the edge of the platform and disappeared over the side.

Amelia began to scramble backwards, her dagger shimmering on her waist. She tried to reach her bound hands toward it, but she couldn’t.

Battle cries filled the air as the dwarves clambered onto the platform and rushed forward, weapons swinging. Bifur grabbed Amelia and dragged her away from the fight, deftly severing the rope around her wrists.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Fine.” Amelia chanced responding in Khuzdul; it was unlikely that the others would notice at this particular moment. She struggled to her feet, Bifur helping her. “Thank you.”

Bifur nodded, and together the two charged into the battle. Within moments Kili was leaping down to join the fray, and Amelia covered him with her bow as he landed and rolled.

He sent her a quick nod of thanks, but avoided her eyes.

Amelia sent two arrows at the goblin king; they blinded him. The creature stumbled around blindly, screaming and swinging his mace wildly. His own forces were knocked off the platform, and soon the ropes that bound it in place were snapped.

“Ahh!” Nori fell, tumbling downward with the sudden shift of the ground. Amelia dove and grabbed him, wrapping her other hand around a pillar. Around her the company managed to cling to something, and was slowly working their way to a nearby ledge. The goblins weren’t so lucky, falling with screams that echoed under the mountain. Amelia was nearly knocked from her handhold as the goblin king tumbled past her.

“Climb!” ordered Amelia. She strained, pulling Nori upward and letting out a cry of pain as the injuries on her back screamed in protest. Nori managed to clamber onto the column, and he helped Amelia onto it.

They jumped to the next, and then the next. The company was waiting for them on a wooden pathway, and they helped the two up.

“Are you alright?” Thorin scowled as he stepped forward, but he seemed more concerned than anything else.

Amelia nodded. “Thank you.” She swept her eyes around, meeting the eyes of everyone who would meet hers- which seemed to be everyone except Bilbo and Kili. “All of you.”

No one had a chance to respond. The goblins began to attack again, and they turned to fight. 

Amelia started with her bow, but quickly switched to her dagger. Black blood squirted along the blade, and at the sight of it Amelia was brought back to her horrendous act earlier. She nearly faltered in her fighting.

The company was pushed back. They stumbled, fighting back to back. Bofur nearly fell off the narrow walkway they were on, and Amelia sprang forward to grab him. In the process a goblin leapt at her, and they tumbled to the ground together.

They rolled. Each tried to become the one on top, to drive their weapon into the other’s throat. Amelia winced as the goblin threw her beneath it, snarling. She blocked its dagger with her own, and began kicking the goblin off her.

It flew backward, and Amelia had barely straggled into a kneeling position when it came charging forward again. On the ground she blocked, using both her arms and dagger, before punching the goblin between the legs. It yowled, and Amelia sprang to her feet and stabbed it.

“Phoenix!” Ori grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “Come on!”

Amelia allowed him to pull her, stumbling along after the young dwarf. Quickly they rejoined the rest of the company, which was backed against the wall. As Ori released Amelia’s hand she fired off several arrows, then used her bow to block the sword of an oncoming goblin.

She leapt at another goblin, locking her legs around its neck and swinging herself up so that she was on its back. Amelia drove her dagger down, into its neck, then rolled off it as it crumpled to the ground.

Off to the side Thorin was grappling with several goblins at once, Orcrist glowing blue in his hands. He stepped back and tripped over a fallen menace, and with a grunt tumbled backwards. Orcrist clattered away, and Thorin hit his head on the wood with a hard thwack.

_Again?_ Thought Amelia. _Thorin, you’re actually a terrible fighter._

She darted forward to help, but she knew she wouldn’t be on time. Thorin was lying prone on the ground, and a large goblin was bearing down on him. Around half a dozen more stood between Amelia and the king.

Bilbo leapt forward at the last moment, a scream of fury on his lips as he swung his sword at the goblin. Easily it parried, snarling as it faced this new, much smaller threat.

Bilbo quaked but held his ground, raising Sting. His face was bathed in his sword’s blue glow, throwing his features into harsh shadows. 

“Get away from him,” he snarled.

The goblin laughed and struck at Bilbo. With a yelp the hobbit parried, and the goblin came at him again. Amelia’s eyes widened as she saw the hobbit fight. His movements were clumsy; he had no idea what he was doing.

“Bilbo!” called Amelia.

The goblin knocked Sting from Bilbo’s hands, and it clattered to the side. Bilbo gulped, eyes widening in fear, but he planted his feet and balled his hands into fists, glaring at the goblin as he refused to budge.

Thorin lifted his head and groaned weakly, just in time to see the goblin drive its sword into Bilbo’s side. The hobbit let out a scream of agony and fell back, blood spraying.

“Bilbo!” Thorin dove forward and caught the hobbit, but he was still weak. Together the two toppled to the side, Bilbo clutched in Thorin’s arms.

Amelia finally managed to work past the last of the goblins and bowled into one of the goblins charging Thorin and Bilbo. She drove her dagger into its neck and stood, firing an arrow at the goblin moments away from taking off Thorin’s head.

She grabbed Sting from the ground and planted herself before the pair, eyes narrowed. Before her the goblins bristled, not at all frightened. Even as they charged forward Amelia knew there were too many, there was no way the company could fight them all off.

A brilliant glow lit the air, and Amelia hissed and squeezed her eyes shut. Around her dwarf and goblin alike were yelling, stumbling around blindly.

“Fight, you fools!”

Amelia wrenched open her eyes to see Gandalf coming toward them. The white light was fading from the tip of his staff, and what was left of it glittered off the blade of Glamdring.

“Fight!”

The company leapt back into action, battering away the goblins. Gandalf used a bit of magic to cave in the stone above the creatures, crushing them.

“Move,” he called. “Quickly!”

The company began to run along the path, Gandalf in the lead. Thorin himself cradled Bilbo in his arms, the hobbit groaning as the jostling of the running dwarf furthered the wound in his side. His small hands came to press against it, but blood was flowing rapidly between his fingers, sticky and hot.

“Hold on, Bilbo,” he could hear Thorin mumbling to him. “Hold on.”

Bilbo tried to respond but couldn’t. Everything hurt so much; the whole world was on fire.

“This way!”

Kili gestured for the company to follow him, and they did.

“Where are you leading us?” called Bombur.

Amelia glanced around her. She hadn’t even realized they were back in the tunnel where they had begun that morning. How long ago that seemed now. How much time had even passed since then? Under the constant darkness of the Misty Mountains, time slipped by uncounted.

She stayed at the back of the group, holding off the goblins that were pursuing them. As they neared the exit to the mountain the goblins fell away one by one, refusing to near the bright daylight.

Amelia herself blinked as they emerged from the tunnel. It was still relatively early in the day, not yet noon, and the sun shone brightly. The mountainside seemed so peaceful, so in contrast to the bloodied and bruised company.

“We need to get out of here,” Dwalin grumbled. “Those goblins won’t stay hidden for long.”

Amelia nodded and glanced about. 

_Where are they?_

There. They had both heard and seen the company, and with great squawks they descended. They landed proudly among the trees, and the company gawked at the Great Eagles of the Eastern Lands.

“By my beard,” muttered Dori.

Amelia couldn’t help a small smile.

“You called them,” accused Gandalf.

Amelia nodded. “This morning. I thought we might need them for a quick escape.”

“We do.” Thorin glanced down at the hobbit in his arms. “We need somewhere safe where we can see to Bilbo’s wounds. Quickly, let us leave.”

“How do we do that?” asked Fili. He eyed the eagles warily. “What exactly are they here for?”

Amelia sighed and clambered onto the back of one of them. Gandalf hopped onto the next.

“They shall carry us east,” she told the dwarves. “Hurry.”

The company didn’t look at all happy, but as Bilbo moaned in Thorin’s arms they scrambled to find an eagle. Kili and Fili ended up on the same bird, and Thorin handed Bilbo off to Balin just long enough to clamber onto the back of another. A moment later the hobbit was handed up to him.

“Let us be off.” Gandalf called out to the eagles in their own tongue, and with a squawk they took off. Amelia clung to the feathers beneath her, doing her best not to look down.

A flicker of motion caught her eye, and she glanced to the side to see a new force appearing on the mountainside. On the next eagle over Thorin’s breath caught as he saw the same figures, and the king’s face paled.

Azog the Defiler stood atop a rock crag, staring at the retreating company with hate burning in his eyes. Behind him grouped a legion of orcs on wargs, each brandishing weapons of war. As the eagles carried the company off Azog let out a great roar, promising that they would see him again.

Promising to end the line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there are a few things I would like to say here. The first is I really should be sorry for what I did to Bilbo, but I'm evil and I'm not. Second is Azog is here and he's ready to rumble! (Though we won't be seeing him again for a while yet, but he's waiting for his turn.)
> 
> Ok, now to get serious. A friend of mine informed me today that I've seriously botched the layout of the Misty Mountains. I had assumed the tunnels portrayed in The Hobbit were also a part of Moria, just further North and now completely inhabited by goblins. Apparently not. I apologize for this mistake, and I promise in a few chapters I will provide some sort of explanation for why these tunnels are of dwarvish make in my story. I warn you, I'm going to have to twist with history a little, but it won't be a major change and won't affect the story itself other than providing a cover up for my blunder.
> 
> Also, I know that in the movies neither Orcrist nor Glamdring glow the way Sting does when goblins or orcs are near. However, if I recall correctly (though I seem to be wrong lately so correct me if I'm wrong here) all three swords were forged by the Gondorian elves. Theoretically, all three should glow. So, in this version of tales, Glamdring and Orcrist will both glow blue when goblins or orcs are near. I hope this doesn't upset anyone too much.
> 
> Thank you for all your patience with me and my many mistakes! I hope despite them you've been enjoying this story.


	23. Panic

The Carrock was a large stone manifestation that rose in plains of tall green grass. The eagles alighted there, and the company began to leap from their backs.

“Gandalf!” Thorin stumbled toward the wizard, Bilbo in his arms. Both king and hobbit were dyed a dark red by now, blood still leaking from the wound in Bilbo’s side. 

“Give him here.” Gandalf received Bilbo with an air of calmness that was belied only by the worry in his eyes. He set Bilbo down on the stone and knelt over him, grimacing as he pulled back Bilbo’s shirt.

A deep gap stretched into his right side. It seemed the vital organs had been saved only by Bilbo’s bones, which had broken under the heavy metal of the goblin sword. Gandalf cursed as he surveyed the damage.

“Here.” Amelia began to pull bandages from her bag, and she pressed them against Bilbo’s side. Bilbo groaned but she didn’t let up, trying to staunch the bleeding.

Gandalf nodded in thanks. “Fetch my bag,” he ordered her as he pointed to where it sat some distance away. “I have some medicinal herbs. Oin, get over here!”

Immediately Oin hurried over, and Amelia grabbed the wizard’s bag. She rifled through it, pulling out everything and anything that looked like it might be of use. Oin set to work with Gandalf aiding him, mouth puckering in a frown as he did what he could for Bilbo. Amelia and Thorin were shooed away, and they stood back with the rest of the company and wrung their hands anxiously.

Off to the side the eagles rustled their feathers impatiently, and Amelia sighed and went to speak with them. She approached their lord, Gwaihir, giving him a small bow that only hurt her back slightly.

“Thank you for your aid,” she said, speaking in the eagle’s language.

He cocked his head to the side. 

“I was intrigued,” he told her. “When a small pigeon flew into my domain this morning and told me that a young woman claiming friendship to Gandalf the Grey sent for my aid. Especially when I learned that, like Mithrandir, you speak the tongues of the wild beasts.”

Amelia nodded. “I do. I am glad my gift piqued your attention enough to draw you to the mountains.”

Gwaihir ruffled his feathers. “I did not enjoy waiting so many hours,” he scolded. “But I think, perhaps, it was worth it.”

Amelia smiled. “Thank you, again.”

She turned back to the others as the eagles flew off. Thorin stood anxiously near where Oin and Gandalf knelt over Bilbo, the others not far behind. Fili and Kili stood beside their uncle, Fili’s hand on Thorin’s arm reassuringly. Kili was staring, like everyone else, at Bilbo’s limp form, but his eyes were somewhat unfocused, glazed over. As Amelia approached he tensed, and after a moment walked away. Amelia sighed.

The sound drew Thorin’s attention, and he whirled toward her, fury in his eyes.

“You,” he snarled. “You did this.”

Amelia gulped and resisted the urge to take a step back.

“You’re angry,” she said softly. “I understand. You-”

“Do not tell me what I am or am not!” Thorin’s voice rose so high that Amelia was sure the sound carried for miles. “You have no say here! Not anymore!”

Gasps ran through the company. Bifur was the first to respond. 

“Thorin,” he pleaded.

“No!” Thorin sent a deadly glare at Bifur as he responded in Khuzdul, then turned to Amelia. “I would translate for you, Phoenix, but it has come to my attention that you already know our sacred languages!”

Amelia gulped. Off to the side Bifur shifted uncomfortably.

“You asked me to give you until we had crossed the Misty Mountains,” Thorin snarled. “And I have. You have failed us at every turn; you have put the lives of me and my company in peril. Bilbo is on the edge of death, and you are the one who put him there!”

Thorin stopped suddenly, panting. His eyes burned with a cold fury, and he spun and stalked away, staring with blank eyes out over the trees.

“You are to leave my company,” he declared softly. “Immediately.”

“She will do no such thing,” objected Gandalf loudly. He stood back from Bilbo, as it seemed Oin didn’t need his help at this point, and glared at Thorin.

Thorin turned back. “Do not bother with your threats, wizard,” he spat. “I care not if you depart with her. Just that she leaves.”

“No.” Bifur came to stand by Amelia, glaring at his king. “She will stay.”

“She will not.”

“She didn’t mean for any of this to happen,” pressed Ori. He too stepped up beside Amelia, giving her a small smile. “She’s been trying to protect us. Things just went wrong.”

“Get away from her, Ori,” demanded Dori.

Ori ignored them, reaching up to take Amelia’s hand in his. “She stays,” he demanded.

Thorin’s lip curled. It seemed a cruel remark was on the tip of his tongue when another voice came from the side.

“Thorin.” Kili stepped to the front of the company. He was still refusing to look at her, but his gaze was steady as they met his uncle’s. “You say she has done nothing for us, yet she nearly died taking an arrow for you. When Bilbo fell in the tunnels, it was her who defended the two of you until Gandalf arrived. Under threat of torture, she refused to give up mine and Bilbo’s presence in the mountain, or our rescuing of you.

“Many plans she has made have gone astray, yes. But I recall many of yours faring just as poorly. Our early days in the Blue Mountains were no easy feat. It was only by staying together that we managed to prevail. We must do the same now, or risk losing everything.”

For several long moments Kili and Thorin locked eyes, both refusing to look away. Everyone except Oin and the unconscious Bilbo watched them warily, waiting to see what would happen next.

Everyone’s heads spun as Oin stood, grunting as his old joints creaked. Immediately Thorin jumped forward, blue eyes frantic.

“How is he? Will he live?”

Oin sighed. “He’s not good. I’ve done what I can, but I simply don’t have the supplies.”

The company began to murmur worriedly.

“We still might have a chance,” Gandalf announced.

Thorin turned icy eyes on Gandalf. “What?” he asked. “What must we do?”

“Beorn,” guessed Amelia. 

Beside her Gandalf nodded.

“It will take several hours to reach his house, assuming we move briskly,” Gandalf told the company. “But he is the closest person who may help.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” growled Thorin. He glanced over to Bilbo, who had for now stopped bleeding but was still deathly pale.

Gandalf sighed. “Beorn is a… unique person,” he said. “There are certain things that must be known about him before we approach his home.”

“Such as?”

“He is a shape shifter.” Amelia stepped forward, ignoring the glares the majority of the company was aiming at her. “He takes the shape of a bear when he transforms. He is sharp tempered to begin with, but when he transforms especially so. We must reach his house before nightfall, when he prowls his borders in his bear form, or he will kill us.”

“So basically run fast?” asked Dwalin. He rolled his shoulders.

Gandalf chuckled lightly. “There are certain rules of Master Beorn’s house which we will have to adhere to while we are there. All the animals within his borders are under his protection, and he cares deeply for them. If any harm comes to them he will not be convinced to forgive us. You must hunt nothing.”

Thorin nodded stiffly. “Let us be off,” he said. “Quickly. We stop for nothing.”

With that he himself grabbed Bilbo off the ground, lifting the hobbit gently into his arms. 

“This is not over,” he said, turning briefly back to Amelia. Then he was gone, starting down the stone steps carved into the side of the carrock.

The rest of the dwarves began to follow, but Amelia signaled for Ori, Kili, and Bifur to hang back.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I know I don’t deserve what you’ve done for me, but-”

“Stop it.” Bifur placed a hand on Amelia’s arm. “You underestimate your worth. Events may have gone askew thus far, but you will change matters. You will see.”

With that he started after the company, and Ori followed. It was just Amelia and Kili left. The young dwarf stared after the others, dutifully avoiding Amelia’s eyes.

“Kili,” she started.

“We should join the others.” Kili wouldn’t let her say anything. “You heard my uncle; we stop for nothing.”

With that he darted after the rest, and with a sigh Amelia came after him.

 

* * * * *

Amelia knew immediately when they reached Beorn’s lands. The grass seemed greener, as though the shape shifter’s presence allowed more things good to grow. The animals were larger and fuller of life; they ran past the company with no fear of arrow nor trap.

Amelia sighed in relief- though it was hard since she had been running for well over an hour at this point and breathing itself was difficult. Her back was burning, and it felt as though the entire company was banging around inside her head with war axes.

She kept running though, because Bilbo was dying.

The sun was just reaching the top of its arc when the house came into sight. It was relatively small, made of wooden planks fit snugly together. Despite the horses Amelia could see grazing in the fields to the north, there were no stables for the steeds.

As they approached the house the company paused, each taking several moments to regain their breath. At last Gandalf cleared his throat, signaling for them to gather round.

“I shall go in first,” he declared. “With the Phoenix by my side. We shall explain the situation briefly to Master Beorn and ask for his aid. You shall all remain here; do not enter the house until I send for you.” Gandalf took a moment to peer around the company, shooting all a dark look. “Understood?”

No one looked happy, but a nod went around the company that the wizard would be obeyed.

“Come.” Gandalf signaled to Amelia, and the two started off at a brisk pace for the house. As they approached they could hear the sound of dogs braying, and the door to the cottage swung open just as they reached it. Dark eyes loomed down at them.

The man standing in the doorway was tall, massively so, with a mane of shaggy dark hair that coated much of his body, which was clothed only in well-worn trousers. There was wisdom to the eyes that locked first with Gandalf’s, and then with Amelia’s, but also a savageness there. 

“Come in,” Beorn said at last. He stepped aside, pulling the door open further as he did, and both of his guests stepped indoors.

It was dark, though there were plenty of windows to allow the sun to filter in. Their host quickly lit candles, then turned and frowned sourly upon them.

“Your face is familiar,” Beorn told Gandalf. “But I do not know it.”

Gandalf nodded. “It is perhaps Radagast the Brown you recognize in me, for he is my kin.”

Beorn nodded. “I have heard of the five wizards,” he rumbled. “You are then Gandalf the Grey.” He waited for Gandalf to dip his head in acknowledgement, and then he turned to Amelia. “And who are you?”

Amelia stepped forward slightly. “I have many names, but go primarily under the title Phoenix.”

“I have not heard of you,” Beorn said at last. He surveyed her deeply for many moments. “You are very old, despite what youth appearance has granted you.”

Amelia nodded.

Beorn sighed. “You have brought dwarves with you,” he proclaimed. “I can smell them from here. I warn you, I dislike those from the mountain. Tell me, what are your reasons for their presence?”

“It is quite a story,” Gandalf said. “I would gladly tell it to you; however I fear that we require your immediate aid. One of our company is mortally wounded. You are his last hope.”

Beorn’s bushy eyebrows rose in surprise. “How was he so injured?”

“He was felled by a goblin of the Misty Mountains protecting another of our company,” Amelia said. 

The change in Beorn was immediate. A dark shadow crossed over his face, and a feral look overcame his eyes. Amelia’s hand inched toward where her dagger would appear should it be needed.

“I have little favor with dwarves,” Beorn said. “But with goblins I hold naught but derision. Bring your friend; I shall do for him what I can.”

It was then that the door burst open, revealing Thorin with Bilbo in his arms. Panic was in the dwarf’s eyes as he rushed into the house.

“Thorin!” snapped Gandalf. “What did I say?”

Thorin ignored Gandalf, turning instead to Beorn. “Please,” he pleaded. “He will die. His condition has worsened in the past minutes; he has not long left. Save him for me; I beg of you.”

Amelia glanced over. Beorn was quickly recovering from his shock at the sight of the hobbit, and he quickly took Bilbo from Thorin. As he did Amelia examined the burglar herself. 

He did indeed look worse. His skin, which had been pale earlier, was now cold to the touch and wet with perspiration. His breaths came harshly, but they were shallow and could not possibly be bringing enough air into the hobbit’s lungs. The bandages Oin had wrapped around Bilbo’s side were stained a dark red, and it had begun to dribble downward onto Thorin’s arms.

Beorn swept a few items off the table and laid Bilbo down upon it. Quickly he undid the bandages, then hurried off for cloth to staunch the bleeding.

“Wizard,” he commanded as he returned. “You shall stay to aid me. The rest of you, leave. If you have among you one who is skilled in healing send him in. We are not to be disturbed until you are sent for.”

Amelia nodded. “I shall send in Oin,” she told Beorn. She backed toward the door, then pulled on Thorin’s arm as the dwarf remained where he was, staring at Bilbo’s limp figure.

“Oin!” Amelia trotted back to the company. “They want you inside. The rest of us are to stay here.”

Oin nodded and headed for Beorn’s house. The dwarves all pounced on Thorin with questions, and Amelia sat some distance away. She faced the house of Beorn, watching the doors and windows for some sign as to what was happening within.

Eventually Bifur came to sit by her side.

_Are you ok?_ He signed. 

Amelia shrugged.

Bifur sighed and rubbed a hand soothingly along her arm. Amelia felt tears come to her eyes at the gesture, but she held them back.

_Thank you,_ she signed.

Bifur nodded, smiling understandingly. The two made no further efforts to communicate, turning their attention to Beorn’s house as they waited for news of Bilbo.


	24. Amelia Blackwood

The sun was beginning to sink, gold and red rays of light streaming over the tops of the mountains in the west, when Gandalf came for them. Immediately the company ran inside Beorn’s house, crowding around where Bilbo had been laid in a cocoon of blankets and pillows beside the fire. He was still pale, and his eyes were closed, but it was clear he was no longer at death’s threshold.

“Thank you.” Tears were in Thorin’s eyes as he went to Beorn, who was watching the company through hooded eyes from the other side of the room. “I don’t know what I would have done- thank you. How could I repay you?”

Beorn snorted. “Not all beings seek reward for good deeds, dwarf,” he rumbled. “You and your companions wash quickly in the river; take care that you return before the moon ascends. The grey wizard has explained enough to me that I shall allow you to remain here for some time, so long as you keep your peace.”

Thorin nodded and bowed, backing quickly away. He ushered the company out the door, and they went quickly to the river. Amelia watched them go, then knelt by Bilbo’s side.

His skin wasn’t cold any longer, and the pulse beneath her fingers was steady. Amelia breathed a sigh of relief and tucked his blankets further over him before going to where Beorn sat at his table, gazing with an unreadable expression out the window.

“You have not gone to bathe,” he observed. His eyes didn’t leave his view, where green plains stretched far into the distance to the south. 

“There is a bit of a difference in gender,” Amelia commented. “I’ll go after them.”

“If they do not return with enough time for you to go to the river?”

Amelia shrugged. “I can wait the night.” She moved closer to the table, and when Beorn didn’t comment, sat beside him. 

“Thank you,” she said at last. “For saving my friend.”

Beorn nodded. For several minutes they sat in silence, and then Beorn turned to study Amelia. She let him, refusing to stir under his scrutiny. 

“You should have those wounds looked at,” he said suddenly.

Amelia glanced over to him with raised eyebrows, then shook her head. “The bleeding has long since stopped. I heal quickly.”

“Hmm.” Beorn made a disapproving noise deep in his throat, letting Amelia know he disapproved. He made no further comment though, and the two sat in silence. 

At last the men returned. They smelled much better, and each had done their best to wash their clothes in the river. As a result each was sopping wet, but Gandalf flared the fire a bit, and the company settled down around it to dry. 

Amelia glanced outside. The sun was setting, and night was taking over the sky. Beorn stood beside her, shooting her a pity filled glance as he made his way to the door.

“Lock this door behind you,” he ordered. “Do not leave the house before sunrise.”

With that he was gone. Amelia and a still wet Gandalf fitted thick bars of oak over the door, and when Amelia looked out the window Beorn had vanished. The only sign of him was a pair of trousers lying in the grass near the small wooded area that stretched to the north. 

The company ate some of the food in the house, though, clearly afraid of their host, they took little, and then settled down for bed. They grouped around Bilbo protectively, hands on swords and axes. Amelia sat in a nearby wicker chair, tired to the bones but somehow still wide awake.

At last the company was asleep. Even Gandalf, though his eyes remained open. Amelia watched the stars drift lazily across the sky, and in the distance heard the cry of a very large bear.

She rose only when the fire began to burn low, leaning over the company to throw a couple of logs onto it. The motion caused pain to flare through her back, and she grimaced as she returned to her seat. 

Turning her gaze back to the night sky, she wondered what would happen if she simply left. If she strolled out into the night. She could wait for the company on the edge of Mirkwood, follow silently behind them through the rest of their journey, aiding from the shadows. 

Or maybe not. Maybe Beorn would kill her. The thought was somehow almost appealing. Amelia even stood, and began to move toward the door when she paused, glancing back.

She couldn’t abandon the company. She couldn’t let Thorin, Fili, and Kili die. She had to see them through the Battle of Five Armies, take the ring, and end things, once and for all. 

Sighing, Amelia returned to her seat.

She didn’t sleep at all that night, keeping silent vigil over Bilbo. When the sun began to creep over the trees of Mirkwood in the east she went to the door. Beorn found her waiting on the doorstep, and as he entered the house she stalked off toward the river.

There she threw aside her tattered clothes; they were of no use preserving. She had a second pair in her bag, which she set to the side. Then she got to work scrubbing the dirt and blood from her body.

She hissed in pain as her fingers brushed past her newest injuries. With Kili’s care the goblin bite on her shoulder blade was already closing, though the marks were still raw to the touch. The slice on her back had closed merely from blood caking over the wound. As it was washed away a thin trickle began to flow down her back.

Amelia probed the injury gently with her fingers, and was glad to find that it wasn’t very deep. It would be annoying until it healed, but as long as she took it easy until then, it would all turn out fine.

She dressed quickly, and found the company finishing breakfast with Beorn. Bofur, being the best storyteller among them, was detailing to the shape shifter their journey. 

“It’s his price for his aid and shelter,” Ori whispered to her as she sat at the edge of the table. “He likes stories.”

Amelia nodded. Bofur was detailing their arrival in Rivendell, and Amelia rubbed her shoulder as she recalled the incident herself.

Seeing this, a few of the dwarves shot her looks that were somewhat tenderer than before. Amelia searched for Kili, and found that he was still avoiding her eyes.

The company dispersed quickly after Bofur had finished, and while Oin, Gandalf, and Beorn went to check on Bilbo’s injuries Bofur drew Amelia to the side.

“I feel I must apologize,” he told her.

Amelia’s eyebrows drew together. “For what?”

Bofur sighed, the motion cascading his floppy hat up and down. “I have been unkind to you since our rescue from the mountain. Tis not your fault what happened. Things would have been far worse if not for you. I see that now.”

Amelia shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for,” she soothed. 

Bofur smiled and put a hand on her arm. “You blame yourself,” he observed. “Don’t. If you are to convince Thorin of your innocence you must first believe it yourself.”

Amelia shrugged. “I know. I never said I don’t.”

Bofur cast her a knowing look. “You don’t need to.”

Amelia gulped. “Excuse me,” she said. She ducked away quickly, moving towards Bilbo so she could eavesdrop on Beorn, Gandalf, and Oin’s discussion. It seemed nothing had changed since the night before, so she slipped outside. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going, maybe she would just sit by herself for a while. She couldn’t deal with Thorin’s yelling yet.

“Phoenix!”

Amelia turned to see Balin waving her over. Concern was on his face. It was such a change from the stony looks over the past day that Amelia hurried to him, despite the fact that he was only feet away from Thorin.

“Your back,” Balin said as she drew near. “You’re bleeding.”

Amelia frowned and twisted, then cursed. The cut on her lower back had opened, and there was a small red stain slowly spreading across her shirt. She put her hand under her shirt, and her fingers came away wet and sticky.

“Well, there goes my last good shirt,” she muttered. She began to back away so she could find somewhere private to tend to her injury, but Balin sent her a glare that told her to stop.

“Where are you going?” He stood. “You let Oin look at that.”

“Oin has greater concerns than my scratch,” Amelia objected. “I heal quickly. I’ll be fine.”

With that she hurried away, feeling the gazes of the others on her retreating form. 

* * * * *

Fili and Kili were sitting quietly against the wall. They watched the conversation between Balin and the Phoenix, and Kili sighed as she all but ran off.

Fili turned to his brother. “So?” he asked.

Kili raised his eyebrows. “So what?”

Fili rolled his eyes. “You know what. You’ve barely looked at her since the mountains. What are you not telling me?”

Kili shook his head. “Nothing.”

Fili scowled. “No. Not nothing. Something. Brother, tell me.”

Kili stood, scowling. “Fili, leave it alone. Ok?”

He stalked away, kicking at the grass as he went. Not wanting to face the rest of the company, he went around the corner of the house. It wasn’t until he nearly ran into the person slumped against the wall that he realized he wasn’t alone.

The Phoenix scrambled to her feet, and Kili thought he saw her wipe at her eyes. 

“Sorry, I…” Kili turned away. “I’ll go.”

“No.” 

Kili paused at the sound of the Phoenix’s voice. It wasn’t like it usually was. There was no strength there now, the armor that had always been there was gone. She was vulnerable.

Kili turned slowly. The Phoenix was staring at him, her expression as unreadable as always. Her eyes said all Kili needed to know though. He found that he was getting quite good at reading her eyes.

Then she blinked, and the vulnerability was gone. Not gone though. Just masked. She was hiding again, hiding behind all her many years.

For some reason, that just pissed Kili off.

“What is it?” he asked. His voice came out harshly, but he didn’t care. Didn’t care that she flinched as though he’d hit her with a hot iron.

Well, maybe he did care. But he wasn’t going to admit it.

Amelia resisted the urge to let the tears brimming behind her eyes come out.

“Kili,” she started. She paused, the words choking on her tongue. What was there to say?

Kili wouldn’t meet her eyes. For several long moments they stood there, until he broke the tense silence stretching through the air. 

“Phoenix,” he responded. “I- I trusted you.”

“You don’t now?”

“I don’t know!” Kili threw his hands into the air. His eyes met Amelia’s for the first time since she had tortured that goblin, and they burned with anger. “I don’t know what to think anymore. What was that? Back there, in the tunnels? That wasn’t you!”

Amelia shook her head, tears welling to the front of her eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Tell me!” Kili was practically yelling. “Won’t you offer some defense for yourself? What was that?”

Amelia couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I don’t know!” she snapped. “I don’t know, Kili! I don’t know anything!”

She broke off, panting heavily. She turned away, brushing roughly at the tears in her eyes. Behind her Kili was quiet.

“I don’t know anything anymore.” Amelia turned back to him with a sniffle, angry at her weakness. Angry that she couldn’t stop caring, couldn’t stop the bad things, couldn’t stop anything. “Don’t you see? Maybe you’re right, maybe that wasn’t me. I don’t know. I don’t even know who I am! I lost that, long ago!”

Kili stared at Amelia with wide eyes and a slack jaw. It was clear he hadn’t expected such an outburst. Amelia doubted he had expected any of what she had said. She vaguely wondered what he must think of her; probably some sort of horrid monster.

“Ph-Phoenix,” he started.

Amelia wasn’t done though. Too long she had kept quiet. Too long she had suffered for others, endured for them. Worlds had spun by and faded into nothingness while she suffered on, and Amelia was tired of it.

She was tired of it all.

“I have been made and un-made for thousands of years,” she said to Kili. Tears began to leak from her eyes now, streaming silently down her cheeks, but she made no effort to stop them. “I know _what_ I fight for, but sometimes I don’t know _why_. How can I? How can I fight for strangers when I can’t even remember the faces of my own family? When I can’t even hear their voices. Do you know what that’s like, Kili? To not know your parents’ faces? Your brother’s? Your sister’s?”

“Aye.” It took Kili several moments to respond, and when he did his voice was husky with grief and deep pain. “My father died in battle when I was young; I never properly knew him. I’ve been told that Fili looks very much like he did, and I remember enough to know it is true, but it is all I remember.” He paused now, tears coming to his eyes. “I have no true memories of my own father.”

Amelia’s face softened. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

In front of her Kili shuddered. “All I remember of him,” he continued. “Is when he was brought back from the Battle of Azanulbizar. His face was pale and his arms were still. There was no laugh, no smile upon his face.” Kili closed his eyes as he fought against some terrible memory. “All the life was gone from him.”

Amelia’s eyes widened as realization struck. Memories of a scared young dwarf in Rivendell. She couldn’t help the guilt that swept over her as she realized what he must have been remembering in those moments as he and Fili had worried about her.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. She let out a bitter laugh. “How damaged we are.”

Kili nodded in agreement. Together the two sat on the grass, silently watching the bees and birds mosey happily by. As they did, it seemed as though the tension between them was let out, like air hissing from a balloon. It was still there, partially, but no more than it had been before they had crossed the Misty Mountains.

Kii turned to her suddenly. “You really don’t know who you are?” he asked.

Amelia sighed. “I know who I should be. I know why the Valar chose me. But so often lately it seems as though those very traits they admired in me are slipping away. I feel like an empty shell; I’ve nothing left in me to give.”

Kili took her hand. “Then let me tell you who you are,” he said at last. “You are a good person. Brave, and kind.”

“Not kind.” Amelia pulled away. “No kind person would have tortured that goblin.”

“You were lost.” Kili took her hand again, refusing to let Amelia pull out of his grasp. “But the path is laid before your feet. You have but to find it again.”

Amelia shook her head, tears threatening again. “I don’t know how.”

“I will help you.” Kili sent her a small, gentle smile. “Phoenix-”

“Mia.”

“What?” Kili blinked rapidly, surprised.

Amelia fought back shock of her own. What was she doing? She hadn’t used that name in centuries! Why was she suddenly using it again now?

One glance at Kili sealed away all her doubts, and with a deep breath Amelia divulged her greatest secret.

“Amelia Blackwood. That’s my name.” Amelia smiled down at Kili. “But people used to call me Mia for short.”

Kili smiled happily. “Mia,” he murmured. He rolled the name around on his tongue, liking how it sounded. Liking how it fit the woman sitting beside him. “Mia.”

Amelia smiled wanly. “At your service.”


	25. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted! I've had a bit of trouble deciding how I wanted things to play out. Here we are though. Happy reading!

“How’s your back?” Kili asked.

Amelia shrugged. “I managed to get the bleeding to stop.”

“Did you bandage it?”

“I don’t have anything to bandage it with.”

Kili sighed. “You should ask Master Beorn for something,” he told her.

“Kili, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re stubborn.”

Amelia slanted him a glance. “Really?” she asked. “You’re one to talk.”

Kili grinned at Amelia, and she smiled back.

“Come here,” he ordered.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I’m telling you, my back is fine.”

Kili chortled. “But your hair isn’t. Please, it’s painful to look at.”

“Hey!”

Kili snickered, then scooted so that he was sitting behind Amelia. His fingers began to weave in and out of her hair, and Amelia felt the tension drain out of her at the familiar touch.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“You just did.” Kili allowed himself a moment to chuckle, then slowed his work on Amelia’s hair. “Of course.” 

“In the tunnels of the mountain, you said that they were made by dwarves. Yet not all of them seemed to be, and I had not thought your kin had ventured so far north.”

Kili took a moment before answering. “They had started to,” he told Amelia. “Durin, who was king in those days, was eager to expand his wealth. It was mithril in particular that he sought.” Kili paused. “Do you know what that is?”

Amelia nodded, and Kili continued.

“Well, even as the dwarves delved deeper, and consequently woke Durin’s Bane, they began to move north. The idea was to create a second great city, drilling into the mountain there.”

“Was the new city ever connected to the tunnels of Moria?” asked Amelia.

“No.” Kili finished with Amelia’s hair and returned to his place beside her, lounging on the grass. “They were never completed. Joining two cities is always the last step, so that if some misfortune should occur during the construction of the new tunnels, the damage won’t leak into what already stands. It is why the tunnels seemed half finished. My ancestors hadn’t yet finished their work when the Balrog emerged from the deep and forced them to flee. The goblins, when they took over the Misty Mountains, must have finished the tunnels to their liking.”

Amelia nodded. “That explains it,” she said softly. “Thank you; that was bugging me.”

Kili snickered. “You don’t like not knowing things, do you?”

Amelia slanted him a look. “You didn’t know that already?”

Kili smiled. “I did. It just amuses me.”

“Glad to see I amuse you.”

They sat for a while in companionable silence.

“You truly remember nothing of your family?” asked Kili suddenly.

Amelia tensed at this. They had been having a relatively nice time. The shadow that had been over her mind had faded ever so slightly, but now it was returning. Amelia glanced away and blinked back tears.

“I remember what they were like,” she told him. “At least vaguely. Like the whisper of an echo.”

“Did you never see them again after you became the Phoenix?” asked Kili. He tilted his head to the side and frowned. “You never did tell me about that.”

Amelia froze, glancing away again. How on earth could she explain to Kili events that were in his future? 

“It was a long time ago,” she said. “I had to leave in the night to protect them; even then it was clear my path was a dangerous one. I saw them once more; I was allowed to return to my world just long enough to ensure that they were safe and happy.”

“Were they?” asked Kili.

Amelia smiled bitterly. “Yes.”

She twisted harshly at the grass before here, only pausing when Kili’s hand reached out to gently snag hers. Before she knew it she was leaning against him, eyes closing softly as she inhaled his scent. For a long time they stayed there, leaning together until they were alerted to another’s presence by the clomping of approaching footsteps.

“Well, I see you’ve reconciled,” Fili stated.

Amelia glanced up to see him standing before them, arms crossed with a vague scowl on his face. She pushed down her annoyance- she did not feel like dealing with grumpy dwarves- and moved so that she was further away from Kili.

“We have,” Kili stated. To Amelia’s surprise he closed the distance between them, giving his brother a glare. For several moments the two stared at each other, a silent war raging in their eyes, and then Fili glanced away.

“Bilbo is awake,” he stated. “I thought you might like to know.”

Immediately Amelia and Kili were on their feet and racing back inside. The others were already there, crowding around Bilbo.

“Back! Back!” shouted Gandalf. “Give the poor lad some room to breathe.”

The company grumbled but shuffled backwards, but Thorin remained at Bilbo’s side. His hand clutched the hobbit’s hand, and he all but clung to Bilbo.

“How do you feel?” he murmured softly. “I’m so sorry.”

Bilbo smiled weakly, his thumb rubbing the back of Thorin’s hand reassuringly. “Whatever are you apologizing for?” he asked. “Caring? I’m glad to see you’re not entirely made of ice.”

Thorin scowled gently as Bilbo chuckled, but as Bilbo winced his face returned to one of worry.

“I am sorry that I caused you to become injured,” Thorin said. “I should- You could have- thank you.” He bowed his head down and rested it on the makeshift bed, beside Bilbo’s head. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo complained. “Your hair is tickling me.”

With a laugh Thorin raised his head again, and Amelia dutifully ignored the teardrops on the bed. She tapped Kili on the shoulder, and together, they began to back away. The rest of the company followed, including Gandalf and Beorn, leaving the king and his burglar alone.

The company began to settle down on the grass outside the front door, and Beorn and Gandalf disappeared, talking quietly. Amelia began to leave, to find somewhere to sit by herself, but Kili grabbed her arm.

“You have to face them eventually,” he reasoned.

Amelia wrinkled her nose, but couldn’t disagree. She allowed Kili to pull her towards the company, and they settled down together. Thankfully Kili chose to sit near Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and Bifur promptly planted himself beside her.

Amelia glanced around her, refusing to quail as she saw everyone’s eyes on her. To her surprise there was less hostility than she had expected, and several dwarves even offered her rueful smiles that were clearly meant to be apologies for their treatment of her.

Fili watched her untrustingly from the side, but as Kili sent him a look he sighed and came closer. He clearly wasn’t happy with Amelia, but he was willing to keep his peace.

A conversation was soon started; nothing serious, just light talk meant to ease the tension. Off to the side Oin frowned and cupped a hand around his ear.

“I can’t hear a blasted thing,” he grumbled.

“Oh!” Amelia pulled open her bag and ruffled around inside it. “I completely forgot about this. Here!” 

She withdrew the replacement ear-pipe and tossed it to Oin. He inspected it for a moment, then stuck it in his ear.

“Can you hear me now?” shouted Nori.

Oin scowled at him. “Aye, thank you,” he said, swatting at the dwarf, who was sitting next to him. He sent a nod in Amelia’s direction. “And thank you, Phoenix.”

Amelia could feel Kili’s eyes stray to her face, but she didn’t glance over. She weighed things around in her head, then took a deep breath.

“Actually,” she said. “It’s Amelia. Or Mia.”

The company stared at her in openmouthed shock. Silence fell over the fields, and Amelia felt her cheeks redden slightly. She held her chin high though, waiting for someone to say something- _anything._

“I like that name,” rumbled Beorn, appearing from around the corner. “ _Amelia._ It has a rather nice sound to it.”

Gandalf chuckled and nodded agreement as and the shape shifter approached side by side, and Amelia raised her eyebrows.

“Were you eavesdropping?” she demanded.

Gandalf spread his hands wide, a deceptively innocent look on his face. “It is hardly our fault what we overhear,” he defended.

“You speak very loudly,” Beorn added. “All of you.” He had a twinkle in his eyes that wasn’t fooling anybody.

Off to the side Kili began to snicker, and Amelia resisted the urge to elbow him.

“So,” said Beorn, sitting on the ground at the edge of the group. “You journey to your mountain?”

The dwarves all tensed.

“You mean to the Iron Hills?” asked Balin.

Beorn fixed him with an amused look. “Do not think me a fool,” he warned. “I have friends who are small and who travel far. The small birds of the east tell me that for many years now the dragon Smaug has not been seen or heard of. It cannot be a coincidence that the king himself should now journey in that direction, bringing with him his two heirs.” He sent Fili and Kili a knowing look.

“What does it matter to you?” asked Dwalin.

Gandalf sighed and seemed about to yell at Dwalin to calm down, but Beorn must have signaled him behind his back, because the wizard kept quiet. 

“I care not for your mission,” Beorn said. “It is of no concern to me.”

“I do believe you’re the first person to say that,” commented Amelia.

Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow. “You have visited with the elves then?”

The company nodded, most not with a very happy expression.

“I like the fair folk well enough,” Beorn confided. “Though I find them a bit long-winded. Their speeches are as long as their years.”

“Their egos twice that,” added Gloin.

Beorn chuckled. Off to the side Gandalf rolled his eyes.

“Phoenix; Kili.”

Amelia turned to see Thorin stalk out of the house. He still looked worried, though less so. 

“Bilbo wishes to speak with you two.” 

Amelia nodded and stood, and together, she and Kili moved toward the house. Thorin eyed them curiously as they went, but at last went to sit beside Fili. Amelia suspected they were already telling him of her true name.

Bilbo was still lying down when Amelia and Kili slipped in the door, but he had a cup of tea in his hands and there was an empty plate on the table. There was slightly more color to his cheeks, and his smile was stronger as the dwarf and woman approached him.

“How do you feel?” asked Kili. He knelt beside Bilbo, clasping their hands together.

Bilbo grimaced. “Not too well,” he admitted. “But I think I shall live.”

Kili nodded, grinning. “Good, good. It’s expected you won’t feel well at present. In time though you’ll be back to your old self.”

Bilbo couldn’t help a chuckle at the young dwarf’s enthusiasm. 

“Thorin told me how we escaped,” he said. “Did we really fly? On eagles?”

“Aye,” said Amelia. She had been hanging in the back until then, nervous to face the hobbit. She stepped forward now, gulping.

If Bilbo was still bothered by the incident in the tunnels, he didn’t show it.

“I can’t say I’m sorry to have missed that,” was all he said.

Amelia laughed, then knelt down beside Kili. She placed her hand on top of the pile already forming.

“I am glad to see you awake,” she told Bilbo. “I was worried.”

Bilbo smiled warmly. “I hear I have you to thank for my life.”

Amelia shrugged uncomfortably. “Hardly.”

Kili snorted. “Nonsense,” he objected.

Bilbo shot Amelia a look as well. “You defended Thorin and I after I was injured,” he began to list. “You made arrangements for the eagles to bear us away. If it weren’t for that, I would have died in those mountains. We all likely would have.”

Amelia glanced away, not quite sure how to respond. 

“Bilbo,” she said at last. “I feel the need to apologize. About what happened with the goblin…”

Bilbo waved his free hand. “It is fine,” he said. 

Amelia looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn’t telling the truth; he was somewhat bothered by it. 

Bilbo sighed. “It disconcerted me,” he admitted. “But I know you meant well.” He paused. “I assume you don’t want me to tell Thorin?”

Amelia blinked. “I assumed he already knew.” She switched her gaze back and forth between Kili and Bilbo. “Neither of you told him?”

Bilbo shook his head. “Kili refused, and he ordered me not to.”

Amelia turned to Kili, whose cheeks had reddened. He didn’t say anything though, and Amelia smiled in thanks.

“Then I thank you both,” she said. She sighed. “You can tell Thorin, if you want. There shouldn’t be secrets between couples.”

Now it was Bilbo’s turn to have red cheeks. The tips of his ears burned a tomato red as well, and Amelia chuckled.

“You should have seen him when he carried you in here,” she told Bilbo. “He was begging Beorn for help; asked him to save you for him.”

Bilbo lifted an eyebrow. “He did, did he?”

Kili grinned. “I hadn’t heard of this.”

Amelia laughed. “Well, now you have. Don’t be too mean.”

Kili frowned playfully. “But it’s so much fun to be, Mia.”

“Mia?” Bilbo glanced back and forth between the two of them. “Hold on- is that your name?”

Amelia nodded. “It is.”

Bilbo blinked rapidly, then grinned. 

“You said you’ve spoken with Thorin about the mountains,” Amelia said. She had decided to change the subject. 

Bilbo nodded.

“Did he at all mention me? Or his anger?”

Bilbo sighed, his eyes darkening. “He isn’t happy,” he warned. “I managed to talk him down some, but I don’t know how willing he will be to listen. I suggest you approach him when his belly is full and his mug is empty.”

Amelia chuckled. “That is the best time for it,” she agreed. She sighed internally, wondering when her feud with Thorin would end.

“I won’t let him force you to leave,” Kili promised.

“What?” Bilbo’s eyes widened. “What is this? He tried to make you leave the company? Is he insane?”

Amelia bit her lip. “I’m supposed to be getting back on Thorin’s good side, so I don’t think I should answer that.”

Bilbo snorted. “Sometimes I wonder if he has a good side.” He huffed, shaking his head. “I do believe as soon as I’m able to get out of bed, I’m going to have to knock some sense into him.”

Kili chuckled. “How do you plan to do that?”

He wriggled his eyebrows at Bilbo, whose cheeks brightened again.

“Stop it!” admonished Amelia. She swatted at Kili, but she was laughing the whole time. Even Bilbo was chuckling, though he also looked like he wanted to hide under his blankets and stay there.

Kili and Amelia stayed with him for a little while longer, their conversation shifting to lighter topics. When Bilbo began to yawn they excused themselves, and by the time they had crossed the room to the door Bilbo was already asleep.

Thorin was clearly waiting for them to return; he stood as they approached.

“Amelia,” he said. He was clearly testing the word on his tongue. He seemed unsure what he thought of it, and Amelia resisted the urge to chuckle.

“Mia works just as well,” she told him. “If you prefer that.”

Thorin nodded stiffly. “I would speak with you,” he said. His eyes flickered to Kili. “Privately.”

Amelia nodded and followed Thorin around the back of the house; as they went she could feel the others watching worriedly. 

Once they had gone around the corner Thorin turned to Amelia. For several moments they watched each other warily, neither quite sure how to break the terse silence that had stretched out between them.

At last Thorin sighed. “What I said,” he told her slowly. “When we first arrived at the Carrock. My orders for you to depart; I retract them.”

Amelia said nothing, and Thorin crinkled his nose.

“I see now that you have done all within your power to aid us,” he continued. “In my anger I thrust all the blame for our troubles upon you, but I was wrong to do so. If you would, I would appreciate it if you would continue to escort us through the remainder of this quest.”

Amelia studied Thorin for several moments, but he did seem sincere. 

“I never had any intention of leaving,” she told him. She ignored the brief look of annoyance that flashed across Thorin’s face at the idea that his orders would have been disobeyed. “I’m curious, what caused this sudden change of heart?”

Thorin refused to answer, though his eyes did stray towards Beorn’s house. Amelia nodded slightly to herself, making a mental note to thank Bilbo later. 

“However,” Thorin started. “We need to have a discussion of your knowledge of the future.”

Amelia lifted an eyebrow, but waited for Thorin to continue.

“I need to know what is in our future,” Thorin stated. “And what changes you plan to make.”

Amelia shook her head. “I can’t do that.”

Thorin growled, and made a visible effort to keep control of his temper. 

“I won’t be blindsided by another plan gone wrong,” he growled.

“I already agreed to tell you of each danger as it approached,” Amelia told Thorin. “I told you before we crossed the Misty Mountains exactly what my plans were.”

“Then you should have no trouble telling me the rest of your plans.”

Amelia closed her eyes and counted to ten. “Thorin,” she sighed. “As I change events the paths we follow change as well. My predictions may not hold true. Even if they do, I can’t allow someone else to meddle in affairs the way I do. There is a reason I was chosen for this job. It wasn’t so that I could share the secrets of time with all my friends!”

For a moment she and Thorin glared at each other. Amelia wasn’t sure how off guard her referral to Thorin as a friend had caught him, but he didn’t comment. 

“I’m not saying I won’t tell you anything,” Amelia pressed. “I hold true to my promises; I’ll inform you of everything I know of a situation when it draws near. I can’t, however, tell you things that have many months to come about.”

Thorin scowled. “Very well,” he snapped. “But you are to make no changes without first seeking my judgement on them. We must agree on the company’s fate together; no more making these decisions on your own. Understood?”

Amelia paused to consider. She didn’t like the idea of Thorin taking some of the power back into his own hands. Half of the mistakes she tried to clear up would still come to pass.

It seemed to be the only way to appease the king though. Amelia supposed that worst case scenario, she could always change certain things behind Thorin’s back and deal with his anger later.

“Fine.” She nodded. “I can agree to that.”

Thorin nodded brusquely. “Good.”

He held out a hand, and Amelia shook it. They went back to join the others, finding fifteen curious and wary looks awaiting them. 

“Are we all settled then?” asked Gandalf. “All silly arguments out of the way?”

Thorin glowered at him, but nodded. “Yes,” he rumbled. “The air has been cleared.”

“Very good.” Gandalf stood and tapped his staff on the ground. 

Beorn chuckled. “One might think you travelled with a band of children,” he commented.

Gandalf snickered. “Sometimes I think so myself.”

“Hey!” Several dwarves shouted complaints, and Amelia laughed as they and Gandalf fought good-naturedly. She sat beside Kili, and the two shot each other small smiles. They allowed themselves to be drawn into the bickering, and for some time, their cares drifted away on the wind.


	26. The Doubts of the Istari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been swamped with college prep and work everyday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will get the next up as soon as possible.

The days began to pass, and Bilbo began to heal.

It was by no means a quick or easy process. For many days the hobbit was bedridden, and even once he began to move about it was slowly and painfully. His first steps were shaky at best, like a toddler only just learning to balance on their own two feet. Bilbo was short of breath and short of strength, though certainly not short of will. He took frequent rests, but within a few minutes was back to hobbling around Beorn’s house, or, more frequently, his gardens. One or two members of the company were often with him, Thorin more often than most. 

In the meantime, Amelia had never found herself closer with the company. The revelation of her name seemed to have broken some barrier that had sat between them. There were many who were still unhappy about Amelia’s lack of forthrightness concerning her foreknowledge, Thorin and Fili leading that charge. There was still an undeniable pressure on Amelia to reveal her knowledge. However, the company could no longer question her intentions, nor her loyalty. As such, much of the distrust that had crept up as of late in their interactions was dispelled.

Everything seemed to be vastly improving.

_Which is why, of course, it’s all starting to fall apart,_ thought Amelia.

She sighed, watching the pony and rider disappear into the distance. Thorin had taken one of Beorn’s ponies and ridden north. It was something he had begun to do more and more frequently. At first he had only been gone for a matter of hours. Now he often vanished for the entire day. Amelia suspected he would be gone through the night, except the king feared accidentally encountering Beorn in his bear form.

The horse soon faded from sight, and Amelia turned away. She didn’t have time to chase after Thorin. She had work to do. Although it would still be another couple of weeks before the company departed Beorn’s house for Mirkwood, Amelia wanted to make sure they were prepared. 

“Gandalf.”

The wizard looked up from his conversation with Beorn, lifting a bushy eyebrow in question as he glanced at the woman standing in the doorway. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, setting his mug of tea down on the table.

Amelia nodded. Seeing her look, Beorn quickly excused himself, slipping outside to check on his little bunny, as he had taken to calling Bilbo. As soon as the door closed, Amelia approached the table.

“I have a plan for the remainder of the quest,” she informed the wizard. “But there are a few details that I would iron out with you.”

Gandalf nodded, all business now, and gestured for Amelia to take a seat. She did so, spreading a map of Middle Earth over the table as she did.

“What are you thinking?” asked Gandalf. “I do hope it accounts for the time that will be lost due to Bilbo’s injury.”

Amelia finished weighing the parchment down. “It does. My plan is to avoid getting lost in Mirkwood. Moving briskly, the company can make it through in a couple of days, especially if we can avoid any mishaps with enchanted rivers.”

Gandalf nodded slowly, his eyes growing hooded.

“But what of the forest elves?” he asked. “We both know that they will be vital to a victorious ending to the oncoming battle. If they are not met, how will Thranduil know to be at Erebor?”

Amelia lifted an eyebrow. “From what I’ve heard? Thranduil will have ears everywhere, and will know the moment Smaug is dead. There are gems in the mountain he wants; he will come of his own accord.”

Gandalf thought for a moment, then made a face of agreement.

“Quite true,” he admitted.

Amelia nodded. “Without getting lost, we will find ourselves on the banks of the Celduin after leaving Mirkwood, south of Esgaroth.”

Gandalf made a noise deep in his throat. “Thorin will want to avoid the town of men if at all possible,” he warned. “And they are also vital to the success of the battle.”

Amelia nodded grimly. “I know. Luckily for us, by the time we make our way north we will be so short of supplies that we will have no choice but to stop in Lake Town to replenish.”

“And from there events go as you recall from your stories,” Gandalf guessed.

Amelia shrugged. “Well, a little less sneaking around. I don’t plan to arrive in a barrel of fish, or go crawling through anyone’s toilet.” She shuddered. “I have done stuff like that before, and I _don’t_ plan on doing it again.”

Gandalf laughed. “So what then do you plan on doing?” he asked.

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck. “We ask for an audience with the master of the town, get what we need, and head off. I’ll also have Thorin request that he evacuates the town, just in case.”

Gandalf nodded. “Will he listen?”

Amelia sighed. “I don’t know. I think if I tell Thorin what awaits those people he will trust my foreknowledge, but the master might not take us at face value. And I don’t think telling the Master who I am to convince him would be a good idea.”

“In which case events again play out as you know them.”

Amelia nodded.

“And if they do evacuate? If Bard is to gain his people’s trust and respect, he must have some part in slaying the dragon. The people must also see the Master fleeing.”

“This is where it gets tricky,” Amelia warned. “Truly tricky. I’m going to stay behind in Lake Town. I’ll ask for volunteers, people who are willing to set a trap for Smaug in case he makes it past the company. I’m sure Bard will be among those volunteers. Once Smaug is dead, all it takes are some well spread rumors to create distrust for the Master among the people. They are nearly ready to revolt as it is. They just need the right push.”

Gandalf pursed his lips as he considered. Amelia waited in terse silence, growing more impatient with each moment the wizard remained quiet. Matters weren’t helped when he pulled out his pipe and lit it.

“You are chancing a great many things,” Gandalf warned. “Would it not be simpler to let the dragon come to the town as it is? We know such a scenario will prove beneficial to us.”

Amelia’s eyes narrowed, and her hands curled into fists. It took everything in her to not sock Gandalf right there and then.

“But it won’t be beneficial to that town,” she growled.

“Either way, the town will still burn,” he reminded her.

“But the people won’t.”

Gandalf sighed, and then nodded slowly.

“The gold sickness will prove a hindrance,” he cautioned. “Thorin will be less likely to listen to and trust you. I fear it is already taking a hold of him.”

Amelia nodded. “It hasn’t progressed very far yet. Not to the point of affecting his already lacking trust. But I have noticed him acting odd. Do you have any idea where he rides off to so frequently?”

Gandalf puffed out a plume of smoke. “I do not know for sure, but I can guess. I think it is the carrock.”

“The carrock?”

“Yes.” Gandalf gave a short puff. “The view from the top provides him with a wide view. He can see all the way to-”

“To Erebor.” Amelia inhaled sharply. “He’s looking at the lonely mountain.”

Gandalf nodded. “It is starting.”

For several moments they sat in silence. The atmosphere of the house seemed to change, turning from a cheery little place to a room full of dark, brooding thoughts.

“Bilbo,” stated Amelia suddenly. “Bilbo helps.”

Gandalf shot her an odd look. “Pardon?”

Amelia rolled her eyes. “Bilbo is good at keeping Thorin’s mind where it should be. He can help keep the gold sickness at bay. So when the men of Dale and the elves arrive, one seeking aid, the other seeking gems, Thorin will be more civil.”

Gandalf gave Amelia an amused look. “This is Thorin.”

Amelia snickered. “I know. I’m not saying he’ll be happy. Bilbo and I may need to knock some sense into him concerning Thranduil.”

“Why are you so convinced that Bilbo can keep Thorin in line?” asked Gandalf. “He didn’t in the original events.”

“They weren’t a couple in the original events.” Amelia pressed her lips together to fight back another snicker. “I do believe I might be responsible for that change in events.”

Gandalf looked at her sternly. “If I recall, you were sent here to stop Thorin from being effected by the gold sickness, to lessen the stain it will have on this world. Not to play matchmaker.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow. “By ‘matching’ Bilbo and Thorin, it seems I have done my job. I assure you, I did not come here with the intention of doing that. And don’t try to pretend you mind.”

Gandalf’s eyes darkened. “I mind very much when it shall end in heartbreak for my friend.”

Amelia sighed. “It won’t.”

“You said you wouldn’t tamper with the fates of the line of Durin.”

“Did I? I don’t recall making that promise.”

“Amelia.” Gandalf’s tone was sharp. “We both know that if Thorin lives, Bilbo will move in with him in Erebor. The ring will not pass to Frodo. The damage to the timeline could be catastrophic. It could mean the end of this world.”

“I know what I’m doing,” hissed Amelia. “If there is one thing that I have learned, it is that time wants to happen. Things will settle back on the right path. My job is to minimize the casualties. To wipe clean the stains the darkness leaves on worlds before they are even caused.”

Gandalf shook his head. “Perhaps that is true,” he said. “Or perhaps it isn’t. Perhaps you just do not wish to lose someone you care about.”

His eyes drifted to the door, outside of which they could hear Kili laughing loudly about something.

Amelia shot to her feet, fists balled and eyes blazing. Every muscle in her body was taught, and she knew there was a feral look in her eyes that made Gandalf lean back ever so slightly.

“I have lost many people I care about,” she hissed. Her voice was tight, but trembling ever so slightly. “Everyone. Don’t you dare talk to me about loss. My mind is not so easily clouded by such a fear.”

“Do you think I have never lost anything?” asked Gandalf. Thunder rolled through his eyes as a great shadow drew over the room. “I have lived for a great many years, Phoenix. I have lost many people I have cared about, to no crueler a cause than time. I have lost many more to far harsher circumstances. What I have learned is that you must not meddle with time. You must not meddle with things greater than you.”

“Greater than me?” Amelia’s voice rose to a shrill volume. “I am a hundred thousand times older than you, Greybeard. I have seen the birth of universes and watched as their time ran out. When you have stood on the horizon of the death of the very last star, when you have witnessed the passing of time itself for universes that have ceased to be thousands of years ago, then you can tell me that I am smaller than time.”

Amelia jerked to a stop, forcing herself to take deep breaths. For several minutes she remained where she was, then, suddenly weary, leaned against the table.

“Please,” she pleaded. “You have to trust me. I know what I am doing. The ring will go where it needs to be. I will make sure of it.”

Gandalf studied her for several moments. “I wish I could believe the way you do,” he admitted. “I suppose that is why you are the Phoenix and I am the Istari. Is there no way I can convince you to let events happen?”

Amelia shook her head slightly. Then she sighed. In a moment they would be arguing again, and that wasn’t what she had come to Gandalf for.

Gandalf seemed to realize this as well. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“I take it you did not come to me so that we could argue over the functioning of time,” he mused.

“No,” agreed Amelia. “I didn’t.” She pointed to where the old forest path ran through Mirkwood on the map. “I know that somewhere in here, Thorin leads the company astray. I need to know where, so I can stop him.”

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. “My dear, I have no more of an idea than you do.”

“But you do know the path.” Amelia traced over the line again with her finger. “You’ve travelled it before. Where are the most likely places for us to lose our way?”

“Hmm.” Gandalf leaned back in his chair, taking some very long draughts of his pipe. “Let me see.”

 

* * * * *

Gandalf had a surprisingly good memory. Amelia found herself impressed by it over the course of the next two hours, during which time Gandalf relayed to her everything he remembered about the forest path. Beorn popped in at one point and added a few pointers of his own. The shape shifter had never traveled that far East before, but he had heard enough tales to have some useful input.

“Don’t eat or drink anything in that forest,” he cautioned. “The very air is toxic, once you’ve been in there long enough. Especially the further south you go. There is a shadow over those lands now.” He shook his head sadly, then left. Amelia and Gandalf traded looks.

At last they were done. Amelia had several sheets of paper containing drawings and descriptions of various points in the path where the company chanced going askew. 

“You know,” said Amelia, dropping her pen and flexing her hand, “you’d think that a map that looks so straight on paper would actually be straight. Why couldn’t they just make the path straight?”

Gandalf chuckled. “That would be too easy.”

Amelia made a noise of reluctant agreement.

“Alright,” she said. “With the change in plans, when do you expect to rejoin us?”

Gandalf sighed. “I still have a role to play,” he stated. “Even if I know what I will find in Dol Guldor, I must go, for appearances sake. I doubt I shall rejoin you until the day of the battle. I might be later, seeing as I will be off to a late start.”

Amelia grimaced. “Send Radagast to get help before you go in,” she advised. “Make up something. Say that you’ll just have a peek around in there, but he should go get help because you can tell already that whatever is in there will require a team effort. That should get things rolling faster, instead of him lingering around outside the fortress for days before realizing he needs to retrieve the others. Perhaps we should send word now?”

Gandalf cocked his head. “Perhaps. I think I can convince a few birds to carry my messages.”

Amelia nodded. “I like that. In fact, if you can avoid getting captured at all, that will be better. Less of a stain.”

“Well, believe me,” said Gandalf. “I’m not exactly looking forward to it.”

“Be careful what you say,” Amelia warned. “Avoid mention of me. Caution Radagast, Elrond, and Galadriel of the same.”

Gandalf nodded. “I am well aware. I kept Elrond from mentioning you in Rivendell; I can do so again.”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “Saruman! Of course! Oh, that’s going to be difficult. He doesn’t know about me though? How did you convince Elrond of that?”

Gandalf chuckled. “I may or may not have insinuated that knowledge of you would have made Saruman chase after the company to halt its progress. We knew he would disapprove of the quest. I convinced him that putting you and Saruman in an argument would result in the destruction of all of Middle Earth.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

“Have you seen the way you and Thorin argue?” asked Gandalf. “Both Elrond and I have. And while you don’t necessarily agree with the dwarf, you respect him. Saruman’s lust for power makes it hard for even me to respect him at all times. Elrond and I knew that was a catastrophe waiting to happen.”

Amelia humphed. “Well then.” She paused, cocking her head. “Still, I thought Elrond didn’t approve of the quest.”

“He doesn’t like it,” admitted Gandalf. “But he understands its necessity. He would not stop it. The point is, word has not, and will not reach Saruman or Sauron of your presence in Middle Earth. Even Radagast will have enough sense to not mention you in the shadow of Dol Guldor. I have no desire to speed the arrival of the second war of the ring.”

Amelia nodded, exhaling slowly. “Good.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Though I suppose Galadriel knows about me.”

Gandalf gave Amelia an amused look. “The Lady of Lorien knows _everything_.”

Amelia snickered. “So I’ve heard.” She stood. “Alright, that’s about all I needed.” 

“Amelia.” 

Amelia paused halfway to the door, turning back to see Gandalf watching her.

“Yes?” 

“You may be able to separate your fears from your work for the most part, but we both know that is not completely true. Just be sure that you are changing events for the right reasons.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Meaning?”

Gandalf lowered his chin and peered at her the way one might peer at a child they were lecturing. “Mia, I have seen you and Kili. We all have. Your feelings for him are more than platonic.”

Amelia shook her head. “I have taken care that they aren’t.”

“Then it hasn’t worked.” Gandalf’s smile was soft, sympathetic. “Amelia, whatever steps you have taken to distance yourself from him have served to do the opposite. Whether you like it or not, there is something between the two of you. Be wary of it.”

Amelia opened her mouth to say that no, there was nothing between her and Kili. For some reason the words wouldn’t come out. She tried several more times, and then, before Gandalf could say anything else, spun and darted out the door.


End file.
